Darkness Before Dawn
by catbaker
Summary: Darkness. Such a simple word, with so many meanings. To Kagome Higurashi it was more than a description of her surroundings. It was the emotion that consumed her soul...
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**_Okay, folks...a few quick notes before the story begins..._**

**_First, my other fic is on temporary hiatus for now. This fic rooted itself in my brain and refuses to let me get any work done on Bittersweet Partings, not to mention the fact that I have decided to do some serious sprucing up of the early chapters of that story..._**

**_2. This is a dark, AU fic, and everyone is human in this story. They all have the same basic features and coloring, just no demonic/spiritual backgrounds...please try to keep that in mind as you read it._**

**_3. This is a song fic, though not in the traditional sense. Yes, it contains songs by popular, and copywrited artists, but for the sake of this fic, I will pretend that my characters are the ones who created them. I do not intend to cash in, take over or otherwise make any personal gain from the use of these songs, so please don't sue or label this work as "abuse". It is intended strictly for fanfiction entertainment._**

**_So with all that out of the way, I would like to thank, from the bottom of my heart, clnv for her undying support through hours of my emo-pansyness as I hashed out my plot ideas, telling me when my words made no sense, and being the best creative beta/muse an authoress could ask for!! and for helping me hunt up suitable music that fit so perfectly for this fic. You are a priceless gem, my friend, whom I hope never to lose..._**

**_And of course, madma, for helping strive to become grammatically correct, or challenging me with your ever-so helpful, "You can do better than this!" and for occasionally letting me steal your wonderful words. Someday I hope to see more of your story..._**

**Disclaimer: I make no profit, nor do I claim any right to own Inuyasha, or any of the music used in the writing of this story.**

Chapter 1:

Awakening

Darkness.

Such a simple word, with so many meanings. To Kagome Higurashi it was more than a time of the day, or a description of her surroundings. It was the emotion that consumed her soul. Her once bright future was now surrounded in shadow. Everything that had ever meant anything was gone, violently ripped from her life in the blink of an eye. What reason did this young girl possibly have to exist?

Wandering the dimly lit back streets of Tokyo, Kagome searched the tatters of her broken heart for the answer as the rain continued to fall softly from the heavens. It was as though the fates wept along with her; the tears of heaven mingled with the tears of humanity. Numbly she stumbled along until a haunting melody, accompanied by the voice of a wounded angel, drifted along the night wind.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb...  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

Kagome lifted tired eyes to the sky, squinting slightly against the gentle rainfall. _What are you trying to tell me?_ A flash of lightening illuminated the distant sky for a brief instant. Her soul responded to the quickening thrum of music and the male voice that lent it's raw power to the haunting angel's plea. The woman took a step forward, drawn to the timbre of promise in the words that carried over the pulse of drums and guitar.

_**  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**_

His voice led Kagome to the doorway of a small bar. Above the entrance a neon sign blinked "Tiko's" in bright green letters. With a trepidation that caused her hands to shake, she cautiously entered the dark building. The interior was sparsely lit to hide the indiscretions of the few people who clung to each other in the shadows. The pungent odor of tobacco burned in the back of her throat. The very atmosphere of the room was thick and stifling with smoke and the heady reality of illusion. Her gaze wandered from the writhing figures to the small stage where the exiled angel and her savior continued their story.

Kagome's breath caught at the picture they painted: the first, a defiant angel and her free flowing hair. Through the haze, soft light reflected off her skin, shrouding her in shimmering moonlight. A being of light--all except her eyes--they seemed at once to pull in the world, and without mercy, force it back out, through the patrons, through the room, through everything. They were the cold eyes of one who judged all by the shadows of the past.

But above all, it was the voice that struck Kagome. At once containing a heavenly purity and a cruel edge, it was the voice of someone calling back to a distant world from across a chasm of solitary exile.

_**Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
Bring me to life.**_

Kagome's eyes moved to the second player of this dramatic scene: the savior, sent to free this fallen angel from the darkness. His mane of long silvery locks swirled about him like a heavenly halo caught in a tempestuous wind. Eyes of ethereal amber glowed with an inner light as they fought to penetrate the darkness of the angel's banishment. Slim tapered fingers moved fluently over the guitar at his hips-- as though it were a mere extension of himself. The powerful chords produced by the instrument echoed through the shadows, attempting to chase away the despair of the angel's cry.

The graceful arch of his stance belied the intensity of his harsh voice. All at once the timbre was unyeilding in it's ferocity, yet pleading with her cold heart to be heard. The man's mere presence commanded the audience to take heed of his message to the divine being before him.

**_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_**

The savior leaned longingly into the angel. His being exuded some desperate attempt to draw her closer, to envelope her in the salvation only he could offer. The exiled angel pushed away viciously, turned from him and walked across the scarred stage to sing to a man in the audience. The abandoned savior gave the angel a look of disgust before his eyes turned toward the audience before him. Kagome was hypnotized by the intensity of his glowing orbs. She tried to sink further into the shadows, but those mysterious golden eyes found her. A look of confusion briefly crossed his features once his gaze locked with the troubled eyes of the girl in the shadows. The fallen angel with the voice haunted by darkness continued to seduce the stranger in the audience with her plea.

_**Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.**_

Kagome inhaled sharply as those piercing orbs of molten amber held her captive. The battered heart in her breast pulsed hesitantly as though afraid of feeling anything. It had been so long... What was it about this voice, this unusual man, that called out to her soul and actually caused it to respond to him? Something in the tone of his melodious chime beckoned to her and called forth all the emotions she had thought no longer existed. The savior never turned his eyes away from her as the duo played on.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

_**(All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me...)**_

I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems.  
Got to open my eyes to everything.

(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.)  
Don't let me die here.  
(There must be something more.)  
Bring me to life.

The angel returned to the savior once more and caressed his sweat glistened shoulder, now seeking the salvation his words promised. He flinched, as though trying to retract the forgiveness he had once offered to her. The light in the savior's eyes dimmed, replaced by a dark glare of promised vengeance. He turned to scream out the final chorus into the shocked angel's face. Her wounded expression quickly healed over: just another scar to be hidden, another lashing to be inflicted back upon her offender. Frigid cruelty dripped from the angry angel as she responded to his hoarse cry. The players glared at each other, each word now emphasized by a darker emotion in their vocalization than the song apparently intended. Kagome watched in transfixed horror as they changed the true meaning of the lyrics, twisting it from a message of hope and salvation into something dark and sinister.

_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
**_

The savior turned his turbulent gaze back to Kagome, spurning the plea of the defiant angel. It was as though he was desperately trying to convey his message - whatever it was - to her alone. Was he offering that divine forgiveness to her, or was the savior now the fallen one that sought salvation?

_**Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.**_

As the final notes of the angel's plea echoed throughout the room, the savior's intense stare bore into Kagome. Something stirred deep within her soul, a feeling that had lain dormant since that night two years ago. Hot tears sprang to her eyes. Tears born this time not of heartache, but of confusion and fear. This man, this stranger, had moved a part of her that she had thought dead these many months, a part of her that she thought would never feel alive again.

Until tonight.

Kagome fled the bar in a frenzied panic. The emotions that man's voice stirred frightened the poor girl. She had to get away from this banisher of darkness, from his sheer intensity.

She had to escape the truth his voice offered.

* * *

"Just what the fuck kind of game are you playing at now, Kikyo?" Inuyasha yelled as he burst through the door to the small broom closet that served as the angel's dressing room.

Kikyo turned slowly to face the savior, a cat-like smile played upon her lips. She sized up the man staring at her with furious intensity and her gaze hungrily took in the way his muscles rippled under the tight black tank top. "What ever do you mean, my love?" she replied coyly.

"Don't you DARE give me that 'my love' shit! Who the hell is he, Kikyo?" The man's eye's glinted dangerously as he entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He took little pleasure at the sight of Kikyo jumping slightly when the force of the action sent the brooms and mops crashing to the floor. "Don't think for one second that I am oblivious to the little 'side jobs' you pick up after each show!" Inuyasha stopped a hairsbreadth from her and flexed the fingers that itched to choke the life from the deceitful beauty.

"Oh, like you never played 'guitar hero' to any of the tramps that throw themselves at you!" she retaliated maliciously. Her tone dripped acid as her eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you actually thought-"

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed. "Never --not once!-- did I take one of those girls up on their offers! I _thought_ I had something better waiting for me at home!"

"Ever the faithful dog, aren't you, dear?" Kikyo mocked him. She knew full well that he had never strayed from their arrangement. He was one of the "good guys", someone she had thought could take her music career where she wanted it to go. So, she hooked up with him and his friends, lending her tantalizing vocals to the struggling group of musicians. They soon started playing small bars and clubs. Now 'Hell's Redemption' was beginning to actually make a name for themselves, and Kikyo was becoming known in the circles of the music business. The drooling man in the audience was a studio technician at Sony Music Corp. that claimed he could get her a meeting with the top dogs.

For a price, of course. One Kikyo was willing to pay. The woman knew how the game was played.

Kikyo shifted her focus back to the furious man before her. She had toyed with Inuyasha's emotions until the poor sap fell head over heels for her, then kept him on a short leash. Sure, the guy was great between the sheets, but he had entirely too much of a soft heart to suit her. She needed something darker in her life, not this over protective lap dog that he had become.

An image of writhing bodies twisted in brutal passion flashed through the woman's mind, and her body reacted with a sudden quickening of intense arousal. _Nothing like a knock-down drag out fight to get the juices flowing!_

Kikyo stood and laughed cruelly in his face, her eyes cold and hard as they bored a hole through his heart. Words that stung like a thousand shards of ice spewed from her traitorous lips. "So loyal and true you are, Inuyasha. Just like a lost little puppy; you're so eager to please me, even though I kick you over and over again!" She took sadistic delight in the way he visibly flinched from her verbal attack. The hardened angel bared her fangs and moved in for the killing blow. "You're a good fuck, baby, but that's about where it ends."

The brutal truth in her tone made something snap inside his mind. Inuyasha's vision glazed red and his hands could no longer be held in check. Kikyo cried out as his iron like fingers closed around the delicate column of her throat. This was not the erotic reaction she had anticipated! "You spiteful, self centered little whore! All this time I thought we were gonna make this work! You promised that once we broke through you would marry me! So I let you play your little games. That promise was the only thing that kept me from tearing out your worthless heart!"

Kikyo's eyes bugged out slightly as the vice tightened around her neck. In a desperate bid to break free, she lifted a hand to pry his fingers off her fragile neck. Inuyasha merely laughed cruelly at her feeble attempt to loosen his death grip. "Oh, no, Kikyo. Not this time. You'll never push me away again!" He lifted her up by the throat and slammed her body against the wall. "Die you selfish BITCH!" he cried and watched her gasp for the precious oxygen he was gleefully denying her.

The door crashed open behind him and through the haze of rage he heard, "Fuck! Inuyasha, what are you doing!!" Miroku pried his friend's fingers from around the girls throat and pushed him back across the small room. "What the hell's going on in here?" He knelt to check on the coughing woman at his feet, but recoiled when she leveled her icy stare on him.

"Get your fucking hands off me, you pervert," she rasped. "I don't need your help! Just get him the fuck away from me!"

Miroku turned once again to Inuyasha, anxiety tripping through him at the sight of the panting, trembling man. The drummer knew his friend's temper was no where near stable. What transpired in the next few seconds would be the difference between walking away from this scene intact or badly beaten. He walked forward and cautiously reached a hand out to his life long friend. "Inuyasha, let's go. Nothing good will come out of this. Come on..."

"You are out," Inuyasha informed her, the deadly calm intonation belied the rage that still pounded through him. "I want you out of my band, out of my apartment and out of my life! Pack your shit and go. Don't EVER let me see you anywhere near what is mine again." The vengeful man cracked his knuckles ominously. "If I do, I will finish what I started." He turned away from her and strode purposefully toward the door. Miroku positioned himself directly behind the seething musician and followed him from the room.

Kikyo choked hoarsely. "And what will you do without me, you stupid fucker? You alone can't carry this band. You NEED me! You used my voice, I used your body! So fucking what?!"

"That's it!" he growled as he pivoted to charge the woman again.

Miroku was quick to react and blocked Inuyasha from attacking Kikyo once more. He forcibly shoved Inuyasha from the room and slammed the door in the ranting man's face. He leaned heavily against the wooden blockade, ignoring the vicious banging and violent cursing from the other side. The man who normally possessed saint-like patience glared coldly at the still gasping woman. "I told him from the beginning you were bad news, Kikyo. Thank you for _finally_proving me right." A particularly vicious push against the door almost dislodged the drummer from his position.

Once his stance was regained firmly before the door to insure no further interruptions, the drummer continued, "I hope you take him seriously, Kikyo. Next time, I may not be there to stop him. Hell," he smiled maliciously, "I may not even _want_to stop him." He opened the door once again, and pushed the still snarling Inuyasha further into the dark hallway. "Don't make me beat the shit out of you, Inuyasha! Just let it go!"

Once the door was closed and the echos of the two male voices faded, Kikyo slowly stood. Wearily she gazed at her reflection in the small mirror and assessed the damage to her once flawless skin. "Fuck you, Inuyasha!" she spat as she gingerly prodded the discoloration that was already blooming on her tender flesh. "Just wait, you asshole, I'll make you suffer like never before! You have fucked with the wrong bitch!"

* * *

Kagome ran for her life. She raced blindly around the corner of the small establishment and down a darkened ally, oblivious to any potential danger. She had to escape the swirling emotions that man's voice- his very presence- had stirred. The haunted woman had abandoned those dreams so very long ago, cursing herself to wander the earth a bitter shell of the happy girl that once existed. For the savior to have awakened that part of her was more even more frightening than the nightmare her life had become. So Kagome fled from his salvation.

More importantly, she ran from herself.

The sudden realization caused her to stop dead in her tracks. All the grief, heartache and anguish of the past two years burst forth in an animalistic howl. "WHY?!"

Exhaustion crashed over her like a tidal wave. Kagome leaned heavily against a rain-soaked wall, all the fight drained from her battered spirit. Legs that lacked the strength to support her gave out and she slid down to sit in a shallow puddle. The world weary young woman raised her tear stained face and wept to the heavens. "Why do you continue to torture me? For so long you allowed me to wallow in the darkness! Now that I have finally embraced the fate you dealt me, you lead me to _him_? Why, after all this time, do you show me what I can no longer have?"

The increased intensity of the rain seemed to be the only answer the fates were willing to offer. Kagome drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face behind them. Heart-wrenching sobs wracked the slender frame as memories of the long dead past the past flooded her mind. Once upon a time, she had been happy. A future brightened by love and joy had been laid at her feet. Her music was on the verge of breaking the charts. Shiro-her manager and love of her life- had proposed marriage. They had just purchased their dream apartment. Life for the rising pop star had been perfect.

Obviously, perfection was never meant to be obtained by mere mortals.

In the blink of an eye, all of her happiness was swept away like so much detritus. Shiro was dead. The record label was leary to take on an emotionally unstable singer. When Kagome had returned to the studio three months later, they knew their fears had not been unfounded. She simply couldn't muster the bubbly sound that was her signature. Even the heart felt ballads suffered from her emotional trauma. How could the executives expect her to sing about eternal love and devotion, or fairytale endings when her heart -her entire world!- had been shattered? Unwilling to give the mourning woman anymore time to pull herself together, the record label dropped her immediately.

For two years this shell of a woman drifted through each day without purpose. The only thing she still had was the high-rise apartment she and Shiro were to begin their new life in. The inheritance from her mother and grandfather were sufficient to buy the place outright and keep her comfortable for quite a few years. The only problem was that she no longer had anyone to share it with. Her days consisted of pounding out her anguish on the keys of her piano, letting the music feed off of her darker emotions. Yet no matter how long she played, or how hard she pushed the feelings of despair from her heart, it was never enough to heal the ache in her soul.

So here she was, the great Higurashi Kagome shivering in a dark and dank alleyway; beaten, broken and frightened of the truth in a strangers voice. How --after everything she had endured-- could the harsh vocals of a silver-haired savior stir her defeated heart to life? How could the fates be so cruel? What had she ever done to deserve this hellish punishment?

The back door of the bar was shoved open and banged against the brick wall. Two figures appeared in the opening, the deep male tones carrying to the softly sobbing girl. "Inuyasha, just calm down! It's over now, let her go. She isn't worth going to prison over, so just walk away from this hard earned lesson! I tried to warn you months ago. I got a bad vibe from her when she first joined us."

"Enough with the fucking 'I told you so's', Miroku!" the second voice rejoined harshly. "But the whore has a point. What the fuck are we gonna do without a lead vocalist?"

"We'll just have to find a new one, I suppose. Sango can fill in till then."

Inuyasha snorted. "Sango's great for filling in at rehearsals and singing harmony, but you know she freezes up completely when it comes down to a live performance. We have our first big venue in less than a month! We need to come up with something fast!"

Miroku heaved a weary sigh. "Let's worry about that tomorrow, my friend. I'm too damn tired to try and hash it out now, and Sango's already headed home. You know we can't decide any plan of action without her." When his companion nodded, the drummer clapped a hand to the man's shoulder. "Go home, Yash, and get some sleep. I'll see you at garage in the morning?"

"Yeah. Tell Sango I'm sorry I ruined her plans for tonight." At Miroku's shocked expression, Inuyahsa chuckled. "Do you two think I'm blind, or just plain stupid? Get out of here, you lecherous ass!" He watched the smiling pervert give a jaunty salute as he flipped open his cell phone and walk toward the parking lot next to the alley. Inuyasha turned to make his way down the desolate strip of pavement when he caught the muffled sound of sobbing from the shadows. Cautiously he approached the huddled figure so as not to startle whoever the poor soul was.

He crouched down infront the woman. "Oi. Are you okay?" Tentatively, he gave her shoulder a gentle shake. The figure shrank from his touch as though it burned her. Inuyasha growled in frustration as she continued to sob into her knees. "Tell me how I can help you, dammit!"

"You can't! No one can help! Just leave me alone," the girl whimpered in defeat as the intensity of her cries increased. "It's hopeless! So... fucking hopeless..."

Inuyasha raised his hand to stroke her hair gently. Something about this broken specimen of humanity touched a long forgotten piece of his heart. For some reason Inuyasha was overwhelmed with an urge to gather this woman close to him and protect her from all the pain she was suffering. "Oh, baby, nothing is ever hopeless," he whispered soothingly. "Someone, somewhere, must care about you, must want to heal your wounds."

"He-- he's dead! They are all DEAD!"

The pure agony that spewed forth from this misery-laden declaration ripped through Inuyasha's heart. The caressing hand stopped in mid air for a split second before lowering to her cheek. A finger curled under her chin to force the girl to tilt her head up so he could look at her. His breath halted within his chest as she raised her tortured brown eyes to his face. _It's her!_

Kagome gasped, her eyes wide with shock. _It's him!_She savagely shoved at his chest and sent the silver-haired savior sprawling in the miniature river that ran through the alleyway. "Stay away from me!" the panic stricken girl screamed as she scrambled to her feet and sprinted away from the cause of her anxiety.

Inuyasha was quick to recover his balance and darted after her. "Wait! What the hell has you so spooked?" he yelled at her retreating back. "I'm NOT gonna hurt you!" His longer stride quickly ate up the short distance between them and he wrapped a muscled arm around her waist. With a quick jerk the girl was spun around to face the intensity of his piercing gaze.

Nose to nose with the savior the panic within her escalated and caused her to blood to stop cold in her veins. His golden eyes seemed to peel away every defensive wall she had carefully constructed and peered into her very soul. All the fear, anxiety and pain welled to the surface as she cried out, "NOOOOO!"

Inuyasha winced as her shrill cry pierced his eardrums as it continued to reverberate off the walls that surrounded them. He watched in horrified fascination as her eyes rolled and her lids slid closed. The girls body suddenly went limp in his arms and he barely had time to catch the dead weight before she crashed to the ground. "Fuck!" The man barely registered the sound of racing footfalls over the pavement.

Miroku heard the girl's scream just as he was getting into his car. The cry caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. He knew he could no more ignore the sound than he could ignore the beat of his heart. The scene he stumbled upon was a sight he never would have believed possible. Inuyasha was leaning over the limp form of an unconcious woman in his arms. "What the hell are you doing to her, Inuyasha?!"

"Dammit, Miroku! It's not what it looks like!" Inuyasha replied hotly. The man easily scooped the unconscious woman into his arms and strode to his dumbstruck friend. "Help me out here! Look in her purse for some kind of identification, an address, or anything that will give us a clue where to take her!" He waited long enough for Miroku to reveal a drivers license. "Alright, let's get this girl home!"

"Ah, Inuyasha, do you know who this is?"

"At this point I don't care!" Inuyasha barked as he strode toward Miroku's little Toyota. "She's soaked through and cold as ice. Her lips are starting to turn blue, for God's sake!"

Miroku raced ahead of his friend, stopping long enough to unlock the passenger door and open it. He rounded the back of the decrepit vehicle and popped the trunk to snatch the emergency blanket then slammed the lid closed again. When Inuyasha settled into the small car, still cradling the woman in his arms, Miroku arranged the blanket over them both before racing over to the driver's seat. He quickly reved the reluctant engine to life and turned the heat up full blast. As the drummer maneuvered the vehicle onto the nearly deserted street, he turned nervous eyes to the couple beside him. His usually calm companion was running trembling fingers through her hair, then over her pale cheeks. There was a look of such intensity in the guitarists normally distant eyes.

_I've never seen him like this..._ Dark indigo eyes turned toward the heavens. _Guide him, Buddha! His soul is so scarred, please don't torture his soul any further!_

**Well, there you have it. If you enjoyed, or didn't enjoy, this chapter, please drop me a line or submit a review. They really do make me do a little jig when I receive one, and it let's me know that people are actually reading my work! It may also encourage me to edit and post the next chapter a bit faster!! hint hint I love to give my reviewers personal responses at the end of the following chapters, so let me know if you have any questions or ideas...**


	2. Chapter 2: Dealings

_**Just to clarify...The songs that I use in this fic are portrayed as (mostly) original works by the characters. This is not to be interpreted that I own, or lay claim to any of these songs, lyrics or otherwise!! It simply means that they fit the story better if the characters create the music. Also, this is an Alternate Universe, so if the characters seem a bit OOC, it is because that is how I intend them to be! Please do not flame me for their OOCness, as this is not meant to be canon!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the canon characters. All original characters and the plot belong to me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this chapter. That is exclusively copywrited by Amy Lee and Evanescence!**_

_**I make no profit from neither the song nor the story, other than the sheer enjoyment of writing it and reading the reviews by you, the wonderful reader!**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Dealings

The fierce pounding of the wind driven rain against the darkened bedroom window pulled Kagome from her slumber. She turned bleary eyes to the side to check the time. Four twenty-two AM was the number revealed by the dim green light on her alarm clock. With a weary sigh, the groggy woman rose from the comfort of the large bed and padded across the plush carpet of her bedroom to the master bathroom.

Kagome flipped the light switch, wincing at the sudden brightness of the florescent lights. Once her vision had adjusted to the change she walked over to the vanity mirror to inspect her reflection.

Eyes rimmed red and puffy from crying: _check_.

Nose and cheeks splotchy, again from crying: _check_.

Hair in wild disarray from nightmares: _hell yes_.

Still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and just don't give a shit: _most definitely_.

_Yep, same me, different day. _Kagome returned to her darkened room to grab a change of clothes then headed back to the bathroom to shower. She turned the knobs to start the flow of water. As the water heated, Kagome stripped out of her rumpled outfit and brushed her teeth. When the bathroom had filled with billowing steam, the girl stepped into the glass enclosure and let the spray of hot water cascade over her body. Flashes of memories skipped along her mind.

_A dark angel vocalizing her decent into darkness and a silvery savior that turned molten eyes in my direction..._

_Whispers of truth carried on smoke hazed, stagnant air in a dimly lit room that reached into my heart with his gruff tenor to offer some sort of salvation... _

_The savior stroking my hair as he tried to compel me to see the promise of his world..._

_The warm promise in his voice stirring a long forgotten hope within my soul... _

_Running from that treacherous emotion...returning to the dark rain of despair..._

Kagome shook her head to dispel the images. _Was any of it real? Or was it all just another nightmare that __felt __real?_She had been having so many of those lately; dreams of times past, or visions of the future she and Shiro should have shared. Every single one had seemed like reality, until the darkness of her existence suffocated them once again. _I am beginning to wonder if reality is even real anymore..._

Kagome quickly finished her morning ablutions and exited the shower stall. Absorbed in her thoughts, she slipped into the soft flannel lounge pants and plain white cotton t-shirt, then plodded to the living room. Even in the deep shadows of night, no light was needed to guide her steps through the familiar room.

A long, plush white velour couch and matching chair were placed in the center of the room. Beside them sat a few black laquered end tables crafted from the finest oak supported porcelain vase-like lamps in the soft pastel jade color she so loved. Various plants and indoor trees stood in strategic positions throughout the living area --"to please the kami's energies as it flows gracefully through the room," her beloved Jii-chan had once told her. Along the walls were artistically arranged collages of framed pictures, each of which held a cherished memory forever frozen in their metallic frames. Yet to Kagome, all of these materials were just _things _that served as a backdrop to her world of shadows. None of it had meaning any longer.

Kagome's forlorn stride carried her past the large piano to the wall of glass at the far side of the room. She stood silently before the floor to cielingwindows and gazed out over the lights of Tokyo. This had become her favorite time of the day; the city was quiet, most of the buildings lights were extinguished and traffic moved sporadically on the streets far below her twentieth floor apartment. It was the time when neither moon nor sun adorned the velvety blackness of the horizon.

The violent downpour that had disturbed her earlier had eased to a gentle shower. Kagome let her eyelids lower as she felt his comforting presence surround her. Goose-flesh rose upon her pale skin as his loving arms circle her waist from behind. The line between delusion and sanity blurred slightly in the warped reality of Kagome's mind.

These silent moments were what she now lived for; when she was utterly alone in her apartment with only her thoughts and his memory to keep her company. Only then could the broken young woman delude herself that Shiro was not forever lost to her, that he had somehow survived the twisted wreckage of the decimated limousine after it had slid off the icy freeway. What should have been one of the happiest nights of her life-- the formal announcement of her album's release date-- had turned into the beginning of the waking nightmare her world had become.

Kagome shuddered slightly as Shiro's voice whispered through her mind. _"Things are always darkest just before the dawn, my love..." _

A solitary tear slid from the corner of her eye and slowly trailed down the desolate girl's cheek. Kagome wrapped trembling arms around her midsection in a feeble attempt to capture his spectre closer to her. How many times had they stood in this very spot together, just like this, as they spoke of their hopes and fears of the future? Yet that future had been denied them by the cruelty of fate. "Oh, Shiro," she lamented in a mournful whimper, "if you only knew how dark it could truly be!"

She felt Shiro's cheek tenderly rub against her temple in the initimate gesture of comfort he had always reserved especially for her. _"Have faith, 'Gome, for the dawn will break for you soon..."_ came the solemn reply.

Kagome mentally leaned into the warmth of his rose-colored promise for just a moment, relishing in the way his love enveloped her like a cocoon. Shiro's adoration and devotion had transformed her from a shy, nervous high school graduate into an enchanting butterfly on the cusp of realizing her dream. But all dreams die in the stark light of day, or became twisted by the darkness that lurks just beyond the light.

She lifted a hand to wipe away the lone teardrop from her jaw as a deep sigh of regret escaped her. "I wish I could beleive that, _anata_." She moved stiffly away from the illusion of her lover's touch. Sorrowful eyes landed upon the softly gleaming cherry-varnished wood of the grand piano.

Bare feet moved silently over the soft jade hued carpeting toward the cushioned piano bench. Kagome lovingly caressed the instruments polished surface: it was the last gift Shiro had presented to her. She perched delicately on the plush seat and gently slid back the key cover to reveal the precious ivory and onyx lacquered treasure beneath it.

With the familiarity of a true artist, the woman's fingers began to gently stroke the keys. No particular melody came to mind, so the woman just let her fingers glide across the polished surfaces. Kagome gave her emotions full reign and allowed them to tear down the barriers around her heart. As she gazed out upon the city, the wellspring of sorrow errupted like a geyser and breathed meaning into the randomness of her key strokes. She let her soul set the rhythm and melody of the music-- let the emotions pour out of her to ride along it's ebb and flow. Her eyes drifted and she swayed with the power of her tortured thoughts as she felt the desolation within her heart surge through her blood.

On the other side of the room a figure stirred upon the couch. Sleepy eyes cracked open to try to figure out what woke him. At first bewildered by the unfamiliar surroundings, the man registered the haunting strains of the piano. Cautiously peeking around the end of the couch, his gaze locks on the sight of the distraught girl from the alley. He was transfixed by her hypnotic swaying. At fist the keystrokes seemed hesitant, as though she were loathe to continue, yet unable to stop the sorrow from coursing through to the next measure.

Softly, the notes carried through the room, rising and falling like ocean waves at low tide. The voice of a tortured seraphim gently melded with the mournful tone of the piano.

_**Playground school bell rings...again,**_

_**Rain clouds come to play...again.**_

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to.**_

_**Hello...**_

Without hesitation, Inuyasha flipped open his cell phone and speed-dialed his friend. When the gruff voice cursed him on the other end, he quietly and emphatically said, "Just shut up and listen to this," and held the phone out toward where the young woman played.

Tears trickled silently down Kagome's face as she poured her anguish into every syllable that fell from her lips. The sweeping notes of the piano soothed the scarred and battered soul within her. When she released the music of her heart, the world of darkness melted away. Music was the only way Kagome would allow herself to expel the darkness of her soul, or to come to terms with the downward spiral of her life. It was the only therapy that helped her express the plethera of emotions that followed the loss of not just her love, but also that of her career, her life, her very reason for existing.

_**If I smile and don't believe,**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.**_

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken!**_

_**Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide,**_

_**Don't cry...**_

Inuyasha sat frozen, held captive by the sorrow in the woman's voice. He saw her shoulders shake, could hear the sniffles as the emotional swell became too much for her already abused soul. The power of the music intensified gradually as her voice cried out the agony of her heart. The lyrics erupted in a melodic wail of woe that tore at his soul.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,**_

_**Hello! I'm still here, **_

_**All that's left of yesterday...**_

The anguish of her tone was palpable as the woman's plea rang through the atmosphere: a veritable prayer that someone would come to rescue the lost girl trapped within the darkness. Inuyasha felt tears gather in his eyes as the music reached it's crescendo before falling gracefully back into it's softly penetrating flow._ Her music is born of pain. I can feel the desperation of each note tearing at me... _

As the final chords echoed off the walls, the girl's hands fell listlessly to her lap and her head lowered. The gentle sniffles had intensified to soft sobs, and Inuyasha could hear her keen softly as she fought for control. He briefly returned the phone to his ear to mutter, "Gotta go, call you later!"

"Wait! Inuya--" was the muffled response just as the phone was snapped shut.

The foreign sound exploded through the air like a gun shot. Kagome spun around, fear etched on her face. "Wh- who's there?" she shouted with false bravado. "Show yourself!"

"If I do, do you promise not to faint again?" A deep male voice inquired from the couch. When she didn't respond, Inuyasha slowly lifted his head and carefully peered over the edge of the furnishing. A sharp intake of breath and the motion of a hand that flew to her throat greeted him as he smiled sheepishly at the startled beauty. "Please don't scream! I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me gather my shit and I'll be outta your hair."

Kagome stared in wide-eyed shock at the unknown--and uninvited-- occupant of her home. "You _are_ real!" was her whispered remark.

Confusion glazed his features. "Of course I am! I'm as real as it gets, baby!" he retorted with a cocky smirk. "Wait, just how do you think you got home, wench?"

The slight insult went unnoticed. "I..." Kagome began, then hesitated. "I thought you were a dream." Kagome lowered her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

Inuyasha vaulted over the back of the couch and moved to stand before her. He slowly folded his body into a crouched position and tilted his head questioningly at her. "Just what were you on last night, honey?"

"On?" she asked as her bewildered gaze locked with his eyes of intense gold.

"Yeah, you know, _on_. Coke? Acid? Ecstasy? All of the above?" Inuyasha expectantly waited for her answer, but when none was forthcoming, he merely sighed and stood. "You were pretty messed up when I found you in the alley behind Tiko's a few hours ago. I just thought someone must have slipped you some bad shit and you kinda lost it."

Rage seethed through Kagome's veins. "How DARE you? Just where do you get off judging people like that? I didn't ask for you to come along, or for you to help me! Yet here you are, in _my _apartment, making asinine assumptions about me and my lifestyle!" Kagome rocketed to her feet and shoved her face into his. Each angry word that spewed from her lips was punctuated with a finger jab into his chest. "Just because someone is curled into a ball crying her heart out in a dark alley on a rainy night does NOT mean she is wasted on drugs!"

"Whoa!" he cried as he threw his hands up in a placating symbol of surrender. "Hold on there, hun! I didn't mean to imply--"

"Oh but you did! If you hadn't, you would have never asked me such a stupid question! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Kagome's breaths were released in short huffs as the anger bubbled and boiled through her.

Inuyasha graced her with his most disarming smile and held out his hand. "Taisho Inuyasha , my lady. Singer/songwriter extrodinaire!" When the startled girl didn't take his hand, he scooped hers into his palm and brought the knuckles to his lips. "I am _very_ pleased to meet you."

Kagome jerked her hand away from him and maneuvered herself to stand on the opposite side of the piano. The spot where his lips had caressed her flesh tingled from the contact. She peered at him from under her bangs and watched him warily as she tried to anticipate his next move.

Inuyasha continued to smile amicably at the obviously leery woman and prompted, "Okay, hun, this is the part where you tell me your name. It's only polite."

The girls head snapped up in surprise. _Is he serious? Or is the jerk just playing some twisted game with me?_Hesitantly she replied, "Higurashi Kagome," and waited for the usual chaos that usually ensued with the revelation of her name.

"Nice to meet you, Higurashi-san." Without pretense, the man bowed politely to her.

"Wait, that's it?" she asked, astonished by his lack of reaction.

"Well, that's how it usually goes, isn't it?" he queried in confusion as he rose. A mischievous glint suddenly appeared in his eyes. "Or were you expecting something...more?" Inuyasha waggled his eyebrows as he grinned lecherously at her.

Kagome gaped at the silver-haired man with the most exotic amber eyes she ever recalled seeing. _He really doesn't know who I am_? Reluctant to believe the beautiful soul before her was totally ignorant of her identity, she decided to find out exactly what events led up to him sleeping in her living room. "Tell me how you got in here," she stated bluntly.

Inuyasha rocked back on his heels and gave her a contemplative look. "Well, after we were done with our set, Miroku--that's my drummer-- and I walked out the back door of Tiko's. He left for his car, and I started walking home. I needed some space to think about things. You see, I just fired my lead vocalist, and ended up putting myself in a tight spot." He moved to sit heavily on the piano bench to get a bit more comfortable. "Anyway," he continued on a sigh, "I was walking along, minding my own business, when this sound snags my attention. So I look down, and there you are all curled in on yourself, sobbing into your knees and soaked through to the bone. I asked if there was something I could do to help you, and you said no one could help..." He simply couldn't bring himself to finish what she had confessed to him.

Inuyasha glanced at her when she gasped softly. The girl had lost all color in her cheeks and her breathing shortened to small pants. Pretending he hadn't noticed, he continued his recounting as he rose and strode closer to her position by the windows. The skittish woman backed a few steps away from him. "I made you look at me, and you totally freaked. You took off like a bat outta hell down the alley. When I finally caught you, you screamed like a banshee then passed out cold. I had Miroku dig your ID out of your purse and he drove us here." He gave Kagome another sheepish grin. "The doorman threatened to call the cops on us. I guess he thought we had doped you up and were gonna have our way with you."

"So what did you do to convince him to let you in?" she asked, apprehension heavy in her hushed tone.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Miroku told him some cock-and-bull story that we were all close friends from high school and you had a bit too much to drink. He escorted us up to your floor and Miroku fished your keys out of your pocket. I tucked you into bed, then told Miroku to head on home. I was only gonna stay long enough to make sure you were ok, and then bail." A smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he explained, "I guess my exhausted ass had other ideas! You have a really cozy couch!"

"So...nothing else happened?" she inquired skeptically.

Inuyasha reeled with indignation and cried out, "Hell no! I'm not the type of guy to take advantage of unconscious women, thank you very much!" When he saw her sag with relief, he calmed enough to add, "You were really wound up about something back there at Tiko's. Am I that frightening?"

"No...yes...it's not really what you look like that frightens me..." Kagome flushed with embarressment as her words trailed off. She waved a dismissive hand at him. "Listen, it's not important. Just forget it."

An awkward silence stretched between them for several moments before Inuyasha broke it with, "So...you really do have an amazing voice."

Kagome averted her gaze once again. "Thank you."

"Have you ever thought of singing professionally?"

Kagome laughed scornfully at his simple question. "Once upon a time, yes. I breifly entertained the thought of being a pop star..."

"Keh! That shit ain't music!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Just a bunch of fluff and nonsense put to pretty notes. There's no _real_ emotion there!" He moved back to the piano bench and plopped down in front of it. "You have more soul in one eyelash than all the rest of those pansies have in that whole genre!" Long fingers plunked distractedly at the keys with no rhyme or reason. "I've never heard that song before..."

"Because I wrote it," Kagome confessed quietly. "I just toy with lyrics from time to time. It's my therapy."

"Hmm," was the only response he gave, storing the information away for later inspection. "So what happened?"

Kagome shot him a piercing look. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha blatantly ignored the hostility in her tone. "Why did you give it up? I'm sure you could have gone straight to the top with those pipes."

"Oh." Kagome turned toward the windows to watch the horizon as the precious darkness was slowly chased away by the coming dawn. She was considering the best way to answer him without revealing too much of herself.

Inuyasha watched the play of emotions on her face through the reflection of the glass. He looked long and hard at the enigma that was this fragile woman. Slowly his creative mind crafted a vision of her true self. _A raven haired angel with broken wings that surveys the world below with haunted eyes. She's all graceful curves, long, slender limbs, skin of purest ivory and a soul tortured by the very demons of hell. This is a woman above mortal men, yet fated to walk amongst us. She lives in a world of shadows, but longs to return to the light..._ The man was not unaffected as he drank in her ethereal beauty. He continued to slowly caress the keys of the piano.

Inuyasha's heart quickened slightly as she inhaled deeply. The simple action caused the thin fabric of her t-shirt to mould snugly to her breasts, innocently revealing the voluptuous curves to his hungry eyes.

Inuyasha quickly moved his gaze back to her face. The tears that shimmered like tiny diamonds on her ebony lashes awakened a latent urge of protectiveness within him. He longed to envelope her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted--no, _needed_-- to shelter this goddess of song from the darkness that threatened to destroy her. But in order to do that, he first needed to find the source of the shadows that lurked in her eyes. "So what happened?" he repeated as he slightly increased the intensity of his finger's movement over the keys.

"Life," she whispered mournfully. "All my dreams turned into nightmares in the space of a single heartbeat. They died a firey death, never to be reborn again."

His heart clenched at the bitterness of her words, yet refused to let the matter drop. "You know, that's kinda funny," he said in a distracted tone. When Kagome's astonished gaze swung to him, Inuyasha shrugged sightly and explained his statement while he settled the random notes into a serene melody. "My mother always used to say that the most profound things in our lives are our dreams. They give us purpose, a drive to continue on. Nightmares are merely tests of our conviction to make that dream our reality."

The notes sprang forth from the piano in a violent crescendo, like the crashing waves of high tide. Inuyasha leaned into the pounding motion of his fingers, using the strength of his upper body to drive more power into the music. He raised the volume of his voice to carry over the storm of sound raging through the chamber. "The dream and the nightmare clash in a battle for supremacy, each more determined than the other to emerge victorious. If the nightmare is defeated, the dream continues to grow and bloom in our hearts. But, if the dream is consumed in the fires of the nightmare, we are then given a choice. Do we let the nightmare become our reality?"

Kagome turned to look into the fiery eyes of the man at the piano. The conviction of his words were emphasized by the rush of notes that rang from the piano. The intensity of the music, along with the barely suppressed passion of his diatribe stirred her soul in much the same way as his harsh tenor had during his performance a few hours ago.

He stared intently at the trembling goddess and relished the effect his words and thunderous performance had on her. _She feels the music in every breath she takes, then lets it pulse in every cell of her delectable body...just like I do. _

_Kindred spirits..._

The tempo gentled as Inuyasha reigned in his passions, and let his fingers fall upon the keys like a gentle spring shower. He watched Kagome as the softer melody soothed her frayed nerves slightly and waited until he saw her release a soft sigh and the tense muscles of her shoulders eased slightly before he spoke again. "Or do we pray for the dream to rise like a phoenix from the ashes?" He slowly tapered the flow of the music to a gradual, peaceful conclusion and let the last high note ring long and clear through the room. With a deep breath, he stood and walked purposefully toward her.

Throughout the savior's discourse, Kagome felt that same whisper of truth his voice conjured tenuously wrap her in a blanket of hope. What was it about this unlikely hero that gripped her? She had spoken with him for a matter of moments, yet it felt as though they had been the closest of friends her whole life. His presence had integrated itself effortlessly into her guarded heart. Fear of the unknown grew exponentially within her as he rose from behind the piano.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized his intent. With anxiety racing through her, the frightened woman took a step back, only to have her retreat halted by the cool pane of the glass behind her. She watched the play of the dawn's soft reds and yellows that now streamed through the window shift and catch in the rich mane of hair that swayed behind him.

Inuyasha's penetrating gaze trapped Kagome where she stood and sought answers for question that was never voiced. _Will you choose the dream or the nightmare, Kagome?_

Sunlight burst through the windows, blinding in its intensity. Shiro's voice caressed her memory as Kagome recalled his words, _"...for the dawn will break for you soon..." _Kagome shook her head to deny the illusory promise that echoed in her mind. Tears of confusion streamed from her eyes like rain.

Inuyasha reached out to cup her cheek and quell the struggle of her emotions. His thumb slowly caressed her cool flesh, wiping away the trails her tears left in their wake and crooned softly, "Step away from the shadows, Kagome..."

"I don't know how," she sobbed in defeat.

Inuyasha gave her a tender smile and whispered, "Let your music guide you. You have a _true_gift, Kagome. A gift that should be shared with the world!"

"No..." Kagome closed her eyes. It was the only defense she had left to block out his truth. "I can't! There is no music left! They all said --"

"Look at me!" he demanded. Inuyasha waited until her deep cinnamon gaze lifted to him once more. For one heartbeat he allowed himself to drown in the fathomless pools of sorrow. _How easy would it be to immerse myself in her eyes, and remain there forever?..._he wondered before his protective nature surfaced once again. "Whoever told you that was a fucking liar! Anyone who can pour her soul out the way you did..."

Inuyasha fought to control the emerging frustration as he searched for a way to convince this woman's tormented spirit that it had suffered for far too long. He took a calming breath, then another, before he continued. "The music hasn't abandoned you, Kagome, you just keep it locked away in your heart. Set it free and it will carry you back to your dream!"

"I- I can't!" Kagome cried in despair. "You can't possibly know..." She pushed violently against his chest in an attempt to break free from his truth. "You'll never understand! It hurts too much!"

Inuyasha stood his ground, not letting the emotionally charged woman move him. "That is the most beautiful kind of music," he told her vehemently. "Let the pain escape through your gift! Will it hurt? Oh God, yes! It will feel like your soul is being ripped from your body! But at the same time it can _heal_you! You have to release some of this pain, Kagome! If you don't, it will destroy you!" The savior wrapped his arms tightly around her quaking shoulders to still the violent tremors that wracked her petite frame. "And just maybe- if you are one of the lucky ones- your pain may help ease someone else's anguish!" Inuyasha held Kagome firmly against him, desperately trying to convey his faith in her gift, and perhaps show her he could become a trusted ally in her fight against the darkness. "Let me help you, Kagome. Sing with me, and we can heal together!"

"NO!" The panicked girl thrashed violently in order to escape him. Kagome finally succeeded in pushing Inuyasha away from her, then screamed in his face hysterically, "I can't go through all that again! I wouldn't be able to survive it without him!"

Inuyasha's jaw hung slack for a second at the anguished confession that was ripped from her. He didn't know who "him" was, but had a pretty good idea that "he" was the one who was dead, and that this poor woman had loved "him" beyond reason. Thoughts raced through his mind to form a new plan of attack. _Rage usually works good in a situation like this... If I stoke Kagome's anger high enough, she will eventually break...maybe then I can get her to listen to reason..._

A thunderous scowl appeared on his face as Inuyasha readied himself for battle. "Get a fucking grip, Kagome!" he shouted in her face, venom dripping from each word. "Will you listen to yourself?! _He_ didn't give you this gift! _He _didn't give you the passion for music or the ability to sing like an angel!" The impassioned savior grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and gave her a hard shake, trying to rattle her brain into awareness. "_You_ are the one with the gift! _You_ are the one who worked your ass off to get where you are! If _he_ believed so much in you--believed enough to support you -- do you honestly think _he_ would want you to wallow in defeat?!"

_CRACK!_

The sound of her hand as it connected with vicious accuracy on his cheek resounded in the deafening silence. Kagome couldn't recall ever feeling such a rush of intense hatred, but the words-- and the venomous way they were delivered-- touched a raw nerve within her heart. It may have been her gift that the world received, but it was Shiro that paved the way, then propelled her with his love to carry that gift to them. Very few people knew the true reason she had risen so quickly through the ranks of the music world, but Kagome would never forget; nor would she be able to make that journey again without Shiro beside her. This man before her would never comprehend any of this!

Inuyasha blinked at her once, stunned -- and just a tiny bit impressed-- by the strength of the blow. He probed the tender impact site with his index finger and determined that it may just leave a mark. An amused chuckle escaped his lips at the thought.

Kagome stared at her throbbing hand in awe. _I can't believe I did that! I've never hit a single living thing in my whole life!_She raised eyes filled with trepidation to the victim of her violent outburst. Shock quickly replaced the wonderment in her eyes at the sound of his mirth. "What's so funny? I just slapped you!"

Inuyasha couldn't contain his laughter. "I was just wondering how I 'm going to explain this bruise to my lecherous drummer! He's usually the one on the receivingend of one of those attacks. Fucking perverted asshole..." He shook his head and approached the girl once more. She visibly stiffened as he drew closer so Inuyasha threw up his hands in surrender. "Okay,okay! Don't hurt me", he said with a smile. "Let's try starting over," was the suggestion offered to her. "Hi, my name's Taisho Inuyasha . I'm an idiot who fired my lead singer last night. I've got this big gig in a few weeks and I desperately need a female vocalist to head my struggling band. You have a great set of pipes that would harmonize perfectly with my half-assed attempts at singing. So whadda ya say, babe? Care to audition?"

Kagome pondered the man before her in silence. She found it absolutely amazing that in just a mere half an hour this stranger had invaded her life, managed to strip away every defense she had carefully erected, and asked her to step away from her world of shadows. Now he was trying to convince her to reach for a dream she had abandoned long ago.

The most disturbing thing about this whole bizarre encounter was the way her heart had leaped about in her chest at his proposition.

* * *

**_Many thanks and muchies love to by wonderful muse/beta clnv...The week without you was pure hell! I'm so glad you are back, I missed you so very much!! You are a true and dear friend, and I treasure your insight and inspiration! You always let me know when I can do better, and slap me around for underestimating my ability as a writer...and for that I am eternally greatful!_**

**_And of course many heartfelt thanks for my wonderful beta madma...just for being the friend you are, and for enduring my "emo overloads" throughout this fic with poise and grace (and only a few complaints!)_**

**_You both keep me smiling, and challenge and support me in my various endevors. I love you both!_**

**_and now for my reviewers!_**

**_wbaker5286: It was little surprise that you were the first to review the first chapter, and I squealed when I read it! you leave the most delightful reviews, and I treasure your opinions...this is decidedly different from my other works, and I'm so very happy that you enjoyed it! I look forward to whatever advise you give, and I hope that you continue to enjoy the ride...there are many hills and loops to the rollercoaster this story is turning out to be!!_**

**_sesshyssister: I'm thrilled that you are hooked on this story, and I hope you are not dissapointed by this chapter...This plot has me gripped and I hope that I convey that well through each chapter! Enjoy! I look forward to hearing from you again!_**

**_Brandtishot: I apologize for the wait on this update, but I refuse to post ay new chapters until both my beta's go through it...and since we each have very hectic lives, sometimes it's difficult to hook up with them to hash out what needs changed or improved...Hopefully I will have the next chapter in a week or two, but no promises! :D_**

**_KirsSweetAngel: Your elegant review left me smiling from ear to ear! It overjoys me when readers feel the same intensity that I do while writing! It means I was successful in expressing what I felt! Don't worry about pressure...I have several chapters done, tho they are in various stages of editing awaiting the careful and meticulous eyes of my very busy betas...I sincerely hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

_**Ok folks, finally got this chapter ready for posting...This one took a bit more to get out than the first two, so please let me know what you think, if there was anything that you liked, disliked about the story so far...I'm one of those authors that thrives on reviews so plz leave one and I promise to reply when the next chapter is posted if not earlier ...they really do inspire and encourage me to write more, and if there is something I can fix (grammatically, phrasing and such..sorry the story is pretty well lined out already) just give me a heads up!! Now enjoy the story!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or concepts of the manga/anime Inuyasha, but this story and all OC's belong to me.**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Discoveries

Kagome glanced at the man next to her out of the corner of her eye. His body was completely relaxed as he deftly manuevered Kagome's sleek little sports car through traffic. She took a few moments to ponder the young man's physique.

Inuyasha's profile revealed a strong jaw line- _stubborn, most likely _-and high cheek bones. The features could almost be considered feminine, at least until you took in the rest of his blatently masculine frame. His hair and eyes were obviously the most exotic of his facial features. Silvery white hair that hung in thick waves reached down his back to brush playfully against his waist, while the bangs were fluffed and windswept from the breeze coming through the open window. The molten gold of his expressive eyes remained intent on the road before him. Occasionally they would dart to one of the mirrors to observe the traffic around him. Kagome shivered slightly as she remembered the searing heat that had poured from those orbs just hours before as he had lashed out at her selfish refusal to share her gift.

Brushing the memory aside, Kagome continued her perusal by moving her sights down the smooth column of his throat. Inuyasha possessed deeply tanned skin, as though he spent as many hours in the sun as possible. Her gaze traveled down the sinewy appendages of his bare arm and watched in fascination as two fingers tapped out a rhythm against the steering wheel. It was a beat only he could hear, because the stereo centered on the console was silent. Those hands contained the strength to play at least two difficult instruments with a nearly flawless grace, yet were gentle enough to ease the fear and anxiety from her face. The woman's pulse jumped when the memory of his touch surfaced and caused her cheeks to tingle with warmth.

Kagome jerked her focus back to his shoulder. The black cloth of his tank top clung to the corded muscles as he shifted in his seat. While he sat up a little straighter and switched hands on the steering wheel, Kagome became fascinated by the rippling effect of his pectorals underneath the ribbed cotton garment. Her mouth parted slightly as her gaze followed the line of his chest to the six-pack abs and slender waist.

"I could pull over and pose for you, if you'd like," Inuyasha winked when her eyes flew to his face. He gave her a devilishly charming smile that made her blush deeply and turn away from him. "So..." The amber-eyed man chuckled softly when the girl jumped. "What's with the get up?"

Kagome realeased a heavy sigh. _How is it possible that he doesn't know who I really am?_ She gave a nonchalant shrug and explained in a soft murmur, "I prefer the freedom of anonymity." The singer could feel his assessing eyes skim over her form as it took in her black jean clad legs, the blood red tee that hugged her curves like a second skin and the cropped black denim jacket that did little to cover anything. A ball cap of the same deep crimson as her shirt neatly contained all of her luxurious raven hair beneath it.

The item she wore that intrigued Inuyasha most was the pair of black rimmed, mirrored sunglasses that concealed her chesnut hued eyes. Those glasses sent a very clear message: Nothing allowed out. Nobody allowed in.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the road before he replied with a lecherous smirk, "I hate to tell you this, hun, but with a body like that, _everyone's_ gonna stop and take notice!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and snorted. Without turning to look at him, she said, "Did anyone ever tell you that you seriously need to work on your pickup lines?"

A sharp burst of laughter erupted from his lips. "You got spunk, baby! I like that, it keeps me on my toes!"

The girl didn't respond to his comment, but an amused grin slowly graced her features. "Tell me about your band, Inuyasha. What kind of sound do you have?"

Inuyasha didn't reply at first. _Why is she acting like she didn't hear us last night?_He maneuvered the vehicle off the busy expressway, then merged effortlessly into the steady flow of city traffic. Finally he said, "We call ourselves 'Hell's Redemption', and we mostly play metal. You know, hard riffs, pounding drum rhythms, dark lyrics. Not too many ballads, though. Just never found anything that seemed to work for us. But each of our songs carries a message."

Kagome swung to face him, astonishment clear in her tone as she asked, "You use original work?"

Pride radiated from his eyes when he responded, "Yeah. We write all our own music and lyrics. I don't want to play the club scene forever and, well, no label's gonna give you a second glance if all you play is cover stuff!"

The girl looked at Inuyasha in a whole new light. This man wasn't one of the wanna-be musicians that pretended to play the game. He was a true artist who took every aspect of his passion for music seriously. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that she, too, once had that dream.

_Kindred spirits..._

"You don't agree?" he asked hesitantly when the silence stretched awkwardly between them.

Kagome shook her head. "It's not that-" she began in a hushed tone. "Never mind..." The girl delicately cleared her throat, then continued. "I do agree it's better to use your own work to get ahead. You just don't hear of too many bands that start out only using their own music."

Inuyasha smirked wryly. "Yeah, I know. But that's what makes us different, I think. When Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and I started out we decided we didn't want to be 'just another cover band', so we worked our asses off to prove ourselves." He smiled at the memory of them begging bar owner's to just _hear_them. "Tiko's an old friend, and he gave us our first real gig. After a few gigs, we acquired a small fan base and word spread. So here we are-- three long, hard years later --on the brink of breaking into the big leagues."

The young woman frowned in confusion. "If you're so close to going pro, why did you fire your lead vocalist? That's practically suicide!"

Inuyasha pulled up to a stop light. While the car idled softly, he turned to lock his gaze with hers through the reflective surface of her glasses. "Do you believe in fate?" he asked softly.

"What?" she squeaked. Kagome was incredulous at his simple question. Inuyasha's gaze seemed to penetrate the barrier of the mirrored shades as though trying to search her very soul for an answer. Tension filled the silence until a staccato honk from behind the car interrupted the exchange. She released a small breath of relief when Inuyasha broke eye contact and swiveled the car into a right turn.

Inuyasha gave a quiet laugh as he answered his own query. "I do. I don't know what brought you to Tiko's little slice of hell last night, but when I saw you standing by the door, all these little alarms went off in my head. I couldn't tear my eyes away from you."

"You knew I was there..." she whispered, frightened by his confession. At his nod, she found herself on the verge of telling the silver-haired singer that it had been his voice that drew her to the little bar.

The continuation of his story didn't give her the chance to utter another sound. "Kikyo and I were an...item. Had been since the beginning. More importantly, she had this amazing stage presence when we preformed." The awe that entered his tone seemed to border on worship. "I never could figure out what it was about her; it wasn't just her voice, or the way she moved under the lights. There was just _something_about that woman that could hypnotize an audience." His voice then suddenly turned bitter. "About a year and a half ago, however, we started to fall apart. Kikyo became more and more hungry for fame. Suddenly our performances became less about our music, and more about _her_ image. All I ever wanted was to get my music out there for people to hear."

Kagome wondered if he even remembered that she was sitting in the car as the story turned more personal. "I knew she was cheating on me, but I thought..." Inuyasha gave a derisive laugh, "hell, I don't know what I was thinking!" he ground out between clenched teeth. After making a smooth left turn, he continued, poisonous hatred dripping from each word. "Last night was the breaking point for me. When she turned away from me I was livid. That song was our 'signature' number. Each time we performed it, it told the story of a lost soul searching for redemption- a reason to live. My voice was what would lead her back from the edge--"

"Edge of darkness." Kagome's words merged in perfect time to his as they completed the statement. A feeling of connection with this man rippled through her. When Inuyasha looked at her in amazement, she blushed. "That's the message I heard. It reached into my heart and took hold." The young woman gave a nervous laugh before she explained, "It's not often that another's music speaks to me on that level."

Inuyasha shook off the eerie sense that her simple words hid a much deeper-and darker- meaning. "Anyway, I'd had it with Kikyo's little games. We got into this huge fight that ended with Miroku prying my fingers from her throat."

"Oh my God!" she cried. "You aren't...I mean, you don't seem..."

Inuyasha chuckled at her shocked exclamation. "Yeah, I know. It takes a lot to get me that pissed. It was like some inner demon took hold and I couldn't stop my self. Thank heavens Miroku stepped in, because I was going to kill the little bitch!" He paused as he deftly steered the car through the narrow streets and into a nearly empty lot. The only sign of life was a beat up old Toyota and shiny black van at the other end of the lot. "Anyway, we left Tiko's after that, and you know the rest."

Kagome stared at him slack jawed. The scene he described clashed with the personality she had seen thus far. _So which one is the real Inuyasha?_

The man in question parked the car beside what appeared to be an abandoned car repair shop. Inuyasha silenced the engine, then turned toward her with his charming smile firmly in place. "Well, here we are!" He unfolded his body from the driver's seat with practised ease, slammed the door closed and rounded the front of the car to assist her

Kagome accepted his prooffered hand and gracefully pulled herself to stand before him. "May I ask where 'here' is, exactly?"

"Hell's Redemption's secret lair," he stated with waggling brows. Inuyasha laughed at her skeptical look. "Miroku's old man let's us use the place. He's a big league real estate tycoon, and bought the place dirt cheap. Some developer wanted to buy it, but Miroku begged him to let us use it," he explained as he closed the car door and pocketed her keys. When they stopped before the dock like entrance at the side of the building, he kept a firm hold on her hand and heaved up on large metal door. "Of course the old man agreed, because the alternative was for us to keep rehearsing in his garage!"

* * *

"Where the hell is he, Miroku?" Sango questioned impatiently as she helped set up the massive drum equipment.

"For the last time, my dear Sango," the drummer sighed, "all he said was that he'd be here shortly and to get everything ready to go."

"Did he really fire Kikyo?" She asked again, not sure if she should believe the news she had waited so long to hear. The bassist had never gotten along well with the ego-inflated singer, and did nothing to hid the fact she was glad Inuyasha had finally tossed the girl on her ass.

Miroku shot her an amused smile as he hefted one of the large cymbals from her hands. "Well, if choking the shit out of the Ice Princess doesn't mean 'you're fired..."

Sango gasped, then giggled at this newest tidbit of gossip. "He didn't!"

"Oh, yeah, he did. I honestly believe if I hadn't broken it up, Inuyahsa would have killed Kikyo." Miroku settled the brass disc onto it's stand. "I've never seen him like that, Sango. To be totally honest, it scared the hell out of me!"

At that moment there was a loud clattering of chains and metal scraping together as the large bay door was rolled open. The couple turned to welcome their friend. "...keep rehearsing in his garage!" Inuyahsa's voice carried over to them, and they stared in confusion at the cozy pair entering the building.

Sango's head whipped back to face a stunned Miroku and hissed, "What the fuck? Did they make up already?" When the drummer merely shrugged, she turned to glare at the woman who stood holding hands with the guitarist in the wide aperture.

Kagome removed her dark glasses to get a better look at the dim interior. Her gazed wandered over the worn furnishings: two overstuffed and badly worn couches, mismatched coffee and end tables, and a large entertainment center stuffed with various game systems and a large screen television. Just beyond that stood a towering stereo system piled high with cd's and papers. In the far left corner was what appeared to be a kitchen area that was comprised of a badly abused refridgerator, an old microwave oven and a large utility sink. There was an office door that stood closed in the center of the rear wall, and next to that was another door that read **Shitters!**in big red letters with a huge "Toxic Waste" sign beneath them. In each corner of the building, four-foot speakers stood like silent sentinels.

Finally the woman's eye's landed on the large round platform that served a a stage in the center of the expansive interior. The two occupants that stood upon the wooden structure glared at Kagome. The dark haired man bounded off the platform and strode angrily toward her. The suddenly nervous girl shrank away from the stranger's hostility and stepped behind Inuyasha.

Miroku halted in mid stride, the color drained from his face as he recognized the girl. He shot a perplexed look at his friend. "Is that...?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said casually, although his expression clearly warned the other man not to continue that line of questioning. "What the fuck's wrong with you two? You both look like you want to shoot me dead!"

The drummer flushed slightly as he answered. "From back there, she looked like Kikyo."

"Keh-" Inuyahsa scoffed as he brushed past Miroku. "Then you both need to get your eye's checked!" He felt Kagome's step falter as she was tugged along behind him. Inuyasha whirled around to apologize and make formal introductions. The motion took the woman off guard and she couldn't avoid the sudden impact with the solid wall of his chest.

Kagome hastily lept away from from Inuyasha before his arms enfolded her. The cap she wore slid off the back of her head, freeing the long tresses to tumble down and spill over her shoulders.

As Inuyasha lifted a silken tendril between his fingers, he said huskily, "I'd apologize, but I'm not the least bit sorry."

Kagome's blush deepened as she bent to pick up the fallen hat. Inuyasha chuckled softly, then turned to address the still glowering girl on the stage. "Oi! Sango! Get your ass over here and meet our new lead singer!"

"New lead?" the bassist shouted, indignation ringing in her tone. "Since when do you make that kind of decision without us?"

"Trust me, Sango," he retorted. "Just wait till you hear her sing!"

At that moment, the girl under discussion stepped from behind Inuyasha. Kagome's fingers plucked the brim of the hat nervously as she sent Sango an apprehensive look.

The brass cymbal slipped from the leggy brunette's fingers and crashed to the floor. Miroku let out a shout of protest at the careless abuse of his epuipment. Sango swayed slightly at the sight of the woman she had mistaken for Kikyo.

Inuyasha shot the disgruntled drummer a hard look and asked, "What's her trip?" Miroku didn't respond, only braced himself for the outburst he knew was coming.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sango shrieked in excitement. "Higurashi Kagome!!"

Inuyasha's gaze swivled back to a downcast Kagome in bewilderment. "You know each other?"

The woman heaved a tired sigh. "Never met her, I'm afraid," was the simple reply as she watched Sango jump to the floor and race toward her.

"I don't believe this! I am a huge fan! You're seriously gonna audition for us?" The words tumbled from the beauty's mouth almost faster than her lips could form them.

Inuyasha stared at the women, dumbstruck. When his mind wrapped around what Sango was saying, he shouted, "Hold up! Fan? Did I miss something?!"

Sango dramatically rolled her eye's as she looked at him. "This is _the_ Higurashi Kagome!" When the stupid man continued to stare blankly at her, the star-struck girl released an exhasperated breath. "I swear, Inuyasha! Where the hell were you two years ago?"

"Umm..."he responded, pretending to ponder the question. "I believe I was here, with you, Miroku and Kikyo, working to get this band out of the gutter!"

"Gah! You're hopeless! I can't believe you don't know who she is!" Sango cried. Out of sheer frustration at his blatant ignorance, she slapped Inuyasha upside the head. "Higurashi was suppose to be the next Hamasaki Ayumi of the pop scene! But two weeks before her debut album release was to be announced, she suddenly disappeared!"

Kagome stood silently throughout the exchange. She was fervently hoping a hole would appear beneath her and drag her away from this embarrassing scene. The hope was short lived when Inuyasha pierced her with a glare filled with accusation. "It's true," she whispered apologetically.

"You lied to me!" Fire burned in the amber depths of his eyes. "You went pro!"

Kagome's own temper flared at his unjust statement. "I did not!" she snapped. "You asked if I ever thought about it! I said, 'Yes, once upon a time I dreamed of being a pop star.' That was not a lie!"

"You had an album-" he shouted in her face.

"I never finished recording it!" she fired back.

"Why not?" Sango interjected quietly. "The debut single was a huge hit."

Kagome's heart sank and the light quickly faded from her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sango opened her mouth to protest, but Miroku's quick question cut her off. "So have you done anything besides pop music?"

The woman gave the handsome young man a small smile of thanks before she responded, "Not publicly, no."

"Then _why_ do you want to audition for us?" the drummer inquired.

"Your friend here," she waved a hand toward Inuyasha, "wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Damn straight!" he cried triumphantly. "You heard her Miroku! I'm not about to let talent like that go to waste!"

"That was _her_?" Miroku gazed in wonder at the mysterious woman that stood before him. "I can't believe your the same voice-"

Kagome shot a murderous look at Inuyasha. "What do you mean he heard me?"

"I...um..." Inuyasha flushed and cast his eyes to the floor. "This morning...I called him...I needed him to hear it too!"

"How could you..." she whispered, tears of shame and horror sprang to Kagome's eyes. "That was a private moment! It's bad enough that you were there! Now your telling me you broadcast it to your band mates!" Kagome abruptly spun on her heel and strode toward the door. "I'm so out of here!"

"Wait!" Inuyasha cried as he rushed after her. "Please, let me explain!" When she paused in her angry departure, he moved to stand in front of her. "When I heard your voice--all the emotion and power it contained -- I knew it was _made_for Redemption's music. But I also knew Miroku had to hear it before he'd believe me! I'm sorry."

Kagome saw the sincerity of his words shimmer in his eyes. Before this bizarre arrangement went any further, she had to settle another doubt that had been tickling her insecurities. "Just tell me one thing, Inuyahsa. Did you know who I was when you asked me to audition?"

"No," he answered truthfully. "I thought you were an undiscovered talent with a stone set of pipes, nothing more." Inuyasha bore the weight of Kagome's intense scrutiny without flinching.

When Kagome was satisfied with the honesty of his answer she asked, "So how do we do this?"

* * *

_**Thank you all again for reading my humble little fic...so drop me a review and lemme know how much you like it!!...j/k u can let me know if you didn't like it, too...**_

_**Many thanks to my two betas, for all the friendship and guidance you give to me! You two are the bestest beta/friends I could ask for!! Oh, and madma...the results came in for Inu's steroids test...lol!**_

_**To KirsSweetAngel: here ya go! another evil cliffie to torture you further!! lol seriously, thank you so much for the wonderful review! It's a great feeling to know that my writing touches ppl like this. It's why I live for reviews, tho I never get very many. It's a tad discouraging that I get so many hits on these stories, but so few tell me what they think about them...but it makes me treasure the few like yours even more!! The Song used in the last chapter is not mine, in fact all these songs are copyrighted by the original artists. The one in ch 2 was "Hello" from Evanescene's Fallen album. While some of these are from popular artists, I'm using mostly the songs that aren't well known by them, unless you have the albums. I'm glad that you are enjoying Partings as well, and hopefully someday I can return to it. I was so flattered when you said that I have inspired you to write! that is the greatest compliment I have ever recieved! I hope you continue to enjoy my work...now I'm off to work on ch 4!**_

_**To whitetiger-Isabella: I'm glad that you are loving this story...as to your questions, I hope this chapter answered the first, and as for Kikyo...well, you'll just have to wait and see!! hope you enjoyed this installment!**_

_**To wbaker5286: Well, I'm not sure about the 'slow down' chapters...this one may be as close as it gets to that...I know the ideas and such haven't slowed since I started writing this, in fact for every plot idea I get out, three more pop in there...needless to say it's getting a bit crowded...finding the balance in not just the music but everything else has been quite a challenge with this fic. I don't want it to be so dark that I get dragged into a depression, and so I'm using Inuyasha to lighten the intensity a bit...he's such a strong character, and he has scars of his own...I really want this to be more about healing than destroying the human soul. As for the music, I love music that speaks to me...that's why I keep using the implications of messages and such throughout this story...and at times the music I have found to use seems to be written just for this story!! I love the idea of using "kindred spirits" over love at first sight...the connection is so much deeper and meaningful to me...love is easy to write, but that soul deep connection is a challenge! Thanks so much for your continued support, not just with this fic, but everything else we've been discussing. Although that "rumor" email you sent almost had me in tears!! lol...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Trials

_**This chapter took a bit longer than I had hoped to get done, but what can I say...my wonderful beta's have lives too...many thanks to both madma and clnv for their continued help, guidance and support during the creative process...hopefully the rapidly breeding plot bunnies will sleep for a bit so I can get back to work on the coming chapters!! Please review after reading, because I feed off them...they truly do inspire me to work harder, and perhaps get these chapters done a bit sooner!! Review replies from previous chapters will be at the end of the chapter!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Since I am not Rumiko Takahashi, I do not own Inuyasha...but I love to play like I do!!**_

_**Disclaimer: The song Gothic Angel (take me away) belongs to Avril Lavigne. I make no profit off the use of it.**_

* * *

Chapter 4:

Trials

Inuyasha smiled in relief at her hesitant question. Now there was at least a remote possibility that this goddess of song could unfurl her wounded wings and cover the world with the healing salve of her voice. The guitarist barely resisted the urge to fold Kagome in a celebratory embrace. The small doubt that this whole plan would come crashing down upon his head was forcibly squashed before it had any real chance of fruition in his mind. Instead, he simply took the woman's clammy hand to lead her back to his fellow band mates.

"What would work best for you?" he inquired as they walked. "You want us to play, or would you prefer doing something a capella off the top of your head?"

Kagome weighed the options, finally deciding, "I think I'd rather hear your sound to get a better feel for it." The woman nervously bit her lip when she remembered something he had said earlier. "But you only play your own music, so that probably wouldn't work..."

"I never said we didn't _know_any cover songs, just that we don't like to use them," he corrected. Inuyahsa halted before the other band members and stated, "You two finish setting things up while Kagome and I figure out what she's going to sing."

The couple nodded and returned to the stage area. Inuyasha shook his head in wry amusement when he heard Miroku scolding Sango over her blatant disregard of his treasured equipment. "What would you do if I threw your beloved Baby Girl to the ground?" he grumbled. "I'll tell you what would happen! You'd beat me within an inch of my life!" The beleaguered drummer cradled the cymbal like a small child while his hand caressed it's surface, thoroughly inspecting it for any damage.

Sango rolled her deep brown eyes at the pathetic display. "Oh, get over it, Miroku! It was an accident!"

Inuyasha guided Kagome around the platform to an area that had gone unnoticed in her earlier perusal. Directly behind the stage, standing in a spotlight of dappled morning sunlight, stood a badly abused baby grand piano. Papers, notebooks and folders were strewn across the battered and scarred surface. Kagome lamented the appearance of the once proud instrument. "Where did you get this? A battle zone?"

Inuyasha cast offended eye's upon her. "No! Actually I rescued her from a demolition site about a year ago. She was just lying there, badly wounded, beside this abandoned warehouse. One of her legs was broken, half the strings were busted, and a few of her keys were missing completely. I spent a small fortune fixing her up," he explained. The tone of his voice spoke more about his affection for the piano than mere words could ever express. He ran a hand over the dulled wood like a man caressing his lover. "It was worth every penny, though. Her notes sing clear and true."

Kagome moved to the bench and began running her fingers absently over the ivory keyes. She took in the stark contrast of the newer additions against the well worn ones. "Where did you learn to play?" she asked while he rifled through the stacks of folders.

"My mother insisted I learn, and that I be trained to play classical music. You know, Bach, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, etc."

"Did she teach you?"

"Hell, no!" Inuaysha smiled ruefully at Kagome. "The woman couldn't even play 'Chopsticks'!" He bent his head and resumed his search for the elusive folder of music he sought. There was moment of comfortable silence before he asked, "How about you?"

Kagome gazed wistfully at the discolored keys before her. "My father taught me. Some of my fondest childhood memories are of sitting beside him at the piano..."

The softness of her tone struck a chord of longing within Inuyasha. He had to clear his throat before speaking again. "I'd kill to have memories like that with my old man. Father died when I was just a baby."

A shadow of saddness hovered in Kagome's eye's at the thought of this warm and generous man never knowing the love of his father. "I'm so sorry..."

Inuyasha shrugged slightly to dispel the sorrow that lingered around his heart. "Keh- no biggie. Can't really miss what you never had." Suddenly his arm shot into the air, a lavender folder clenched in his grasp. "Ha!" he shouted triumphantly, "Finally found it!" he moved to settle himself beside Kagome on the small piano bench. "We did a cancer benefit a few months back, and the organization gave us this list of 'appropriate' music. They later admitted that they wanted our name to attract young people to the event, but the board deemed our music too...disturbing, I think they said. We needed the cash to cover demo and advertising costs, so we did it." He handed over the folder to her. "Look through the music in here. I'm sure there's something you'll fell comfortable with."

* * *

"Hey, Miroku," Sango called softly as she cradled her Baby Girl--a B.C. Rich five string Warlock bass guitar-- into the guitar stand. When the drummer drew alongside her, he cast the bassist a questioning glance. The girl simply nodded in the direction of the couple who sat at the piano. "What do you make of that?"

Miroku was silent a moment as he studied the pair, and a sense of rightness settled in his heart at the picture they presented. "I'm not entirely sure," he responded quietly. "He just met her, but to look at them, one would think they were life-long friends." He turned to complete the arduous task of moving the amps into position. "I just hope she treats him better than Kikyo did."

"Babe," Sango said affectionately as she helped him move the massive piece of equipment, "_anybody_has to be an improvement over Kikyo!" The couple shared a concordant smile over the top of the amp as they finished setting everything up for Kagome's audition.

* * *

"You two ready yet?" Inuyasha shouted from the piano.

Sango waved a hand to beckon them over to the stage. "I just plugged in the last amp!" she called back. Miroku slid behind the mammoth drum set to make minor adjustments to the positions of the cymbals and microphone.

Inuyasha led a nervous Kagome to the stage, then lifted her onto the platform. He strode with purpose to pick up the guitar at the far right of the stage. Like any true musician, he lovingly lifted the beloved red Gibson Flying V guitar from it's cradle, slipped the strap over his head, and gave the strings a gentle caress of his fingers to make sure they didn't need adjusting.

Kagome stood hesitantly before the mic stand at front-center stage. She looked at Inuyasha, who shot her an encouraging grin. The singer gave him a slight nod to let him know she was ready to begin when they were. The butterflies that suddenly sprang to life in her belly were making Kagome slightly nauseous and fear clawed at her heart.

Inuyasha turned to the other two members of his group, twirled the silver and black guitar pick through his fingers, and stated, "Gothic Angel," in a flat tone. He didn't particularly care for this song, but it was the only one Kagome felt she could "do any justice to," or so she said. When the guitarist saw the other's acknowledging nods, he reached back to flip the main power switch on the control panel behind him.

Kagome inhaled a steadying breath as the low hum of the amplifiers thrummed through her. She stepped up to the microphone and silently prayed the others didn't notice the way the sheet music shook as she held it before her. Miroku tapped out the beats on his sticks and then the chordant melody of Inuyahsa's guitar rang through the massive speakers on each side of her. Sango's mellow plucking of her bass and the soft beat of Miroku's bass drum joined in unison. Kagome counted off the measures with the tapping of her fingers against her thigh, then added a slightly trembling voice to the music that swirled around her.

_**I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside, all I do is hide...  
**_

The singers voice cracked beneath the weight of her building anxiety, so she stepped back from the microphone. Inuyasha waved a hand to signal the others to cease playing. When Sango arched a skeptical eyebrow at him, the guitarist raised his index finger as an indication to wait and give him a chance to find out what the deal was. Kagome gave the man an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I've done this." She took another deep breath, pushing all of her nervousness out with the long exhalation. "One more time?"

Inuyasha gave a quick nod in reply. "You heard the lady," he called out to the others. "From the top!"

Kagome moved to stand before the microphone once again. Determination warred with the butterflies dancing along her nerves, until finally a new resolve cemented itself in her mind. She had to prove to them - and herself - that she _could_ do this. Why it was so important she wasn't entirely certain, but the need to be a part of this group of friends had suddenly taken root inside of her.

She heard the wooden clack of the drum sticks, and the music rose once again. The singer centered herself, reaching deep within her soul to search for the power she would need to convey the message of the lyrics. No, it wasn't just power that was necessary, Kagome had to find the depth of emotion that infused the words and the music. The steady drum beat entered a single heartbeat before Kagome lifted her voice to tell the story of a trapped soul begging for release.

_**I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside, all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do?  
You do if you knew  
What would you do?**_

Kagome let the increased tempo sweep over and around her like a rejuvenating rainstorm. She lifted her arms out beside her as the winds of the music swirled around her and the rhythm set her spirit free. The sheet music was no longer nessecary, as the lyrics flooded the singer's mind and allowed Kagome to concentrate on the passionate way the words were meant to be delivered.

_**All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable, come and take me away  
**_

The singer rocked from side to side with the heavy chords of the guitars. The anguished tone she put into the chorus washed over the other musicians. The passionate resonance of her voice empowered them, and in turn, the intense energy of the music they created fed her emotional display. The sheet music fluttered to the floor as the driving rhythm took hold and she gripped the microphone between her hands in a display of intense frustration. Desperation built within Kagome; a need to escape the prison of a tortured past. The last two lines were emphasized by her fist pounding her chest with each syllable. The woman leaned forward, sending her agonized plea out to an unseen audience.

As the music mellowed once again to lead into the next verse, Kagome lifted her mouth to the meshed screen of the microphone to explain the reasons that she kept her heart locked away from the rest of the world.

_**I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself, I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands  
**_

Kagome turned her head slightly to catch the guitarist's eye. When Inuyasha met her gaze, the hoarse cry of the last two lines were imbued with all of the sadness and frustration within her heart, and directed solely to him. The husky quality of her voice shot pain through his heart, yet at the same time it stirred an arousal within his soul. The plea transcended simple words. It was as though Kagome was trying to make him understand the depth of her despair and the alone-ness that consumed her.

As the second chorus approached. the tempo accelerated slightly, pounding through her blood. The sharp, deliberate strokes of the guitars drove her to rip the microphone violently from it's stand. Kagome stepped back and bent low at the waist, delivering a wail pitched so perfectly it rang throughout the room. The weight of the building rhythm, along with the rising anger and frustration nearly buckled the woman's knees. She never broke eye contact with Inuyasha, the torment in her voice mirrored in the deep brown orbs. Sango's harmony was nearly drowned out completely as the true power of Higurashi Kagome's vocal ability was unleashed.

_**All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable, come and take me away  
**_

Kagome straightened again as the last note rang through the air and seemed to remain suspended there by a haze of unadulterated misery. Sango's lower tone gained strength as it struggled to break through the tortured girl's desperation. When Kagome added her mornful plea, the bewitching chestnut eyes seemed to beg Inuyasha to answer the cry from her soul.

_**(I'm going nowhere on and on and)  
(I'm getting nowhere on and on)  
Take me away  
(I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on)  
(And off and on)  
**_

Inuyasha felt his chest tighten at the hungry tone of Kagome's call for help, the desire to shelter her from the pain overwhelming him. The swaying motion of her hips in time with his gentle rhythm was hypnotic. He was powerless to look away from the raven-haired beauty. He had never before realized the true meaning of this song; a soul caught in a world of pain and heartache, shielding herself from love yet crying out for escape from the prison she had created. The unabashed misery of the heartrending lyrics that Kagome now brought to life moved Inuyasha in way that no other singer had. The guitarist was completely captivated by her presence upon his humble stage, and felt blessed that this angel of darkness deemed him worthy enough to grace it.

As the tempo once again rose to a fevered pace to lead into the final chorus, Kagome ripped her gaze away from Inuyasha to direct her vocal strength to her imaginary audience. He watched as the rhythm swept her away like a cresting wave. She tangled the fingers of her left hand into the hair at her scalp while the right hand slid the microphone into it's cradle.

The singer clenched her right fist against her heart as she belted out the last refrain. Kagome matched the short, intense chords of the guitars with a jerk of her head. It seemed to Inuyasha that she was banging her head against an invisible wall.

_**All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable, come and take me away**_

Kagome's body rocked with Miroku's driving beat. She stretched her arms out in front of her like a beggar seeking a charitable soul. The last lines of the song were merely a vocal extention of her body's posture as they were ripped from her tormented heart in a desperate cry.

_**Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away**_

Kagome fell to her knees, panting from exertion as the final chords continued to echo through the building. The three musicians behind her stared in wonder. Inuyasha reached back to switch off the amps before he shot a look to the other two that clearly said _Told you so!_ He set the guitar back into it's stand, then approached the heaving woman. "Need a drink?" he asked with a chuckle.

The only response the winded singer was capable of giving was a weak nod. A million thoughts and emotions whirled through Kagome's mind as she felt him move away. Never in her life had she imagined how exhilarating it would feel to perform with a live band. During her rising pop career, all that had accompanied her voice was a pre-recorded instrumental playback on a state-of-the-art sound system. The only human interaction she'd had on stage were the hired dancers that acted as background scenery to her performances. This whole experience was uncharted territory.

Inuyasha dropped deftly from the stage before her, then held out his arms in a silent offer of assistance. Kagome shook her head and murmered, "I think I'm just gonna sit here a minute and catch my breath."

"Suit yourself," Inuyasha replied with a nonchalant shrug. He saw Miroku and Sango leaving the back of the stage, and decided to take the opportunity to have a few private words with them. "Be back in a sec with that drink," he told her with a wink, then headed toward the kitchen.

Kagome watched him stride confidently toward his friends, making sure he was a safe distance away before she whispered, "Shiro?"

The gentle heat of her lover's embrace surrounded her instantly. _I'm here, my love..._

The woman closed her eyes, letting the comforting presence of Shiro's spectre envelope her uncertain heart. "I don't know if I can do this..." A ragged sigh escaped her lips.

_'Gome, you are more than ready. You have lingered in the shadows of your grief for far too long. _A soft breath tickled the downy hairs of her earlobe. _What does your heart tell you?_

Kagome opened watery eyes to look upon the three musicians talking quietly, yet heatedly, by the refrigerator. "My heart is broken, Shiro. I can't trust what it tells me anymore."

_Do you trust me?_

A lone tear slipped silently from the corner of her eye. "Your words are sacred to me, remember?" A droplet of sorrow fell from her other eye at the memory of the lyrics she had written for him on that long ago day.

Shiro's chuckle was tender and soothing as it washed over her troubled mind. _Yes, love, I remember._ The warmth of his embrace tightened around her, mending her fractured spirit. _Believe in yourself, Kagome. You were born to sing! They may need you, but more importantly, you need __**them**__..._

Kagome whimpered pitifully as the healing presence of her lost love faded at Inuyasha's steady approach. She hastily wiped away the twin tears that dangled precariously from her jaw.

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow in askance when he noticed the return of the haunted look in her dark eyes. "You okay?" he inquired as he handed the songstress a bottle of water.

Kagome accepted the proffered beverage and drank deeply from it before she answered. "I'm fine. Just thinking..." With a small smile, she tipped the bottle slightly in his direction. "Thanks for the water, by the way."

A fleeting look of skepticism passed through his eyes at the incomplete answer to his question. "You're welcome," he finally replied. Inuyasha set his own bottle on the platform before executing a graceful lunge and twist to sit on the stage beside her.

"So? What's the verdict?" Kagome asked as she slid her legs from under her and let them dangle limply over the edge of the wooden structure. She tried to hide the shakiness of her voice as a small shiver of fear rippled through her flesh. "Do they like my voice?"

* * *

**_Ok, folks...a little cliffie to keep you guessing! I know it's a bit short, but it was a great stopping point! The next one will be longer, I promise! You all know the drill, so please hit the review button and let me know what you think. This chapter, the song in particular, proved very difficult for me and the reviews help me know if I am conveying things the way I see them in my head! Thanx so much for reading!!_**

**_To nabikineum: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the fic. I love music (as do both my beta's) and it is wonderful to know that our passions are expressed the way I intended them!! The creativity I use to write is only expanded when they tell me that it would work better like so, or I need to expand this...I love them both! I always felt that any true artist is consumed with the love they have for their talent, and everything else comes second. Expression of that love is what the rest of us are blessed to experience! As for how the band gels...well, you'll have to await the "verdict" in the next chapter!! Hope to hear what you think of the audition and her interactions with the group thus far!!_**

**_To wbaker5286: You will be glad to know that Inuyasha's flippant attitude will make many appearances in this story, as well as his stormy temper. Our fave duo will clash many times before they reach any kind of understanding of each other! So sit back and enjoy the fireworks! I felt that the back stories in this fic would be better served as dialogue. It brings the reader in, and I can express the reactions of each party better than a "flashback"...keeping the past involved in the present just seems to make it more tangible, ne? As to the "lair" description, it just kinda popped into my head as I went along. And Inuyasha's attitude toward Kagome's "discovery"...well, I couldn't help but knock his ego down a peg or two...it's just so easy sometimes! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it._**


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance

_**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, my faithful readers! This chapter took a bit longer to get done than anticipated, but it's finally one that I'm satisfied with. The plot bunnies are working over time with the twists and turns for upcoming chapters so I've had to divide my time on getting this one finished while doing the first drafts of the others...so please enjoy and don't forget to review! All review replies will be posted at the end of the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The characters and original story belong to Rumiko Takahashi...I still can't believe it's all over...sobs**_

Chapter 5:

Acceptance

Inuyasha took a long drink of his water, trying to arrange the words in his head before speaking. "Well," he intoned solemnly, "your voice was never really in question as far as any of us were concerned. Miroku and I both heard you this morning, and once Sango found out who you are, she didn't have any doubt about your vocal abilities either." The guitarist lifted the bottle to his lips again before continuing. "The big issue was your stage presence, and how well you would be able to perform with us." He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw her nervously spinning the bottle between her hands. "I gotta tell you, Kagome, once I heard you were a pop singer, I had some serious reservations. To be totally honest, I wasn't so sure you could pull this off."

Kagome felt her heart stutter, then sink like a stone. They were judging her by the life she had left behind. Granted, that life hadn't produced the most emotionally moving music, but it was nothing close to what the singer was now capable of. Obviously she had failed to show them that. Kagome set the bottle to the side and drew her knees up to her chest in a defensive gesture. The shame of rejection burned around her already abused heart. "Well, I guess that's that, then," she said with a slight catch to her voice.

Confusion laced Inuyasha's tone when he asked, "That's what?"

The singer wrapped her arms around her legs in a futile attempt to still the now trembling appendages. Kagome's eyes glistened with unshed tears as yet another fledgling hope was crushed by the cruel and unjust fates that ruled her existance. _Haven't I suffered enough?! _her mind cried out to the unseen forces._ Why show me this path, only to deny me from walking upon it?_"I'm not stupid, Inuyasha. I've played this game before, remember? What you're trying to tell me is my 'pop star' image isn't going to work for 'Hell's Redemption'." Kagome pushed herself to stand on feet that felt laden with despair. The need to flee was overwhelming. She had to get away from him before the humiliation of her inadequacies took over and the tears that were being held in check overflowed. Without looking at him, the girl held out her hand and said, "My keys, please?"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist before she could move away from him. He wasn't quite sure how, but his inability to express himself with words had somehow screwed things up again. "Hold on, dammit! Just sit down and hear me out!" The woman sighed, and he waited patiently while she decided what her next action would be. The fact that the guitarist was still in possession of her car keys gave him a distinct advantage. Inuyasha released a relieved breath when Kagome settled back on the floor beside him. The guarded shadow that remained in her dark brown eyes made him slide his hand from her wrist to lace his fingers with hers. He looked out across the room as he said, "Listen, I've never seen you perform, or heard any of your pop stuff. When you stood before that mike, shaking like a leaf in a storm, I'll admit I was a bit nervous.

"But then you started to sing, and when you finally let the music sweep you away..." A look of wonderment filled his eye's as his voice trailed away. Inuyasha recalled the way Kagome's soulful vocals had called out to him and bade him to respond to her plea for escape. The man turned to face the woman and silently demanded her eye's to meet his. He decided in that moment to forget trying to carefully arrange his thoughts into words; instead Inuyasha let his heart speak. Intense molten amber clashed with velvet brown as he tried to convince her of the truth to his words. "You became that ethereal voice that hypnotized me when I woke up on your couch. All your pain, anger and frustration poured from each word that fell from those sweet lips. You're vocals lifted my soul to new heights of awareness! _Finally _that song makes sense to me! Do you know why? Because of the intensity with which you sang and the passion of all that pain and longing carried the true message of the music and the lyrics. You successfully blew any lingering doubts I had out of the water."

It took a moment for the meaning of his words to penetrate the fog of despair that clouded Kagome's mind. When realization dawned her eye's widened slightly.The girl was still half afraid the fates would intervene once again to crush the meager hope blossoming in her heart. "Really?" she whispered in astonishment.

Inuyasha laughed and squeezed her hand gently. "You bet your ass, 'really'!" He waved a hand in the direction of his band mates. "They both thought so, too. Even though Sango's a huge fan of your other crap--" A slight blush crept up his cheeks at Kagome's sharp look. He had to clear the embarresment from his throat before he continued,"--I mean, your pop stuff. Anyway, Sango wasn't sure you would have the sound we needed. She's a tough sell when it comes to changing things with our sound, but in the end Sango always knows what's best for the band. And Miroku, well, he was blown away from the sheer power of your performance. He always hated that song because it didn't show off any of our real talents, but said he'd be willing to do it again just to hear you sing it! He also wants to know if your single." Inuyasha sent Kagome a rueful smile that told her she didn't really have to answer that question. "Fucking pervert..." he chuckled softly.

Golden eyes lost all traces of mirth when Inuyasha stated seriously, "The final decision is yours, of course. If you want to think about it for a few days, Kagome, I'll understand. Just keep in mind that we do have a big performance scheduled in three weeks that could make or break us."

_No pressure..._Kagome thought as she stared at her hand neatly folded in his. The woman carefully weighed and measured the implications of his words. _Do I really want to immerse myself in the game of breaking into the music business again? _The long hours of rehearsals, late night performances followed by early morning meetings, photo ops and promo spots that never seemed to end made her shudder with remembered exhaustion. _Do I want to return to a world where my smile has to stay firmly in place, never faltering?_

But then, this was not the same world she had dedicated every waking moment to before. The one Inuyasha now offered to her was a totally different plane of existence from the pop scene. Here, darkness reigned supreme, feasting on the pain and suffering of the universe like a ravenous beast. In this place where anguish was acceptable --even desired-- maybe, _just maybe!_ she could find some peace within her tortured soul.

Uncertainty still residing within the chestnut depths of her eyes, Kagome whispered, "I'll...try."

Each second the woman had pondered the offer in silence seemed to stretch into an eternity for Inuyasha. The two words that fell hesitantly from her lush lips exploded in his brain. "So, that's a yes?" he asked just to make sure it hadn't been his imagination. At her shy nod, the rush of relief that flooded through him burst forth in a laugh of unadulterated joy. Inuyasha jumped from the stage and lifted Kagome from her perch. The woman's shriek of surprise did nothing to deter him as he swung her in a slow circle, hugging her waist to his chest. "You have made me the happiest man alive, Kagome!"

The guitarist's laughter was infectious, and for the first time in two years, Kagome could feel genuine laughter bubbling up inside her. The soft tinkling of her mirth fell upon Inuyasha like gentle rain, and the man stopped in mid spin to let it wash over him. He allowed Kagome's body to slide slowly down his, but didn't release his hold around the woman's waist when her feet touched the floor. The couple stared at each other, lost in a strange, yet wonderfully comfortable moment.

It was the single heartbeat in time when two kindred spirits connected and formed a bond that would change them forever.

"So she's accepted the position, I take it?" Miroku asked as he and Sango approached.

The trance like state of the guitarist and the singer was broken. Inuyasha quelled his moan at the sudden loss of her proximity when Kagome stepped out of his embrace. "Of course she did, you idiot!" he scoffed. "Was there any doubt in your mind I would fail?"

"Well," Sango teased, "you're not exactly known for your social skills, Inuyasha."

"Keh!" Inuyasha wrapped an arm around the bassist's throat and playfully choked her. Sango retaliated by jabbing him in the abdomin with her elbow. Inuyasha released her with a laugh, and explained to Kagome, "Watch out for this one, Kagome! She's a black belt in Taekwondo and Aikido!"

"I only use it when jerks think they can over power me!" Sango joked back.

Inuyasha affectionately ruffled her hair before saying, "Bet Kagome here could show you a thing or two about how to land a powerful bitch slap!" He absently rubbed the tender area of his cheek that had received her fury. "This girl packs a lot of power in that petite frame."

Sango cast astonished eyes upon a blushing Kagome. "You _slapped _him? Wow..." She then turned to Inuyasha. "You've been taking pointers from Miroku, haven't you?!" she accused.

"Hey! I resent that!" the drummer cried in indignation.

The turn in conversation left Kagome drowning in a sea of confusion. "Did I miss something?"

Sango linked arms with the bewildered girl and began leading her away from the lecherous males. "Miroku's hands have a tendency to wander where they don't belong."

"My hand is cursed! Sango, my sweet, you know I only have eye's for you!" The pathetic whine that laced his tone was nearly comical.

"You may have eyes only for me, but hands enough for every other woman who comes near you!" Sango shot back.

Inuyahsa laughed at the morose expression of his drummer. "She has a point, my friend! Weren't you just asking if Kagome was single?"

"I thought friends were supposed to back each other up," Miroku grumped. The two men followed the lovely women to the lounge area. "But you have to admit, Inuyasha, it's worth it to watch them walk away in a huff!" The drummer sighed as he watched the gentle rocking motion of Sango's posterior as it stretched the well worn fabric of her tight denim shorts.

"You're drooling, Miroku," Inuyasha chuckled, giving the drummer a hard shove to his shoulder. "Pick your tounge up off the floor so we can get down to business." He strode over to where the two woman sat on one of the couches.

Sango waved him and Miroku to the other couch, then picked up her notebook to begin the "daily meeting". Across the top of the page she scrawled the date, then began listing the topics to discuss.

**1. Kikyo out (yay!); Hugurashi Kagome in (YAY!)**

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the girl, who giggled. "Sorry, just really excited about those two changes!" There was absolutely no remorse in her tone, but Kagome smiled anyway as Sango finished her list.

**2. New promotional material.**

**3. Play lists for upcoming gigs.**

**4. Rehersal schedule.**

**5. Lunch.**

**6. Jam session.**

Sango lifted her head and said, "Ok, since we all know about the first topic, there's really no need to hash that one out." She beamed a radiant smile on Kagome. "Welcome to 'Redemption', Kagome-chan." Inuyasha and Miroku both smiled their welcome at the woman before Sango moved on. "Alright then, since there is a change in the band's line up, we are going to have to redo all the promo material, cancel the demo Cd's we ordered, and draw up a whole new set of flyers. Of course, this means getting a new group photo, making new flyer layouts, getting back into the studio to cut a new demo..."

Inuyasha groaned. This was starting to sound very expensive to his ears. "What kind of financial status do we have?"

Sango flipped back through her notebook a few pages, then shot an apprehensive look at the guitarist. "Officially?" Inuyahsa nodded slightly, and she sighed. "We have just enough cash to pay the bills that are outstanding at the moment. Maybe a hundred left over once Tiko pays us for last night's gig."

"Shit," Inuyasha lamented as he ran a hand over his features. "Is there anyway we can get our money back from the demo's we're gonna cancel?"

"Afraid not," Miroku answered. "I was able to pull a few strings with a friend who works there. He gave us a cut rate, which basically covered the production costs. I was supposed to go pick them up tomorrow."

"This just keeps getting better and better. We're stuck with a hundred Cd's we can't do a damn thing with!" Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well, maybe we can still sell them," Sango offered. "We can call Yuka-san and see if she can sell them to the fan-club members. Kind of like a last chance to own a piece of the original Hell's Redemption. She said the fans have been dying to get our music and were looking forward to buying the CD's at the club opening."

Inuyasha heaved a relieved sigh and told her, "I'll leave that to you then. Just tell her we need them gone, and fast. Now, how soon, and how cheap can we get a photo shot set up? We gotta get those flyers printed and up within a week. I want Kagome's face plastered everywhere we played with Kikyo, give everyone a clear message that we have a new singer, and a new sound!"

"NO!" Kagome cried out as she jumped from the couch in a sudden panic. "I don't want anyone to know who I am...was..." The fear that lanced the singers heart was intense, and-- for some reason she couldn't put a finger on-- she didn't want the world to know that Higurashi Kagome was the new lead for "Redemption". When the others looked at her in shocked askance, she struggled to find a reasonable explanation for her outburst. "It's been two years since I left the music world behind, yet people everywhere still recognize my face!"

"Forgive me for being stupid, but that's kinda my point, Kagome," Inuyasha said slowly.

Kagome grasped upon an idea that she thought might sway them to reconsider using her name to promote the band. "Weren't you all worried my former 'pop status' would hinder my ability to sing your music, or that it wouldn't be able to bring the presence to your performances you were looking for?" The trio gave each other meaningful looks of agreement, so the girl rushed on. "What do you think the rest of the world, or more importantly your fans, would think if you suddenly have a washed out pop singer as your new lead?"

Inuyasha was quick to defend his position, however. "But I already told you that we weren't worried about that anymore! We know what you can do!"

"Your fans won't know that until our first performance!" she replied hotly, desperate to convince him that promoting her was a bad idea. "How many of them will first make a judgement on what I did before joining you? Are you really willing to take that kind of risk?"

Silence filled the room as the singer and the guitarist stared each other down. Sango nodded mutely at the question in Miroku's eyes. Miroku gently clapped his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder before he spoke quietly to the rest of the group. "Kagome makes a valid point. Just because we know she will bring new life to our music, the rest of the world will judge her first on who she was, not on her current abilities."

Inuyasha knew when he was outnumbered, but his frustration was apparent when he ground out, "Then what the hell do you suggest we do? Put a big X over Kikyo's face?"

Sango tapped her pen against her chin as she thought of a way to promote the new lineup without giving away Kagome's identity. "Hold on!" she said when a new idea struck. The woman leapt from her seat and raced over to a large back pack propped against the sound system. When she returned with a laptop computer in her hands, the others waited for the machine to boot up in silence. Kagome took to pacing the short distance between the couch and the entertainment center, chewing her bottom lip nervously. Inuyasha watched her, not sure what to make of the strange reaction she had to the idea of plastering her face around Tokyo.

After a few tense moments, the computer was up, and Sango had retreived the file that held all of their prior promotional flyers. "Here, look at this one from last year." Sango set the laptop on the coffee table so they could all see the images on the screen. "Do you remember this? We didn't have the funding for a photo shoot of the group, so we each went to get new passport photos done. These are the head shots we used. We simply take Kikyo's picture out, and replace it with..." The woman looked to Kagome for help.

Kagome stared at the screen, and at the beauty that stared back with cold eyes and an alluring smile. It was the exiled angel from last night. A shiver of fear ran down the girl's spine at the thought of what this woman could be capable of doing to get what she wanted.

A vision of Kagome as she stood before the massive windows in the predawn hours sprang to Inuyasha's mind. The reflection of her tortured expression in the glass against the darkened sky gave him the answer Sango was seeking. "Wings," Inuyasha interjected. "The black wings of an angel."

Kagome's eyes flew up to meet his. The haunting intensity in those golden pools burned a hole straight through her heart. "Why black wings?" she whispered, uncertain she really wanted to know the answer.

"This morning, my imagination conjured this vision of you as you looked out over the city like some lost angel shrouded in darkness. I could almost see dark wings enfolding you like a shield against the world" he said softly,

Sango and Miroku looked at the couple as they shared in some secret memory, then gave each other a knowing smile. "Ok, then," Sango broke the moment before it became embarrassing for everyone. "I'll see what I can find online later tonight, then get everyone's approval tomorrow."

Miroku took the idea one step further. "How does this sound? We give Kagome a completely new persona, play on the mystery of her anonymity. She could have a stage name like..."

"Dark Angel!" Sango chimed in, totally caught up in the prospect of creating a new image not just for Kagome, but for the entire band. "We could use it as a tie in to some of the darker duets, the Dark Angel and..." The woman fished through her brain for a kick-ass metaphor for Inuyasha.

"The Silver Savior," Kagome added, joining in the enthusiasm that the group was building with the creation of the band's new image. She gave a stunned Inuyasha a shy smile as she explained, "That's how I thought of you during your performance last night. You sang to her like you were offering divine salvation from her pain."

Inuyasha winked playfully at her, then said, "Savior, huh? That's a title I think I could get used to!"

"Sure beats "carpet boy"," Sango teased. "I think that's how Kikyo thought of you-- someone she could walk all over!"

Miroku sent the woman a sharp look that quickly silenced any talk of the band's former vocalist. "This is a new beginning for all of us, my sweet. Let's not ruin it with bad memories."

"Sorry," the contrite girl apologized sincerely. "I guess I'm still a little upset over the way she treated us."

Kagome shifted her eyes to her hands, unsure of how to react to the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Maybe I should wear a mask," she inserted into the silence. When the three band members blinked stupidly at her, the singer explained her comment. "When we perform, maybe I should wear something that covers part of my face, so nobody will recognize me."

Inuyasha smiled, secretly thankful she had broken the tense moment by changing the topic. "That's a really good idea, Kagome! It'll add to the mystery- which is sure to grab attention!- and give our audience a chance to accustom themselves to your voice."

"Well, since that covers all of the promotional stuff," Sango said in a business like tone, "we can move on to the playlists for our upcoming gigs."

Miroku looked at each of the occupants before suggesting, "I think we should cancel our performances for the next few weeks..."

Kagome was taken aback. "No, you need the money from them to gear up for the big performance in a few weeks!"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yes, we need the cash, but we can't just throw ourselves to the wolves either. Listen, we've been in tighter spots than this before. I agree with Miroku on this one. We need to spend the next week or two fine tuning everything to include you, and you need time to learn the music." He looked to Sango, who nodded in agreement. "Okay, then. Miroku will get a hold of all the gigs we had lined up. I'm sure most of them will be okay, since they are all old friends. We'll talk to Tiko as well, maybe set something up before the big club opening. A small performance to test the Angel's wings, so to speak."

Sango scribbled the notes down in her book. "Next is the rehearsal schedule." She turned to the singer and asked, "When do you think you can free up some time?"

Kagome gave the girl a wry smile. "I have all the time you need, Sango. I live alone, am currently unemployed, and have no pressing plans for anytime in the near future."

Inuyasha took control of the conversation before the bassist could ask any more questions. "We rehearse every day, all day. It's time for us to make a serious commitment to 'Redemption's' success. The opening of this club is going to big for us, I can feel it!" he declared, pounding a fist to his chest to emphasize the point. "If we are lucky- and I mean _really_lucky- we could become a regular booking there, but our first set has to knock them on their asses!"

"There's only one problem, Inuyasha," Sango stated heatedly. "Not all of us were born into money! You and Miroku don't _have_ to work, you _choose _to. I can't speak for Kagome, but I know I have to have some kind of finances coming in to pay the bills!"

Inuyasha gave the woman a steady look. "I know what you're telling me, Sango, really I do. But, dammit, we're talking about taking this band to the top! There has to be a way for you to make the time! Don't you have vacation time or something?"

Miroku came up with a solution, but he had a really bad feeling the beauty would reject his offer. "You could move in with me, Sango. I have that spare bedroom..."

Sango's head swiveled to the drummer, her eyes blazing with sudden anger. "You can't be serious! Why the hell would you even ask me that? You think I wanna be around every time you bring another conquest home with you?" Fury and humiliation seeped from the woman's rigid body. Kagome watched in confusion as the little drama played out between the couple.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the seething bassist. "Where the fuck did you dig up that asinine excuse? You really think I would do that? For the love of all that is sacred, Sango! Haven't I proven myself to you YET? What more do you want from me?"

"How about a little commitment, Miroku!" Sango raged at him. "Every time I think you may be serious about building something solid between us, you run as fast and as far from me as you can! And you always--_always_--run straight into the arms of the first tramp you lock eyes on!"

Inuyasha knew where this spat was heading, so he decided to get Kagome and himself far away from the war-zone. He rose from the couch, and held a hand out to the singer. "Let's leave these two alone for a bit. I don't know about you, but I'm starved!"

Kagome reluctantly took his hand and stood, looking over her shoulder as the verbal battle waged on. Inuyasha led the confused woman from the building out to her car, and opened the door. When he finally settled in the drivers seat, Kagome asked shyly, "Do I even _want_ to know what that was all about?"

**_And there you have chapter 5! I know it was short, but nessecary to the story. The coming chapters will be a bit longer, and we will finally be getting to the meat and potatoes of Kagome's story...well, a little bit. Can't give it all away at once!! So please, hit the little button to review! I've had over 500 hits so far--which is awesome! Thanks to all that are reading!--but only 11 reviews. I don't mean to whine, but how else am I to know if you like it, or if there is something that confuses you, or whatever? And thanks to those who have added this to their faves and alerts!! _**

**_Once again, many thanks to my Beta's clnv and madma! You guys ROCK!!_**

**_To wbaker5286: My most loyal reviewer, and I love you dearly! You're always there to make me feel like I'm doing the best that I can, be it my writing or my parenting skills! You have the innate ability to see beyond what I say, to the story behind it! The role reversal was completely unintentional to begin with, but the further I got the more it seemed to work. Inuyasha's story will be revealed soon...but there's a bit more to deal with for Kagome first, or so the plot bunnies keep insisting! And yes, fate certainly does have a heavy hand in their lives...but the ride will not be smooth by any stretch of the imagination!_**

**_To KirsSweetAngel: Thank you so much for the glowing review! Though I must warn you the torture is only beginning! lol Kagome has a lot of demons to purge, and the rest are not without suffering...each will have their time to shine! The road they travel is a long and rocky one, but together...well, I don't want to give it all away! As to the seemingly effortless flow of the writing, let me assure you, each chapter goes through SEVERAL edits, creative modifications, etc...and once I think it's worthy of posting, I go through it with my wonderful grammatical genius madma for a final shred and voila! the completed chapter is posted! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

_**And after another long absence, I am happy to announce: Chapter Six is finally done!! Many thanks to clnv for her amazing help (and channeling my other very busy beta, madma) in cleaning up the mess this chapter started as! You're a doll, babe! Muchies love...NO TAG BACKS!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to Inuyasha. If I did, Kagome wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell...MINE! ALL MINE!**_

_**grumbles Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi refuses to let him go...**_

Chapter 6:

Interrogation

"There are only four of us, Inuyasha! Did we really need to get so much ramen?" Kagome questioned as they entered the building.

"Keh. Ramen's my weakness, Kagome. I could eat _**gallons **_of the stuff and still want more."

A small sound caught his attention and he nodded toward the couches with a large grin. Sango was curled in Miroku's lap, her head rested comfortably on the drummer's shoulder as he pressed soft kissed and murmured sweet nothings into her hair.

"See," Inuyasha taunted smugly as he gave Kagome's arm a nudge with his elbow, "I told you they'd be getting on just fine by the time we got back!"

"No," she corrected gently, "I believe your exact words were 'They'll either kiss and make up, or Miroku will be on the floor with a few broken bones'."

"Same thing," he chuckled. The couple on the couch remained blissfully oblivious to their return. The aroma of his precious cargo made the hunger pains in his belly intensify, so Inuyasha called out to his band mates as he and Kagome approached. "Oi, lovebirds! Food's here! Time to break it up!" Sango blushed as she slipped out of Miroku's embrace. Kagome sat the drinks down on the coffee table while Inuyasha passed out the containers of steaming ramen.

Miroku commented to Sango as he eyed the large amount of food, "I thought we agreed that Inuyasha wasn't allowed to pick lunch for us anymore."

Thoroughly insulted, Inuyasha smacked the drummer upside his head. "Baka! What's wrong with ramen? Besides, considering the way you two were going at each others throats, I figured I'd get Kagome out of here before one of you drew blood!"

Sango blushed a deeper shade of red and cast shame-filled eyes at their new singer. She really hadn't wanted to give Kagome the wrong impression about her volatile relationship with Miroku. "My apologies, Kagome. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..."

Kagome dismissed Sango's concerns with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it, Sango. I'm a firm believer in the 'ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies' rule. I'm the outsider here, so I don't expect all of you to confide your life stories to me."

"There will be plenty of time for us to become better acquainted in the coming weeks," Miroku added through a mouthful of noodles.

"So I take it you two have worked something out?" Inuyasha asked brazenly.

"Yes," Sango replied nervously and another blush bloomed on her cheeks. "Miroku's going to move in to my apartment for now."

Inuyasha quirked a questioning eyebrow at his friend. Miroku flushed slightly at the inquisitive look before answering, "Sango was reluctant to give up control of her hard-won independence, so I offered to stay at her place instead."

"Not to mention the fact you won't be able to bring any 'conquests' home with you?" Inuyasha teased.

Sango leveled a deadly glare at him. "Should I use you as a dummy to demonstrate what will happen if he does?"

Inuyasha smiled innocently at her. "Do I look that stupid?"

"Do you really want an answer to that question?" Sango replied with a low growl.

"Back off, Inuyasha," Miroku pleaded as he laid a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder. "I just got her calmed down!"

Kagome decided this was the perfect opportunity for a change in topics. "So, what about your jobs?"

Inuyasha smiled at the singer, secretly pleased she was now trying to initiate the conversations instead of quietly observing them like she did earlier. "Sango's the only one that really had to worry about that. Me and Miroku work for his old man, and he told us ages ago that if we needed time, we could have it. He supports the success of Redemption one hundred percent!" A wry chuckle escaped him. "He can't wait till we start making him some money!"

My father is our main investor," Miroku explained to the puzzled looking Kagome. "He's supplied most of the funding for our equipment, but we use our own money from performances and such to pay the bills around here." He looked at his watch before smiling apologetically at the others. "I suppose I should give him a call. He should be free right now. Excuse me."

Miroku set his half empty carton on the table, rose and pulled a cell phone from his pocket as he walked toward the kitchen.

Kagome was seriously impressed at the way these three managed their group. Every person had a role, yet they worked seamlessly to advance the band. They handled every aspect of advertising, accounting and booking gigs without any outside influence. _So what was holding them in the amateur leagues_? she wondered. Her attention was pulled back to the conversation as Sango and Inuyasha continued their discussion.

"So what are you going to do about work?" Inuyasha repeated Kagome's inquiry from moments ago.

Sango flashed them a brilliant smile and explained, "It's the most bizarre thing, really. I called my boss to see what we could work out without me losing too much income. When I told her that I belonged to a band called Hell's Redemption, she got _really_ quiet."

"_**And**_...?" Kagome asked with apprehension in her voice.

"Well, I thought for sure she was going to fire me! My boss is never quiet, unless she's really upset." Sango took another bite of her food, letting the tension build. When the pair across from her were literally on the edge of their seats, she spoke again. "It turns out that her oldest daughter is a huge fan of Redemption!"

Inuyasha nearly choked on his food at her statement. "No shit?"

"No shit," Sango echoed with a laugh. "She caught our set a few months ago at the Shinigami Club, and has been following us all over Tokyo ever since!" Sango delicately slurped more noodles before continuing. "Anyway, she's agreed to grant me a leave of absence, at half-salary!"

Kagome smiled at the good news. "That's wonderful, Sango!"

Uncertainty filled the bassist's eyes as she looked at Inuyasha. "That depends...there were a couple of stipulations that have to be agreed upon first."

"Such as...?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"She...uh...wants us to play at her daughter's birthday party next month..."

"And...?" he questioned with a growl. "You said a _couple _of stipulations. Spill it, Sango."

Sango cast a nervous glance at Kagome, silently pleading for help. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, not sure what she could possibly do to aid the poor girl. Sango returned her eye's to Inuyasha. "She...ahem...we-have-to-do-it-for-free," she finished in a rush of words. The woman braced herself for Inuyasha's explosive response. When no eruption was forthcoming, Sango peeked up at the stunned guitarist.

Kagome gazed at the pair, puzzled by their reactions to each other. She could feel the tension that radiated off of Sango and assumed she was awaiting a refusal from Inuyasha. The man beside her had a bewildered expression that Kagome didn't even know how to interpret.

Inuyasha blinked stupidly at his band mate. "That's it? Fuck, Sango, I thought you were gonna tell me we had to dress up like clowns or something equally ridiculous."

It was Sango's turn to look dumbfounded. "You mean you really don't have a problem with doing a free performance?"

The man rolled his eyes dramatically. "If it means you'll be able to live, breathe, eat, sleep and shit Redemption twenty-four/seven for the next three weeks, why the hell would I _not_agree? Keeping your ass out of the poor-house is an added bonus, of course!" He winked at the astonished female, then collected the empty cartons from the two women. "Really Sango, I'm not that much of a penny pincher, am I?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, you are," she laughed.

Inuyasha smiled at her before walking to the kitchen to dispose of the take-out containers. A sense of hope welled in his chest. For the first time in months, fate and fortune finally seemed to be smiling on them.

* * *

Seven grueling hours of rehearsal had passed before Inuyasha finally allowed a dinner break. Kagome drank greedily from the bottle of water Sango tossed her before climbing off the stage. Walking to the piano, she sat heavily on the bench and turned her attention toward the rest of the band. She smiled at the trio who were methodically packing away their equipment and making sure all the power had been cut to the amps. The woman closed her eyes as the familiar warmth of her lover embraced her.

_You sounded wonderful, 'Gome. I can't believe how wrong I was when I insisted you perform pop music..._

Kagome chuckled at the wry tone of his voice. "You did what you thought was right, my love. At the time, it _was_ the right decision."

_But this music brings out a light in you..._

"No, Shiro. This music brings out the darkness in my soul." Kagome swallowed past the lump in her throat before she continued. "Their music has a purpose in each word and note they create, and I feel..." At a loss for the right words to express the range of emotions swirling through her, Kagome left the sentence incomplete.

_But you felt something, and that is a start, Anata. You cannot remain in the shadows forever..._

"Only in the shadows can I remain at your side," she returned on a whisper.

_I will always be beside you, my love. Let the music heal you..._

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as the echo of another voice whispered through her memory. "That's what Inuyasha said to me earlier. He also said that my music may heal someone else's pain..."

Shiro's soft chuckle tingled along her nerve endings. _He sounds like a wise man. Perhaps you should listen to him..._

Kagome gave a disappointed sigh as she felt his presence recede. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha walking toward her with a slight frown marring his features.

Inuyasha could have sworn he heard Kagome talking to herself and the sadness in her eyes stole his breath. "You okay?" he asked when he reached her.

"Yeah, just exhausted. That's some pretty powerful music you three have there." Kagome looked down at her hands. "Each song pulled at something deep within me. I just hope I did them justice."

"Keh-" he scoffed. "You did great considering you've never even heard any of them before. It's almost eerie the way you understood what the lyrics were trying to say and knew right where to back off or really pour on the emotion." Inuyasha moved to sit beside Kagome on the bench. "That's not to say that there isn't some fine tuning to be done, but that will come as we continue to work together. Were there any songs that you think you'd feel comfortable with for the club's opening?"

Kagome looked at him, unsure of how to express her thoughts. "Listen, Inuyasha, can I ask you something? I don't want to step on any toes or anything..."

Inuyasha frowned deeply. "Don't be afraid to ask anything, Kagome. You are a member of Redemption now, and if you don't agree with something, just speak up!"

The singer began to nervously pluck at the sweat dampened hem of her t-shirt despite Inuyasha's words of encouragement. "Were there any songs that Kikyo sang that were fan favorites?"

Inuyahsa cast her a questioning look as he said, "A few, yeah. Why?"

"Well, since you want the public to know that Hell's Redemption has a new singer and a new sound, I'd like to stay away from those if at all possible."

The guitarist gently laid a hand over hers to still them. "We don't have to sing anything that makes you uncomfortable, Kagome. We have a lot of stuff that Kikyo refused to touch, so I'm sure we can find at least one that will work for you."

Kagome still felt uneasy with her request however. "It won't put added pressure on you guys to use unfamiliar material so close to the performance?"

"Nah," the guitarist assured her. "We've all been itching to dig into some fresh stuff but Kikyo insisted we use the same tired pieces all the time. It didn't matter how many times we told her that it was holding us back. She argued that our fans loved the line up we were using, and was determined to please them! Or so she said."

Kagome's expression turned skeptical. "It's always been my experience that even the fans will get tired of hearing the same songs over and over."

"Yeah, I think she was just too lazy to try and learn anything new," Inuyasha laughed. "Come on, Miroku's gonna call for some pizza and we can hash it out while we eat. After that, I'll take you home."

* * *

"So..." Kagome said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I...um...heh." Inuyasha leaned heavily against the wall beside Kagome's apartment door. _Why do I suddenly feel so awkward with her?_

The car ride back to Kagome's building had passed in a companionable silence, broken only by the music that pulsed from the car's speakers. Sango had dug up an old copy of their practice demo so the singer could familiarize herself with some of the songs during her free time. The entire day had seemed so...comfortable between them.

Kagome leaned back against the door, not sure what to say to the man before her. While rehearsing they had shared an odd sort of connection; like the words she sang were meant just for him. _But how could that be when he was the one who wrote them?_

They continued to stare at each other, neither one wanting to speak as the silence stretched between them. Finally unable to take the tension any more, Kagome commented softly, "It was a good first day."

Inuyasha sighed with relief at her statement. "Yeah, it was. You did really great today."

"Thank you," she said, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "I know I really screwed up at times..."

"Give yourself a break, Kagome," he commanded softly. "This is all new material for you. Once we have a better idea of what we're going to use, it will get easier for all of us."

"I know," Kagome sighed. She looked away from the intensity of his eyes, concentrating on a crack in the ceiling tile. I still feel like I'm putting too much pressure on the rest of you by insisting on using new music."

"Cut the crap, Kagome! I told you earlier, and the other two agreed, it's no big deal!"

Kagome returned her gaze to him and protested, "But-"

Inuyasha cut off the rest of her statement with a sharp, "No 'buts' about it!" He pushed away from the wall and scowled down at Kagome. "You made a really good point about using a new set of songs to promote our new sound." When she cast her eyes down to the floor, he tilted her chin up with the tip of his index finger, forcing the singer to meet his eyes again. "I'm only going to say this one more time, so pay attention!"

Kagome found herself mesmerized by the intensity that shimmered in the depths of his golden orbs. She swallowed hard before nodding in acquiescence.

Inuyasha rewarded her compliance with a brilliant smile. "You are now a bona fide member of Hell's Redemption. Don't ever --EVER -- be afraid to ask a question or suggest changes. We are more than a band, Kagome. We are _family!_ Your opinion is every bit as important as mine."

The girl was speechless. The trio of friends had accepted her into their tight-knit fold and granted her a position of equality in the band's decision making process. It was a responsibility that she was unaccustomed to. During her career as a rising pop star, Kagome had little executive power, allowing her agent and Shiro to choose the songs she would sing, book the club acts and set up all the promotional performances and interviews. Shiro had convinced her to leave it all in his capable hands so that she could concentrate on her singing.

Finally finding her voice, Kagome whispered, "I'll try to remember that."

"That's my girl!" he joked, but inwardly smiled at the easy way the expression rolled off his tongue. "Well, it's getting late so I'm gonna take off."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" she asked, concern heavy in her tone.

"Keh. No worries, babe. It's a beautiful night and Miroku's place isn't far from here. I promised to help him pack his stuff and then he'd give me a lift home." Inuyasha trailed the back of his finger down her jaw line in a tender gesture and winked playfully as she blushed. "Good-night, Kagome. I'll pick you up around eight, okay?"

Kagome nodded as he handed over her keys. "See you then, Inuyasha. Good night."

Inuyasha reluctantly turned away and made his way back to the elevator. It amazed him how comfortable he was in Kagome's presence after knowing her for such a short period of time. It seemed like simply being near her soothed his inner demons. The woman brought out a side of him that few people--even those closest to him--rarely ever saw. By the time he reached the large metal doors he was softly whistling a jaunty tune. The fates truly had been smiling upon him for last twenty four hours!

Just as Inuyasha was about to press the "down" button, the doors slid open and a tall, dark haired man stepped out of the lift and ran right into the distracted musician. "Excuse me," the guitarist said with a slight bow.

The man with eyes of brilliant sapphire blue flashed a quick grin as he returned the polite gesture. "No, please forgive my rudeness," he said respectfully, then moved down the hallway at a leisurely pace.

* * *

Kagome had no sooner kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket on the coat rack when a knock sounded at the door. She turned, opened the door, and said in exasperation, "I thought you said you got all your stuff from last...night..." She whispered the last words in shock. The man that stood beyond the threshold was not the person she had expected. "Oh! Hi, Koga."

The man quirked a dark brow in question. "Did I miss something, Princess?"

Kagome cleared her throat delicately as she moved aside to let him in. "I just thought you were...someone else," she replied sheepishly.

"Tall, lean and silvery, perhaps?" Koga teased. "I just bumped into him by the elevator."

Kagome blushed deeply and closed the door. "Would you like some tea?" she asked in a feeble attempt to change the subject. "I was just about to put some on."

"Sure, why not," he answered, removing his shoes. Koga followed her to the kitchen and leaned lazily against the door frame. His bright blue eyes followed Kagome's movements as she prepared the tea. You know, Princess, I think I may be jealous. Who is he?"

"He's a..." Kagome paused. What, exactly, was Inuyasha to her? _Friend?_ No, they barely knew each other. _Band mate?_Well, that certainly applied, but she didn't want to reveal that news to Koga just yet. "He's a musician, " the woman answered vaguely. "I met him last night."

Koga narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Kagome, in the many years that I have known you, you have never been the type of girl who brings strange men home with you."

"Geez, Koga," Kagome chided, "it's not like _that!_" She handed him a steaming mug, then moved past him. The woman settled herself into a corner of the couch, cradling her own cup between her hands. She waited until her friend sat in the adjacent chair before continuing. "I had another...episode last night."

"Dammit Kagome! Why didn't you come to me? I _am_ only three floors away!"

She shot the frustrated man a rueful grin. "I hate bothering you-"

"Bullshit, Kagome!" he yelled before plucking the mug from her hands and setting both of their cups on the coffee table. Koga took a calming breath, clasping both of her hands between his own. "You are never a bother!" he told her emphatically. "I was there, remember? I loved Shiro like a brother. How many times do I have to tell you that you can come to me anytime you need to?"

"Oh, Koga, I know..."she whispered. "Last night was different somehow. Like something was compelling me to get out of here. So I wandered the streets-"

"In that storm?!" he cried. "For the love of all that's holy, Kagome! What were you thinking?"

"That was the problem, Koga," she protested. "All I could do was think and remember...I was suffocating in this place! So I walked, without any destination in mind. Finally after hours of soul searching, I finally came to terms with my life. I accepted what fate had dealt me." Kagome rose from the couch and moved to the windows. "I had it all back then, Koga. I was so damn happy! My life was as perfect as it could get." Her voice caught on a sob. "And that's why it was all taken from me! I'm cursed by the fates for being so happy! Cursed to live in the shadows of life; broken and exiled from the rest of the world."

Koga stared at the distraught woman in astonishment. "Kagome, what happened to Shiro was tragic, but-"

"This isn't just about Shiro!" Kagome screamed. "First was the fire at the shrine that claimed Gramps, Mama and Souta. Then just one short year later, Shiro was ripped from my life in that terrible accident! I didn't think I could possibly be more devastated by anything else, but I was wrong, _so very wrong_! I went back to the studio. I wanted to finish that damn album. Shiro, Mama, Sota and Ji-chan were all so supportive, so confident I would succeed. I was going to do it for them!" Kagome's shoulders shook with the weight of her grief as she battled for control. "But no, that wasn't allowed either! Those fucking bastards at the label said I was too unstable!" The woman emphasized the overwhelming anger that pulsed within her by slamming the palm of her hand against the window. "One breakdown in the studio -- _**ONE!! **_-- and they dropped me like a plate of bad sushi!" she cried in frustration while the tears cascaded hotly down her cheeks.

"One by one, everything that was _good_ in my life was taken away! All because I was _happy!_"

Koga approached her from behind and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Princess..."

Kagome jerked away from his touch, fear shining through her tears as she faced him. "Don't! Please Koga! Don't you understand? If I get too close to you, they will take you away! You're all I have left..." Kagome buried her face in her hands and wept bitterly.

Koga wrapped her in a tender embrace, trying to soothe his friend with nonsensical whispers of comfort. When Kagome's trembling eased, he pulled away slightly and tilted her face up. "I want you to listen to me, Kagome. I am your friend and I'm not going anywhere. I will be here for you no matter what happens. Got it?" At her nod, he guided the woman back to the couch and pressed the cup back into her hands.

He gave Kagome a few moments to compose herself before speaking. "Now, tell me about this musician."

Kagome took a long drink of the soothing herbal tea. "I was walking down this backstreet -- I couldn't even tell you where -- when I heard these voices. It was the most bizarre feeling, Koga; like they were pulling me toward..." Kagome searched for a word to adequately describe the sensation. When nothing came to mind she shrugged and said, "...toward something. I wandered into this little bar and there they were, singing my struggle right before me!"

Kagome shivered as she recalled the way Inuyasha's voice had affected her. "His voice was so raw and compelling. It touched something hidden deep within me. Honestly, it scared the hell out of me. I ran out of there and ended up in the alley. I guess I had a meltdown of some kind. When he found me there, I freaked out and collapsed."

"Dear God, Princess!" Koga cried in alarm.

"Relax, Koga. He and his drummer brought me home. Inuyasha stayed to make sure I was okay and ended up falling asleep on the couch. Nothing happened," Kagome said, trying to ease her friend's anxiety.

"Are you sure? He could have--"

"But he didn't," she retorted hotly. "I think I would know if he had!"

Koga shot her a skeptical look. "There's more to this story, Kagome. What aren't you telling me?"

* * *

_**And there you have it...hope it lived up to your expectations!! Thanks for taking the time to read it, and please take just another moment to review...I really do live off the feedback from all my readers!!**_

_**On a side note; Thanks bunches to wbaker for nominating this story at the IYfanguild! if any of you are a member, make sure you participate in the seconding and voting process...even if it's not for my fic. (though I'm desperately hoping it is!!) **_

_**To KirsSweetAngel: your reviews always make me smile...it's good to know I have you so hooked on their little drama! Can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter's little insight's to Kagome's background...**_

_**To wbaker: The support you give to me is overwhelming! It makes my day when you leave a review, and the talks we've had about this fic have helped boost my moral phenominally!! Thank you so much! I just hope you continue to enjoy the trials and such as I move along...some of the plot bunnies are turning out to be quite devious!!**_

_**Lastly, but NEVER least...**_

_**To clnv: I love you to pieces! your marathon read and review session tickled me pink!! I laughed at the outrageous comments you left in them... your tireless support and encouragement continue to astound me, and have lifted me from the pits of "That's it, I'm never gonna be able to type a decent phrase again!" hell many, many times. Thank you so much for all the time and effort you put into this fic, and for your wonderful friendship that brings sunlight to my dreariest days!! You are a true gem!! NOW GET BACK TO WORK ON YOUR FIC!! lol...Aishiteru, Chandy-chan!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Change

_**YAY!! My wayward beta has returned from vacation!! That means another chapter for all my faithful readers...and an extension for all the new ones! Thanks to all of you for supporting and sticking with this uber fic in the making! I have several more chapters in various stages of editing, so please just bear with me!**_

_**Btw: Seconding is now active on the IYfanguild, so if any of you are members, remember this humble little story when you're making your choices to move on to the voting stage!!**_

_**Many thanks to all of you who reviewed, and as always your replies await at the end! Enjoy this installment, and don't forget to drop me a line when you're done!! As for me, time to break out a box of pockey and start fixing chapter 8!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...if I did then Sesshoumaru would be locked in Chandy-chan's basement! Luvs ya hun!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Amaranth" or the group Nightwish. Imagine what I could do with that money tho...maybe buy the rights to Inuyasha!!**_

Chapter 7:

Change

Kagome sighed with resignation. Leave it to Koga to see beyond the vagueness of her words. "I didn't know he was here. In all actuality, I thought the whole ordeal was a dream. I was still feeling a bit out of it this morning, so I sat down at the piano and began to play, completely unaware that I had an avid audience." She took another sip of tea to collect her thoughts, before continuing. "Like I told you, Inuyasha's a musician. His band is currently in search of a lead singer and after my impromptu performance, he was convinced I would be perfect. Somehow he talked me into auditioning before the rest of his band."

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked, blinking at the woman in shock.

Kagome gave a low chuckle at the dumbfounded expression on his face. "Serious as a heart attack," she swore with a crossing motion over her chest. "Inuyasha has some...unique skills in the art of persuasion. He can be quite charming! Now don't give me that look, Koga..." she warned when his eyes narrowed again. "I told you it wasn't like that! He merely convinced me that my music would give me an outlet for all this pain."

"Kagome, you have been told the same thing by me, your therapist, and countless other people! What makes this Inuyasha's suggestion more valid than ours?" Koga was beginning to harbor a serious dislike for this stranger.

"I don't know, Koga," Kagome replied honestly. "There was just something about the _way_he said it. There was a light in his eyes that carried a truth I could no longer refute." The girl looked into the depths of her mug as though seeking a way to explain what she meant. "Inuyasha exudes this...passion for music. He reminds me of me back in the day, I suppose."

The man looked thoughtfully at the woman before him. In Koga's mind, Kagome was teetering on the precipise of a life altering decision. The musician in her wanted to dive into the waiting sea of hope stretching endlessly before her. However, her fractured and abused heart longed to remain in the shadows cast by the darkness of her recent past. He had to weigh his next words carefully because-- as her friend-- he was loathe to see her tumble back into the abyss of despair. "So, I take it you auditioned for them. How did it go?"

A smile played upon her lips. "It was amazing, Koga. I've never performed with a live band like that before, and the energy was unlike anything I've ever known! Not even singing with the university's choir and symphony could compare! Everything was so raw, so intense, and so exhilarating! I felt the music flow through me instead of around me!" Kagome's eyes took on a far away look as she replayed the audition in her mind. "They're good, Koga. They're _really_ good."

Koga sat back in the plush chair and marveled at the change in Kagome's demeanor as she spoke of the band. It was as though she had gone through a complete metamorphosis in the space of only a heartbeat. There was a spark of life in her dark eyes that he hadn't seen in a very long time. "So did you get it?"

Kagome's bubble of euphoria burst at the softly spoken words. Kagome sighed heavily as she recalled the conversation with Inuyasha after the audition. "There was a bit of concern about my 'pop' history. It turns out that the bassist was a big fan of my old work."

"Old stuff?" Koga frowned in confusion. "You mean they aren't a pop band?"

"No," she chuckled. "They are about as far from the pop genre as you can get! Anyway, in the end they decided that I was good enough to become one of them."

"Good enough?" he cried incredulously. "If they knew who you were, how could there have been any doubt?"

"Because they aren't a pop band! It wasn't my voice that was the issue for them. Think about it, Koga. If you were to promote a heavy rock band who suddenly let a bubbly pop singer become the lead vocalist, what would you think?"

Koga had the grace to blush. He couldn't argue the point when she put it like that. Then another discouraging thought came to mind and he leaned forward again. "Princess, I've got to ask you this..." Taking her hands in his, he searched for a delicate way to voice his concerns. "Are you sure they aren't just using your name to further their own careers?"

"Did you _not _hear what I just said?!" Kagome gave him a reassuring smile to gentle the sting of her words. "I'm positive Koga. In fact, we decided to keep my identity a secret from the public for now. I'll simply be known as "The Dark Angel", complete with costume and mask. Instead of promoting me, we are going to place more emphasis on the new sound of Hell's Redemption."

"New sound? Or new singer?" Koga raised a skeptical brow and sarcasm dripped from his tone. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't help but think they are just using you. It all sounds a bit fishy to me."

"Please, Koga, don't give me hell about this," Kagome pleaded in frustration. "I've already beaten that question to death! If I believed -- for even one second-- that this was a bad choice, I wouldn't have accepted the offer! They accepted me, and are honoring my request to remain anonymous. After spending the whole day with them, discussing our plans and then rehearsing to the point of exhaustion, I think I can trust them. This is my last chance to make some sense out of the nightmare my life has become."

Koga raised his hands in surrender and relented. "Okay fine. I'll back off for now, Princess." He smiled at Kagome, trying to lighten the mood some when he said, "So does this mean I'll be getting my favorite client back?"

"Always the agent," Kagome joked with a crooked smile. "I think it's a bit early to bring up the idea of hiring an agent. They seem to be doing pretty well on their own."

Koga rose from the comfortable chair. He walked to the entryway and slipped on his loafers. Kagome followed behind, a look of quiet resolve on her features. He pulled the woman into an impulsive embrace. "Are you sure about this Princess?" he asked softly.

"No," she whispered, returning the friendly hug, "but I have to try, Koga. I can't go on like this forever." Kagome pulled away from him and opened the door.

Refusing to depart on such a serious note, Koga flashed Kagome his best thousand-watt agent smile. "Well, just remember, if they decide they need and agent..."

"I'll give them your card!" Kagome laughed as she shoved him out the door. "Now get out of here. I've got an early morning rehearsal!"

* * *

"Damn," Kagome grumbled as she slapped a hand down on the snooze button again, and then snuggled back under the downy comforter. "Five more minutes, Mama..."

The solace of sleep she sought was not meant to be, however, as the sharp ring of the telephone invaded the stillness. Kagome bolted upright, groping for the phone on the nightstand. Hearing it fall to the floor, she muttered a frustrated "shit" before continuing the search for the offensive disturber–of-the-peace. In the process of leaning over the edge of the bed, her hand slipped off the mattress causing the sleepy woman to tumble to the floor in an undignified heap.

_Please let this be the worst part of the day!_Kagome prayed silently as she hit the "talk" button. "The building better be on fire!" she barked, flipping the mess of tangles over her head and blowing the tickling strays from her face. The deep male chuckle that answered Kagome's growl elicited a low groan from the poor woman

"My, my, someone is grumpy this morning!" Inuyasha quipped. "Rise and shine, Angel! I'm stopping for quick bite as we speak. Any requests before I get there?"

"More sleep," she moaned. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes a minute before the alarm had gone off. His chipper tone this early in the morning grated on her last nerve.

"Fat chance, Babe. Try again."

"Caffeine. Lots of it." Kagome pushed her tired body off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You got it! I'll be there in twenty, so you'd better get presentable!"

Kagome's eyes swiveled to the alarm clock. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "It's seven thirty!"

"Yeah, I know, so move your ass!" He chuckled again. "See you in few."

"Yeah," she replied and ended the call. Kagome scrambled to gather her clothes and hop in the shower. Just as she pulled her shirt on, the doorbell began pealing madly. Hair still dripping wet, Kagome raced for the door, undid the locks, and yanked it open. Before her stood a vision in black denim jeans, white tank top and black denim jacket. His long silvery hair cascaded freely over his shoulders. She shook her head to dispel the strange feelings the sight of him stirred. "You're early! I still have five minutes!" she grouched.

Inuyasha shrugged and smiled. "Traffic was light," he said, holding out a large Styrofoam cup. "I didn't know how you took yours, so I got it black."

"Oh thank the Kamis!" Kagome left the door open for him to come in while she moved to the kitchen. She liberally laced the steaming beverage with sugar and creamer then sipped the heavenly brew. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips as the rejuvenating liquid pooled in her gullet. "Maybe I can make it through this day after all," she muttered as she moved back toward the bedroom. "I've gotta throw my hair up and I'll be right out."

After kicking off his sneakers, Inuyasha followed her through the apartment and leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. He watched Kagome's movements over the rim of his own cup, admiring the way her snug green t-shirt hugged every curve. "So did you have a chance to go over that music last night?"

Kagome looked at him through the reflection of the mirror and responded. "A little. There are a few I'd like to try today, if that's all right?" She vigorously toweled her hair, applied some product to it, and began brushing the tangles from the luxurious mane.

When she bent forward to brush the underside of her hair, Inuyasha nearly choked on his coffee as the indigo denim shorts were stretched provocatively over her posterior and the soft material of her shirt rode up to expose a glimpse of creamy skin at her waist.

Kagome pulled the thick tresses into a high ponytail then flipped it back as she straightened. She caught the bug-eyed expression of her band mate in the mirror. "What?" she asked curiously. "Is there something on my back?" The woman began twisting to ascertain what had caught his attention. The innocent, yet provocative poses only served to further inflame his baser self.

Inuyasha coughed to clear the desire that clogged his throat. "Ah, no." He flushed slightly, furious with himself at getting caught staring like a starving man at a banquet. _Get a grip you idiot! You're acting like some virgin teenager! Down boy!_He castigated his inner hentai demon. "I just...Will you stop THAT!" he shouted, unable to concentrate on a convincing lie while she turned this way and that. "I said there's nothing there! If you're done, can we just go?"

Kagome blinked at him over her shoulder. "Uh..sure. Let me grab my jacket." _What's eating him?_she wondered as they moved back to the living room. While lacing up her white Keds, she peeked at him from under her bangs. However, Inuyasha refused to look at her while tying the laces of his black high tops, still trying to reign in his raging hormones. She pulled out her license and a few bills out of her purse and then stuffed the articles into her back pocket before picking up her keys. "Okay, I'm ready," the woman informed him as she grabbed the green hooded sweatshirt from the coat rack.

Inuyasha remained silent as they made their way to the lobby. He was still trying to control his wayward thoughts when they walked through the large glass doors of the building's entrance.

"Thank you, Hogasha," Kagome smiled at the vigilant doorman. She frowned when the man shot Inuyasha a suspicious glance. "Hogosha, this is Inuyasha. Please show him the same courtesy that you would to any other visitor that comes here!"

The doorman blushed and bowed. "Forgive me, Miss Higurashi! I was only concerned for your welfare!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Under Koga's orders, no doubt?" When the man nodded vigorously, she muttered, "I'm going to have to have another talk with that man!"

"Who's Koga?" Inuyasha barked.

"He's an overprotective neighbor," she explained.

"Keh. Let's just get this show on the road," he grumbled, pulling Kagome along by her elbow.

Kagome angrily yanked her arm out of his grip. _What tripped his trigger __this__ time?_ "Where did you park?"

"Right there," he replied, pointing to a sleek red Suzuki motorcycle.

Having finally caught sight of their 'ride', she immediately halted in her tracks, a look of disbelief painted upon her face. "Oh no. No, no, no! I am NOT getting on that death trap!" Kagome cried and halted in her tracks.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes to the heavens for divine intervention. "What's the big deal, Kagome? It's a motorcycle, so what? I'm a safe driver, and I can maneuver through traffic better on this than in your car."

His assurances did nothing to assuage her fears. "I'm not getting on that thing," Kagome reiterated in a huff. "We either take my car, or I don't go!"

Inuyasha stood before her and asked her in a near whisper, "Do you trust me?"

Kagome looked wide-eyed at him. "I barely know you!"

"But in the short time you _have_ known me, have I led you wrong?"

"Well, no, but..."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Then trust that I won't kill you while on the bike." He saw her war with her fears and decided to find out the source. "Were you in a motorcycle accident?"

"No," she whispered. "But one of them killed my father..." Kagome's eyes became glazed as the grief of that long ago day returned. "He was cut off by one coming home from work one day. The police said he swerved to miss the guy and lost control. He crashed into a telephone pole. The impact killed him instantly."

Inuyasha took an icy hand into his own. "Then it's not the motorcycle you should fear, Kagome. It's all those idiots who don't have the sense to control them properly that pose the danger." He led her to the bike, lifted her onto the seat, and soothed her trembling body with his soft words while helping her find the foot pegs. "Listen to me, Angel. I take riding very seriously, and I'm never reckless when I drive." He swung her leg over the seat then placed a helmet on her head. "Safety first," he declared with a grin. "Not to mention it's a practical accessory for the celebrity in hiding!" he chuckled. "What better way to conceal your face than with a full face helmet?" Carefully straddling the seat in front of her, Inuyasha started the engine, and slipped his own helmet on while explaining, "Just wrap your arms around my waist, and follow my lead. We'll start off real slow till you get the feel of it, okay?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut before she did as he had instructed. When he released the kickstand and accelerated, she screamed and tightened her arms like a vice.

"Easy, Angel," he crooned. "Loosen up a bit so I can breathe!"

"I-I'm sorry" she stammered, complying to his gasped request. Inuyasha eased the bike onto the street and -true to his word- he moved cautiously with the flow of traffic. "Okay, first turn, so lean with me," he instructed.

"What?!" she cried in alarm.

"Calm down," he called back over his shoulder. "Just move with me, okay?" He felt her helmet move in affirmation against his back. Inuyasha executed the turn with ease and felt the woman behind him relax a bit. "See! It's easy, ne?" Accelerating a bit more to match the speed limit, he smiled to himself in triumph. They rode on in silence until he neared the expressway. "How you doing back there?"

"F-Fine..." she shouted hesitantly. Kagome had not completely released the death grip around his waist, but she had to admit that it wasn't nearly as bad as she had imagined. Inuyasha was a very good driver and he hadn't poked fun at her fear of the machine. His patient understanding was the only reason she hadn't bolted back to her apartment and locked the door.

"Great," he said as he pulled up to a red light. "Now listen, Kagome, we're gonna be pulling on to the expressway soon, so just take some deep breaths until you get used to the speed. Just try to relax and enjoy the ride!" She nodded her head, and he could feel her chest rise and fall with slow, deep breaths against his back. All the blood drained from his head to parts further south on his anatomy at the sensation of her breasts pressing into his back. _Dammit! DOWN BOY! _his mind screamed. The last thing he needed was for his hormones to take over and send them crashing into a guardrail. Inuyasha took a few calming breaths of his own before turning onto the ramp.

* * *

Sango heard the rumble of Inuyasha's motorcycle as it pulled into the lot. "Oh, that IDIOT!" she cried before racing through the open bay door. Miroku scratched his head in confusion while following at a more sedate pace. "Inuyasha!" the bassist yelled as she ran up to the pair. "What the hell were you thinking bringing her here on that death-trap?"

Inuyasha pulled his helmet off, shook out his hair and killed the engine. Ignoring the outraged expression on his band mate's face, he turned to look at the woman behind him. "You okay?" he asked.

Kagome removed the helmet, a brilliant smile playing upon her lips. "Oh my stars!" She laughed with excitement. "That was actually kind of fun!" Inuyasha chuckled and Sango's jaw hung slack at the woman's bold statement. Kagome handed Inuyasha the helmet, slid off the high back-end of the bike, and walked toward the building.

"Well, I'll be..." Inuyasha mumbled in amusement. He hung the helmets on the handlebars, set the kickstand and walked toward the bassist. "What are you waiting for, Sango," he asked as he threw an arm over the shocked girl's shoulders. "Some kind of formal invitation to rehearsal?"

"Ohayo, Miroku," Kagome greeted the drummer.

"Uh, morning..." When Inuyasha and Sango passed him, he asked "What did I miss?"

"Mother-hen here thought I was crazy for dragging Kagome here on the Beast," Inuyasha explained. "Hey! Are those donuts?!" The guitarist released Sango and raced for the white box of pastries Kagome was picking through in the kitchen.

"And coffee!" Kagome called back in a dreamy voice.

"Sweet!"

"You're welcome," Sango shouted. She then turned to Miroku and laughed, "Good thing we got ours already!"

Kagome settled on the couch with her cheese danish and a mug of coffee. When the others joined her, Sango asked, "Did you find that disc helpful, Kagome?"

"Yes, actually. There are actually a few songs on there I'd like to try today, if that's all right," she suggested hesitantly. A low growl of warning erupted from Inuyasha's throat and Kagome stuck her tongue out in response

Miroku cast a curious look at the pair then replied, "Just bear in mind that we haven't touched a lot of those songs in over a year. We may not sound our best."

Kagome smiled at the drummer. "Well, then I guess we'll be on a level playing field then." The group laughed and enjoyed a companionable breakfast before they got down to work.

* * *

Each of the musicians was drenched in sweat as the rehearsal dragged on into the afternoon. The unusually warm spring day had heated the interior of the building to sweltering temperatures. They were all exhausted, yet none were willing to give up until they successfully conquered this song.

"No, no, no!" Inuyasha yelled and the other members halted their playing on a discordant note. "Dammit Sango! You're dragging that last beat out too long!"

"Not according to the way YOU wrote it!" she snapped back. Ripping the sheet music from the stand, Sango threw it at him. "If you want it played different, then I suggest YOU FIX IT!"

Kagome hung her head. "I think we need a break," she suggested quietly as the two guitarists glared at each other.

"I agree," Miroku added as he started to stand.

Without taking his eyes off the bassist, Inuyasha pointed a finger at the drummer and threatened, "Move one inch and I'll tie you to that damn stool!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded, "we are all hot, tired and it's affecting the quality of the music!"

"You think I don't know that?" he yelled, swiveling his fiery glare on the singer. "Need I remind you that this particular song was YOUR choice?"

Kagome sighed in defeat and cast the bassist an apologetic look before answering him. "No, you don't have to remind me. Perhaps if we just sat down and looked at the music again, maybe we could figure out what the problem is."

"Fine," he barked. "But we sit down right here! No one leaves the stage!" Inuyasha slid the guitar strap over his head and set it in the stand behind him. Miroku grabbed four bottles of water out of the cooler beside him, plucked his music from the clip he had rigged to the microphone and sat next to Sango in the middle of the stage. Kagome spread her music out before her as Inuyasha settled beside her.

Kagome smiled her gratitude at the drummer when he tossed her the ice cold beverage. "Okay," she started after taking a long drink, "where exactly is the problem?"

Inuyasha leaned over the music. "Here, here and here," he pointed to illustrate the problem areas, "the last beat of these measures is too long, and Miroku you're dragging ass big time here."

"It's a bit difficult to keep the pace consistent when you change the tempo three times in four measures. My arms are fast, but not that fast," he commented.

"Okay, so we need to rewrite some stuff," Kagome supplied before an argument broke out. "Be right back."

"Hey!" the guitarist shouted when she rose. "Where are you going? I said no one leaves the stage!"

"Give it a rest Inuyasha," she grumbled while walking away from them, "I'm just grabbing a pencil!" Kagome hopped off the stage and retrieved the nub of a pencil from the top of the piano. When she returned to the group the singer grabbed Sango's music and began writing notes above the specified measures, before handing them back to the bassist. "Go practice," she ordered with a shooing motion of her hand.

While Sango sat with her guitar and went over the improved material, Kagome handed the pencil to Inuyasha. "Now, the two of you need to compromise on the difficulties of the tempo. Work together and you may be surprised by the results." She rose and walked from the stage once again as she told them, "I am going to take my music down to the piano and fiddle with some of the notes that are giving me fits; see if I can find something in my range that works better."

"Does anyone else feel like we're in high school band class?" Miroku quipped to his friends.

Inuyasha smiled proudly at the woman who sat at the piano. "She's really something isn't she? We would have argued for hours if she hadn't stepped in. Only two rehearsals and she's taking the lead. Sure is a big change from the routine we used to have."

"Yeah," the drummer agreed. "You would have exploded, Kikyo would have blamed everything on us, Sango would've started punching me and I would have had to try to calm everyone down. This is a much better solution."

"Less talking, more working," Kagome called in stern voice.

"Yes, ma'am" Inuyasha called with a mocking salute and turned his attention to the sheet music. "Ok, here's where it drags..."

Kagome smiled to herself as she heard the tapping of Miroku's sticks on the stage and Sango struggling to adjust to the new changes. _Everyone got a bit of a breather, yet work is still getting done...not bad Higurashi!_ The singer mentally patted herself on the back.

Twenty minutes later, Miroku tapped out a furious rhythm while Sango and Inuyasha matched him with their own un-amplified instruments. The trio finished the difficult section of music and laughed triumphantly when they finally nailed it. Kagome joined them on stage, ready to take on the song from beginning to end. "Okay, folks, shall we try it from the top?" They nodded at the suggestion and took their places.

Once Inuyasha and Sango had their guitars plugged in he flipped the power switch. Miroku clicked the tempo on his sticks, before stomping on the pedal of the bass drum to cue the guitarists to join him in the powerful drive of the song's intro. Kagome tapped her fingers on her leg with one hand while the other gripped the microphone. The perfect unison of the instruments paused for a heartbeat before Kagome raised her mouth to the meshed screen.

_**Baptized with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself**_

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone

Inuyasha leaned back as he rapidly moved the pick across the strings of his guitar in a syncopated rhythm with Miroku's flying drumbeats and Sango's intricate bass notes. Kagome's melodic voice drifted from the massive speakers as the poetic lyrics carried elegantly across the room. Sango lent her voice to harmonize with the singer's, bringing new depth to the message of fleeting hope.

_**You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give**_

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Kagome turned and smiled as the three musicians played out the section that had caused them so many problems. Inuyasha threw his head forward and bobbed it up and down in time with Miroku's pounding beats. When he straightened again, she caught the gleam of pride in his golden eyes. He shot her a cocky smile, never breaking in the frantic pace of his playing. Kagome pulled the microphone from the stand and approached him in a near predatory crouch as she sang to him.

_**Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones who ever dare  
**_

Before the last word escaped her lips she turned and ran to Sango, leaning into the smiling bassist's microphone to belt out the next cryptic lines.

_**You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give**_

Kagome, embracing the driving rhythm, raced to stand behind Miroku. She ran a hand sensuously through his hair, tilting the drummers head back to look at her. She smiled at the shiver that ran through him as the power of her voice was centered on him before she shoved his head away from her. How he managed to endure that without breaking the intense tempo was a wonder to the rest of them.

_**Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak**_

_**Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak**_

The singer moved across the stage in that slow, measured stalk as the chorus repeated. Inuyasha was practically drooling as she locked her gaze upon him, her head tilting back and forth in time with each perfectly timed syllable. Her tone turned slightly husky to match the smoldering look in her eyes. Invigorated--and slightly aroused--by her performance, he jerked his hips in rhythm with the change in tempo. One hand reached out to him as she angrily bit out the bridge.

_**Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the Never-Fading calling**_

She pulled her hand back before it made contact with his muscular shoulder and Inuyasha bit back a groan of disappointment. Kagome gave him a cruel smile and his narrowed eyes promised retribution. She practically skipped away from him to return to Sango's microphone to harmonize the last two refrains. While Sango echoed the last word of the bridge, Kagome leaned to whisper something into the bassist's ear.

The music fell silent during a purposeful pause, and the women shared a calculated smile. The drummer shot Inuyasha a look that clearly said "What are they up to?" The guitarist merely shrugged as the driving music resumed with a vengeance. The females flawlessly switched to the new key to sing the first chorus in unison, but when the second refrain began, Kagome continued on while Sango improvised; repeating some words slightly off Kagome's beat or changing the length and pitch of the notes for the lyrics.

_**Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak**_

_**Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak**_

Sango screamed out the last word as the music came to it's dramatic conclusion. The women smiled triumphantly at each other before Kagome threw one arm around the panting bassist's shoulders. " You see? You need to break out like that more often, Sango. Like I said, just have fun with it!"

"You're right, Kagome," she replied with a giddy laugh. "That felt great!"

Inuyasha and Miroku stared in awe at the women. Neither of them had ever heard Sango break loose like that; she usually just lent a gentle harmony to the lead vocals. When the silence stretched, Miroku looked at his band mates and questioned, "Does anybody else feel like they need a cigarette after that?"

The group erupted in laughter as Inuyasha switched the power off. "Fucking pervert..." he joked, then quickly dodged the drumstick that was hurled at his head.

_**Many, many thanks to clnv and madma for all your help with this chapter! You guys are the best, and I'm sure all my fans agree that the long waits are worth the end results you both have such a big hand in!! **_

**To KirsSweetAngel: I'm all about the torture!! It means I'm doing my job! The emotional roller coaster for these two has just begun, so hold on tight!! I hope you enjoyed this one just as much!**

**To Chandy-chan: That name's stuck now hun!! it's your own fault for being to lazy to log in when you review!! And I remembered your disclaimer this time, so please don't hurt me!! :P You know I love you bunches and I really do appreciate everything you've done to help me...I even forgive you for slipping fertility drugs to the plot bunnies because this story is now so much MORE than I ever dreamed! You inspire me, guide me, slap me around...well you get the picture! and since beta boy's back I look forward to laughing it up with you two!!**

**To Brandtishot: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Koga did just kinda blindside me, but he refuses to go away...trust me, we'll be seeing a lot more of him in this story!**

**To wbaker: It's the little things that keep me grounded with this troupe of players, but I'm glad I'm not the only one who enjoys them!! Your insight into the meanings behind my words continues to astound me, and your praise is the bright spot in my day! As for your fears of Koga's personality, I would say it's more a mature, refined Koga...he still has his little issues that will plague the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome...but I won't spoil it by saying any more! You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**To Jelly911: I'm so glad you found me and this story!! I love your reviews!! Can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rivalry

_**AN: My deepest apologies in making all of you wait so long for this chapter! Let's just say life continues to throw me some seriously dangerous curve balls, and my best swing is for the fast ball……**_

_**Also, just for clarification, since I've gotten a few questions about this, Inuyasha is HUMAN in this, but retains his hanyou features…all except the fuzzy ears… all the references to "red hazed eyes" and "inner demons" are simply me keeping the original emotions in play, without the transformations…sorry if this confused anyone.**_

_**Many thanks again to clnv and madma, my two fantabulous betas….not just for your help on the fic, but with life in general…you guys are the best!! And to wbaker, for being a great batting coach! You've made this whole process that much easier to deal with!**_

_**So without further delay…I present Chapter 8!! Enjoy, and plz review afterward!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Even though Takahashi is done with it, she still refuses to give Inuyasha to me!**_

_**Also, tho there is no song to this chapter, I do reference Amaranth, which is copyrighted to Nightwish.**_

Chapter 8:

Rivalry

Inuyasha beamed with pride behind the tinted face shield of his helmet. He couldn't remember the last time a rehearsal session had been so productive. After a few timid remarks at the start, Kagome had finally warmed up to her role as lead vocalist. She had stepped in to diffuse raging tempers and insisted on taking breaks when they were all too frayed to continue yet refused to admit defeat.

Then there had been the potentially explosive debacle as they all struggled through _Amaranth_. The group didn't have big fights often. Lots and lots of heated arguments, but nothing that really damaged the friendships that had been forged back in high school and university. The argument this afternoon, however, had teetered precariously on that line. But then Kagome had stepped into the battle zone and devised an amicable solution. In the end, the newest addition had unknowingly cemented herself in the group's close knit circle. She had not only earned their trust, but had proved that she was a capable and compassionate leader.

He frowned a bit when he felt another shiver against his back. Inuyasha pulled the bike over to the side of the expressway, flipped up the face shield and asked, "Are you cold?"

"A little," she replied, and then yawned. "Mostly tired, I think. I always get cold when I'm winding down." Kagome protested when he began to remove his jacket. "You really don't have to do that! You'll freeze without it!"

"Nah," he said, shrugging out of the thick denim, "I've got thick skin, and an even thicker skull." Inuyasha engaged the kickstand, pulled off his helmet, then got off the bike to assist Kagome as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. Seeing that the cuffs hung about three inches past her fingertips, he started to methodically roll them. "I really want to thank you, Kagome."

"For what?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and replied, "For making us a real band again."

Kagome was confused. _What does he mean by that? _The group had been awesome when she entered that bar two nights ago. The music had flowed seamlessly throughout the performance, and the drama that he and Kikyo had brought to life upon the stage was mesmerizing. "I don't understand, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha reached over to cut the engine before leaning against the low concrete wall behind him. "When I told you about me and Kikyo falling apart, it affected the way we worked as a group." He toed a pebble on the ground, unable to look Kagome in the eyes. He heard the rustle of fabric as she removed her helmet to listen to his softly spoken words. "The real reason we never worked on any new music was because all we did was argue. Kikyo would always blame one or all three of us; nothing was ever her fault. She honestly believed that there was something wrong with the music and stormed off."

He finally found the courage to look at the woman who had united his band once again. "Kikyo wouldn't have ever sat down with us to figure out what the real issue was, let alone admit that any part of the problem could lie with her singing."

"I didn't really do anything, Inuyasha," Kagome said in an attempt to downplay her actions. "I just wanted a break, that's all."

"Bullshit, Kagome," he barked hotly, cutting through the obvious lie. "You got us to calm down and work it out together, and in the end it sounded way better than I had envisioned it."

"See?" she pointed out. "The three of you worked it out! I had nothing to do with it. All I did was get you to sit down together and figure out a solution."

"Yeah, well," he chuckled, "It's more than we would have done on our own, so thanks."

Kagome blushed under his show of gratitude. "You're welcome, I guess." When Inuyasha pushed away from the wall, she took it as a cue that the conversation was over.

"Come on, Kagome, it's after midnight. Let's get you home." Inuyasha fired up the bike and once Kagome was comfortably settled against his back he steered the bike back onto the nearly deserted expressway.

Inuyasha let the rush of the air cool his heated skin. Kagome had her arms wrapped around him like a life line, yet in her drowsy state her nails were slowly kneading the flesh of his abdomen. The sensation wasn't all that different from being fluffed by a contented cat. The thought made him smile. The rest of the fifteen minute ride to her apartment building passed in silence.

As Inuyasha pulled his bike into the nearest parking spot he felt Kagome's arms go slack. _Couldn't have timed that any better!_ Cutting the engine he slowly sat up. Kagome woke with a little start. "You're home," he stated simply.

The woman handed him the helmet before letting him assist her off the motorcycle. When she stumbled slightly, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and chuckled. "I'll walk you up, Kagome." She gave him a sleepy smile, allowing him to escort her to the main entrance.

The same elderly doorman from two nights ago awaited them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, getting a bad feeling about what the old fart was going to conjure in his mind. He didn't have to wait long to find out. "That's it, young man! I'm calling security! Take your hands from Miss Higurashi's person this instant!" The rotund little man bellowed.

Kagome blinked at the doorman in confusion. "Kato? Is something wrong?"

"This--this _hoodlum_ has his hands all over you again!" The balding man shouted, pointing an accusitory finger at Inuyasha. "Two nights ago he brought you home unconscious and tonight you can barely walk on your own! He's up to no good I tell you!" The same finger began to wave at Kagome while he berated her like an errant child.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for an explanation. "Remember, Kagome? Miroku and I brought you home from Tiko's bar the other night?" He gave her a meaningful glance, knowing this situation could turn ugly fast if the woman didn't play along.

Realization finally dawned and Kagome turned a weary smile to the flustered doorman. "Kato, please don't call security! This is Inuyasha, my good friend. I'm merely exhausted is all. I'm perfectly fine!"

The little man gave her a skeptical look before glaring at an innocently smiling Inuyasha. "Are you certain, Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes, Kato. Thank you for your concern, but I'm alright. Inuyasha's just going to walk me to my door, then leave." Kagome reached up and squeezed Inuyasha's cheek painfully. "He's quite harmless really," she laughed.

"You have fifteen minutes, young man, before I call security to escort you out!" The doorman warned as he held the door open for the couple.

"Thank you, Kato," Kagome smiled.

Stepping off the elevator, Inuyasha still refused to release his hold around her waist. It just felt so damn right to hold her like this and --in some small, distant part of his brain--that scared the hell out of him. He couldn't remember ever feeling this comfortable around anyone that he hadn't known for a very long time.

When they rounded the corner to her apartment, neither of them was expecting the man who paced in front of Kagome's door. "Koga?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Dammit Kagome! Where the fuck have you been? Do you realize what time it is? I've been trying to call you for hours!" Koga took in the sight of the cozy embrace Kagome shared with the man he nearly ran over last night and his brows drew down in a look of fury. "You bastard! What have you done to her?!"

"What business is it of yours?" Inuyasha asked in a huff as he pulled the woman beside him closer. "I brought her home safe and sound. Last I checked she was old enough to stay out past dark."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you have any idea who she is? Or what she's been through?"

Kagome finally snapped out of her surprised stupor and snapped, "That's enough, Koga!"

"Stay out of this, Kagome!" Koga shouted harshly. "I can handle this trash."

"You think you can take me?" Inuyasha sneered, but was caught of guard by the quick jab to his nose. He pushed Kagome behind him in a protective gesture, ignoring the blood that trickled from his nose. "What the fuck?!" Inuyasha screamed and his vision glazed red with rage. "You're gonna pay for that, you asshole!" The guitarist lunged for the other man and the momentum carried them both to the floor. Inuyasha's fist connected with Koga's jaw once, then twice more, successfully splitting his bottom lip wide. Adrenaline pumped wildly through his veins and he barely registered Kagome's hysterical scream as he raised his fist for yet another punishing blow.

"Inuyasha! STOP!" Kagome couldn't believe this was happening. In a desperate attempt to halt this barbaric scene, she wrapped both her arms around Inuyasha's arm and pulled back. "PLEASE!" she cried. "Inuyasha, please don't do this! Koga was just worried about me!" She pulled harder, tears coming to her eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm begging you, don't hit him again!"

Something in Kagome's tone caught his attention and the haze disappeared from his mind. Inuyasha stood slowly and backed away, although he still held a defensive stance with Kagome pushed behind him again. When Koga stood, wiping the blood from his lip, Kagome darted around the guitarist and shoved her former agent hard in the chest. "What the hell was that for, Koga? Since when do you just attack someone without provocation?" she screamed.

"Well what am I supposed to think, Princess?" Koga yelled back. "Hogasha calls me at eight fifteen this morning and tells me you just rode away with some delinquent on a motorcycle. You were gone all day and wouldn't return any of my calls! When you do finally return home at," he glanced at the gold watch on his wrist, "almost one in the morning, you're hanging all over a guy you barely know!" Koga panted with the release of his pent up fear and frustration.

Just as Kagome was about to refute his accusations, she noticed several heads peeking out from the doors down the hallway that were curious about the loud disturbance. Kagome flushed with embarrassment and turned to unlock her door. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she reassured the nosy people in the hall, "Everything's okay, folks! Nothing to see here!" Kagome shoved a still growling Inuyasha and Koga through the portal. "Go on back to bed! Boys will be boys, ne? No need to worry," she called leaning out of her own doorway before slamming the door behind her.

Fury aimed at the two men swept through Kagome's small frame. "You," she pointed at Koga then the chair to the left of the coffee table, "park your ass right there! You," she jabbed her finger into Inuyasha's chest -ignoring his small hiss of pain- then to the chair behind him, "sit there! Don't move, don't speak!" The angry woman turned toward the kitchen but paused when Inuyasha quipped, "Am I allowed to blink?"

Kagome leaned in until her nose almost touched his. Inuyasha shrank back until the back of his legs collided with the arm of the chair, sending him sprawling into an un-glorified heap in the plush furnishing. Kagome's deep brown eyes were nearly black with suppressed rage and he could have sworn he saw flames actually leaping about in their depths. He heard Koga snickering across the table, but was quickly silenced when Kagome's blazing eyes clashed with his.

Satisfied that both men would follow her dictates, Kagome marched angrily to the kitchen and began preparing tea and two icepacks. While she waited for the tea water to boil, the intercom on the kitchen wall buzzed. "Ah, shit," she muttered. Kagome took a few deep, calming breaths before she pushed the button. "Yes, Kato?"

"Everything okay up there, Miss Higurashi?" was the inquiry through the little speaker.

"I'm fine, Kato," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I had a couple calls about some kind of ruckus outside your apartment, ma'am. Should I send security?"

_I swear I'm going to kill those two! _"No, that won't be necessary," Kagome reassured the uptight, overly protective door man. "It was merely a loud difference of opinions between Inuyasha and Mr. Ookami, that's all. We are all sitting down to have some tea. Thank you for your concern, Kato."

"Well, if you're sure," the man said, though his voice sounded less than convinced of her story. "If you need anything at all, just call down here. Goodnight, Miss Higurashi."

Releasing an exasperated breath, the woman replied, "I will, and good night." Kagome leaned against the wall and muttered, "I need a smoke!" She jumped when the kettle let out a piercing whistle. "Its days like this that I really regret quitting!" Kagome shut off the burner before reaching into the cabinet for the special blend of herbal tea that Hojo had given her. A soft smile lifted her lips as she thought fondly of her dear friend. "There are definitely benefits to having a gay health nut as a friend."

When Kagome entered the living room bearing the tea tray, she found the two men silently staring daggers at one another. She sighed, kneeling on the floor between them and placing the tray on the coffee table. In a deceptively calm tone she asked, "Is today a holiday?" while setting a mug and icepack in front of each hostile male.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion at Kagome, who was serenely blowing on her tea. "Not that I know of," he replied. "Why?"

"Oh," she said with feigned disappointment. "I thought maybe it was 'National Testosterone Overload Day' or something."

"What?" Koga asked, bewildered by her statement.

Kagome shrugged. "It would help explain why you were both acting like _brainless Neanderthals_!" Her voice had grown in volume until the last two words were shouted at them.

Inuyasha took offense to her accusation. "How am _I_ a Neanderthal?! _He_ attacked _me!_"

"You were the one hanging all over her like a new coat!" Koga shot back.

"Well, I didn't exactly see your name tattooed on her arm!" Inuyasha shouted as he shot to his feet.

"That doesn't make her free game for some sleazy musician to lay claim to!"

"Sleazy-! That's it, you fucker!" Inuyasha lunged across the table at Koga, knocking the steaming mugs over. Kagome cried out in pain as the scalding liquid streamed into her lap. The guitarist tackled Koga and the chair he sat in was sent careening backwards.

Koga managed one good punch to the underside of Inuyasha's jaw before the silver-haired man pinned him to the ground with one forearm across his throat. The agent grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair to keep him slightly off balance, before rolling to the side. He planted a knee into the musician's stomach then delivered a stunning blow to Inuyasha's temple. Inuyasha retaliated with a sharp jab to Koga's ribs, followed by a second blow. Koga grunted in pain when he felt his own ponytail jerked from behind.

Kagome had had enough. Her thighs were burning from the scalding tea and neither one of them seemed to care. The angry pull on Koga's hair did little to ease her rising temper. She wrapped the tail of midnight black hair around her hand and walked backward, giving the man no choice but to back away from Inuyasha.

"Ow, ow OW! Dammit, Princess, LET GO!" Koga wrapped his fingers around the tie in his hair, hoping to relieve some of the pressure. It felt like Kagome was going to rip every hair out by the roots! "I'll lay off him, just let go!" His other hand was disentangled from Inuyasha's mane and he waved it above his head in a signal of surrender.

Inuyasha slowly came out of his rage, finally noticing the damage they had caused. Face flushed with embarrassment, he began to raise amber eyes filled with remorse toward Kagome's face but stopped short when his gaze caught on the still steaming fabric on her thighs. "Shit! Are you all right, Kagome?"

When Inuyasha stretched his hand out toward her, Kagome snapped, "Don't you dare lay a single fucking finger on me! Either one of you!" She released Koga's hair before turning to pick up the fallen mugs. Silently cursing them both, she made her way to the kitchen, leaving two bemused males sitting on their butts. A moment later she returned with a bowl of water and a towel in her hands, muttering under her breath about testosterone.

Koga rose to his feet and righted the chair while Inuyasha made his way to Kagome. When he crouched down and reached out to take the towel from her, Kagome exploded. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Do I look like some piece of meat for you two to fight over?" She snatched the towel out of Inuyasha's reach before she resumed her meticulous patting of the wet carpet. "Whoever said two men fighting over one woman was flattering must have been on some serious drugs! Do you have any idea how expensive this carpet was? Shiro picked it out just because it's my favorite color! Now it's all stained..." a heaving sob escaped her throat,"...what will he say when he sees this?" Another sob, accompanied by streaming tears and followed with a soft whimper caused the two men to look askance at each other. "Y-you stupid idiots!" she screamed, never taking her eyes from the carpet. "N-now I have to have someone come in to clean this..."

"Kagome," Koga said softly, "it's-"

The woman continued her tirade like she hadn't heard him. "They'll come in here, realize who I am, then start asking me all those damn questions and give me those little looks of false understanding and pity when they think I'm not looking..."

Inuyasha laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, shocked when she jerked away from him. "Get away from me!" Kagome shoved his chest violently, pushing him over. "You don't know what it's like! You will NEVER know what it's like! This is all your fault!" She threw the towel at him.

Koga laid a staying hand on Inuyasha's arm when the musician tried to sit back up. "Princess, calm down."

"I WON'T!" she cried angrily. "You're just as much to blame! What gives you the right to antagonize him like that? You're my friend; you know what it's like for me to let people into my home! And you have to show up like some caveman to protect me, when all he did was HELP ME!"

Koga knew what this was leading up to. He also knew what would have to be done to end this. He leaned down, grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and hauled the distraught woman to her feet. "Get over it, Kagome! Which do you think Shiro would be more upset about; the carpet or the childish way you're acting?"

SLAP! For the second time in less than a week Kagome had been incited to strike someone.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed.

Koga's face whipped to the side with the force of her blow. _Damn! Didn't see that one coming!_ He firmly held the struggling woman in place while waiting for the stars to quit shooting through his vision. "Listen to me, Princess!" he shouted, desperate to get through to her before things got out of control. "No one gives a shit about the carpet, and you need to stop acting like Shiro's gonna walk through that door! He's _dead_, Kagome!"

"You think I don't know that?! I'm the one that has to walk through that door, live in this apartment and exist in this HELL! I thought you, of all people, understood..." Kagome's furious retort ended on a sob, her head hanging limply as hot tears of anguish dripped from her eyes. Koga gathered the woman close, knowing that the fight had left her. "Why did he leave me, Koga? Why didn't they take me with him?" she whispered, her tone laced with dejection.

The woman's desolate whisper rocked through Inuyasha's heart. He had watched the entire scene unfold in mute horror. When Kagome had slapped the man, he had been about to jump up and beat Koga on sheer principle. A small voice in his head had demanded he stay put, though the need to protect her had warred with the voice of reason. A hundred questions were flying through his head, but that same voice insisted he hold his tongue.

"Come on, honey," Koga whispered, "let's get you cleaned up." He lifted the woman into his arms and carried her toward the hallway. Over his shoulder, the man called to Inuyasha. "Would you mind straightening this up? I'll be right back."

Inuyasha emitted a low growl of annoyance as he watched them disappear into a bedroom, but knelt to finish mopping up the soaked carpet.

Koga emerged from the bedroom a few moments later and moved to stand before the windows.

Inuyasha walked over to stand next to Koga. "Is she okay? How badly are her legs burned?"

"She assured me it wasn't bad, but she wouldn't let me take a look at them. Kagome said she'd put some cream on them after she showered."

Inuyasha nodded stiffly, deciding to let that matter drop for the moment. "Would you mind explaining to me what the hell just happened?" he snapped.

Koga glanced behind him to make sure Kagome wasn't coming out of the bedroom. "That was a panic attack."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot. I meant, what was all that shit about carpets and cleaning people? And who the hell is Shiro?"

Koga looked into the golden orbs of the man before him. "First of all, everything I tell you has to remain between us, agreed?"

"Of course! Do I look like someone to blab about something like this?"

The agent looked out over the city, trying to decide exactly how much to reveal about Kagome's life to this stranger. With a sigh of resignation, he turned back to Inuyasha. "Shiro was her manager. He was also her fiancé." Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "He discovered Kagome's talent while we were still at the University. It was our senior year, but Kagome was a bright eyed freshman, just out of high school." He moved away from the windows, expecting the guitarist to follow. Koga stopped before a large grouping of framed pictures on the wall by the hallway. "That's us, right before one of the big University concerts. Kagome was featured as one of the vocal soloists."

Inuyasha stared at the picture Koga pointed to. A younger version of Kagome stood between Koga and another handsome male who stood a head taller than Kagome, had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He took in the way the man's arm draped possessively over the girls shoulders and the fact that while she and Koga were smiling at the person behind the camera, his gaze looked lovingly on Kagome. The musician's heart sat heavy in his chest as Koga continued.

"We all majored in music, but Kagome's dream had been to teach it, whereas both Shiro and I were going into the business aspect of it." Koga chuckled at the memory of them setting up their own agency. "Shiro convinced Kagome to focus on her singing, telling her that it could take her to places she'd never dreamed of. They fell in love and when he and I graduated, we started promoting Kagome's career."

"So what happened?" Inuyasha really didn't want to hear how happy this guy had made Kagome, or how much she had loved him. It was painfully obvious from the other pictures on the wall how devoted they were to each other.

"Well, the beginning of Kagome's senior year, her family was killed in a fire. Ever hear of the Higurashi Shrine?"

Inuyasha vaguely recalled the news report about the house fire that took the lives of the shrine keeper and his family at the famous Tokyo shrine. He'd been there a time or two in his younger days. He moved along the wall to another group of frames. Golden eyes absorbed the photos of Kagome and her family before a massive tree throughout various stages of her life. "She's from _that_ Higurashi family?"

"Yes. Losing her family had nearly destroyed her. I honestly believe if it hadn't been for Shiro pushing so hard, Kagome would have given up everything. He and Professor Myoga encouraged her to express her grief through her music, so Kagome spent every spare moment learning how to write her own lyrics and music. The girl had more talent for it than any of us had imagined. But no matter how hard we tried, Kagome kept it all to herself, refusing to record any of it for her demos.

"As to the shrine, she spent almost half of her inheritance rebuilding the house, only to leave it empty. There are caretakers for the grounds, but nobody to actively do the ceremonies and such. The Shrine is more of a tourist attraction than anything now." Koga sighed, realizing he was getting off track. "Anyway, just before Kagome graduated, a recording label took a serious interest in her. We signed a preliminary contract and she went into the studio. A few months before the final tracks were recorded they released one of the songs to the public as a single. It was a huge hit."

"Yeah, Sango mentioned that earlier today." At Koga's questioning look, Inuyasha explained, "Sango's my bassist. I guess she was a huge fan of Kagome's back then."

"Ah," Koga nodded in understanding. "Did Kagome explain why that was the only song that was released?"

"Not really," he said, moving to the couch. "We asked, but she said she didn't want to talk about it."

"It's the reason Kagome is the way she is," Koga said then ran his hand wearily across his face. He sat on the couch next to Inuyasha before continuing. "The night of the big gala announcement for the album's release date, Shiro was on his way to pick up Kagome..." Koga took a deep breath to fight the rising tide of pain. Kagome wasn't the only one who still mourned the tragic death of Shiro. "The limo driver lost control on an icy patch of highway and crashed through the guardrail."

"Holy shit," Inuyasha whispered. It had been obvious to him that Kagome had some demons in her past. There was no way anyone could sing like she did without experiencing some trauma that left a soul-deep pain in its wake. He knew from personal experience. "No wonder she never finished recording."

"Oh, she tried. Kagome was determined to see Shiro's dream for her come true, to make her family proud." Koga's fists clenched at the memory of that fateful day in the recording studio. "Kagome had a breakdown in the middle of the session. The executives had determined that while being under emotional duress was understandable, they had already delayed the release of this album for six months. They simply couldn't afford to work on the possibility of Kagome having future breakdowns while on tour, or promoting the album. So they nullified the contract."

"Poor kid, no wonder she was reluctant to join us." The two men sat in silence, reflecting on the woman who had yet to appear from the other room. "Listen, man, I just want you to know that I'm not after Kagome. I won't deny that she's a beautiful woman or that I'm attracted to her, but deep down I know she has a lot of scars that haven't healed. I swear I wouldn't ever intentionally do anything to cause her anymore pain. I just want to help her."

"Can I ask you something?" Koga waited for Inuyasha's nod then continued, "Are you using Kagome because of who she almost was?"

Inuyasha released a frustrated breath and ground out, "This is the last time I'm going to say this. I didn't know who the hell she was when I asked her to join Hell's Redemption!"

Koga smiled at the man's angry retort. "That's all I needed to know. Just promise you'll be careful with her. Kagome is a talented artist, but her heart is in tatters."

Inuyasha assured the man with a grin. "I won't ask anything more from her than I expect from myself or the others."

At that moment Kagome emerged from the bedroom. She had changed into a pair of bright pink flannel lounge pants and a well-worn Hello Kitty t-shirt. Her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, the ends still dripping water from the shower she had taken to ease the tension from her panic attack. Inuyasha's jacket was draped over her arm. The woman slowly approached the two men on the couch. "I'm sorry," Kagome whispered as she handed the garment back to its owner.

Inuyasha stood and tilted her face up to look into her eyes. "No worries, Kagome. How are your legs?"

Kagome blushed as she remembered the way she had attacked him earlier. "They're fine. I'll be right as rain by morning."

"You better be," he chuckled lightly. "We have another grueling day of rehearsal!"

Kagome gave him a rueful smile. "Wonderful. So, how much did Koga tell you?"

"Not much. We all have demons that we have to fight, Angel. When you're ready to tell me the rest I'll be ready to listen. Someday I'll tell you about mine. Deal?" At her nod, Inuyasha tweaked her nose playfully. "I'd better get out of here. Your doorman's probably got the entire security force waiting for me outside."

Kagome chuckled while lightly restraining his arm when he made to put his jacket on. "I already spoke to Kato. I told him you were having tea with Koga and I. Can you stay for a few minutes longer? There is something that I wanted to ask you about."

Inuyasha tilted his head and said, "Ask away."

Kagome headed around to the piano while talking to him. "It's about "Amaranth". It bothered me at rehearsal, but with all the problems we were having with it, I just thought I'd bring it up later."

Both men followed her to the piano. Koga was curious. Inuyasha was confused.

"The beginning and that long pause before the final two refrains..." She pulled out the sheet music and spread it across the surface for him to see. "It just seems empty. The solution hit me when we split up to work on the different parts."

Inuyasha frowned. "It sounded great the way we played it. What's the problem?"

"The beginning needs a lead in. The way it is now is too sudden, it sounds harsh." Kagome noticed Inuyasha open his mouth to refute her. "Just listen to me before you say anything," she pleaded. At his reluctant nod, Kagome picked up the slim black remote beside the music, powered on the stereo and selected the track she wanted. "Here is what we played," she stated as the track began. The music rang through the room for a few seconds before it stopped again. "Now here is what I propose. Just before Miroku crashes through with the bass drum, we use this..." Kagome's fingers caressed the keys, playing a similar melody to the chorus, and then hitting the play button on the remote once again.

Inuyasha listened intently, still undecided if he liked it. "Play it again," he requested. Kagome complied, determined to convince him this was a positive improvement. Three more times she played the short introduction before the guitarist halted her. "What about the pause?" he asked without revealing whether or not he approved of the change.

"The same thing. I think it would blend together better this way. The pause is too long, so if we fill it in with the piano it will mellow the ferocity of the bridge before the dramatic finale."

"Well, it's not a _bad_ idea..."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. "I hear a definite 'but' in there."

Inuyasha massaged the back of his neck to relieve the tension there. "I like the way that sounds, Kagome, really I do! The problem is, we can't haul a piano around in Sango's van and most of the places we play don't have a piano just sitting around."

The woman frowned at him. "You don't have a keyboard? Of any kind?"

"We only use the piano for writing the music, and for playing around with different things. We never had a need for one, so we didn't see any sense in spending the money on one." Inuyasha shrugged a shoulder as if that should be ample reason to not have one.

Koga observed the two musicians, the wheels of his mind clicking frantically. There was a light in Kagome's eyes that he hadn't seen in far too long, and the two had an effortless rapport as though they had known each other for far longer than just the last three days. Jealousy of the silver-haired guitarist thrummed lightly through the agent's veins. Nothing he had tried for the last two years could put that spark of life into the woman. Yet this man had not only accomplished that, but also seemed to have the ability to soothe the raging beasts of her tormented past. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself before suggesting, "Why don't you pull yours out of storage, Princess?"

Kagome could have kissed the agent! She had totally forgotten about the neglected equipment she had carefully stored away in one of the outbuildings at the shrine. "That's a great idea, Koga!" Turning to a slightly perturbed Inuyasha, she furrowed her brow in confusion. "What? Do you have a problem with _that_?"

"Well, no, not really," Inuyasha replied. "Who's gonna play it though? Can you sing _and_ perform _and_ play a keyboard?" A horrific thought suddenly occurred to him and he nearly whined his next question. "Wait...it's not one of those lame ass key-tars is it? Please tell me it's not!"

Kagome and Koga both laughed at the man's distress. "No, Inuyasha. It's not one of those." Kagome assured him. "It's actually one of the top of the line electronic keyboards. Well, two years ago it was, but even by modern high-tech standards it's an impressive piece of equipment. The thing has an internal memory, plus it's compatible with most PC software, so we can program the music then just push a button during the performance." He shot her a skeptical look, so she simply smiled sweetly and said, "Trust me, Inuyasha! We can pick it up on our way to rehearsal in the morning, okay?"

Pushing away from the side of the piano, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Do I have a choice?" At the negative shaking of her head he sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'll pick you up at nine a.m. sharp then. You'd better be ready!"

Kagome gave him a jaunty salute and shouted "Hai, Inuyasha-sama!"

Inuyasha smiled at her while he put on his jacket and moved toward the door. "Then I better haul my ass home to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a very trying day!" He paused for a moment when she stood beside him. "Get some sleep, Angel. I'll see you in the morning." Kagome's eyes softened at his tender and intimate tone. Gravity seemed to pull her closer to him while at the same time pulling her lids down.

Koga seethed at the way Inuyasha seemed to caress Kagome with his voice and the endearment grated on the man's last nerve. When he saw the way she leaned toward the musician--as though it was the most natural thing in the world--he loudly cleared his throat to remind them both he was still here.

Kagome sat down abruptly, embarrassment staining her cheeks scarlet. Inuyasha simply glared at the innocently smiling man before walking toward the door. Just before he crossed the threshold, Inuyasha shot over his shoulder, "Hey, Kagome...ever hear of the old adage about wolves in sheep's clothing?"

"Yeah," came her puzzled reply. "Why?"

"No reason. By the way, nice to meet you, Koga." Inuyasha's smile resembled something akin to a snarl, his canines glinting dangerously. Then he was gone, the door closing softly behind him.

"I wonder what that was about," Kagome pondered aloud.

"Who knows," Koga said softly as he sat beside her on the bench. "Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?"

"Yes, Koga, I'm sure," she stated firmly. "Today's rehearsal pretty much set the whole decision in stone for me."

He threw an arm across her shoulders and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "All right then. Just remember, Princess, that if you feed a stray dog he'll keep coming back for more."

With that cryptic remark rumbling around in her head, Kagome watched as he, too, left the apartment. "Why do I get the feeling my life just got a whole lot more complicated?"

_**Thanks again to all who have reviewed so far, and to my new readers, plz review (that little link button thingy down there…) and let me know what you think!! I promise that I will update again in a few weeks, month tops!! Just depends on the pitcher of life I suppose….. Love you all!!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Legends

_**At long last, a new chapter is complete! Thanks again to my two wonderful betas, madma and clnv, for keeping on track with this story! You both let me know when I'm letting my characters stray from my original vision…for which I am eternally grateful. And a loud shoutout to wbaker for all your wonderful words of encouragement through the past weeks…. I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter!!**_

Chapter 9:

Legends

"MAMA!" Kagome shot upright in her bed, cold sweat trickling down her spine. When her brain had finally shaken loose the last lingering traces of the nightmare, she heaved a ragged sigh and flopped back into the plush mattress. Silent tears of regret slipped from her eyes and onto the pillow beneath her head. "I'm so sorry, Mama. It's all my fault..."

Familiar warmth enveloped the weeping girl, causing her tears to flow more freely. _My love, let it go...._

Kagome sniffled as she snuggled deeper into the down comforter. "I can't, Shiro. I took everything for granted, reached for too much. And all of you were made to pay the price for my greed....."

_Nonsense! You are the most selfless person I ever knew, 'Gome. Why do you refuse to believe that?_

"If I was so selfless, why am I being punished?" she protested hotly. "Why was every person I ever loved taken away from me?"

_Unfortunately, I don't have all the answers. . . No one knows why the world is the way it is, nor can anyone explain why the purest souls find themselves in the darkest shadows. But listen--you have to live your life. There is an answer for you out there somewhere, something left for you to live for, and the only way to find it is by searching for it yourself...._

"Oh, don't give me that philosophical bullshit, Shiro!" Kagome shouted. She threw the covers back and shot from the bed. "Why can't you just give me a straight answer for once? You never used to talk in riddles, but lately that's all you seem to do! Tell me what I have left to live for! Why couldn't I have just been with you that night? Or in the house with Mama, Souta and Jii-chan? WHY?!" The distraught cry echoed off the cream colored walls of the bedroom.

The silence that settled around her, accompanied by the chill of the air conditioning, informed her that her love had retracted his presence. Kagome sank to her knees and hung her head in sorrow. "How could any of you ever forgive me?"

* * *

A bleary eyed Kagome stood outside her high-rise waiting for Inuyasha to arrive. She had not slept much and what little sleep she did manage was plagued by the all too familiar nightmares. After the incident with Shiro's specter, the woman had finally given up on trying to achieve any sort of rest. _Maybe I should call in the prescription for those sleeping pills....._ Sighing heavily, Kagome lifted the travel mug of coffee to her lips and carefully sipped the hot brew.

Just then, the rumble of Inuyasha's motorcycle drifted to her ears. Kagome watched as he pulled into the circular drive and stopped just underneath the overhang.

Pulling off the helmet and killing the engine, Inuyasha called out a jovial, "Ohayo, Angel!" Watching as she approached, he took a moment to drink in the view that she unwittingly presented. Though her tight blue denim shorts were modest in length, ending just above her perfectly shaped knees, they did nothing to conceal her long, well-toned legs. A cropped Kelly-green tee revealed the barest hint of her flat stomach, while the bright yellow straps of her backpack pulled the material tight across her well endowed chest. She had the ebony tresses pulled into a high ponytail, serving to accentuate the delicately exotic features of her face. Once again she wore no makeup aside from a delicate pink gloss on her lips. Golden eyes met chocolate brown, noticing the fatigue in them. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"I'm just a bit tired," Kagome supplied with a shrug. _Sleep deprivation will do that, _she thought with a sigh before gesturing to the machine Inuyasha hugged between his muscular thighs. "Did you forget we were going to the shrine this morning?"

Inuyasha released the extra helmet as he answered. "No, I didn't forget. I called the pervert early this morning and told him and Sango to meet us there with the van."

"Oh," Kagome replied. "I made you some coffee," she said, thrusting the other travel mug she carried in his face.

Inuyasha intently eyed the woman before him. Something was wrong. Kagome's posture was tense, yet there was a haunted look in her eyes. He thanked her for the cup before deciding the direct approach would probably work best. "Spill it, Kagome. If there's something you wanna say to me, just get it over with."

The singer's eyes widened in surprise. _Damn, I was trying so hard to hide the awkwardness! He probably thinks I'm some kind of psycho or something......_ Inuyasha's ability to pick up on her moods --even when she tried to keep them hidden-- was uncanny. It was almost like they shared some kind of spiritual connection.

_Shit! Here it comes..._ Inuyasha mentally cringed at the panic racing through him. _She's leaving us! I just know it! Think, idiot, THINK! How are you going to convince her to stay? Begging may work...especially if I use the puppy eyes....no, too obvious. Maybe I can appeal to the musician side of her, __then__ beg using the puppy eyes-_

"Listen, Inuyasha," Kagome started after gathering her racing thoughts together, "about last night-"

"Is that what this is all about?" he asked incredulously. "I thought you were gonna quit or something equally bad!"

"No, I'm not quitting the band. The thing is, I don't want you to think that what happened to me last night is an everyday occurrence." Kagome released an exasperated breath. "Last night I was really tired, and the fact that you and Koga were acting like boys in a school yard scuffle seriously pissed me off. When the tea spilled, something inside me just snapped."

Inuyasha sipped his coffee before replying. "I really am sorry about that, Kagome. I'll pay for the cleaning, I swear." He took one of her hands in his own. "And I'm sorry I attacked your friend like that. I just couldn't handle the way he was talking about you."

"I had hoped you two would be friends," she muttered, disappointment heavy in her tone. "Koga tends to be a bit over protective at times. He was like a brother to..." Kagome halted as tears glazed her eyes. She looked away from his searching gaze.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, waiting for her to look at him again. "I know you're still hurting. Koga told me a little about your fiancé and how he died. He also told me about the fire. I'm so sorry...." Kagome tried to look away again, unable to take the pity in his eyes. Inuyasha gently grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I meant what I said, Kagome. When you're ready to tell me about him, I'll be there. Okay?"

Kagome nodded then gave him a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Well, we'd better get our asses in gear! Sango gave me the third degree about our little field trip this morning. She wasn't at all pleased when I informed her she'd find out when we got there," he stated and handed the travel mug back to Kagome.

Kagome stuffed both mugs into the side pouches of her backpack and grabbed the spare helmet. When she was settled behind Inuyasha, he started the engine and slowly pulled away from the high-rise.

* * *

Kagome felt the familiar knot of pain in her chest as the giant red _torii _marking the entrance to the shrine came into view. As Inuyasha maneuvered the sleek red motorcycle onto the street in front of the shrine, memories of days long gone overwhelmed her: walking home from school with her little brother, Souta; her mother calling out a warm greeting to them as she swept the massive incline of stone steps; her beloved Jii-chan exclaiming over some artifact or another he had "uncovered" in the store house. A fond smile graced the woman's lips.

Flipping up the face mask, Kagome yelled to Inuyasha. "There's a private drive on the eastern side of the grounds. Turn right at the next corner."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding before honking twice as he drove past Sango's van. He waved for her to follow him.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to kill the bike's engine before removing the helmet and dismounting. Her eyes strayed to the house for just a moment before she moved off toward the family's personal storage shed. An elderly woman called out to her from across the courtyard. "Ohayo, Kagome-sama!"

Rolling her eye's at the unnecessary honorific title to the end of her name, Kagome waved back. "Ohayo, Tanaka-san! How are you today?"

The woman huffed a bit after jogging over to meet the girl. "Oh, you know, these old bones just don't move the way they used to! Have you come for a visit?"

"No, not today. I need to retrieve some equipment from the storage shed."

"Oh," Tanaka-san said, disappointed. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha called from beside the van. "Daylight's burnin' away here! Where to?"

Kagome shot the woman before her an apologetic smile. "No, thank you, Tanaka-san. I have a few friends for the heavy stuff."

"Well, if you need me for anything...."

"Arigato, Tanaka-san. Maybe I can come for a long visit soon." Kagome smiled as the elderly woman squeezed her hand and then walked away. She waved for the trio to follow her as she walked toward the shed and unlocked it. Inuyasha caught up to her and pulled the massive doors wide open. All along the shelves were various crates and boxes. Paintings and scrolls that were carefully wrapped in water resistant canvases lined yet more shelves. Towards the very back of the shed a long wooden crate marked "fragile" in large red letters was propped in a corner. "There it is, Inuyasha. The keyboard itself isn't that heavy, but I made sure it was well packed before I moved it here."

"Heavens, Kagome," Sango breathed as she moved into the building. "All this is yours?"

"No," Kagome chuckled. "Most of this stuff was already here, handed down from generation to generation of Higurashi's. It belongs to my family."

"When do we get to meet the rest of your honored family?" Miroku asked, standing beside Inuyasha. The guitarist punched the unsuspecting man in the arm. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Just shut up, stupid!"

Kagome shook her head. "It's all right, Inuyasha. He probably doesn't know." With a tender, yet sad smile she answered the drummer's question. "Unfortunately, you won't be able to meet them, Miroku. They all died in a house fire almost three years ago."

Miroku had the grace to blush. "Forgive me, Kagome. I truly did not mean any offense."

"Just keep your mouth closed and help me move this thing!" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome moved to a shelf and pulled down a few boxes to stack on the floor. "May as well take these too."

"What's in these?" Sango asked as she hefted one into her arms.

"Various electronic equipment and notebooks from my days as a rising pop star."

Once the boxes were packed securely in the van, Miroku suggested Kagome give them a short tour of the shrine's grounds.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha protested. "We don't have time for this!"

"Sure we do, Inuyasha," Sango cajoled. "It won't take long, will it, Kagome?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. The stall tactic was obvious. It had been so long since she had shared the story of the cursed shrine maiden, the girl easily gave in. "Have all of you heard the legend of the Shikon no Tama?"

At their nods, Kagome walked toward the massive tree and stepped over the low fence that surrounded it. "This is the Goshinboku, and the story of this scar is one that has been passed through the generations in my family." She reached up and ran her fingertips delicately over the worn spot in the bark. "We are all taught the famous legend of the Shikon no Tama as children. What most people don't know is that there is yet another legend of the jewel.

"Many years after its creation there was a priestess who had guarded the jewel, keeping it pure of evil intent. She fell in love with an inu-hanyou who had desired the jewel to become a youkai. In turn, the hanyou also fell in love with the miko. One night the hanyou and the miko had made a pact to use the power of the jewel to make him a human so that they could be together."

Kagome's tone turned sinister as she continued. "An evil shape-shifting demon appeared, who had desired not only the jewel but the priestess as well. He plotted to deceive the lovers and taint the jewel with the hatred and malice of their betrayed hearts. On the day that the couple was to make their wish, the demon had successfully fooled them into believing he was the other, making each of them believe that their love had turned against them. The miko was seriously wounded by the demon portraying her hanyou, and the hanyou was shot at by the false priestess. Enraged by the deceitful nature of his lover, the hanyou attacked the village to steal the jewel. The priestess was equally furious by the traitorous actions of the hanyou who had destroyed her home. Once the jewel was in his possession, the hanyou had fled deep into the forest, where the miko pinned him to this Sacred Tree of Ages- in this very spot - with one of her sacred arrows. He was to remain there for all eternity in endless slumber."

Kagome joined the captivated trio on the outside of the fence line and continued the tale in her 'story-teller' tone. "The priestess retrieved the jewel that had fallen from his lifeless fingers and had ordered that it be burned with her body. She wished to remove the jewel's curse from this world. Fifty years passed before it was seen again."

"If the hanyou was sealed to the tree for all eternity, where is he now?" Sango queried. She had never heard this version of the legend, just how the jewel was formed.

Kagome smiled serenely at the woman and explained, "A young girl of unknown origin appeared in the forest, and released the seal that bound the hanyou. It was rumored that she was the reincarnation of the dead priestess. Now this is where the story gets a bit sketchy...."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "The whole thing sounds sketchy to me!"

"Don't be rude, Inuyasha," Miroku scolded. "Please, continue, Kagome."

"Anyway, it's said that during a battle with a demon, the jewel was shattered into hundreds of shards, spreading to the far reaches of the island. So the hanyou and the young girl set out to find them. As they traveled, they met up with a monk, a demon slayer and an orphaned kitsune child. Together the unlikely group hunted demons, gathered the shards and ultimately destroyed the demon who betrayed the hanyou and his priestess. The reincarnation of the dead miko wished for the completed Shikon no Tama to disappear from existence."

"That's it?" Inuyasha barked. "Sounds like a bunch of bullshit passed from one generation of geezers to another!" He moved off to the parking lot, shouting over his shoulder, "Let's move it, folks! Play time is officially over!"

Sango, Miroku and Kagome all looked at each other and sighed. Miroku threw an arm over each of the girls' shoulders, following their leader to the lot. "Well, it was fun while it lasted!"

* * *

Inuyasha unlocked and rolled open the giant metal door of the garage. Kagome strolled past him to flip the long line of light switches on. While the florescent lights flickered to life he said, "Go on in, Kagome. I gotta grab something from the bike."

Kagome shot him a questioning look then moved toward the "lounge". She had officially given the space that title the evening before when they broke for dinner. The others looked askance at the name, but none argued with her about it. Setting her bright yellow pack on the floor next to the table, Kagome pulled out the now lukewarm coffee for herself and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha approached a moment later, talking on his cell phone. "Well, just hurry up, Sango. We can't get much done till that crate gets here! Yeah, sure. See you in a few!" He snapped the phone closed and plopped down next to Kagome on the couch. "She had to stop and fill the van, so they'll be a few minutes yet," the guitarist explained as he grabbed the other travel mug. After taking a large gulp, grimacing at the tepid temperature of the brew, he presented Kagome with a small brown package. "I found this last night when Miroku and I went for the food," was all he said. "Go ahead and open it."

The woman shot him a bemused glance. "Inuyasha, I can't accept a gift from you...." she protested weakly, yet her heart fluttered in anticipation.

"It's not _that_ kind of gift!" He flushed slightly and looked away from her. "Just open the damn thing!"

Kagome took the box, carefully pulling the lid off. There were several layers of black tissue paper that had to be peeled away before the object was revealed. The woman gasped softly at the masque that was nestled inside. It was simply gorgeous! Delicate silver feathers were covering half of it, designed to hug the side of the wearer's face and shaped like intricate wings. The other half was black leather, the outside of which nearly matched the shape of the "wing". The main difference was on the downward tip where three delicate silver chains draped to the bridge of the nose. Kagome stared in mute wonder at the piece of beauty before her.

Inuyasha nervously bounced his knee while waiting for some kind of response from Kagome. Finally unable to take the silence any longer he burst out," Well? Do you like it?"

Kagome looked at him, eyes wet with emotion. "Inuyasha...."

Of course, the man mistook the emotion in her eyes, seeing only the tears that threatened. "You hate it! Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have gotten it!"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't hate it," she whispered. "It's so beautiful, I- I don't know what to say...." Her voice trailed off as she gazed upon the masque again. "Help me put it on?" she asked. At his quick nod, Kagome lifted the delicate article from its nest, settled it over her eyes, and turned her back to him. Inuyasha lifted the black and silver braided silk cords, tying them carefully beneath her thick tail of hair. The woman turned to face him and asked in a shy tone, "How do I look?"

Inuyasha stared at the vision of beauty before him. The silvery feathers gently caressed the left side of her face, framing her jaw line to just above her chin and sweeping up into her fluffed bangs. The chains rested across her cheek, moving softly against the creamy flesh as she spoke. The deep brown pools appeared almost black in the shadow of the masque, pulling him deeper into their depths.

Kagome was captivated by the softness in his golden eyes as he gazed upon her. She released a shaky breath when Inuyasha caressed her cheek with his fingertip, seemingly to move a wayward feather back into place. When he continued to trace the outline of the feathers down her jaw Kagome shuddered with pleasure and her heart rate increased. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, though the girl wasn't exactly sure if she was asking about the masque or something more.

"Absolute perfection," he replied in a husky murmur. His eyes flared slightly when her lips parted to gasp softly then lowered as he slowly leaned in to her silent invitation.

"Hey, Inuyasha! You gonna come out here and help me with this or what?" Miroku called out. The couple on the couch sprang apart. When Sango slapped him in the back of the head he yelled "Dammit, woman! What did I do this time?"

"You are such an idiot!" Sango grumbled.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had mutually-- and silently -- agreed not to mention whatever had almost happened on the couch. The group hauled in the boxes and crate containing the keyboard, and while Kagome set up the newest piece of equipment, the others got the cooler loaded, set the guitars in their stands, and made some final adjustments to the sound system.

When she had the keyboard ready to go, Inuyasha announced the changes Kagome had proposed. "I want to run through it without the vocals a few times so we can get used to the changes." He turned to Kagome who was spreading out the altered sheet music before her. "You ready?"

"You bet!" She smiled.

"You ever gonna take that thing off?" he asked, pointing to the masque she still wore.

"I need to get used to singing with it on, don't I?" she shot back.

"Keh, whatever. Let's do this. 'Amaranth' from the top!" Miroku tapped off the beats and Kagome furrowed her brow in determination. She had forgotten how different the keyboard felt from the piano. The effect wasn't quite as melodic as she had envisioned it, but Inuyasha seemed pleased nonetheless. Through each run of the song, she made some minor adjustments on the various knobs and slides across the top of the keyboard. For the final run-through, Kagome programmed it to save the music so they could begin rehearsing it with the lyrics.

Inordinately satisfied with the work they had accomplished so far, Inuyasha announced a short break before they started again. The trio cheered--a bit over dramatically in Inuyasha's opinion -- and headed for the cooler filled with water bottles.

Sango chuckled as the singer gently moved the silvery feathers away from her mouth. "Aren't you afraid of eating feathers?"

Kagome almost choked on the drink she was swallowing. "Jeez, Sango! Don't do that!" she laughed. "They don't actually reach my mouth, baka, I just didn't want to get them wet!"

"Won't they get wet when you start sweating?"

"Hmm...Didn't think about that," Kagome replied with a frown. "I guess I'll have to get them dry-cleaned or something...."

Across the stage, Miroku and Inuyasha were engaged in a quiet, yet heated argument. "If you wanted privacy, why did you leave the damn door wide open?" Miroku hissed.

"I didn't _know_ I was gonna need it! It's not like I planned to....." Inuyasha snapped his jaw shut. "The point is, you are an asshole!"

Miroku couldn't contain his mirth. He tried--really he did-- but what started as a suppressed chuckle ended up being an all out guffaw. When the drummer glanced over to see Inuyasha's furious expression, he laughed even harder.

Inuyasha decided not to break his friend's arms. That would only hinder the work they were doing. No, instead he decided to use a good old fashioned scare tactic. The guitarist clamped a hand over Miroku's shoulder and applied enough pressure to make the muscles contract. Miroku fell to one knee and the laughter abruptly ceased. Inuyasha leaned forward to whisper threateningly, "Remember this, Pervert. Paybacks are a mother-fucker!"

* * *

A sleek, raven-haired beauty stepped gracefully from a deep burgundy Lexus. She paused for a moment after closing the door to listen to the driving drum rhythm coming from the garage. Curious, she walked to the gaping entrance, jaw dropping at the scene upon the wooden stage. There were Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, accompanied by some strange woman in a tacky outfit and an absurd mask on her face. The music swelled while the woman moved to the microphone at the front of the stage. An evil little smirk settled on her lips. _So, he thinks __**I**__ can be replaced so easily?_ Kikyo decided to remain in the shadows to assess what this little twit could do.

As the crystal clear notes of the girl's voice rang across the building, Kikyo narrowed her eyes. _Okay, so the twit has a decent voice....._ By the time they reached what used to be the pause, Kikyo was seething with fury. This was not how this scene was supposed to have played out. Inuyasha was supposed to take one look at her, and beg her to come back to him, to the band. He was supposed to have realized what a mistake it was to let her go! And then she would cruelly rub it in his face that she had found another band-- a _better_ band -- then inform him that she would _consider_ letting him back in her bed. Even though it had been less than a week, Kikyo had to admit she missed the way he fucked her.

But no, Inuyasha thought he could replace her with this wanna-be. The little twit pranced about the stage, caressing and smiling at both men the whole while. The traitorous guitarist watched the tramp with blatant hunger on his face, while the drummer grinned stupidly at her. _Does Inuyasha think she could actually replace me in his bed as well? _

Kikyo's mind began to conjure lurid images of the guitarist and the girl:

_...his hands caressing her creamy thighs, slowly teasing her flesh while working up to her treasure trove. _

_...the little slut running her fingers through his silky silver tresses, pressing wantonly against him while he raped her mouth with that oh-so-talented tongue. _

_...their shared moans of rising ecstasy as he slid his throbbing head into her hot sheath._

…_his deep baritone telling her how hot she was and her panting cries each time he slammed into her._

_...finally growling with completion as he shuddered and collapsed on top of…_

The woman shook her head to dispel the disturbing, yet highly erotic scenario from her brain and focused on the players once more. Sango shared a friendly smile with the twit as they went into the final chorus. _When did the mouse learn to sing like that?_ she pondered when the bassist belted out the slightly altered refrain.

Miroku turned his head to drink in the sight of his beloved as Sango leaned provocatively into the microphone. Grinning lecherously, the drummer fairly drooled over the wanton image she created and his hands itched to caress the tempting posterior moving enticingly before him. Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku caught a slight movement in the shadows by the door. When he focused his deep violet eyes on it, his fingers became lax from the sudden realization of who was standing there. The sticks flew from hands that automatically kept playing on.

The cacophony of the drumsticks bouncing off the drums and cymbals brought the rest of the musicians to a halt, while the programmed keyboard played on. "What the fuck, Miroku?" Inuyasha screamed. "We were almost there!"

"Kikyo," he answered, never taking his gaze off the woman by the door.

Inuyasha's gaze traveled to the doorway just as Kikyo stepped into the streaming sunlight, clapping weakly. "That sounded _almost_ as good as when I sang it, Inuyasha. Though the bass line was a bit weak."

Kagome drew a surprised breath and cast an uncertain glance at Inuyasha. The exiled angel approached the stage slowly, her black high heels clicking along the concrete floor. The unnatural height of the shoes accentuated the muscular tone of Kikyo's legs. A very short, silky slip skirt barely covered her hidden secrets and a matching halter top draped sensually over her ample breasts. The woman's midnight black hair was pulled back into a sleek roll that was held in place by two gold hair sticks and her seductive strut exuded raw sexuality.

A disparaging glance at her own attire nearly made Kagome groan. Thankfully the masque hid the flush of her shame. _Yeah, right, Higurashi, who are you trying to kid? I'll never look __that__ good!"_

Inuyasha noticed the way Kagome sized up his ex and then watched as her shoulders slumped when she came to the _**ridiculous**_ assumption that her own figure did not compare. Anger swelled in his chest at the look of dejection on the singer's face. He hastily removed his guitar, nearly slamming it into the stand beside him. "What the fuck do you want, Kikyo? I thought I told you never to come around here again!" The guitarist vaulted from the stage to stand before the deceitful bitch he had once thought he loved.

Kikyo moved to press her body boldly to his, running a hand over the hard planes of his chest. "Well hello to you too, my love," she purred. She really had missed his fiery temper. A seductive smile played upon her lips as she leaned in closer. "I've missed you," Kikyo whispered hotly in his ear before pulling the tender lobe with her teeth. Her smile widened with victory when she heard Inuyasha draw in a deep breath. _Gets him every time,_ she thought victoriously as she felt the hot wetness of desire gather between her thighs. Encouraged by his response, Kikyo bit down a bit harder and chuckled at the shudder of pleasure that rippled through him. "And I see you've missed me, too. I can feel the passion rising within-"

Inuyasha decided to turn Kikyo's own game against her and whispered her name. He leaned in to nuzzle her neck just below the delicate shell of her ear and growled, "You are such a stupid bitch, Kikyo!" The man laughed cruelly at her hiss of shock. "That wasn't a shudder of passion. It was one of utter _revulsion_!" The guitarist shoved Kikyo away from him. "Did you come crawling back for forgiveness, Kikyo? Or to get your spot back? Well, either way you're shit outta luck! We have a new singer now." He shot the seething woman a sardonic grin. "But if you beg real pretty, I may just let you sing back-up vocals."

Kikyo's face paled in shock before flushing red with indignation. "Back up--? You bastard!"

"Hey!" Sango shouted. "I'm not sharing SHIT with that bitch!"

Miroku chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the bassist. "You tell him, my sweet!"

Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to back away from center stage without being noticed, but Kikyo's hate-filled gaze pinned her before she could take two steps.

"Do you honestly think _you_ can replace _me_ so easily?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes, trying to intimidate the girl. "Please! Just _look_ at you! You must keep the second hand stores quite busy." Her gaze returned to Inuyasha. "What sewer did you drag her out of, Inuyasha?"

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth in shock. _What did I ever do to her to deserve this hatred?_ She took an involuntary step toward Sango and Miroku.

Kikyo's evil laughter rang throughout the building. "Just look at her--scampering away like a scared rat! And what's with the mask? Is she ugly, too?" She ignored the way Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or does the mask make you hot? A little role playing was always fun....."

"Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth. Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled.

Feigning surprise, Kikyo queried, "Oh, did I hit a nerve, Inuyasha?" Swiveling her eyes back to the trembling singer, she mock whispered, "Has he nailed you in the bathroom yet, Deary? How about over the piano? Wait, I forgot the best one of all! On the back of his precious motorcycle?" At Kagome's blank expression, Kikyo gave her a pitying look. "No? That's too bad. But let me share a little tidbit, just between us girls. Inubaby here likes his women submissive. I hope you like your fucks hard, hot and wild! But don't worry if you don't," she cast a sly look at Inuyasha, oblivious to the tightly chorded muscles in his neck and ticking nerve in his jaw, "because they never last very long."

Luckily, Miroku _had _noticed the way Inuyasha had coiled his muscles and lunged from the stage. The drummer wrapped his arms around his friend, effectively caging him.

Inuyasha's temper snapped. He struggled against Miroku's iron grip while verbally assaulting the traitorous bitch. "Get the fuck out of here, Kikyo! You can insult me all you want, but you leave her out of it!"

"Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome screamed "She's not worth it!"

Inuyasha took one look at the distraught singer and calmed almost instantly. The image of Kagome's lips just before he leaned in to almost capture them sent a shiver down his spine. _She's right. I have something better in my life now......_

Kikyo's eyes turned cold as she witnessed the silent, yet tender exchange. "You're so pathetic, Inuyasha! I could have given you everything! But you refused to play the game by my rules. Now you're stuck with a two-bit nobody who can barely carry a tune as your lead!" A false look of pity crossed her features as she said, "I hope you pulled your band out of the competition. I'd hate to see you humiliated like that."

"Hell no," Sango barked furiously. "Now that your sorry ass is gone, we're practically guaranteed the win!"

A confused Kagome looked at each of the band members before asking, "What competition?"

Inuyasha glared at the smug Kikyo before answering,. "The club opening is also a battle of the bands. It's a massive audition to find their house band. The winning band gets a huge cash prize, a free demo session, and a six month contract."

Kikyo sneered at the singer. "Does that scare you, Little Sewer Rat?"

Kagome saw the regret in Inuyasha's eyes. She blessed him with a smile of forgiveness and drew strength from the pride now shining in his amber orbs. "I won't lie," she stated as she moved forward. "It scares the hell out of me." When Kagome reached the very edge of the platform, she looked down her nose at the ousted singer. Determination glinted in her dark eyes, and a new found confidence radiated from her frame. "It just means we'll have to work harder!"

Kikyo chuckled at the girl's audacity. She sent Kagome a malicious smile and said, "It won't matter how hard you try, Little Twit, because you _will_ lose! 'Paradise Scorned' is the clear favorite for the competition, and I _always_ play for the winning team!" She turned on her heel and walked away. "See you in sixteen days!"

* * *

Twelve days later, a somber Miroku faced his fellow musicians. "I have some bad news, people. Tiko cancelled our gig for Thursday night."

"What?" Inuyasha bellowed. "He better have a damn good reason for backing out two days before our scheduled appearance!"

Miroku gave him a crooked grin. "Does an electrical fire in the storeroom qualify?"

"Oh my!" Kagome breathed in surprise. "Is he okay?" She'd had the pleasure of meeting the shy little bar owner just three days before. Tiko was only a few years older than she was and had flirted outrageously with both herself and Sango-- much to the drummer's dismay. Kagome had become fast friends with the charming man, and had looked forward to her 'practice gig' as Inuyasha had dubbed it.

"Tiko's fine," Miroku assured her. "He was in the office doing some paper work after locking up last night when the alarm went off. The contractors told him it would be at least three weeks before he could open up again."

"Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic!" Inuyasha's frustration was shared by the rest of the group. "Four days away from the biggest opportunity we've ever had, and suddenly it all goes to shit! I can't believe this is happening!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Sango soothed. "It's not like the club cancelled on us."

"Bite your tongue, Sango," the guitarist snapped. "What the hell are we gonna do?" he asked the room at large.

"Are you afraid I'm going to choke in front of an audience?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha studied the way she plucked at the hem of her black tank-top, a gesture he now recognized as a sign of her anxiety. He crouched down in front of Kagome, taking both her hands in his. "Listen, Kagome, it's been a long time since you performed in any kind of live venue. I just wanted you to get the feel of it before shoving you before the wolves." Kagome nodded in understanding, but she never met his eyes.

Sensing the woman's distress, Sango suggested, "We could always do 'Amateur Night' at The Swan Club."

Miroku sighed heavily. "I don't think we would get a very warm reception there, Sango. They tend to cater to the older, more conservative crowd."

Kagome finally perked up a bit as an idea struck her. "How about a Karaoke bar?" The woman shrank back at the death glare from Inuyasha. "Sorry! It was just a suggestion."

"Keh!"

The quartet silently pondered their situation for a few moments before Inuyasha rose and threw his hands in the air. "Face it, we're screwed!"

Kagome was becoming irritated with Inuyasha's attitude. "Exactly how are we 'screwed'? So Tiko cancelled, big deal. Do you have such little faith in me, Inuyasha? It's not like I've _never_ done this before," she hissed.

Inuyasha sighed with frustration. "Have you ever performed before a mob of angry twenty-something's? I have a feeling that the pop scene is a little tamer than our usual audience."

"Really?" Kagome replied sarcastically. "At least the 'angry twenty-something's' generally know how to keep their distance from the stage! Try singing over a crowd of one thousand screaming teenage girls while they all try to climb on stage with you!" The singer ran shaky fingers through her hair. "The point is, Inuyasha, I know how to handle myself on stage. But if you doubt my ability to perform, what's the point of me being here?"

"I just...." Inuyasha shot to his feet. "I was thinking of you, okay!? I wanted you to feel comfortable, that's all. Work out the butterflies and all that."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "I appreciate that, Inuyasha. To be totally honest, I don't think it would have helped much. I'll still be a nervous wreck before each and every performance. It's just how I am. I just need you to trust me."

"So, you're okay about not having a gig before we perform at the club?"

"Well," Kagome drawled, "there really isn't anything we can do about it. Why don't we just use the time for one more night of rehearsal?"

Miroku nodded in agreement. "That really is the only option left to us."

"I agree," Sango added.

"Fine," Inuyasha relented. "Now, what are we doing about dinner? I'm starved!"

Sango chuckled at the silver haired man. "Food fixes everything, doesn't it, Inuyasha? You two figure it out this time." She turned to Kagome. "Have you got your stage wear ready?" At the singer's blank stare, Sango moaned. "Kagome, please don't tell me you haven't gotten a costume of any kind yet."

Kagome flushed. "I have the mask..."

"That's it!" Sango shouted as she stood up. "Forget dinner! We are done for the day!"

"Since when do you call the shots, wench?" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen, where he and Miroku were shuffling through the stack of take-out menus.

"We have a serious crisis here so Kagome and I are leaving!" The woman grasped Kagome's wrist in one hand while scooping up both of their packs with the other before dragging the stunned girl to the door.

"Oi! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha demanded, watching the two women walk away.

"Shopping!" Sango called over her shoulder.

Kagome glanced back at the aggravated men. "Need a costume! See you in the morning," she said with an apologetic smile.

Miroku slung an arm over his friend's shoulders. "You should know by now that nothing can stop Sango if there is shopping to be done! The woman has three closets and two dressers crammed full with clothes. Don't even ask me about her shoe collection!"

"It must be something in the female genes," Inuyasha commented dryly.

The drummer smirked, a lecherous gleam shining in his eyes as they watched the girls walk out the door. "Yeah, it's those luscious ass cheeks!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fucking pervert. Come on, help me get this place shut down and locked up."

* * *

_**There you have it! The group is quickly approaching the performance of a lifetime….Will they make it? Or will everything fall apart? Guess you'll just have to wait and see…… (evil grin!!)**_

_**Thanks so much to faithful reviewers, your words always bring a smile to my face and warm smooshiness to my heart!! Please don't forget to drop me a note with your thoughts and feelings for this chapter…it was a real struggle to pull off and I'd like to know I did what I set out to do!!!**_

_**Thanks to EVERYONE who has added me and/or this story to your fave and alerts lists!!**_

_**And many thanks to wbaker and Dvocalista for the noms at the fanguild… Best AU and Best Songfic…wish me luck next week when voting starts!!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Debut

_**At long last…a new installment!! Thanks so much to all of my faithful readers and reviewers! You have all been so wonderful and patient with me lately and you'll never know how your words of encouragement bring a smile to my dreariest days. So don't forget to leave a review at the end!**_

_**As always, many thanks to clnv and madma for all their help, love and friendship during these trying times! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue! Takahashi-san is still holding onto Inuyasha with a death grip!**_

_**Disclaimer: I make no profit from the use of Whisper. It belongs solely to Amy Lee and Evanescence. Though I do encourage listening to it while reading the chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 10:

Debut

Wincing in pain as her teeth nearly took a chunk out of her lip, Kagome mentally scolded herself. _Dammit! I'm doing it again! _Clenching her jaw shut in order to stop her nervous habit, she took to pacing the length of her living room. In just three short hours Hell's Redemption would take the stage at The Blue Dragon night club with their new lead singer. They had gone there earlier to do a sound check and acquaint themselves with the dimensions of the performance area. Inuyasha had wanted one last rehearsal, but the nervous tension between the musicians had proved too much to overcome as they couldn't seem to stay together. Pleading with them to relax, the frustrated guitarist had dismissed the rest of the band and stayed after to double check their equipment.

Kagome was confident in herself. She believed that she would be able to give the performance of her life. There was too much riding on this one night to let self doubt cloud her heart. They needed her.

Hell, _she_ needed this!

The quartet had been astounded at the sheer magnitude of the club. The club was located in an old warehouse that the owners had transformed into a massive, multi-level, high-tech night club. The manager had given them a full tour of the place, explaining that the club would cater to the pop/techno scene on Friday nights and the rock/metal crowds on Saturday. Sundays would be alternated between the two for the underage audience.

Kagome glanced at the clock once more. _Two hours and fifty-eight minutes! Where the hell is Inuyasha?"_ She grabbed her cell phone and punched in his number. _I knew I should have taken my car! He better have a damn good reason for being late!_

By the fourth ring, Kagome was ready to scream. Finally Inuyasha's voice crooned over the line, "Oi, Kagome."

"Where the hell are you?" she shouted into the mouthpiece. "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

"Relax, Angel," he soothed. "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome gave an indelicate snort. "Are you kidding? I was ready over an hour ago!"

Inuyasha's chuckle did little to settle the girl's nerves. "Okay! I'll be there in a second!" She nearly choked on her rage when the connection was abruptly cut off with a click.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at blinking numbers that indicated the call had ended in an attempt to channel her frustration through the disconnected line. "That man is going to be the death of me!" she grumbled with a sharp snap of the phone. The sudden buzz of the door bell startled the already nervous woman and a puzzled frown wrinkled her brow as she peered through the peep hole. She grinned wryly at the vision before pulling the door open.

Inuyasha leaned nonchalantly against the door frame. His long, silvery mane looked purposely disheveled with bangs fluffed and held with what must have been a massive amount of product. He wore a black leather coat that was opened at the front, revealing a tight red t-shirt beneath. Flushing slightly, Kagome's eyes traveled down to the black leather pants and biker boots before she realized what she was doing. Her blush deepened when her eyes met his and a sexy little grin spread across his lips. "So," he intoned in a sultry voice, "I heard there's a famous singer that lives here who's hot as hell." Grinning as her heated flush darkened yet again, he pointedly allowed his eyes to roam over her soft curves. "I figured I'd see if she needs a kick-ass band to back her up."

Kagome giggled, his relaxed demeanor setting her nerves at ease. "I suppose that depends on the band," she quipped, moving aside to let him in. "You weren't kidding when you said a second!"

"I just stepped off the elevator when you called. I thought you said you were ready," he sighed, taking in her plain yellow tee, flat hair and the absence of makeup. The black satiny pants hugged the curves of her legs, almost as though they had been painted on. "Sango's gonna have a fit when she sees you!"

"No, she won't," Kagome corrected, gathering the garment bag and large travel case from the couch. "The manager informed us that the dressing room would be available for anyone who needed it." Kagome moved toward the door, removing the long, black hooded sweater from the peg and putting it on. The sweater fell to her knees, and the hood was large enough to shadow most of her face when pulled forward. "Sango offered to help me with my hair and makeup."

"You can't tell me that _that-_" he gestured to her top, "is the sexy little number Sango told Miroku about."

Kagome chuckled softly. "Baka! Of course it isn't! The top isn't exactly designed for driving comfort." She laughed as Inuyasha's brows disappeared underneath his bangs. "You'll just have to wait and see _how_ 'sexy' it really is!"

Inuyasha waited while she strapped on an incredibly alluring pair of calf-high black leather boots. The spiked heels were silver tipped, and three delicate chains draped from the top of the front laces to just above the ankle. "They kinda match the masque," he commented.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a playful wink as she stood. The added height brought her to eye level with him. "That was why I bought them! But let me tell you, it was hell breaking them in! I've gotten some pretty strange looks at the market and down in the laundry room for the last few days!"

Inuyasha laughed as he picked up the travel case. "Well, I think the only looks you'll get tonight are lusty grins from the guys and jealous glares from the girls in the audience."

"Nah," Kagome retorted playfully as she closed and locked the door behind them. "The girls will be too busy drooling over you!"

"Keh," he scoffed, but the ego boost widened his smile.

When the elevator reached the lobby and the doors slid open, a slightly perturbed looking Koga was standing before them. "Oh, hey Princess," he greeted.

"Hi, Koga. Long day?" she queried.

"Yeah, and it's not over yet," he grumbled, moving out of the way to let the couple step out of the elevator. He and Inuyasha exchanged a curt nod by way of greeting. "That new client I told you about is demanding I review an addendum to a contract before she signs. Of course I can't simply do that and return the damn thing. No, I have to meet her for a drink and go over it _with her_."

"Oh," Kagome whispered in disappointment. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." She had really been looking forward to having at least one familiar face in the crowd tonight.

Koga tipped her chin up to meet his gaze. "Don't worry, Princess. I'll be there." He flashed his most charming smile. "There's nothing that could keep me from the debut performance of my favorite client with her new band!" Koga pressed a soft kiss to her temple, then told her, "Get going. I'll see you later."

"Client?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously as they exited the building.

"Koga's called me that since before he was my actual agent," she quickly assured him. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I didn't sign any contracts or anything."

Inuyasha's phone rang while he held the passenger door of his Mazda Miyata open for Kagome. "What's up, Sango?"

Kagome could practically hear every word of Sango's tirade through the earpiece and smiled when Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes dramatically. "Yeah, yeah. Did you take your pills this morning?" the guitarist asked sarcastically as he closed the door. "We're in the car and on our way right now," he assured the still shouting bassist as he slid into the driver's seat. "We'll be there in less than fifteen minutes!" Inuyasha snapped the phone shut and roared the engine to life.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed. "There's no way we'll make it in less than _thirty_ minutes!"

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha flashed the girl a wicked grin. "Hold on tight, Angel!"

* * *

Sure enough, Inuyasha pulled into a parking spot thirteen minutes later. "You can open your eyes now, Kagome. We're here."

Kagome sighed with relief as she popped the seatbelt and stumbled from the car. She even managed a queasy smile when she spotted Sango racing toward them.

"You're damn lucky, Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, snatching the travel case out of his grasp. "Miroku's in there checking out the other bands. After this band is done there will be two others, then Paradise Scorned," she snarled out the band's name. "We go on right after them, then one more band after us."

"Damn, I was hoping we were the last band!" At Kagome's questioning look, he explained. "The last band leaves a lingering impression more than the others." He turned toward Sango again. "What does the competition sound like?"

Sango and Miroku had been among the first to arrive so they could check out the other bands that were performing. "So far, three out the five bands that have performed so far may give us a run for our money, including the one on stage now. They're practically flawless! The only advantage we may have over any of them is the fact that they are all playing cover music." Sango handed both of them the stage passes that ensured the bands access into the heavily guarded backstage areas. The couple slipped the nylon lanyards over their heads and showed the cards to the burly men standing sentinel at the side entrance. With a curt nod, the bouncers let them pass.

"Where's Miroku stationed?" Inuyasha questioned the bassist.

"He's in the Gold Lounge on the second level. Just take the stairs at the end of this hall," she directed, "then follow the corridor out into the club area. It sits directly across from the stage, so you can't miss it! Flash your pass and they'll let you in." She took Kagome's hand a smiled. "Come on, _Angel;_ let's go get our game faces on!"

Kagome laughed. It was odd hearing Sango use the moniker she had adopted. The singer was so used to hearing it as a term of endearment from Inuyasha. Yet they had all been reminded by the guitarist not to use Kagome's real name in front of _anyone_ in the club. _I'm really here, this is really happening!_ A shiver of apprehension ran down her spine before she could suppress it. _Keep it together, Higurashi! They're counting on you!_

* * *

Kagome gasped in pain. "Sango! Not so tight! I have to be able to breath, ya know."

"Sorry," the girl apologized, loosening the corset-like stays that ran down Kagome's back. "Is that better?" When the singer nodded, Sango tied the black cords at the base of the satiny top. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't give the audience an _extra_ show," she giggled.

Kagome laughed heartily at the image of her falling out of the exotic top. "Well, my friend, I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She moved to the full length mirror and checked the overall picture she made. "Thank you so much for helping me! I never would have been able to get this thing on by myself."

Sango embraced the singer from behind, mindful of the delicate fabric that draped from the choker collar to the leather bands at Kagome's wrists. "I should be thanking you, Kagome," she whispered. "You're the best thing that could have happened to us!"

"Oh, Sango," Kagome murmured, resting her hands on the arms that were wrapped around her shoulders. In just three short weeks, the two girls had become almost as close as sisters. Kagome felt the wetness gathering in her eyes from the heartfelt exchange and quickly fanned her eyes. "Stop it! If you make me cry, all that hard work will be wasted!" They separated with a giggle. "How much time do we have left?"

Sango glanced at her watch. "We go on in twenty minutes. The stage hands are probably setting up our equipment as we speak." At the sight of Kagome's sudden pacing while shaking out her arms, Sango's concern overrode her own tensions. "Are you nervous?"

"Scared shitless, actually," was the somber reply. Kagome nearly laughed out loud at the panicked expression on the bassists face. "Don't worry; I did this before every performance. It's actually a calming exercise. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Sango gave her friend a skeptical glance before shrugging slightly. "Well, I guess I'll go round up the guys. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes, okay?"

Kagome just waved her on, concentrating intently on her breathing. In her mind, she methodically ran through every aspect of the first song, recalling exactly where everyone else would be, the location of the equipment and cords, and where she would move during each moment of the performance. It was an old routine for her, but surprisingly it still worked. The first moments were crucial to creating the atmosphere they had planned. _Whoever is listening up there....please help me pull this off!_

A soft knock sounded at the door, followed by Sango peeking her head inside the room. "You ready?"

Kagome halted her pacing, shook her whole body slightly to release the tension in her muscles, and took one last, calming breath. "Let's do this," she replied with a confident smile. Sango beamed with pride, her own confidence level rising at the sight of the now self assured Kagome.

Out in the quiet hallway, Inuyasha and Miroku leaned against the wall across from the dressing room discussing the performance of Kikyo's band, Paradise Scorned. Inuyasha chuckled. "They were so _weak_! I knew they wouldn't be able to pull off that riff! Hell, _I_ can barely pull that off!"

"I'm amazed Kikyo was willing to sing a cover," Miroku commented distractedly, watching Sango's delightful figure as she leaned into the dressing room. _What I wouldn't give to just reach out and caress--_

"Focus, Pervert!" Inuyasha snapped when he noticed the drummer's gaze wander. "Just because Kikyo's band sucked doesn't mean we are home free! We really gotta be on top of our shit! Just remember, follow Angel's lead through the first number, it's all about her......voice......." Inuyasha's jaw went slack and the words he had been about to utter were forgotten the moment Kagome stepped from the dressing room.

"Holy shit," Miroku whispered in awe.

Standing before them was a vision in black and silver. The top-- if you could call it that -- was pitch black; the material was satiny smooth, yet hugged the woman's curves like supple leather. At her neck a black choker collar held the sleeveless top up. Kagome's chest was bare, while fine silver chains draped from the collar to the cups of the "bra" that concealed her breasts. The material was cut away from the midsection, leaving her skin exposed to just above the belly button. The supple garment clung to her sides just above the curve of her hips before sloping to a V at the juncture of her pant's button. Black leather bands adorned her wrists, and a sheer silver veil fell from the collar, draping over the singer's delicate arms to connect to the wristbands. The fabric crossed behind her back, cascading to just above her boot-clad ankles.

Inuyasha fairly drooled when Kagome did a little spin for them. _Is that a.....corset?!_ He bit back a moan at the erotic images that sprang to mind. _She couldn't possibly have known my obsession with laces......_ The supple flesh of her back was bare from the collar to where the lacings began just below her shoulder blades. The length of it covered maybe six inches of her back, and that was all that kept the woman's considerable assets from spilling out.

Kagome cast Inuyasha a nervous glance. Unable to decipher his expression, she immediately assumed the worst. _He hates it! Oh, God, what do I do know?_ "I don't have anything else to where!" she blurted out, nearly in tears.

Her outburst snapped Inuyasha back to reality. "I was wrong, you're not an angel," he told her reverently as his lips quirked up a bit. "You're a Goddess!"

Kagome beamed at his praise, the rest of her anxiety flowing out of her with a sigh of relief. "So, you like it?"

"Angel, you may not even have to open your mouth once the judges get a good look at you!" Inuyasha hauled her into his arms, swept her off her feet and spun around while laughing. "We may win without having to play a single damn note!"

"Hell's Redemption," a stage hand called from down the hall. "You're up in five! You need to get to the stage entrance!"

The guitarist returned a giggling Kagome to her feet and took her hand. "All right, you heard the man. Let's go kick some ass!" Inuyasha led the way, pulling Kagome behind him. Miroku wrapped an arm over Sango's shoulders and followed them down the corridor.

Just before they turned the corner to the stage area, Kikyo appeared before them. She cast an assessing look at the new singer and sneered. "Well, look at the rat, all dressed up. I'm sorry to say that whore's garb won't earn you enough points to beat us!"

Inuyasha growled low, but ceased when Kagome squeezed his hand. He nodded before moving to brush past the hateful woman that stood in their way.

"I'd wish you luck, Inuyasha," Kikyo laughed haughtily, "but I doubt it would do you any good!"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and faced Kikyo. Doing her best Inuyasha impersonation, she scoffed. "Keh! Who needs luck? _WE_ have talent!" She turned away with a sniff, following a snickering Inuyasha to the back stage door.

*********************************

Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes, trying to lend her a little extra strength. "You can do this, Angel. Forget everything else. It's not about them." Her tremulous smile widened as his encouraging words parted the haze of doubt in her brain and the adrenaline rush of anticipation and excitement kicked in. This was it; the culmination of all their hard work and dedication. The blood pounded through her veins, washing away all the doubt and anxiety and replacing it with exhilarated joy.

The stage announcer was building up to the introduction. "Ladies and Gentlemen! It is my great honor to bring you 'Hells Redemption'!"

"Nothing else matters but you. Everything else is all just a whisper," he said. He brushed a chaste kiss upon her lips for luck before running onto the stage at his introduction. The crowd cheered wildly as he, Sango and Miroku took the spotlight.

Kagome was left in the shadows, even when the announcer said, ".....and finally, introducing the newest member.....The Dark Angel!" The house and stage lights were extinguished and a low fog crept across the front of the stage. Kagome stepped up behind Sango, remaining tucked in the shadows behind the curtains while Miroku clicked the beats on his sticks. The music reared to life, pounding through the building for a moment before dying away. Slowly the stage lights brightened, revealing the musicians, but not the singer. Kagome's haunting voice echoed eerily through the hazy darkness while the programmed keyboard alone accompanied her.

_**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here, and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here, and I fall into myself  
**_

Miroku softly brushed the cymbals as the volume of her vocals increased. The echo of Kagome's voice receded while the tone grew in strength. The audience was still, almost as though they were waiting for the revelation of this hauntingly beautiful specter. The stage lights brightened a little more, but still no angel could be seen. Miroku added the solid beat of the snare and bass drum as they moved through the verse.

_**This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away....**_

The rhythm gradually increased as Inuyasha and Sango caressed their instruments, joining in the building swell of the music even as the house lights began to fade. The crowd held its breath as the club was plunged into darkness for a split second before the first line of the chorus was delivered. In a flash of blinding light, the hypnotic sway of an unfamiliar set of hips was suddenly illuminated as Kagome stepped into the spotlight.

Inuyasha slid sensuously up to his microphone, his lips practically stroking the mesh screen as he whispered into it while Sango's slightly stronger voice merged with his. It was as though they were the angel's conscious, extolling on what the singer refused to impart.

_**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)**_

The audience was awestruck at the masked beauty and several had to blink to assure themselves the apparition before them was actually real. It wasn't long before thunderous clapping and the calls to the Dark Angel began. The guitar ripped into the now wildly cheering throng and the lights flashed and swirled above them as the music carried them all to greater heights.

_**  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)**_

Kagome swept an arm out to the audience and the timbre of her voice begged them to take heed of her message. The spectators responded with shouts and whistles, acknowledging her attempt to warn them, but not fully comprehending what she was trying to say. The crowd was too caught up in the driving rhythm and mystical vision of the Dark Angel.

_**  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die...)  
**_

Kagome moved toward Inuyasha, a hand clasped against her chest. Her desperate tone beseeched him to understand the darkness within her heart. The audience moved and swayed to the rhythm flawlessly created by the three musicians while captivated by Kagome's passionate vocals. She weaved her pain around them like a shroud, encompassing all that could hear her. Her anguish became theirs and when she turned away from the guitarist to face the crowd, they erupted with a deafening cheer.

_**I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow, I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain, if I will it all away  
If I will it all away...  
**_

Kagome paced along the front of the stage, calling out her siren's song once more. Her arm spread out to her side and the gossamer fabric flowed gracefully behind her as she moved. New strength poured into the conviction of her words as she desperately tried to convey all the fear and insecurities of the darkness that imprisoned her. Yet the earnestness in her tone somehow seemed to spread a small beacon of hope to those surrounding her. This woman existed in the shadows, yet here she was, warning them away from the dangerous temptation such a life offered.

_**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die...)  
**_

The anguish and confusion of her mind was echoed by Inuyasha. The sensual timbre of his chilling vocals made him appear to be the temptation that lured Kagome to embrace the world of darkness. He was a demon taking possession of her soul, beckoning her to become his queen in this realm of shadows.

Inuyasha's husky whisper moved without pause into the next verse and Kagome's own slightly more solid voice melded with his as they described the inner turmoil of her existence. The combination was intoxicating, driving the audience to raise their hands up to the Angel, offering her a way to escape the pull of temptation. She leaned over the edge of the stage with a hand outstretched to the churning masses. The desperate crowd reached back for her, but her elegant fingers remained just beyond their grasp.

_**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me, I fear  
She beckons me, shall I give in?  
Upon my end, shall I begin?  
Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end**_

Kagome's fingers just barely brushed the tip of the people closest to the stage as they strained to save her innocent soul. As the last of the words left her lips, she shrank back from the mob, lifting her hands and face toward the heavens in answer to Sango's angelic harmonizing. When the music came to a sudden halt, with only the bassist's fading voice into the silence, the crowd tensed, waiting to see if salvation would be granted to the Dark Angel.

Inuyasha drifted over to Sango's microphone, trailing his fingertips across Kagome's shoulders as he passed. His actions caused the masses to jeer and he smiled at them evilly, reminding them that he had already taken possession of her soul.

The music crashed through the stillness, bringing forth cheers and cries of relief from the audience and Kagome swayed and moved to the energized rhythm.

Kagome once again moved along the stage, the conviction of her voice reaching out to the audience. She was crying out for them to understand, begging them not to fall into this world where only searing agony waited to consume them.

_**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die...)  
**_

The Angel moved away from the crowd, unable to accept the salvation they were frantically offering her. The stage lights dimmed as the guitars and drums ceased playing. The singer crossed her arms over her chest until her hands rested on the opposite shoulder and slowly sank to her knees, hanging her head in utter defeat as she surrendered to the darkness once more. Sango and Inuyasha separated as the last line lingered in the air while the programmed keyboard played on. Silence hung thick in the atmosphere for a moment while the audience seemed to hold their breath, waiting for more. The stage was shrouded in darkness, until the Dark Angel was suddenly illuminated by the spot light in the center of the stage.

The crowd erupted in cheers, whistles and cat-calls as the players bowed. Kagome's lifted her head, smiling brilliantly at the audience. Tears slipped silently from her eyes as she accepted Inuyasha's hand.

He pulled her slowly to her feet and spoke softly into her ear. "You got them, Angel." The shimmering light in his molten orbs conveyed not only his pride in her ability, but gratitude for joining them in their journey.

Kagome raised the microphone to her lips. "Thank you," she softly said to him, her voice thick with emotion. The singer then turned her smile back to the audience and called out, "Thank you so very much!"

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading! Special thanks once again to wbaker and dvocalista for your nom's at the IYFG and your reviews… now comes the real test… wish me luck in the voting this week! **_

_**Many, many thanks to all of you that left reviews for the last few chapters and I look forward to hearing from all of you again! Your support is appreciated in ways that surpass words! So press the little button down there and leave me another! lol**_


	11. Chapter 11: Results

_**Bet all of you thought I'd fallen off the face of the earth, didn't you? Well, it just so happens that I didn't, I was bogged down with home, health, beta and author woes!! Yet I have returned to give you an early Christmas/Kwanzaa/Chanukah/whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year gift! So enjoy and don't forget to review…maybe they will help me get the next chapter off to my wonderful beta's a bit sooner!!**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters still aren't mine, but they are definitely on my 'Dear Santa' list again this year!**_

_**Disclaimer: Bye-Bye Beautiful is the exclusive right of Nightwish…tho I do own a copy Dark Passion Play's Collectors set… Does that count? Nope, didn't think so…. **_

* * *

Chapter 11:

Results

While the last band performed, most of the remaining bands waited anxiously in the Gold Lounge. Kagome's nerves simply wouldn't allow her to sit still for more than a moment, yet her legs felt like they were made of rubber after all that dancing on stage. She would pace restlessly across the room before plopping into an overstuffed chair where she would tap the heel of her boots in agitation, only to growl in frustration before standing to repeat the process again. She cast an annoyed glance at the three remaining members of Hell's Redemption, who seemed to be calmly chatting on one of the plush couches.

In actuality, they were just as nervous as Kagome; they were just hiding it behind a cool façade by critiquing the last of the competition. Finally Inuyasha couldn't take anymore of the singer's distracting movements. "Stop it, Angel!" he barked. "That incessant 'click click' is driving me nuts!" The noise stopped when she halted and faced him. "Thank you," he sighed in relief.

"_How_ can you just sit there?" she asked in frustration. The band on stage finally completed their set and the announcer called out that there would be a thirty minute break for the judges to make their final decision. "Oh God....." she moaned while doubling over and clutching her abdomen. "I think I'm gonna be sick...."

Inuyasha jumped up and roughly shoved someone out of his way as he moved quickly to Kagome's side. The woman was on the verge of hyperventilating and her skin tone had turned deathly pale. "Okay, babe, slow, deep breaths," he crooned. He turned toward his band mates. "I'm taking her out for some air on the balcony. Come get us when it's almost time to go down there." Miroku nodded in acknowledgement as Inuyasha led the singer from the room.

"You think she'll be okay?" Sango asked in concern. "I think she's more nervous now than she was before the performance!"

"We can only hope, my sweet," he replied, pulling the woman he desired above all others deeper into his comforting embrace.

Inuyasha slammed the door to the balcony open and led the trembling woman into the fresh night air. Kagome shivered at the rush of cool air that blew across so much of her exposed flesh. He turned her until her chest was pressed firmly against his. "Breathe with me, Kagome," he whispered into her ear. "In," they inhaled deeply together," then back out." The gentle stroking of his hand over her hair served to further soothe the anxious woman.

After a few moments, Kagome was calm enough to be able to breathe without instruction. She shakily pushed away from his embrace, feeling his reluctance to let her go. She walked to the metal railing of the small balcony and looked out over the glistening waters of Tokyo Bay. The gentle wind caressed her face, rustling through the feathers of the masque and blowing through the raven locks of her hair. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said softly.

Inuyasha moved to stand beside her. "The adrenaline rush died off."

"Maybe," she replied. "It just hit me all at once. You've all worked so hard to get here. What if my performance was lacking somehow? What if I failed you?" She cast her eyes down to her shaking hands. "I'm terrified that if you didn't get this, you'll all hate me....."

The man took a deep breath to reign in his quickly rising temper. "First of all, stop with this _I_ and _you_ crap. _We_ are all in this together! Second, you were amazing out there! You grabbed that audience in a way I never even thought was possible. Just watching you reel them in while they gladly let you rip out their hearts was incredible. I _saw_ their faces! Each and every one of them wanted to save you!"

"But this was _your_ dream!" she protested hotly.

"No," he barked, "This is _our_ dream!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and turned her to face him. "You became a part of this from the first note you sang in that garage!" At the startled expression on her face, Inuyasha relaxed his iron grip slightly. His voice softened when he murmured, "From the moment I heard you sing in your apartment, _you_ became my dream......"

Kagome's eyes flared at the honesty that shimmered in his captivating eyes. She shivered at the contact of his warm fingers as his hands cupped her face gently and tilted her head to meet his lips. Her eyes drifted closed at the first tender touch of his mouth upon hers.

Inuyasha's heartbeat raced with excitement when Kagome accepted his tentative kiss. He was content to exchange soft, slow kisses, not wanting to push her too far, too fast.

Sliding her hands into his hair, Kagome found herself slowly surrendering to his sensual ministrations. She moaned softly when he pulled away, and then sighed when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair.

"Kami help me, Kagome....." he whispered, the husky timber sending chills through her. "I didn't mean for this to happen, but I don't regret it." He tightened his embrace, desperately trying to merge her body with his own.

"I- I don't either," she confessed, confused by the swirling emotions rushing through her. "What does it mean?"

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that this was going to be a difficult path for them, yet he was determined to walk it with her. "It means that we have begun something new, Angel."

Kagome burrowed her face into his shoulder. Hot tears slipped over her lids. "I'm not sure if I can do this....."

"Look at me, Kagome," he demanded softly. "I won't force you to do anything. When you're ready to move forward, I'll be there. No matter how long it takes."

"I'm scared....."

Inuyasha brushed his lips across hers once more. "So am I. I've never felt anything like this before, Kagome." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm willing to move at your pace. We'll take things slow, but I have to warn you that I can't walk away, not now......"

Kagome raised her lips to his, silently expressing her understanding. _You may not have a choice......._ The thought of him being ripped from her life, just like all the others, made her heart contract painfully.

A soft "ahem" interrupted the tender exchange. Inuyasha looked over at the man in the doorway and nodded. Miroku flashed the couple an approving smile before returning to the inside of the club.

"Time to go, Angel," Inuyasha said, disappointment heavy in his tone.

Kagome moved away from his embrace with a shy smile. "Where do we go from here," she asked softly.

The last thing Inuyasha wanted was for there to be any kind of awkwardness between them. He decided a little levity was in order. "We go in there and claim our prize!" Lacing his fingers with hers, Inuyasha led her back to their fellow band mates to await the announcement of the Blue Dragon's new House Band.

* * *

All the bands were gathered on the stage with the heavy navy blue curtains drawn shut behind them. On the other side of the massive draperies were the instruments of the winning band, waiting for the encore performance. The temptation to peek was effectively quashed by the burly bouncers lining the stage.

The Blue Dragon's owner, a young man of about thirty, moved to stand at front and center stage. He graciously accepted the microphone and large metallic blue envelope from a slender young waitress. With an abrupt clearing of his throat into the mouthpiece, the crowded club fell silent. All eyes turned toward the stage, ready to cheer on the winners of the evening's intense competition.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," the young man started. "My name is Fujiwara Akito, owner of this establishment." He paused, letting the cheering crowd express their excitement. "Thank you. It honors me that you all are enjoying the fruits of my labor, but I'm not the reason you all came tonight."

He turned to face the musicians that crowded the stage. "I would like to express my gratitude to each of you. The performances all of you gave tonight made rendering the decision a difficult task indeed. You should all be proud of your impressive accomplishments." The crowd erupted into boisterous cheers, some fans holding up banners in support of a particular band.

Once the audience settled a bit, Akito spoke again. "The judges took several aspects of the performance into account, including: Originality, Audience Participation, Vocal and Musical Ability, and finally, Overall Performance. While each band did a spectacular job, only one band raised themselves above all of the others in each and every category!" He made a dramatic show of breaking the wax seal on the envelope.

The groups gathered on the stage clung to their band mates, each praying that theirs was the name scrawled on the parchment. Kagome held Sango's hand in a death grip, while Miroku and Inuyasha both held their breaths in anticipation. When the suspense had become almost unbearable, Akito raised the microphone to his mouth. "Please join me in congratulating the winners and The Blue Dragon's new House Band.........Hell's Redemption!"

Kikyo smiled brilliantly at the audience and took a step forward. She was violently jerked from her fantasy and yelped when Paradise's drummer yanked her back to stand beside him. "What the fuck are you doing, Kikyo? Are you trying to make us look like a bunch of idiots?" he hissed in her ear. "They just announced your _former_ band as the winners, not us!"

At the other end of the stage, Sango and Kagome were locked in each others' embrace, hopping around in a small circle while screaming their elation. Inuyasha and Miroku enthusiastically thanked the owner while vigorously shaking his hand and slapping the man's back. The bouncers drew the heavy curtains back to reveal their equipment set up behind them. "Congratulations!" Akito said into the microphone. "Now, if you would honor us with your first performance as the official House Band?"

The quartet formed a tight huddle and quickly agreed on which song to perform. The players moved to their places, waiting for Miroku to finish adjusting the positions of the cymbals and microphone. When the three musicians were ready Kagome approached the microphone stand. "Thank you all so very much," she spoke to the audience.

Inuyasha cued up the song on the synthesizer as Miroku tapped out the beat. The audience erupted in cheers as melodic piano chords wafted through the speakers. Inuyasha's short strokes across the strings hinted at the furious pace a moment before Miroku added a solid blast of the bass drum. Sango's bass thrummed rhythmically while Miroku picked up the tempo slightly, pounding his flying drumsticks ferociously. Kagome pulled the microphone from its stand, and moved to the front of the stage. Her gaze swept over the bobbing heads of the audience, relishing in the energy they fed her. The singer smiled at them as she let her powerful voice rise above the music.

_**Finally the hills are without eyes **_

_**They are tired of painting a dead man's face red **_

_**With their own blood **_

_**They used to love having so much to lose **_

_**Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins **_

Miroku slammed the sticks down on the drums in forceful succession. Kagome moved back to the center of the stage, her arm sweeping in a gesture of introduction to the guitarist. He flashed the singer a sly grin and almost laughed aloud at her answering wink.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the gyrating crowd to cry out the frustration warranted by the lyrics. Miroku's vocals merged so seamlessly with his that they seemed almost one voice.

_**Did you ever hear what I told you?**_

_**Did you ever read what I wrote you? **_

Inuyasha turned his head slightly to pose the next questions to the ethereal vision of Kagome. Her hair billowed around her while her body moved sensuously to Miroku's frantic beats.

_**Did you ever listen to what we played? **_

_**Did you ever let in what the world said? **_

Kagome swirled away from the guitarist to ascend the small platform where Miroku was perched.

Kikyo moved into Inuyasha's line of sight just off stage and he purposely directed the next lines of the chorus to her.

_**Did we get this far just to feel your hate? **_

_**Did we play to become only pawns in the game? **_

Inuyasha noticed the slight stutter in Miroku's singing, but understood when he saw the bassist shooting a death glare at the pair behind the drums. He turned to see Kagome wink at Sango then jump from behind the drummer back to the stage. He was amazed she didn't break her neck in those shoes!

_**How blind can you be, don't you see?**_

_**You chose the long road but we'll be waiting! **_

Kagome seemed to move with cat-like grace back to the center of the stage. Her arm drifted in a graceful arch as she slowly waved to him, the gauzy fabric flowing behind her.

_**Bye bye beautiful **_

_**Bye bye beautiful **_

The singer bowed low at the waist until her raven tresses brushed the floor. Kagome bobbed her head to the driving tempest of the music. She stretched her arms to the side, extending the 'wings' of the costume, twirling in a graceful spin as she rose. The crowd jumped and cheered at the feat, enraptured by the vision of the Dark Angel as she continued to turn round and round with her arms stretched high above her head.

Sango watched Kagome approach her, smiling brilliantly. The bassist was impressed with the girl's agility in the dangerously unstable heels. She laughed when Kagome bumped her hips, effectively moving the musician out of her way before lifting her mouth to the microphone before them.

_**Jacob's ghost for the girl in white **_

_**Blindfold for the blind **_

_**Dead siblings walking the dying earth **_

The women smiled playfully at each other while they harmonized into the shared microphone. Sango loved this side of Kagome; she seemed so carefree and mischievous on stage. It was almost as though she became the person she had been before, the person that none of them had had the pleasure of knowing. Sango's smile dampened slightly as she internally sighed. It was a shame that Kagome only let that beautiful side of herself shine through while she performed.

_**Noose around a choking heart **_

_**Eternity torn apart **_

_**Slow toll now the funeral bells **_

From across the stage, Inuyasha watched the girls have their fun. He mentally berated himself for the swell of jealously that lapped at his heart. How easy it had been for Kagome to win everyone over. The crowd, his friends, _**him**_… He grinned as the memory of Kagome's soft lips and her shy kisses played slowly in his mind and when she turned to give him a seductive smile, he almost missed the next chord. Recovering effortlessly, his fingers fell into their familiar pattern once more as he cried out the anguish of times past.

He reached back to a darker time when he had believed that physical pain was the only way to feel anything at all!

_**I need to die to feel alive!**_

The women continued their play while Inuyasha and Miroku dove into the chorus. The guitarist smiled as they performed a cheesy '80's head bang move, standing back to back while Sango thrummed the bass chords and Kagome played her "air guitar".

_**Did you ever hear what I told you? **_

_**Did you ever read what I wrote you? **_

_**Did you ever listen to what we played? **_

_**Did you ever let in what the world said? **_

_**Did we get this far just to feel your hate? **_

_**Did we play to become only pawns in the game? **_

_**How blind can you be, don't you see?**_

_**You chose the long road but we'll be waiting! **_

Even though this song had been written ages before they ever met, it now seemed that the lyrics had been written for them by the hand of fate. Her soul, so battered and torn by tragedy was yearning for escape. His was the voice of reason, challenging her to face reality while reassuring that he would always be there to catch her fall.

_**Bye bye beautiful **_

_**Bye bye beautiful **_

_**Bye bye beautiful **_

_**Bye bye beautiful **_

Kagome moved away from Sango. She did that low, stalking strut back toward Inuyasha that made him want to drool. The distraction she created required him to apply extraordinary concentration to keep up with the music. He once again thought of her as a supple lioness lurking in the shadows. His amber eyes met hers, compelling her to feel the depth of his pain and the meaning of his words.

_**It's not the tree that forsakes the flower **_

_**But the flower that forsakes the tree **_

_**Someday I'll learn to love these scars **_

_**Still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words **_

Inuyasha poured every ounce of his heart and soul into the desperate plea. He longed to be the strong, unbending tree in her life, to shelter her from the storms that still raged in her heart. The tone of his cry begged the woman to believe in him while promising to trust her enough to reveal the darkness within his own soul.

The players' hands abruptly stilled on their instruments bringing the raging music to a halt. They turned to face the cheering crowd while the synthesizer played on softly to accompany their low whispers.

_**...How blind can you be, don't you see... **_

_**...How blind can you be, don't you see... **_

_**...How blind can you be, don't you see... **_

_**...That the gambler lost all he does not have...**_

As the volume of the soft chords swelled, the musicians once again crashed into the pulse pounding rhythm. Inuyasha and Miroku both drove the fierce aggression of the refrain one final time, while Kagome and Sango once again shared a microphone to harmonize the back ground vocals.

_**Did you ever hear what I told you? **_

_**Did you ever read what I wrote you? **_

_**Did you ever listen to what we played?**_

_**Did you ever let in what the world said? **_

_**Did we get this far just to feel your hate? **_

_**Did we play to become only pawns in the game?**_

_**How blind can you be, don't you see?**_

_**You chose the long road but we'll be waiting?**_

_**Bye bye beautiful **_

_**Bye bye beautiful **_

_**Bye bye beautiful **_

_**Bye**_

_**Bye**_

_**Bye**_

_**Bye**_

The anguished cry of the guitarist echoed out over the audience for a split second after the climatic finale. The crowd, fueled by the adrenaline pumping performance, screamed their approval while jumping, clapping, waving, and punching their fists in the air.

Miroku hopped down from his perch to join the rest of the band for their final bow of the night. Inuyasha and Sango rested their guitars in the stands, while Kagome continued to shout "thank you" to the audience. The four stood together, arms around each other's waists, bowed low, and then waved to the audience as the massive navy curtains closed.

Inuyasha scooped the laughing singer into his arms and spun her around. "We did it!" he shouted in elation. "We really fucking did it!"

In a move that surprised everyone present, Sango jumped into Miroku's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her ankles behind his back. The drummer held her slight weight effortlessly, though the shock of the movement nearly toppled him. When Sango kissed him soundly on the lips, Miroku's eyes flared in astonishment for a split second before sliding closed. He returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

From the shadows behind the stage, Kikyo silently seethed. _Just look at them! You'd think they just signed with a label or something! _Her dark eyes narrowed at the euphoria that surrounded the quartet. _That should have been me!_ she screamed in her mind. _That was __my__ band! He was __MY__ lover!_ Her eyes narrowed as her furious gaze focused on the woman embracing her former lover. _This isn't over.....Not by a long shot!_

* * *

_**They won!! None of you saw that coming, did you??? Speaking of winning…Darkness Before Dawn took Second Place (tied actually) for Best Songfic/Poemfic at the IYFG's third qtr polls!! Many thanks to wbaker and Dvocalista for the noms, the members who seconded and mostly to everyone who voted! I was also informed that this story has been nom'd at the Feudal Association for best Angst… so wish me luck!!**_

_**Trust me, this is only the beginning of a long, twisting road for our fave quartet! So stay tuned! Lots of drama to come in the next few chapters… and a bit of Miroku/Sango goodness to boot!! There, that should keep you drooling for a little while… I'm evil, I know but you love me anyway!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone who has stuck through this with me so far, and welcome to all of the new readers that have joined! Reviews are loved, cuddled and squee'd about to anyone close enough to listen, so keep them coming!!**_

_**And, of course, the best for last… Many heartfelt thanks to my two wonderful beta's clnv and madma; without whom this story would probably be an unreadable collection of drivel, comma splices and choppy sentences. You two never cease to amaze me, inspire me, and I adore you both!**_

_**NOW REVIEW! Lol….**_


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations

**_YES! I am alive! My deepest and most sincere apologies to all my loyal readers… I never intended to make you dear people wait this long for the next installment. My computer died, trying to get an anime merchandise business off the ground, and just all of life's little complications have kept me from updating this story. I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me!!! Lol…_**

_**As always, much love for clnv and madma for all their help, support and smacks-upside the head for my emopansy-ness! You guys will never know how much I truly appreciate you!**_

* * *

Chapter 12:

Revelations

"Oh _GOD!_ That feels _sooooo good_," Kagome moaned while arching her back. "No more corset tops for this girl!"

Sango giggled as she helped the singer remove the complex garment. "But you looked so hot in it!"

"I did?" Kagome smirked while quickly changing into her regular clothes. They had the dressing room all to themselves now. All the other performers had cleared out while Hell's Redemption had been whisked away to the owner's office for a private celebration.

"Quit acting simple," Sango chided. "Miroku's eyes nearly popped out of his head and I swear Inuyasha was practically drooling!"

"Please," Kagome scoffed. "Miroku was too busy ogling _your_ considerable assets!" She eyed the layered tank tops of pink under black fishnet. "Fuchsia is definitely your color, Sango."

Sango laughed while stripping out of said tops and putting on a plain red tee. "I must say I'm pretty proud of the lecherous idiot," she commented as she slipped into a pair of well-worn blue jeans. "He didn't grope any other women at all tonight. Come to think of it," she pondered aloud, "he hasn't groped another woman all week!"

"Not even you?" Kagome asked with a sly grin.

Sango blushed crimson before retorting, "Were you _not_ at rehearsals this past week?"

Kagome laughed at the disgruntled tone and shook her head. "I swear Sango, you two have the weirdest relationship I've ever seen!"

"Well," she said, plopping down into the stylist's chair next to Kagome's, "if he would figure out whether or not he _wants_ a real relationship....."

The singer looked at her friend through the shared wall mirror. "Didn't you just say he hasn't groped anyone else?"

"And?"

Kagome sighed as she began pulling a brush through her hopelessly tangled hair. "Seems to me like he's already started to figure it out."

Sango pondered that statement in silence. She played though the moments spent with Miroku since he'd moved into her apartment. Away from the company of others, they seemed almost like a normal couple.

He shared in the daily chores without complaint. They joked and laughed over meals. Sometimes they would just vegetate on the couch watching television, sharing a love of anime and crime dramas. Miroku was always respectful of her space and sensitive to her need for privacy from time to time. She smiled fondly at the memory of the 'good-night' kisses before retiring to their separate bedrooms.

"Fess up, Sango," Kagome prodded when the silence stretched. "I can see the wheels turning in your head!"

Sango smiled at her friend. "I think you may be right, Kagome."

A soft knock at the door interrupted any further discussion on the matter, and Kagome's eyes flared in panic as she pulled the wide rimmed sunglasses frantically from her travel case. Sango waited for Kagome's permission before pulling open the dressing room door.

A huge bouquet of Stargazer lilies filled the bassist's vision. She looked up into the eyes of a perturbed bouncer who muttered, "These are for the Dark Angel," and thrust them at Sango.

"Thank you," she called to the quickly retreating figure before closing the door again.

Kagome pulled the glasses off as Sango handed the bouquet to her. She pulled out the little card and read aloud. "For my rising Star..." Kagome giggled softly, burying her nose in the fragrant blooms. "Koga, you are too sweet," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"Who's Koga?" Sango asked suspiciously. Hadn't Miroku just confided what he'd witnessed transpire between Kagome and Inuyasha out on the balcony earlier?

"He's an old and very dear friend." Kagome blinked as she raised her head, bewildered at the tone of the question. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," she said, nervously waving a dismissive hand. "Those are beautiful lilies..."

Kagome shot a disbelieving look at her friend. "They are my favorite. Mama had them planted all around the shrine grounds while I was a growing up. She'd take me out just after sunset to pick them. Did you know that lilies are at their most fragrant after dark?"

Sango was astonished at the little piece of trivia. "No, I never knew that." Sango decided to store the new information about Kagome's favorite flower. Inuyasha would need all the help he could get in wooing the young singer. The stupid man had never been known for his 'softer' side.

Kagome smiled at the blooms once more before setting them aside. She picked up the brush and began working out the tangles once again. The girls settled into a comfortable silence until there was a resounding **BANG BANG BANG** at the door, followed by Inuyasha's gruff demand, "Hurry your asses up, girls! The van's loaded and I'm starving!"

The ladies shared a suffering look. "Five more minutes, Inuyasha," Sango yelled.

"Men have it so much easier," Kagome groused as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. "They arrive, perform, and leave in the same clothes. No complicated hair and make-up either!"

Sango laughed at the image that popped into her head. "Could you imagine Miroku lacing Inuyasha into a corset?"

Hysterical laughter floated through the otherwise empty room as they packed the rest of their things away. Inuyasha, who had been frantically pacing the hallway, greeted them as they exited the room. "About damn time," he grumbled loudly. "Let's get going." The girls rolled their eyes before following their leader from the building.

"So," Kagome queried when Inuyasha started the car. "Where are we going?"

"Miroku's dad arranged a late dinner for us at my place. That's why I was late picking you up. I had to wait for the caterers to arrive."

Kagome was shocked at the news. "But, he didn't even know if we would win!"

"That's what I said," he replied. "The old man just laughed and said, 'Then you can drown your sorrows in food!' Miroku definitely inherited his personality." They rode for a while in silence before a slight movement caught Inuyasha's attention. "Nice buds," he commented as Kagome gently brushed one of the lily's soft petals.

"They're from Koga," she supplied.

"Yeah, I know. He caught up with me while we loaded the equipment into the van."

"You're not upset?"

The shy uncertainty in her tone made his heart clench. Inuyasha knew he'd have to tread lightly here. The long-standing friendship between Kagome and Koga bothered him, but only slightly. He didn't much care for the man but was aware of the importance of his presence in Kagome's life. The guitarist reached over to lace his fingers with hers. "He's your friend, Kagome. I don't expect you to drop everything you know just to be with me." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles briefly before lowering them to the center console. "In fact, I invited the asshole to join us for dinner."

Kagome flashed him a brilliant smile of gratitude at the unexpected news. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You don't know how much it means to me that you two become friends!"

"Keh," he scoffed. "It's nothing like that. I asked if he'd look over the contract with me. I hate all that legal mumbo-jumbo."

They arrived at the high-rise where he lived, the excitement of their victory still riding high in their systems. Inuyasha helped her from the passenger seat and told her, "Just leave your stuff in the car for now." When he closed the door he took advantage of the opportunity to pull her into his arms. "You really were amazing tonight, Angel," he whispered into her ear before reluctantly releasing her. "Thank you."

Kagome blushed at the appreciation shining in his eyes. "Would everyone quit thanking me?!" she protested vehemently. "Weren't you the one preaching to me earlier that this was _our_ dream? So, wouldn't that make tonight _our_ victory?"

Inuyasha smirked, not the least bit contrite. "That was then."

Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically while cradling the bouquet in her arm. "You're such a jerk, Inuyasha," she sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm an irresistible jerk, ne?" he joked while wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. Just as they were heading to the building's entrance, Sango's van and Koga's jet black Hummer drove past them. Inuyasha waved and they waited while the others found parking places. He led them into the building and once they were ensconced inside the elevator, the guitarist commented, "Nice ride, Koga."

The agent flashed a proud grin at the silver haired musician. "Thanks. I _love_ American imports. They make everything so much...bigger over there!" The elevator chimed as the doors slid open.

"Hmm," Inuyasha said as he moved past Koga to unlock the door directly across from the elevator. "I'm no shrink, but it sounds like you're making up for something that's...lacking?"

The insulted man growled while Miroku and Sango tried desperately to control their snickers. Kagome gasped and tried to apologize to her friend for Inuyasha's rudeness. Koga shook it off and told her, "Don't worry about it, Princess. I'm completely confident in _my_ manhood."

The singer blushed at the suggestive comment. "That doesn't make his actions any more tolerable!"

"My dear Kagome," Miroku crooned, "You must understand, they are merely vying for dominance, a way to gain your favor."

Sango giggled as she linked arms with a stunned Kagome. "You know, like dogs pissing on trees," she explained, dragging the gaping girl into Inuyasha's apartment.

Inuyasha growled at his bassist, who simply smiled cheekily at him as they passed. Miroku and Koga followed closely behind. "Welcome to my _humble_ abode."

Kagome looked wide-eyed at the living quarters. _And here I thought __my__ apartment was lavish!_ The spacious room they stood in was comfortably furnished with three plush sofas in a sort of U shape, all upholstered in supple beige suede with a cherry-wood end table at each end. Area rugs of deep burgundy protected the highly polished wood flooring from being scratched by the table and couch legs. The cream colored walls were adorned with large, very old looking paintings, most of them depicting scenes of battle from the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome briefly wondered if they were authentic. A large flat screen television adorned the wall adjacent to the sitting area. A door to the immediate right led off down a short hallway, presumably to the bathroom.

Inuyasha led them through the living room to the dining area where a wide array of food was spread out on the table. The group ooh'd and aah'd over the various delicacies from around the globe. All manner of finger foods adorned the large platters, while a small buffet held a chaffing dish filled with hot water. Beside the dish were dozens of instant ramen cups in every flavor imaginable.

Miroku chuckled as he picked up a plate. "Chichi-ue knows us too well, Inuyasha!"

"Keh. I was afraid he was setting up some fancy sit-down shit for us," Inuyasha commented while making a beeline to the savory ramen. The rest of them moved among the goodies, picking and commenting on the variety of dishes. They moved back to the living room, chatting amicably while they ate.

The girls offered to clean the dishes and put away the food while the guys began looking over the contract. A short time later, Sango and Kagome joined them again, bringing five bottles of beer they had found in the refrigerator. At Inuyasha's raised eyebrow, Kagome shrugged and said, "We had to make room for the food!"

Koga cleared his throat to gain their attention. "It all seems pretty cut and dry to me," he began. "You will agree to perform every Saturday night at the club, and every other Sunday. If for some reason you are unable to perform, they require at least two weeks notice. You are free to perform at other venues, so long as they do not interfere with your scheduled performances."

Inuyasha pulled the cap from his beer and took a long drink. "Well, at least we aren't tied exclusively to the Blue Dragon."

"What about pay?" Sango questioned.

"That too is outlined here, but I have to say it is less than generous. Once you split the sum four ways it hardly makes it worthwhile." Koga drank from the bottle to hide the guilt in his eyes. The terms of the contract weren't really all that bad, not considering all the other perks that went along with it.

After hearing them perform, he knew that they could make it to the top with the right guidance. Even without Kagome's angelic voice, this band hand talent oozing from their pores and they had an amazing chemistry on stage that he hadn't seen in a very long time. Besides, he only wanted what was in Kagome's best interests. If the group continued on without an agent or manager of any kind, it could be disastrous for them. The game always became rather sticky from this point on and he would hate to see them fail.

"Perhaps they would negotiate?" Miroku speculated.

"Perhaps, but I doubt they would take any of you seriously if you asked."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha barked. "We've negotiated plenty of gigs in the past!"

Koga held up his hand for silence. "It means that these are business men – cold, ruthless types who look to make a profit wherever they can. They will look down upon you as ignorant and worthless."

"What if I talked to them?" Kagome offered while placing her hand on Inuyasha's furiously bouncing knee.

The agent smiled fondly at her. "A woman who hides behind masks and dark sunglasses? I'm afraid the result would be the same."

"Then what do you suggest?" Sango asked, disheartened.

He gave each of them a measuring glance. "Take me with you to the meeting tomorrow. I'll represent you as your agent."

"No agents!" Inuyasha protested. "If the money sucks as much as you say it does..." He looked down at the restraining hand on his leg.

"Let him finish, Inuyasha," Kagome begged softly.

Koga stood before the group. "I'm merely offering to be a mediator for you. Trust me; this is what I do for a living. I can read people fairly well, and I can be just as cutthroat as the rest of them. I'm not asking you to sign a contract, at least not yet," he assured with a sly grin. "I know talent and you four have it in spades. Not to mention that you have made my Princess smile again. For that, I owe you all a debt of gratitude."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need a lift home, Princess?" Koga clasped her hands between his. "It's not like your apartment is out of my way or anything..."

Kagome blushed slightly. "It's alright, Koga. I need to.... discuss some things with Inuyasha." She lifted herself to stand on her toes and kissed his cheek, whispering. "I'll be fine."

He gave Kagome a measuring look before releasing her hands. "If you need anything-"

"I'll call, I promise," she swore. "Thanks for everything, Koga."

He smiled with genuine affection. "Anything for you, Princess." Koga turned to Inuyasha and gave him the now standard curt nod. "Thank you for inviting me, Inuyasha. I'll see you in the morning." Just before he crossed the threshold he paused and muttered for the guitarist's ears only, "If you hurt her, I will gut you."

Inuyasha had to bite back the scathing retort that sprang to his tongue. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that the agent was looking out for her well-being. "Gotcha," he replied softly.

Koga's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he saw no deceit in the man's eyes. "Good-night, Inuyasha," he said, then left.

Inuyasha shut the door softly before turning to give Kagome his full attention. She stood before the large balcony doors, looking out over the city skyline. He watched as she pulled the tie from her hair and ran her fingers through the silky strands. Inuyasha moved on silent feet to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Kagome peered at their reflection in the glass. "Inuyasha," she said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Shh, I just want to hold you." He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed. "If I'm making you uncomfortable, I can take you home..."

"No!" She cried. "It's not that! I just-" Kagome growled in frustration. "I don't know what I want! I'm so confused!"

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her. "Kagome, talk to me, baby."

Kagome moved out of his embrace. She couldn't think when he held her like that. "I barely know you, Inuyasha! Yet I feel this connection with you. I've only ever known Shiro..."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what she was implying. "Kagome, do you think I asked you to stay here so I could take you to bed?"

"Yes, no," she cried in confusion. "Did you?"

"No! Who do you think I am? Miroku?" he yelled. "Dammit, Kagome, I just wanted spend some time alone with you! Away from the others, away from rehearsals and performances and all that other shit!" He cupped her face between his hands, trying to calm his frustration. "From the moment I met you, it's been this crazy roller coaster ride. Hell, I didn't even plan on kissing you tonight!" He moved back to the balcony doors, not trusting his reactions to her close proximity. "I've never felt like this before, Angel. That's the god's honest truth. Never in my life have I felt so drawn to another human being! Miroku's the first person I ever felt close to, and that still took years of living under the same roof to develop."

"I-I don't understand," she whispered.

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh. This was not how he had envisioned the rest of his night. "I told you my father died when I was young." He saw her nod through the reflection of the glass. "Well, I was actually only three when he passed. So for five years it was just me and Mom." He closed his eyes, fighting the wave of pain that rose in his chest. "We were happy, for the most part. That is until she was diagnosed with liver cancer. By the time the doctors caught it, it was too late. She never even let on she was sick! She said she didn't want to worry me..."

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I-"

"You got nothing to be sorry for," he told her in a gruff voice. "Besides, it gets better from here on out." The bitter sarcasm that laced his voice hung like a thick cloud in the room. "You see, I am the product of my father's second marriage. I never knew until my bastard of a half-brother showed up at my mother's funeral. He informed me that under current law, he was required to become my legal guardian." Inuyasha strode to the kitchen to pull another beer out of the refrigerator and then returned to the living room where he plopped unceremoniously onto one of the couches. After taking a long pull from the bottle, he continued. "It was a love/hate relationship, to say the least. I had to leave everything I had ever known-- ever cared about -- back in Kyoto. I hated this place," he stated, gesturing to the apartment at large. "He made me attend private schools, where I was quickly labeled a 'problem child'. I was constantly getting into fights, never did my work, cut class all-together."

Kagome slid into the adjacent couch while he poured out his troubled childhood. She was astonished that someone could be so cold to a child who had just lost his mother so tragically. "It's no wonder you rebelled," she comforted.

Inuyasha released a derisive snort. "Keh! It was more than simple rebellion. It was outright spitefulness! Instead of the shithead taking the hint, Sesshoumaru shuffled me from school to school. That's how I met the pervert. He was chasing after some skirt. I think I'd been at that particular school about three weeks." His brow furrowed as he tried to recall the information. "I think it was my freshman year in high school. Anyway, I'd gotten sick of the place. Everyone there was entirely too happy for my tastes. So when Miroku came careening around the corner by my locker--POW! --I nailed him right in the kisser!" Inuyasha chuckled at the memory. "The only problem was, my asshole brother had already warned the principle I would pull a stunt like that. Miroku and I both got punished by having to scrub all the toilets after school for a week."

"That was bit harsh," Kagome said in the boys' defense.

"Nah, we got to know each other pretty well during that time. Turns out we had a lot in common, but I still refused to be friends with him."

A deep frown knitted Kagome's brow. "Then how is it you came to live with him?"

Inuyasha chuckled again. "Well, let's just say that I didn't stop trying to get kicked out of school after that. I did the unthinkable. I fooled around with the principle's daughter."

"So? You were a teenage boy. That's what they do, fool around with girls."

He smiled at her assumption. "If only it had been that simple, Kagome. She wasn't just the principle's daughter. She was also my homeroom teacher. And we didn't just fool around, we screwed each other's brains out on his desk, during school hours."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock but she was unable to contain the girlish giggle from the image of Inuyasha and some faceless woman having sex on the principle's desk. "You didn't!"

Inuyasha laughed at her reaction. "Oh yeah, not once but twice! It was the second round that got us caught."

The woman gasped. "So they kicked you out?"

"Much to my dismay, no. They suspended me for a week; my brother had to soothe quite a few officials with his eloquent speech and fat wallet. The moment he returned home, we got into it. Sesshoumaru had a few years, a few inches, and a few pounds to his advantage. I gave a good showing, but he beat me stupid. Once I regained consciousness, I left. Having nowhere else to go, I ended up at Miroku's. His mother took one look at me and threatened to call the police. I finally convinced her not to because I had no intention of ever going back there." Inuyasha downed the rest of his beer then leaned his head back on the plush cushions. "Miroku's dad somehow persuaded the prick to let me live with them until I graduated. The rest is history..."

Kagome slid her hand over his knee. "Did it help you?"

"Yeah. Miroku's folks are great. I can't wait till you meet them. They're gonna go nuts over you!" He laced his fingers with hers as he lifted his head. "I'm sorry, Kagome. This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my time with you tonight."

The singer squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Don't be sorry, Inuyasha. How else are we going to get to know each other?"

"Heh, bet you never imagined I had so many skeletons in my closet."

Kagome smiled at him. "It's like you told me, nobody can write music like that without knowing real pain."

"You have the memory of an elephant, you know that?"

Kagome furrowed her brow in mock anger. "Did you just call me fat?" She shot to her feet, placing balled fists on her hips. "I can't believe you called me an elephant!"

Inuyasha spanned her waist with his hands, thumbs touching at her belly button and fingertips practically connected behind her. "Yep, you're as big as a whale!" _THUMP!_ "Ow! That hurt, wench!" He hauled the unsuspecting woman into his lap and moved his fingers over her ribs in a merciless frenzy.

Kagome squealed and squirmed at the brutal torture, unable to contain the bursts of giggles when Inuyasha moved to tickle her belly. "Oh! Please, Inuyasha," she gasped. "No more! UNCLE! MERCY!"

"Mercy? I don't know the meaning of the word!" he growled menacingly while continuing his assault.

Desperate to make him stop, Kagome did the only thing she could think of. Grabbing his hair by the scalp, she pulled his mouth down to hers. Inuyasha's fingers stilled instantly. She released the hold on his hair to lightly message the scalp with her fingertips.

Inuyasha recognized that he had been outmaneuvered by the woman, but couldn't complain. The end result was a mind-blowing kiss that took him by storm. He wrapped his arms around her to knead the muscles along her spine. Kagome moaned into his mouth, setting the man's blood on fire. He traced her lips with his tongue, and she responded by allowing him entry.

Kagome was awash in sensations she had thought long dead. The magic of his fingers as they worked up and down her back was divine and the heat of his mouth as their tongues danced and caressed made her pulse pound. She groaned in dismay when he broke for air.

Inuyasha arranged Kagome so that she lay cradled against his chest then rested his chin on the crown of her head. They each took deep breaths to calm the raging desire that had flared so quickly between them. He frowned when she giggled. "Is that more like what you had in mind for tonight, Inuyasha?"

"Busted," he replied with a chuckle, gently stroking his hand in soothing circles on her back.

"Well, I have to say it was an enjoyable visit. I really do like your place, by the way." A huge yawn escaped her, for which she immediately apologized.

"It's not like you didn't have a long day, Angel," he replied with a yawn of his own. "We only started out at nine this morning, and it's now...." he glanced at the giant pendulum clock in the corner, "Shit, it's almost four in the morning!"

"No wonder I feel so drained," she muttered.

"Let's get you to bed," he offered. "I'll sleep down here." Kagome nodded against his chest. Inuyasha stood, lifting her slight form with ease, and walked to the spiral staircase across the room. Once up stairs, he headed for the massive master bedroom. When he went to lay her down on the bed, she gripped his shirt.

"Don't leave," she whispered.

"I'm just gonna get you something more comfortable to sleep in." He sat her on the edge of his king sized bed and moved to the dresser.

"Oh, okay."

Inuyasha handed her a black tee and a pair of cotton gym shorts. "They'll probably be too big, but it's bound to be more comfortable than what you have on. The bathroom's right through that door."

"Thank you," she said around another yawn and stumbled to the door he had indicated.

Inuyasha sighed then quickly stripped out of the leather pants and into a pair of red sweats, grabbed a pillow off the bed and retrieved a blanket from the chest. He was walking toward the door when Kagome emerged from the bathroom. "Well, goodnight, Angel," he muttered, reaching for the door.

"Please," she murmured, "stay until I fall asleep?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think...."

"I don't," was her simple reply.

Inuyasha dumped the bedding on top of the chest and scooped her into his arms, smiling at the sigh that escaped her lips. Throwing the covers back, he laid down with her, relishing in the feel of her snuggled up to him. Finally finding a comfortable position, Kagome quickly fell into the realm of dreams, an equally exhausted Inuyasha following only moments behind her.

* * *

_**Well folks, there you have it. Chapter 12 in all its glory! Hope you enjoyed it, and I promise I will TRY not to take almost six months (cringes) to update again! Drop me a line to let me know what you thought, if anyone is still reading, that is… lol.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Doubt

_**Yes, I'm still alive... and so is this story! I aplogize from the depths of my heart for making you wait so long for this update. I had a difficult time with this last pregnancy but I'm happy to announce that in January I had a healthy, happy baby girl! Now that my recovery is done and I'm able to get a few minutes here and there to work on this story, I'm hoping to post a little more frequently. As a special treat for all of my faithful readers, this is a double post to say thank you for bearing with me! Enjoy!**_

**_Once again, I'd like to say many, many thanks to my dear friend clnv for her continued support and inspiration... not to mention the occasional kick in the pants to get me working on my stories! Love you much, hun! _**

Chapter 13:

Doubt

A pleasant haze filled Inuyasha's mind as it began to rise from the vestiges of slumber. Sunlight streamed through the expansive windows, casting its rejuvenating warmth over Inuyasha and eliciting a sleepy smile from him. When he felt something stir beside him, he gave a name to the wonderful feeling that swelled in his heart. _Blessed. _The thought made his smile widen. _There's just no other way to explain my luck in finding her......_ He hadn't felt this sort of contentment in years, not since his mother died. His breath caught in his throat when she turned slightly to lie on her back. Brushing away a lock of hair that clung to her cheek, Inuyasha continued to study the serene visage before him. "I could fall forever with you," he whispered.

Kagome sighed softly. The enraptured man traced his finger over the parted lips, savoring the memory of the passionate kisses they had shared just a few short hours ago. "I could fall forever, and never look back." Unable to resist the lure of her luscious mouth, Inuyasha leaned over to gently caress her lips with his.

"Hmmm," Kagome moaned at the soft, yet insistent pressure of the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

"Good morning, 'Gome," Inuyasha murmured as he trailed kisses across her cheek to her ear.

She arched her neck to give him better access. "G'morning, Shiro," Kagome muttered sleepily.

Inuyasha stiffened at the name she used, and then rolled swiftly away from her. "No, not Shiro," he growled.

Kagome's eyes flew open. _Inuyasha! _"Oh my God! I-Inuyasha...."

"Save it, Kagome!" he barked. Inuyasha furiously pulled open drawers then slammed them shut without removing anything. _Fucking idiot!_ He chastised himself. _What the hell did you think? That you could erase her memory of him with a few sweet kisses?_

"I didn't mean to...." Kagome rose shakily from the bed, her face flushed crimson with shame. "I was asleep, and then I felt-"

Inuyasha took a deep, steadying breath. "Just don't, Kagome."

"I feel horrible," she whispered mournfully.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly doin' a jig after being mistaken for your dead lover!" he snapped, then instantly regretted the harsh words.

Kagome flinched, his angry retort having the same affect as a slap in the face. Her own temper flared at the vicious statement. "Well, it's not like I asked you wake me up like that!"

"Forgive me for being affectionate!" he shouted back. "I'll try to remember not to make that mistake the next time I wake up _with you in my arms_!"

She stormed up to him and shoved at his solid chest, barely causing him to step back. The futility of the act only fueled her anger. "I only wanted you to stay until I fell asleep," Kagome raged between clenched teeth, "not fall asleep _with_ me!"

"I'm so sorry! Let me make a note of that one, too: Don't ever be exhausted when you're asleep in my arms!"

"Inuyasha, you are an insensitive jerk!"

"I'm--?" Cruel laughter erupted from his lips. "I think you have that backwards. Insensitivity would be your specialty, baby."

Kagome gasped and tears sprang to her eyes. "Bastard..." she muttered before running blindly from the room.

"FUCK!" Inuyasha's roar echoed around the now empty room. He then proceeded to slam his forehead against the wall as he verbally abused himself. "Stupid ass! Once again, you let your mouth rush on before your brain has a chance to catch up!" He fervently hoped he could repair the damage he'd caused to her fragile heart. If not, he risked losing the best thing that had ever happened to him. The guitarist raced down the stairs, his heart beating fearfully against his ribs.

Kagome knelt on the couch and dug through the cushions while tears streamed freely down her face. _He must really hate me! I've ruined everything… _she mentally berated herself._ The band, the contract, and the first man in two years I've even __contemplated__ having feelings for, all destroyed in one fell swoop! It's all over before it ever had a chance to really begin..._ Her ribs hurt from the deep, grieving sobs. "Shit!" she cried in mounting frustration. "Where the hell is my purse?"

Inuyasha released a relieved breath when he saw Kagome with her arms buried to her elbows in the couch. "I believe it's still locked in my car," he offered quietly.

Kagome sank wearily to the plush cushions. She wrapped her arms around her drawn up legs and sobbed into her knees. "Just take me home..."

He approached slowly and sat next to her on the edge of the couch. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he said earnestly. "I didn't mean what I said...." Inuyasha ran a hand through his disheveled mane. "Please, baby, stop crying," he begged. "I was just.... surprised, that's all. I'm not mad at you."

"You-" _sob, "_you must h-hate me!" she wailed into her knees.

"I could never hate you, Kagome," he protested. Inuyasha pulled the sobbing woman into his arms. "I hate myself!"

Kagome peeked at him from under her bangs. "Y-you're lying."

"No, I'm not. I can't hate you because you did nothing wrong."

"Bu-but I called you –"

Inuyasha pressed his lips to her temple and sighed. "I know. It's okay, 'Gome," he crooned softly. When she started crying even harder, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"That's wha-what Shiro always c-called me..."

Realization dawned in Inuyasha's mind. "That's why you called me by his name?" When she nodded rapidly, Inuyasha sighed in remorse. "Oh, baby. I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry...."

Kagome shook her head. "It's not your f-fault. I mean, how c-could you have kn-known?"

"Can you ever forgive me, Angel?" Inuyasha pleaded, placing small kisses across the top of her head.

She draped her arms around his shoulders and turned her face into his neck. "Th-there's nothing to forg-give. You were ri-right!"

"No, I was way out of line. My temper got the better of me. When that happens, I don't think. I just lash out."

The couple sat there for a few moments, the silence broken only by Kagome's soft hiccups. Inuyasha continued to smooth his hands over her back, patiently waiting for the woman to breathe normally again. Finally, she lifted her head to wipe away the tear tracks on her face. Inuyasha lifted her chin to gaze into her chestnut orbs. "Do you realize we just had our first official fight?"

"We did, didn't we," she said with a weak grin.

"And my Mama always said 'when you fight with someone, you should always kiss and make up'."

Kagome giggled at the mischievous look in his eyes. "You know, I think my Mama told me that too."

"Well," he chuckled, "we made up...."

"So, I guess that just leaves the kiss?"

"Smart girl..."

* * *

"Well that turned out better than expected," Miroku commented as they filed out of the club.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "That was some pretty slick talkin' you did in there, Koga."

"It's like I told you, Inuyasha; I can speak their language."

Sango pulled Kagome's arm when the singer began to walk toward Inuyasha's motorcycle. "You're riding with me, girlie. We need to talk!"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "What did I do?"

"Nothing! That's my point."

"Huh?" Kagome grunted in confusion.

"I guess that means I'm stuck with Inuyasha?" Miroku called to Sango's retreating back. There was genuine disappointment in his voice, but an even greater appreciation of the view she presented.

"Sorry, love," she called back while adding an extra wiggle to her hips.

The drummer pouted.

"Get over it, Pervert," Inuyasha joked. "You'll see her in twenty minutes!" He turned to Koga and threw a friendly arm around the agent's shoulders. "I don't know how to thank you, man!"

Koga checked to make sure the girls were out of sight, flashed a dazzling smile at the guitarist, and then punched him in the stomach.

"Oof!" Inuyasha doubled over in pain. "What the fuck was that for?"

Koga drew his fist back to deliver a punishing blow to Inuyasha's jaw. "_**What**_ did you do to her?"

Miroku jumped between the two men before Inuyasha had a chance to recover from the sucker punches. He knew that if he didn't they would end up trying to tear each other apart. He had no clue what had prompted the sudden attack from Koga, but he knew Inuyasha _never_ showed mercy in a fight. The drummer kept a wary eye on the agent while trying to hold Inuyasha at arms length.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha raged, trying to move around Miroku.

Koga glared at him. "You made her cry, you bastard! I heard her sniffling all throughout the meeting, and I could tell her eyes were all puffy even through those damn glasses! I warned you not to hurt her, but you obviously didn't listen!" Koga began methodically rolling up the sleeves of his gray silk dress shirt.

"Not that it's any of your damn business," Inuyasha growled. "We had a bit of a.... misunderstanding this morning."

"Bullshit! 'Misunderstandings' don't make her look like someone just ripped her heart out!"

Understanding washed over Miroku, so he decided to play mediator. "Now, boys--"

"Shut up!" they both yelled.

"Listen, Koga, I know she means a lot to you-"

"You have _no idea_..."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Kagome and me, we got a lot of shit to work out," he explained bitterly. "It's bad enough I have to compete with a ghost, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna seek _your_ approval for every little thing we do!" He flexed his jaw to work out the soreness before snarling, "This is between me and Kagome, so stay the fuck out of our business! We'll deal with it on our own!" He turned away from the fuming agent and strode angrily toward his bike. "Let's get the hell outta here, Miroku," he shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

Sango maneuvered the van into the steady flow of traffic before turning to glare at Kagome. "Spill it, girl!"

Kagome blinked stupidly at her. "Spill what?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you hooked up with Inuyasha?"

"Oh, that. It's no big deal, really...."

"No big-?" Sango questioned. The exasperation in her tone clearly implied otherwise. "Are you nuts? Of course it's a big deal! Miroku and I had it figured out from the first rehearsal!"

"What?" Kagome asked, flabbergasted from her friend's casual remark. "We barely knew each other!"

Sango sighed dramatically. "What difference does that make? Love at first sight and all that."

"I don't love Inuyasha!" Kagome protested. "I didn't even realize I had any feelings deeper than friendship for him until he kissed me last night!" Kagome slapped her hand over her run away lips. She really hadn't meant to reveal that intimate detail!

"Oh quit acting like a prissy school girl," Sango chastised with a chuckle. "Miroku already narc'd on you guys. Though I must say, a fire escape-come-balcony at a nightclub isn't the most romantic setting for a first kiss. I'm really gonna have to have a little chat with that asshole about atmosphere..." she muttered to herself.

Kagome turned to gaze out of the passenger side window. "Please don't make a big thing about it, Sango," the singer implored.

"Is everything okay, Kagome?" she asked. Something about Kagome's tone sent a shiver of apprehension down her spine. "He didn't hurt you, did he? I'll rip the damn thing off if he did-"

Appalled at the accusation, Kagome was quick to intervene. "No, it's nothing like_ that_! He's been a perfect gentleman!"

Sango shot her a skeptical look. "Are we talking about the same Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha's not the same person when we're alone. He's...gentler," she said softly with a wistful grin. "It would be so easy to fall..."

"Then why don't you?" Sango prompted.

"Because," Kagome sighed heavily, "my life is never that easy."

Sango huffed. "And you think mine is?"

Kagome shook her head and protested, "That's not what I'm saying. Inuyasha and I have a lot of.... issues to work out before we can move forward." Before Sango could pose any more questions, Kagome asked, "Can we just drop this for now?"

"One last question?"

"Depends on the question."

"Is he a good kisser? I've always wondered. I mean, he _is_ sexy as hell!"

Kagome gasped at the outlandish statement. "Sango!"

"What? I'm just curious!" Sango laughed as the woman beside her turned bright red. "Okay, okay, I'll drop it!"

* * *

Inuyasha grabbed the back of Miroku's shirt before the drummer could walk away. "Don't say anything about what happened back at the club," he warned.

"But-"

"Not one word," he growled threateningly.

"Okay, okay!" Miroku relented. "But she's gonna notice that bruise on your cheek," he warned before walking away.

Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the bike's mirror. "Well, shit!" Sure enough, the muscles had already begun to swell and discolor to a marvelous shade of purple where his jaw met his cheekbone. He prodded the tender area gingerly, wincing when he hit a particularly sore spot. "Why did he have to go for the face? How the hell am I supposed to sing if I can't open my damn mouth?"

Just then, Sango's van pulled into the lot, and she deftly backed it up through the large bay door. "Well, I can't hide out here all day," he grumbled as he pulled some of his hair forward to try to hide the evidence of his scuffle with Koga.

Sango had barely stepped completely out of the vehicle before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and scooped her off her feet. Her shriek of surprise quickly turned into a shudder of desire when she felt Miroku's hot breath on her neck.

"Oh, how I missed you, my sweet!" the drummer declared.

Sango laughed and playfully smacked him on the head. "I was away from you for less than half an hour!"

"And every second was pure agony! Inuyasha just isn't a fair substitute for your charming company!"

Inuyasha joined in the friendly banter as he approached. "I beg to differ! My bike's way cooler than this hunk-a-junk," he stated while thumping the hood of her van.

Offended, Sango twisted in Miroku's grip to glare at the guitarist. "This 'hunk-a-junk is the only reason we even got this band out of the garage!"

"I still say you should let me take it in for a paint job," he remarked. "Have Hell's Redemption emblazoned in red flames along the sides, maybe some kick ass tribal art along the back doors. Really make it scream 'THIS VAN ROCKS!' "

"Oh, yeah, I can just see me pulling into work with that!" She groused.

"Inuyasha," Kagome chided softly, "leave the poor woman alone." When he turned to say something, she noticed the angry mark on his face. "What happened?" she cried, reaching out to touch the slightly swollen cheek.

"It's nothing. Forget about it," he grumbled, moving his head quickly to the side to avoid her probing fingers.

Kagome narrowed her eyes when he jerked away. She had a sneaking suspicion what caused the bruise on his handsome features and she knew exactly what to do about it. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, she angrily punched in Koga's number.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted.

"You can't fool me, Inuyasha," she told him while waiting for Koga to pick up. "Chicken shit," she muttered when it switched to voice mail. Angrily snapping the phone closed without leaving a message, Kagome turned on her heel and strode toward the building with her fists clenched, talking to herself the whole time. "Just wait until I get my hands on him! Who the hell does he think he is, attacking Inuyasha like that?"

Inuyasha smirked at the tirade, but knew that he had to stop it. "Let it go, Kagome. We got it straightened out, so don't worry about it."

"Straightened out how?" she asked suspiciously, "By beating each other senseless?" She turned her hostility on Miroku. "And where were you during all this?"

Miroku released Sango and held his hands up. "Hey, I stopped it from going past the first two sucker punches!"

"Dammit, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," the drummer said with remorse, "but Kagome's downright scary when she's mad."

The guitarist rolled his eyes at his friend's cowardice before turning back to Kagome. "Koga was just worried about you. He knew you'd been crying..."

"That doesn't mean he has the right to attack you!" she cried, her tone heavy with indignation.

Inuyasha moved to start unloading the van, telling her, "I told him to stay out of our business and walked away. Just drop it, alright?"

Kagome huffed. "Fine, I'll leave it alone." _Until I see Koga that is..._

Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing glances. "I'll tell you later," they whispered in unison.

* * *

Kagome hauled the boxes from the shrine into the lounge area while the other three finished setting up the equipment on stage. _I think I need to start going to the gym..._ Her arms felt like jelly from carrying the heavy amps and drum equipment. By the time they were ready to actually place and hook everything back up, Kagome was panting and sweating. Inuyasha ordered her to take a break, but she had felt guilty sitting around while they labored on. That's when she spied the boxes stacked up just inside the office.

Determined to be useful, Kagome moved them into the lounge and began sifting through the contents.

"Whatchya got there?" Inuyasha asked as he plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Just some equipment I thought we could use during the performances." She pulled out several smaller boxes until a total of six of them were stacked neatly on the table. "We'll have to test them out first, but these are much more practical than stationary microphones."

"Wireless headsets?" Sango asked when Kagome handed her one.

"Yeah. These are great for live performances! The box hooks up to the back of your waistband, you slip this over your ear like so," Kagome said as she demonstrated. "This little plug goes into the sound system, and Voila! Hands free, no more messy wires to trip over, and no hassles about range of movement!"

Miroku was skeptical. "I can see how this would be great for you three, but I just don't see the benefits for myself."

"How many times have you had a stiff neck because you're trying to keep your head tilted to the microphone while playing?" she queried.

Miroku seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Good point," he finally agreed.

"So what's in here?" Sango questioned her, lifting the lid off another box.

"Wait!" Kagome cried, lunging for the box a second too late.

"Are these what I think they are?" Sango's eyes widened at the contents. Four stacks of spiral music notebooks filled the box to its rim.

Inuyasha peered over the top of the box. "You wrote all that?" he asked incredulously.

Kagome nodded, her face flushed in embarrassment. "I thought maybe we could use some of it...."

Inuyasha recalled what Koga had told him that night. _Kagome never shared this music with anyone. This is her deepest pain, her darkest moments..._ "Kagome, you don't have to share this if you don't want to." He whispered tenderly.

Kagome gave him a grateful smile. "I need to start contributing to this operation," she replied awkwardly. "Your music is great, don't get me wrong! I just- I think it's time to dust some of this stuff off."

Sango and Miroku exchanged puzzled glances. "Wanna let us in on the big secret?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed. "Now's as good a time as any, I suppose," she replied. She drew a measure of comfort and confidence when Inuyasha took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Most of the songs written in these books reflect a very dark time in my life. I had a very difficult time dealing with the death of my family, so my professor and my fiancée convinced me to expel my pain through my music. Professor Myoga patiently taught me how to compose lyrics and music scores for several different instruments. Once I started, I couldn't seem to stop writing them. It was worse after Shiro died..."

"Who's Shiro?" Sango asked innocently.

"That's enough," Inuyasha interrupted. He had seen the tears gathered in her eyes and at the simple question from Sango they finally began to spill over.

Kagome squeezed his hand and said, "It's alright, Inuyasha. They need to know," she assured him. "Shiro was my manager, and my fiancée." When Sango gasped, Kagome smiled sadly at her. "He died in a car accident the night my album's release was to be announced."

"So that's why you never finished recording?" Miroku asked.

"No, I tried to go back." Kagome took a deep breath, trying to control her anguish. "I went back into the studio, determined to finish the final tracks for them. Shiro had invested so much time into my career, I felt like I owed it to him to see it through. I guess it was too soon...." She wiped the hot tears from her cheeks as Inuyasha wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I couldn't stop crying. The more I tried to stop, the worse it became. I ended up having a full-blown meltdown right there in the recording booth. They ended up calling the paramedics when I started to hyperventilate so bad that I passed out."

"Oh my God," Sango whispered.

"Once they whisked me away in the ambulance, the label's president pulled Koga into his office and informed him they would no longer be able to honor the preliminary contract. I was too unstable, and they couldn't take the chance of me having that kind of attack during a live performance or a promo spot. I was a liability."

"What did you do?"

Kagome smiled wanly at the bassist. "What could I do? I was stuck in the hospital for two days!"

Miroku's tone reflected his frustration over the coldness of the label's decision. "Koga didn't fight it?"

"He tried. But with me admitted to a hospital bed for 'emotional strain', what ground did he really have to fight on?"

"None of that really matters now," Inuyasha interjected firmly. "Kagome's one of us. She's here, and the rest of that is in the past." He looked into her eyes when he stated, "It's time to move forward with Hell's Redemption."

Miroku leaned forward slightly and smiled affectionately at the singer. "Inuyasha's right, Kagome. If there's anything in here that you don't want to share, we will all understand."

Kagome wiped the last of her tears away. "Thank you," she smiled at them. "But just because I have so much raw material here doesn't mean the rest of you get to slack off!"

"What do you think we are," Inuyasha scoffed, "a bunch of amateurs?" He rose and strode to the office. When he returned, he held three large binders in his arms and dropped them on the coffee table. "Grab your books guys," he ordered. "I want four new songs ready for rehearsal by Tuesday! We only have two weeks before our first official gig at the club!"

"Don't forget, we have that birthday party Saturday afternoon," Sango reminded them.

Inuyasha groaned. "Damn, I actually did forget about that! Well, then we really better get our collective asses in gear! We can try out one or two of them then."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you up?" Inuyasha asked as he softly brushed a stray tendril of hair from Kagome's face.

"I'm positive. I need some time alone to sort it all out." Kagome sighed softly and leaned into the gentle brush of his fingers. "Upset with me?" she queried in a shy tone.

Inuyasha simply shook his head. She looked so beautiful that it took his breath away.

She was exhausted, so they had called an early night without actually setting foot on stage to rehearse. That's not to say the day hadn't been productive. On the contrary, the four of them had not only picked out four new songs, two of which were Kagome's, but they had played around with the melodies and rhythms on the baby grand. A ghost of a smile played upon his lips as he remembered Kagome sitting cross-legged on top of the piano, her lips pursed as she tapped out the beats on her nose with the eraser tip of a pencil.

"Earth to Inuyasha," Kagome called quietly. When he blinked her back into focus she asked, "Where did you go just now?"

"I was thinking about the new songs," he half lied.

"Remind me again why we didn't use any of Miroku's music." Kagome had been astounded when Miroku threw his practically empty binder on the coffee table shortly after they began going through them.

"Because he sucks as a song writer," Inuyasha complained as he sat sideways on the seat of his bike. "Don't get me wrong, the man's a genius when it comes to creating any kind of percussion sequences, but to sit down and write music...he's hopeless!"

Kagome chuckled at his defeated expression. "Well, we can't all be a singer/songwriter extraordinaire like you," she quipped.

Inuyasha pulled her to him with a chuckle. "Do you ever forget anything?" he growled playfully into her neck.

She giggled at the tickling sensation of his scruff rubbing against her tender flesh. "Nope, I'm an elephant!"

Inuyasha nipped her neck as a reprimand for that particular reminder. "Watch it, Angel, or I'll have to subdue you again!"

"Oh?" she mocked. "I seem to recall I was the one who did the subdu--" Kagome's words were cut off when Inuyasha claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. It was hot, demanding a response that she gave all too willingly.

Inuyasha pulled her flush against him, the apex of her thighs nestled perfectly between his legs. Her moan of surrender fueled him to slide one hand into the hair at her nape while the other trailed to cup her well-rounded ass cheek. Their tongues danced and twirled, their desire washing over them like a tidal wave.

Kagome couldn't seem to get enough of his intoxicating taste. She drank greedily from his lips and pressed her body closer to his while her fingers tangled in his luxurious hair. She was suffocating from the length of the exchange and she just didn't care!

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away from Kagome's luscious mouth and rested his forehead against hers. Their heavily panting breaths slowly calmed and his racing heart returned to its normal pace. "You'd better go," he whispered.

"Yeah," she agreed, but didn't have the ambition to move.

Inuyasha chuckled and brushed his lips across her brows as he stood. "Go on," he urged while standing, "you need some sleep and I need a cold shower."

"Alright, I'll go," she pouted. Leaning on tiptoe, Kagome brushed her lips against his one last time before moving away.

"You're sure you can get to the garage all right by your self in the morning?" he questioned, swinging his leg over the bike.

Kagome huffed, "Yes! I've been riding there with you for a month! I'm a big girl, Inuyasha, so I think I can get there all on my lonesome!" Her scowl melted into a playful expression. "Get out of here," she joked.

Inuyasha flashed her a cocky grin and pulled the helmet into place. "Good-night, Angel! Dream of me!" With a roar of the engine, he was gone.

Kagome smiled softly to herself while she rode the elevator to her floor. It amazed her how relaxed she was around him. Inuyasha had a way of chasing away the dark shadows that lingered around her heart, only to replace them with the fragile light of joy. _And his kisses...._ Well, that was another matter entirely! Kagome traced her slightly swollen lips and giggled. _Maybe I could share just a little bit with Sango.... _

The woman wrapped her arms around her torso in an attempt to keep the giddiness from escaping. In this brief moment, everything seemed perfect! She had her music and an amazing band to share it with. But it was the people that were making the real difference. Miroku was always ready with a joke to relieve the tension and Sango was like the sister she had always wished for. Just the thought of having a girlfriend to share little confidences with brought a goofy grin to her face.

Then there was Inuyasha. He was funny, tender and sensitive to her feelings, yet at the same time aggressive and passionate with a fiery temper. Everyone had skeletons in their closet, but Inuyasha was honest and open with her. To her, he revealed all the sides of his flawed and complex personality. Sango's quote sprang to mind, and laughter bubbled giddily from her. _Not to mention he's sexy as hell!_ Her smile brightened a few degrees and for the first time in a very long time, Kagome actually looked forward to laying her head down on her pillow to sleep.

As the elevator doors slid open, the rush of cool air from the hallway pulled Kagome from her musings. Taking a step forward, she noticed a figure move in front of her and the dreamy expression fell from Kagome's face. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Koga," the singer hissed as she brushed past the agent.

Koga grabbed Kagome's elbow to prevent her from moving forward. "I want to know what that bastard did to you!"

"_Inuyasha_ didn't do anything," she snapped, jerking her arm out of his grasp then storming down the hall.

Koga was hot on her heels, not the least bit satisfied with her answer. "Princess, I can tell when you've been crying! If that fucker laid a finger on you--"

Incensed, Kagome slammed open her apartment door. "He has a name Koga!" she raged at him while kicking off her shoes. "I already told you, _he didn't do anything!_ I'm the one that hurt him!"

The man stopped dead in his tracks at her statement. "What?" He had serious doubts that Kagome's frail form was capable of overpowering the guitarist and....

"I called him 'Shiro'," she whispered into the stillness and hung her head in shame.

Koga flinched at the implications that small utterance brought to mind. "When?" came his strangled inquiry.

"This morning. We fell asleep in his bed after our long talk last night." When Kagome heard his low growl she hissed, "Oh get your mind out of the gutter! Inuyasha was a perfect gentleman and you should know me better than that!" At his contrite expression, she continued. "When he woke me up this morning, he called me 'Gome..."

Sympathy and understanding washed over his face. "So you thought it was Shiro?"

"I was still half asleep," she defended weakly. "I tried to apologize, but we both ended up losing our tempers." Kagome sent him a crooked smile. "It turns out that Inuyasha's temper is just as volatile and unpredictable as mine once it's let loose."

"I almost feel sorry for the bast--" Koga gulped at the death glare she shot him and quickly corrected, "I mean, Inuyasha."

"Koga, am I making a huge mistake? I feel like I'm betraying both of them," she sighed. Kagome crossed to the picture of Shiro standing beside her underneath the Goshinboku. "I still love him, Koga, so much."

Koga wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I know, Princess," he murmured, pulling her back against his chest.

"But Inuyasha makes me feel so alive." She closed her eyes, desperately trying to call forth a small piece of the happiness she felt only a few moments ago. "What do I do?

Koga sighed. No matter how much he wanted to tell her to stay away from Inuyasha, he knew he couldn't. "Do what your heart tells you," he whispered comfortingly. Selfish, he may be, but not at the cost of Kagome's potential happiness. The guitarist's words from earlier today echoed through his mind, so Koga decided let Inuyasha have his way. However, he would be keeping a very close eye on the musician.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Kagome seethed. "What is with the riddles lately?" At Koga's questioning look, she waved a dismissive hand. "Never mind. I'm tired and we have a long day of rehearsal tomorrow."

"Can I give you some friendly advice?"

"Do I have a choice?" she grumped.

Koga flashed her a warm smile. "Not really," he joked before his expression turned serious. "Princess, don't rush into anything. It's your life and you have to be the one to call the shots. Don't let anyone else force you into something you don't want."

Kagome arched a delicate brow. "By 'anyone' you mean Inuyasha."

Refusing to comment on that bald statement, Koga opened the door to leave. "Just remember that, Kagome. Good night."

When the door closed softly behind him, Kagome sank into one of the chairs. "What a day..." she muttered. When her eyes began to droop, she forcefully pushed herself out of the plush furnishing. "All right, Higurashi, time to haul your tired ass to bed!"

She made quick work of stripping out of her clothes and slipping into a comfortable red nightshirt that had a picture of a sad little beagle puppy on it. When she slid between the crisp linen sheets, Kagome sighed. "I'm so confused, Shiro," she whispered into the darkness. Waiting for the warmth of his presence to embrace her, Kagome let the conflicting thoughts about the two men race through her mind. It was a moment before she noticed that Shiro had not appeared. "Shiro?" The cold blast of the bedroom's air conditioning was the only response. "What, no riddles for that one?" she said derisively. Yet her beloved still remained silent.

A horrible thought drifted through her mind, making her sit upright in the massive bed. For the first time in two years, her deceased love had not answered her. Had he abandoned her? Kagome felt a hot tear escape her lashes as she laid her head back down. "I still love you, Shiro," she said mournfully. "Please, don't leave me. Not when I need you the most." Her eyes drifted closed and her breathing evened out into the slow, steady breaths of slumber.

Kagome never felt the subtle warmth brush across her cheek, nor did she hear the tender words whispered into her ear.

_Don't be afraid to fall..._

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. I sincerely hope it was worth the wait! Review and let me know! Now on to the next installment!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Genesis

**_Woohoo! As promised, two chapters at once! _**

**_This chapter is dedicated to clnv, who lives vicariously through my hentai muse! Love you bunches!_**

**_Read. Enjoy. And most importantly... _**

**_REVIEW!!_**

**_(how else am I supposed to know if you like it?)_**

**_Disclaimer: Oh if only I had any right to my hunka hunka Buddha love! Or any other character in Inuyasha, but I don't._**

**LEMON WARNING! This gets a bit graphic, so if you don't like to read this kinda thing or are not old enough, skip through to the last quarter of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Genisis

"Another fabulous meal, my dear Sango," Miroku complimented as he sat back in his chair. "That was perhaps the best oden I've ever eaten!"

"I'll be sure to tell your mother that the next time I see her," she quipped while gathering the dishes.

Miroku blanched. "Now, now. Let's not do anything to upset the woman's fragile heart!"

Sango laughed at the desperate plea in his tone. "Miroku, you and I both know that woman is strong as an ox! She'd have to be to put up with you!"

"You have a cruel tongue, my sweet," he said, wrapping his arms around her while she washed the dishes. "Not that it isn't a pleasurable torture to endure..."

Sango sighed at the gentle nips of his teeth upon the tender flesh of her neck. The sponge dropped from her limp fingers when he drew her earlobe into his mouth and suckled gently on the appendage. "Miroku," she gasped softly.

The drummer turned her to face him. "You taste better than the oden," he whispered before claiming her lips. He moaned softly when Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered to his kiss. Miroku let his hands wander down her back to cup her more closely to him and moaned louder when she raised one leg to rest on his hip. "Dear Buddha, you're killing me, Sango," he whispered against her lips while grinding slowly into her most treasured spot.

Sango gripped his hair painfully and growled, "Shut up and kiss me, idiot!"

"I live to serve you, my lady," he said with a wicked grin. He lifted Sango to sit on the edge of the counter and plunged his tongue into her waiting warmth once more. Miroku sighed at the heavenly sensation of her breasts pressed into his chest. He ground his pelvis against her again and chuckled silently at her wanton moan of pleasure.

Sango felt as though she were on the verge of something explosive, something she had never felt before. Miroku's kisses were intoxicating and the bundle of nerves nestled in her groin were sending pulses of intense heat through her core each time he moved against her. She was being consumed by his passion and willingly surrendered to its force with abandon. Ripping away the tie that held his raven hair in place, she combed her fingers through the silken strands.

Miroku groaned when he felt Sango's nails scrape along his scalp. His hands slid from the swell of her hips to slowly inch her black top up and over her head then let it drop to the floor beside them. He nuzzled the juncture of her neck, nipping and sucking as he worked his way down to the deep V of her cleavage. His tongue laved the sensitive flesh while his thumb gently brushed against the hardened nipples through her blue lace bra.

Sango threw her head back and hissed, "Yesss..." Little bolts of electricity shot through her to unite with the pulsing in her core. Wrapping both legs around Miroku's waist to lock her ankles behind his back, she lifted her hips to undulate against the obvious--and very large--bulge in his jeans.

Miroku clenched his teeth against the onslaught of erotic pressure. He could feel the tight rein on his control fraying rapidly. Lifting Sango off the counter, he moved swiftly to his bedroom where he laid her gently on the bed, following to rest on his elbows above her. Deep brown eyes that were glazed with desire stared back at him. "Sango," he breathed before kissing her tenderly. "You are no mere conquest. Do you understand that?"

Sango felt tears gather in her eyes and her heart clenched at the tenderness in his tone. "I've never...." Her face flushed at the intimate secret she was confessing to him but did not look away from his deep, dark blue eyes. "Not with anyone."

Miroku brushed feather-light kisses across her face while his heart swelled with love for this woman. "I am honored beyond words, my love." For the first time in his life he decided to be unselfish, to put aside his own needs to ensure her pleasure first. His lips returned to drink languidly from the honey of her mouth.

Sango tried to pull him to her, but he firmly resisted. Miroku's slow kisses calmed the raging desire to a more manageable level while at the same time stoking a new, slower burning flame within her. His fingertips ghosted over her ribs, down her abdomen until he reached the button closure of her pants. She held her breath in anticipation as he released the button and slid the zipper open.

Miroku trailed feather-light kisses across her cheek before ringing the sensitive shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue. "Do you have any idea how I've longed to touch you here?" he whispered seductively.

Unable to form a coherent word, Sango just shook her head.

He nipped gently at the tender skin just behind her ear. "Since that day I saw you in the music room in college. The way you grasped the cello between your thighs, your eyes closed as you stroked the bow across the strings like a lover's caress." His hand dipped below the edge of her panties, eliciting a deep moan from her when his fingers brushed the very edge of her downy curls. "I could only wish that I was that cello..." One finger sifted through the soft down, seeking the pearl of her pleasure.

Sango's hips jerked off the bed at that first tentative caress. "Miroku!" she cried out.

"Like that, do you?" he chuckled with self-satisfaction. "That is only the beginning, my sweet." Miroku dipped his finger again, brushing the nub again before tracing the rim of her nether lips and groaned at the feel of the slick wetness already gathered there. "Slide your pants off," he requested.

Sango moved to comply with haste. The tight blue denim was resistant to her efforts as she tried to slide them down her legs without dislodging Miroku's magical touch. Finally she was able to kick them off and melt back into the mattress.

When Sango rested her head upon the pillow, Miroku leaned in to kiss her with fiery passion. His finger continued to gently stroke her bundle of nerves until it swelled out past her moistened lips.

Sango moaned low in her throat when his ministrations stopped and he broke the kiss. She watched from beneath heavy lidded eyes as he laved her essence from his finger. Then that same finger deftly popped the tiny front clasp of her bra, freeing the swollen globes from their prison.

"Perfect," he murmured thickly before cupping one in each hand. Mesmerized by the site of the pink tipped mounds of heaven, he slowly drew his thumbs over the tightly puckered peaks. "You are a goddess among women," he vowed before lowering his head to draw a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, Kami!" she prayed as her back arched. When Miroku raked his teeth over her nipple and pulled while flicking his tongue over the sensitive tip, Sango's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as overwhelming heat coursed through her veins. The pressure built within her core, coiling that invisible spring just a bit tighter. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he suckled her breast for a moment longer before raining kisses and gentle nips across the valley to the other one.

Miroku positioned himself over her, grinding the coarse denim of his jeans into her highly sensitive apex. Her hips arched to meet his movements, the juice of her passion seeping through the fabric like scalding water to his skin.

"Miroku! Something's... please!" Sango begged as she writhed beneath him. She didn't know what was happening and felt every ounce of her inexperience at her inability to convey what she needed.

Instinctively, Miroku knew what she was asking him for. He trailed hot kisses across her ribs, stopping to dip his tongue into the recess of her bellybutton before continuing his journey.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered in uncertainty.

"Relax, my dear, sweet Sango," he soothed. "I promise, you will not be disappointed." Miroku dipped his head and – with the very tip of his tongue – stroked the pearl he had sought for four long years. "Manna from the gods," he rasped against her luscious flesh before drawing the nub into his mouth.

She bucked her hips at the intense pleasure of his mouth upon her. The coil drew so tight she thought she would expire from the erotic pain. Over and over she cried his name to the heavens, both praising and cursing it in turn. When he inserted that glorious finger into her deepest recess, Sango jerked so violently she almost dislodged him.

Miroku trapped her hips to the bed with one muscular arm while he drank greedily, savoring the flavor of her wine as it rolled over his tongue. He continued to stroke the tunnel that would one day welcome him into her. His eyes closed at the intense pulse of desire that shuddered through him at the image. Clamping his impulse to bury himself right now, he inserted a second finger into her dripping channel.

"Oh dear GOD!" she screamed at the new sensations rolling through her and clamped his head between her thighs. "Miroku! I can't.... Oh... KAMI HELP ME!"

He felt the walls around his fingers pulse once, twice; he knew she was quickly rising to her release. Miroku swiftly removed his fingers, replacing them instantly with his mouth. When his tongue invaded her hot sheath, she arched violently and screamed his name. The molten liquid of her climax poured over his tongue in waves. The taste of her alone nearly made him join Sango in her release.

Shards of intense, brightly colored light burst behind her eyelids as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her. Miroku had brought her to the precipice of heaven and allowed her to soar in the glorious release of her passion.

Miroku slowed his ministrations as her spirit began to float back to her body. His lips moved tenderly up her body until they rested briefly on her lips. "Sango, I-"

"No, please don't," she whispered softly.

"Why not?"

Sango shook her head slightly. "This is all too new for me, Miroku. I just don't think I can process it all right now."

He nodded reluctantly and sighed. "I meant what I said, Sango. I have never considered you a conquest. You've always been special to me."

"Thank you," she said sincerely as he lay down beside her.

Miroku leaned over to pull a light blanket over her and kissed her temple. He wrapped his arms around her to draw her closer to him.

"Umm, Miroku..."

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't we-? I mean you didn't-" she whispered shyly into his chest.

"No, we aren't," he answered. At her astonished gasp, he soothed, "Rest, my sweet. This was only the beginning." He placed a loving kiss upon her crown and nestled deeper into the pillows beneath his head.

Sango draped her arm over his waist and hugged him fiercely. "You are amazing, Miroku."

Miroku smiled into her hair. "I've been told that a time or two – OW!" He chuckled at the unexpected pinch to the tender flesh of his side. "I'm teasing!"

"Can I ask you something?"

The uncertainty in her tone set off warning bells in his mind. "Anything, Sango," he answered seriously. "You can ask whatever you wish, whenever you wish."

"I know you've had lots of..." she sighed, too embarrassed to continue, but determined to know if she measured up. "Was I...?"

He tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "Listen to me, my sweet. Do not _ever_ doubt yourself! You are perfect in every way and more than a lecher like me ever deserved!"

Tears leaked slowly from her eyes at his passionate statement and the look of quiet resolve in his beautiful indigo eyes made her breath catch in her lungs. She raised her head to capture his lips, expressing in action what she could not yet say with words. The kiss was firm, but gentle. He pulled her closer to him, their bodies separated by nothing more than the thin blanket and his clothing. She pulled away to look at Miroku when she felt the shudder of passion ripple through him. "Are you sure you don't want to...?"

Miroku grinned lecherously at her shy blush. "More than anything, Sango," he exclaimed before his tone became serious once again. "However, I can wait. There are many things I wish to teach you first. Believe me when I say that _when I do_, it will be an experience we will never forget." He placed a last lingering kiss upon her lips before cradling her against him. "Now go to sleep, my love."

It didn't take but a few moments for her breathing to even out in slumber. Miroku slipped from her arms and stood, leaning down to brush a stray lock of hair from her cheek. "I love you," he breathed into the stillness before turning away from the bed. Grabbing a set of lounge pants from his dresser, the drummer headed off to take a very cold, very unsatisfying shower.

* * *

Miroku awoke to the heavenly aroma of freshly brewed coffee and bacon frying. A sigh of disappointment escaped his lips as he rose from the bed. Not bothering to pull on a t-shirt, he walked to the kitchen.

Before him stood a vision of womanhood as Sango stood at the stove humming a vaguely familiar tune while her hips swayed to the music playing through her headphones. She was dressed in his favorite dark purple t-shirt that just barely covered the delicious curves of her ass cheeks. He smiled as he wondered if there was anything at all underneath the cotton material and his eyes crossed when she reached up to grab something out of the cabinet above her. A royal purple thong drew his gaze like a magnet and his hand instinctively reached out to grab the luscious mound of tantalizing flesh.

Sango screamed at the unexpected contact to her posterior and instantly turned to strike.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miroku!" she cried when she realized what she had done and plucked the ear buds from her ears. After the intimacies he had introduced her to last night she was ashamed at her reaction.

Miroku rubbed the right side of his face to soothe the heated flesh and chuckled. "You know," he said with a rueful grin, "one would expect that after four years I would have built up a tolerance for facial pain." He wrapped a muscular arm around Sango's waist and pulled her to him forcefully. She gasped at the unanticipated move. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He moved in to take her mouth in a seductive kiss.

The woman could only slide her lids closed and surrender to his sensual assault. Her arms moved up to circle his neck as she rose on her tiptoes to gain a better angle. He eased the pressure of his mouth and placed soft kisses along her jaw. "Good morning," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Hmmm..." she murmured. Something stirred at the edges of her desire-fogged brain. "Oh shit! Dammit, Miroku, you're gonna make me burn the bacon!" she cried. "Go sit down!"

Miroku laughed as she struggled to break free of his steely embrace. He placed a firm smack on her bottom before releasing her and moving to the coffee pot. "I like mine crispy anyway," he commented casually as he poured two cups of the aromatic brew.

"Well good, because that's exactly what you're getting!" she grumbled as she accepted the mug from him.

"I'd rather feast from your body," he told her while nuzzling her neck.

Sango blushed crimson and giggled. Stepping away from him to deposit the meat next to the eggs on his plate, she told him, "There's no time for that! We have to be at the garage in an hour."

Miroku sighed dramatically as he slid into his seat at the small kitchen table. "Can't we call in sick?" he asked while his brows wiggled suggestively.

Sango seemed to contemplate the suggestion while chewing her food. "Sure, if we want Inuyasha banging the door down ten minutes later."

"I hate it when you're right," he grumbled before taking a sip of his coffee. "So, did you get anything out of Kagome yesterday?"

"Not really," she said morosely. "But after her confession about Shiro I fear that our friend will not have an easy time of it."

Miroku nodded sagely. "After witnessing the altercation between him and Koga yesterday I would have to agree with you. I just hope for both their sakes that it works out for them. After all Inuyasha has been through, he deserves some happiness."

Sango nibbled on a piece of bacon and made a disgusted face at the burnt meat before dropping it back to her plate. Miroku quickly snatched it up and popped it into his mouth. She smiled at the childish action before commenting, "As do I. There's just something about Kagome. I can't put it into words, but it's like we were waiting for her to enter our lives. Everything seems so much... better when she's around."

"Funny you should say that, my dear," he said. "I've felt the same thing. It feels like my life got a little brighter with her presence. But her heart is shadowed in so much pain."

The couple pondered the situation in silence for a few moments before Sango stood to gather the empty plates. "I feel so sad for her, Miroku. She had such a happy life and then it was taken away so tragically." She couldn't help but feel the overwhelming grief of her own losses. "We're the same, Kagome and I, yet so different..."

Miroku turned her to face him and wiped the tear that trailed down her cheek. "You still have Kohaku, my love."

"Humph," she scoffed. "If the little shit calls me once a month it's a miracle!"

He pulled her into a loose and comforting embrace. "You're doing the best you can, Sango. I understand why you sent him to that school, but I also understand his feelings of resentment."

"It was the only way to get him out of trouble!" she defended. "Was I supposed to let him continue throwing his life away on drugs?"

Miroku tilted her face up. "You did the right thing, Sango! One day he will understand the whys and hows of your decision. Someday he may even thank you."

She hugged him tightly. "You're too good for me, Miroku."

"I think that statement is turned around, my dear Sango. It is I who should be thanking the fates for allowing me to be with you." He placed a soft kiss upon her lips before moving away. "You'd better hurry up and get ready. I'll take care of the dishes while you shower."

She smiled affectionately at him before leaving the room. It continued to amaze the bassist how someone as charming and good-looking as Miroku could find a plain little nobody like herself worthy of his time; she only hoped he had really meant what he'd said and that they could build something solid between them.

* * *

Miroku wheeled his beat up little Toyota into the lot a short time later. "I _like _my car!" he protested to the woman beside him.

"I just don't get it, Miroku," she stated, bewildered. "You're richer than Midas, yet you drive around in this deathtrap!"

"She didn't mean that, baby," he told the car while stroking the dashboard. The offended drummer shot a glare at Sango. "I've had this car since High School, thank you very much! She's never done me wrong and I'm not gonna give her up just because her make up is a bit smeared!"

Sango sighed as they exited said vehicle. "Smeared?" She eyed the car critically. "Miroku, dear, she needs more than a little make up. Just look at all the rust on that thing!"

Miroku cupped a hand over her mouth. "SHHH!"

She pushed his hand away and rolled her eyes. "Oh, for pity's sake! You should at least take her in for a bit of body work and a paint job," she suggested while unlocking the massive door to the garage.

"I'll remember this when we're eighty-five and you need a hip replacement!" he grumbled while following her into the building.

Sango moved to the lounge to set her bag down. Casting him a teasing grin she shot back, "If I need a hip replacement it will probably be your fault!"

"Oh, you think so?" Miroku tackled her to the nearest couch and captured her lips in a searing kiss. "Buddha, save me!" he said thickly. "Your lips are like a drug! I just can't get enough."

"I guess you should count your blessings they aren't illegal," Sango teased before he silenced her once again. A sudden thought occurred to her and she broke away from the passionate exchange. "Miroku?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Does this mean you'll stop flirting with other women?"

Miroku gazed down upon her in shock. "Why, Sango, it's in my nature to make other women smile. Me, stop flirting? It's irrational!"

She frowned then asked, "Will you stop _looking_ at other women?"

He sighed heavily. "I'm a man, my love. That is simply impossible!"

Sango smiled a bit at that. "I guess that _was_ too much to hope for. Okay, one more question?"

"If you must," was his overly dramatic reply.

"Will you ever stop groping my ass?"

_"That _is against my religion!" he growled before devouring her lips once more.


	15. Chapter 15: Anxiety

_**WOO HOO! I know what all of you are thinking…"It's some kind of miracle! Another chapter! And we didn't have to wait six months or more!" *bows head humbly*…**_

_**It is all thanks to the readers and members who nominated and voted for this work at the Inuyasha Fanguild. I am happy to announce that Darkness before Dawn placed second in the Best Songfic/Poemfic category! It's nice to have my hard work recognized, especially since the reviews have been so… almost non-existent! (yes that is a not-so-subtle cry for reviews!) And as always, much love and thanks to my dear clnv who is entirely responsible for kicking my but into gear when she finds another song for me!**_

_**So please read, enjoy and review… who knows I may start posting more often if I know people actually enjoy it!**_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Inuyasha characters or any of the artists represented in this tale.**_

Chapter 15:

Anxiety

When Kagome arrived at the garage she breathed deeply of the late spring air, determined to shake off the despair that continued to fog her mind. Shiro had remained unusually silent when she desperately sought his council last night, leaving a consuming emptiness in her soul that was akin to physical pain. She was still uncertain about the growing relationship between her and Inuyasha. On one hand, she wanted to see where these new feelings would lead her. Suddenly she had gone from feeling utterly alone to having three wonderful friends, one of whom made her feel more alive than she had ever thought possible. However, there was still a large part of her that mourned everything she had lost and the urge to shut out the world and hide was overwhelming. Koga had been absolutely no help what so ever. The simple 'follow your heart' was a cop out answer by a man that preferred to treat her like a porcelain doll.

The singer rounded her car and unlocked the trunk with a frustrated sigh. _I've been drifting along through life for so long..._ She pulled the guitar case out of the trunk. _Why do they think my heart will suddenly know what to do? _Angrily slamming the lid down, she looked up when the roar of Inuyasha's motorcycle reached her ears. Kagome set the heavy case down and waited for him to pull into the lot while sipping her coffee.

Inuyasha pulled the bike up next to her car and killed the engine. After dismounting, he pulled something out of the saddlebag and hid it behind his back. He walked up to Kagome and pulled her into his arms. The stunned woman squeaked in surprise before surrendering to the tenderness of his lips. After breaking the kiss he stared into her impossibly deep chestnut pools and smiled. "Good morning, my angel," he murmured, rubbing the soft petals of the pure white rose across her chin.

"Good morning," she replied softly then looked down at the fragrant blossom in half bloom. She accepted his gift, inhaling the perfume deeply before burrowing against his chest in gratitude. Internally Kagome's heart warred with the conflicting feelings of pleasure and guilt. _It feels right to be with him like this! Yet at the same time it all seems so wrong! What do I do?_ Kagome brushed the thought aside and simply enjoyed being surrounded by his comforting presence.

Inuyasha released a contented breath and gathered her closer. _This feels so damn right! It's like I've been waiting my whole life for this woman..._ Brushing a soft kiss against her temple, his eyes caught on the black guitar case. "What's that for?" he asked, nodding at the instrument.

"I dug it out of my closet this morning," she told him in a self-conscious tone. "I thought maybe I could use it more here than I do at home."

His eyes widened. This woman never ceased to amaze him. "I didn't know you could play the guitar!"

Kagome blushed slightly at the awe in his voice. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Inuyasha. I can not only play it, but I know several different styles of playing _and_ I can hold my own with some of the best!"

"Hmm, we may just have to put that to the test," he teased as he picked up the case in one hand and her hand with the other. "Come on. I hope Sango put the coffee on! I got a late start this morning and didn't have time to stop for any. My brain's still back in bed!"

"You should have called me," Kagome chided. "I left half a pot sitting back at my place! It wouldn't have been any trouble to grab some for you." She held out the travel mug to him. "Here, you can finish mine."

"You're so good to me." Inuyasha accepted the cup and took a large gulp of the warm brew. As soon as it rolled over his tongue, Inuyasha began coughing and sputtering. "Do you like a little coffee with your cream and sugar?" he questioned sarcastically as he handed the offensive beverage back to her.

Kagome yanked the cup back out of his hand and glared at him. "I like my coffee how my life _used _to be; light and sweet."

Inuyasha grabbed her free hand again and laughed. "Well, I shall endeavor to return your life to that state." He brushed his lips across her knuckles before leading her forward.

As they entered the garage he eagerly lifted his nose to sniff the air, anticipating the aroma of freshly brewed, _very black_ coffee. Kagome's giggle drew his attention away from his search. "What's so funny?" Unable to answer for the mirth that bubbled from her, the singer simply pointed to the lounge area. Inuyasha frowned, not immediately seeing anything out of the ordinary. Then his eyes caught on the two pairs of feet that dangled over the arm of the couch in a very compromising position. Deciding to have a bit of fun, he pressed a finger to his lips to signal her silence.

The couple on the couch remained blissfully unaware of their audience as they continued to kiss and whisper to each other. Inuyasha crept up behind the couch and set the guitar case down without making a sound. Kagome trailed a few steps behind him, still trying desperately to contain her giggles behind her hand. He peered over the couch with an evil grin plastered on his face and shouted, "It's about fucking time you two!"

The events that followed had Kagome laughing hysterically. Miroku cursed violently at being taken by surprise. Sango screamed and tried to bolt upright which effectively dislodged the drummer. Flailing to regain his balance, Miroku grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair, causing the guitarist to cry out in pain. Sango's continued struggles to get up caused Miroku to pull Inuyasha down on top of them, sending the trio into a sprawling heap on the floor.

"You asshole!" the drummer yelled, shoving the man off of him. "What the fuck?" He turned to look at Sango and asked with deep concern, "Are you all right, my love?

"Oh, chill out, Miroku," Inuyasha chuckled as he stood. "I was just messing with you two. It _is _about damn time you guys officially hooked up!" He raised a skeptical eyebrow at his long time friend and growled threateningly, "That _is_ what this means, right?"

Sango blushed crimson at his question. It was one thing to admit it to herself, but she hadn't anticipated the reaction of the others in the group. Inuyasha had known for a log time how she felt about the lecherous pervert and he had cautioned her about giving in to Miroku too easily. The drummer had a well-earned reputation for being a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of guy, and she deserved better than that. As for Kagome, well, she knew her friend approved but it was one thing to give advice and quite another to catch them in such a provocative position.

When Miroku helped Sango to her feet and held her close, she smiled bashfully at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yes," Miroku announced proudly. "I laid siege to my beloved's heart for four long years and she has finally consented to return my favor!" He grunted at the playful punch Sango landed in his belly.

Inuyasha clapped a congratulatory hand on his friend's shoulder, but spoke to Sango. "Yeah, good luck with that," he teased before receiving a similar punch to the gut from the drummer. Pulling Sango into an affectionate hug he told her sincerely, "He really does care about you, babe. Always has. I love you guys more than you'll ever know. Take care of him for me?" When he felt her nod against his shoulder he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek then released her.

Kagome looked upon the three friends and suddenly felt the shadow of envy engulf her heart. They all looked so happy together and once again she felt like an outsider. Miroku and Sango had finally taken that first fragile step toward 'happily ever after'. It was the one thing she longed for, but would never have.

Putting on a brave face, Kagome lightly embraced Miroku and stated with moisture in her eyes, "She really is special. Don't ever let her forget that."

Miroku looked at her, puzzled. "I won't," he assured her. "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

She smiled at him and shook her head, all the while fighting the bitter tears of anguish. "I hope you two can find what I once dreamed of. If you do, hold on to it with both hands," she whispered before turning away. Kagome impatiently tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. She knew she had to get this over with before she lost the tenuous hold on her emotions. "My turn," she demanded. When he stepped aside, she swept Sango into a sisterly embrace. "I'm so happy for you! I hope you two find all the happiness..." Her words caught on a soft sob.

"Kagome?" Sango asked in concern.

"I'm sorry," she apologized before releasing the baffled woman. "Excuse me."

"What just happened?" Miroku asked in confusion as they watched the singer walk swiftly toward the bathroom.

"Fuck if I know," an equally bewildered Inuyasha replied.

Sango raised her eyes to the heavens and uttered in prayer, "Kami save me from stupid men," before darting after her distraught friend.

Kagome sagged against the counter. Resting her forehead on the wall mirror, she cried out at the agony in her heart. "_It's not fair!"_ she wailed. She had been that happy once, but after everything that she had endured she simply couldn't fight the bitterness that engulfed her.

This was what she had feared most. In just one short month she had come to love these people. How long would she have before this, too, would be taken away?

Kagome didn't begrudge Sango and Miroku's happiness; she was envious of it because she knew theirs wouldn't be plagued by tragedy. They were the lucky ones...

Sango entered the restroom and slowly approached the woman so as not to startle her. "Kagome, honey, are you okay?"

"Go away," she rasped, turning around.

The bassist sat on the counter next to Kagome and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "What's wrong? What can I do to help?" Sango asked softly while smoothing her hand up and down the singers arm.

Kagome sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "There's nothing you can do, Sango. This is my own personal hell."

"It doesn't have to be, Kagome," she said with determination. "You have the three of us to lift you up now. You aren't alone anymore."

"I-I don't know what to do, Sango. I'm so afraid to _feel_ again..." Kagome looked at her new friend. Dare she hope that this could truly be the beginning of a new life? She had people who cared about her, who wanted to draw her away from her shadowy existence. This ragtag group of friends had invited her in with open arms and accepted her for who she was-not what she used to be. For the past month Kagome had let herself become close to these three people, yet the fear of losing them had always lingered in the back of her mind.

"Listen to me, Kagome," Sango said, interrupting the woman's inner musings. She had a pretty good feeling that this was more about a certain musician than anything else. "Inuyasha's a great guy. I love him like a brother and I only want to see him happy. In the four years I've known him, I've seen him with a whole lot of women he thought he loved. In the end, they all just used him for his money, his image or his music. But I _know _you're different. I can tell he really cares about you. Give him a chance."

"I want to, Sango," Kagome confessed leaning to rest her head on the other woman's shoulder. "I'm so scared. He makes me feel things I didn't think I ever would again."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"I can't give him my whole heart, Sango," she stated flatly. "It's been broken beyond repair. What kind of offering is that?"

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha's had more than his fair share of heartbreak, Kagome. He's always kept people at arms length, and he was never content with 'going with the flow'. I think he sees a lot of similarities with you, and perhaps he hopes that you can heal him."

"How can I heal him when I'm so broken?" she asked despondently.

"That's for you two to figure out, I suppose," Sango replied encouragingly. "I don't claim to have the answers here, Kagome, but I promise I'll do anything I can to help you." She rose and offered, "Let's get you cleaned up and get this rehearsal underway."

Kagome hugged Sango tightly. "Thank you."

Sango smiled and returned the gesture. "Hey, we're friends, right? That's what we do!"

"I really am happy for you, you know."

"I know."

Kagome giggled and turned to the sink. "I'm curious about something," she said with a mischievous grin before turning on the faucet.

Sango grabbed a few paper towels from the dispenser and handed them to Kagome. "Oh?"

"So, is Miroku a good kisser?"

The girls laughed companionably while Kagome ran a dampened towel over her face.

* * *

The group sat gathered around the piano, going through the four new pieces of music. They were working on the arrangement to one of Kagome's ballads. "This just isn't working for me, Kagome," Inuyasha stated. "The phrasing is so raw, but the music just doesn't jive with it. It's too soft and slow!"

Kagome released a frustrated breath and crossed her arms across the ledge of the piano. "Well, forgive me. I didn't envision this as a heavy rock piece!"

"Nobody doubts your ability Kagome," Miroku soothed. "But I have to agree with Inuyasha on this. It would be way more powerful with an increased tempo and some hard core riffs."

Kagome looked to Sango for support only to find her friend nodding in agreement with the men. Sighing in defeat, she cast wary eyes on Inuyasha again. "So what do you propose?"

Smiling triumphantly, Inuyasha adjusted the guitar on his thigh. "Ok, I like this part here where the lyrics come in, but it's just too slow. Maybe if we pick it up a bit like this..." his pick flew over the strings, "then change it up a bit like this here..." When he finished with a flourish, Inuyasha raised hopeful eyes to her. "Well?"

"Hmm," she replied in contemplation.

Sango offered, "If we add to the bass line here and here," while pointing to Inuyasha's music, "it would ground the frantic pace a bit." She picked up her guitar and indicated for him to play it again. They ran through the same section of music with Sango's added suggestion.

"Better," Kagome commented, "but I'm still not sold."

"That's because the most important part is missing," Miroku added with a cocky smirk. "Again," he told the two guitarists. Miroku tapped his sticks against the scarred surface of the piano, and the trio moved through the beginning verse. Caught in the creative process, they quickly flowed into the next few measures of the piece before Kagome called a halt.

"Okay, okay! You're right, that does sound good!" She laughed at their beaming faces. "Let's see how it sounds with the lead's part." Kagome sat up and placed her fingers above the keys.

The quartet spent the entire morning fine-tuning the piece. They laughed and argued, each having their own unique style to add to the song. In the end, each of them contributed to the overall outcome, which had exceeded all their expectations.

Kagome glanced down at her watch. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed and jumped up from the piano bench. "It's twelve-thirty already. I gotta go!"

"She has an appointment," Inuyasha explained to the others. He rose and followed her to the lounge area. "You coming back?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll only be about an hour, hour and a half tops," she said as she dug in her purse for her keys. Finally pulling them from the depths of the black hole concealed in the tiny bag, she turned away from him.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and spun her around. He planted a brief yet hungry kiss on her lips. "Been dying to do that all morning," he told her in a husky whisper and handed her the rose. "Hurry back."

Kagome blinked at him, caught completely off guard by this first public display of affection. "I-I will," she stammered with a dazed look in her eyes before walking away.

Inuyasha moved back to the pair at the piano. "What?" he barked at their stunned expressions.

Miroku turned a knowing smile to Sango. "Pay up, my dear."

"No way! That doesn't count!" she protested.

"Oh, yes it does," he countered, holding out his hand.

"He took her by surprise! You saw the shocked expression on her face!"

"Uh huh, but the fact remains they still locked lips. Give it up, my love."

Sango pulled the agreed amount from her pocket, grumbling, "This is _so_ not fair!"

Miroku plucked the bill from her fingers and leaned over to kiss the pout from her lips. "All's fair in love and war," he quoted when he broke away.

Inuyasha snapped his jaw shut. "You two were betting on my love life? What the hell?"

* * *

Kagome left her therapists office feeling considerably better than when she had arrived.

For three years now, the singer had been coming to Nagani-san's office to try and make sense of her life. Three months ago the therapist had suggested that Kagome needed to seek a new direction for her life. She strongly encouraged her to consider returning to her original dream of teaching music.

Kagome had adamantly refused. After her sophomore year, she had taken the advice of her beloved and switched her major to Performance Art. She'd never completed her teaching certification courses because Shiro and Koga had both assured her that the record label was 'this close' to signing her. Now the prospect of returning to university was absolutely frightening. Besides, she just simply didn't have the ambition to apply herself to studying.

So for two months the former pop star had floundered in despair of ever moving forward.

Until the night Inuyasha's voice had saved her.

She had explained to the thrilled Nagani about the events at the nightclub's opening and the deal Koga had negotiated for the group with the club's owners. But knowing Kagome as well as she did, the therapist had urged her to explain what was keeping her from embracing this new beginning.

After Kagome had told Nagani-san about the burgeoning relationship with Inuyasha, along with all the fear and the confusion it was causing her, the woman had given Kagome the one thing she had been seeking: a concrete solution. "Take things as they come," she had explained to the fidgeting singer. "Every relationship eventually stumbles over obstacles. Stop worrying about what _may_ happen, Kagome. Simply enjoy the time you spend with him each day."

Those sage words had lifted Kagome's spirits and as she drove back to the garage, she popped in the CD single of her one and only hit. Turning up the volume, she sang along while maneuvering the car through Tokyo's downtown traffic and onto the expressway. Lifting the rose from the seat beside her, she inhaled the fragrance and plotted her greeting for Inuyasha.

When she arrived back at the garage, it was to find the trio hard at work on the stage, hammering out the new arrangement for her song. She waved merrily at them as she dropped her purse on the couch. Inuyasha called a short break, set his instrument aside and hopped from the stage. Kagome met him halfway and threw her arms around his neck.

"Feeling better?" he queried with a husky chuckle.

"You have no idea," she whispered before lifting her mouth to his.

Sango gave Miroku a cheeky grin and said, "Now _that's_ worth every penny you won!"

* * *

By the end of the week the group had three of the four songs ready for their first big night at the Blue Dragon Club. The birthday party obligation was the next day, and they sat in the lounge area discussing which of the new pieces would be used for the five-song play list.

"I'm still not one hundred percent happy with 'Romanticide'," Inuyasha stated firmly. "The bridge still needs work and the rhythm at the end is still bugging me. Until we get that figured out I don't want to risk playing it." He looked at the other three members and asked, "Any problems with that?" When they all shook their heads he moved on. "I think Sorrow is definitely our best bet for tomorrow, it's soft enough for the girly girls, but dark enough for everyone else."

Kagome shot him a glare and replied icily, "Glad I could meet all of your expectations."

"What's with you today?" he shot back. "Ever since we started this morning, you've been snapping my head off!"

"You wouldn't understand," she replied cryptically.

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course I don't get it! You won't bother to explain it!"

Kagome sighed in frustration. "Can we just move on? If we're going to sing 'Sorrow' then fine. Next?"

Inuyasha grumbled about crazy females while Sango noted the way Kagome kept chewing her lip. Standing up, she rubbed her belly and announced, "I've got the munchies. Kagome, would you help me out in the kitchen?"

The singer looked up and sent her a wan smile. "Sure, why not?"

Sango stuck her head into the newly stocked refrigerator and started grabbing the makings for sandwiches while Kagome got out the utensils and paper plates. "Are you ok?" the bassist asked in a hushed voice.

Kagome glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "I'm fine."

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little, but that's not what's bothering me," she replied as she grabbed the mayonnaise.

Sango frowned. "Is it Inuyasha?"

"No. Well, maybe a little," she chuckled. "He's in rare form today."

"That's his "it's strictly business' mode," Sango explained. "You'd better get used to it because he gets like this the day before each performance."

"It's no big deal, really." Kagome heaved a long, suffering sigh as she cut the sandwiches into halves. "I'm just being silly."

Sango placed the items back in the refrigerator, saying, "Kagome, if there's one thing you're not, it's silly. Talk to me, Hun."

Setting the knife aside, the singer took a deep breath. "I just never expected any of my songs to be heard by the general public. They're just so personal..."

"Those are the ones that really speak to people, Kagome. They will hear your words and the way you deliver them will let people know you are human-just like them. You experience things and have feelings the same way as everybody else." Sango grabbed the platter of sandwiches and a bag of chips. "You'll see. I may not write many songs, but I know what it feels like to worry about performing them. It's kind of like having children; you want to keep them close but you know you have to let them fly on their own at some point."

Kagome pondered the woman's words while collecting the plates and drinks. She carried them back to the lounge and quietly spoke to Inuyasha. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Will I come back with my head still attached?" he asked snidely.

"Not if you continue talking to me like that!"

Inuyasha huffed, not the least bit happy with all these interruptions to his agenda for the day. "Fine. Is the office okay?" He stretched his arm out to indicate she move ahead of him.

Sango and Miroku watched them leave as they munched on the sandwiches. Once the door closed the drummer turned to her. "Give it up, Girl. What's this all about?"

Smiling innocently, she replied, "Why, Miroku, I have no idea! Maybe they just want some alone time."

"That's a load of bullshit, Sango," he accused tersely. "The tension between them is so thick today I thought I was going to choke on it!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "It's nothing major. Kagome is a bit nervous about performing her songs, that's all. I imagine she wants to apologize for the way she's been acting today."

"If that's the case, we may as well kick back for a while," he informed her. "They may not have gone in there for a make-out session, but I can almost guarantee that's what they'll end up doing!" He smiled knowingly at Sango. "Care to wager?"

"Oh, no! Not this time," she replied with a wink. "I never bet against a sure thing!"

* * *

_**So there it is. Hope it lived up to your expectations! If it did – or didn't – please let me know in a review!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Hiding

_**Okay, I'm not dead, as most of you thought may have been the case. Life just seriously got in the way the last two years. I won't bore you with any details, but I do want to express my deepest apologies to those who have waited for this story's resurrection! I have several chapters in the nearly final stages of editing, so as I work on the newest ones I shall try to get those polished and posted fairly quickly. **_

_**This one is for clnv, without whom I may not have made it thru some of my darker moments. Thank you for being you.**_

_**Disclaimers: Inuyasha, and all the cannon characters do not belong to me, nor does the song "Lithium". **_

Chapter 16:

Hiding

Half an hour passed before the couple exited the small office looking decidedly more at ease with each other. Kagome's hair had been pulled from the neat braid and Inuyasha's shirt was more wrinkled than it was before they entered.

"All better?" Miroku asked with a knowing smirk when they returned to the lounge.

"Most definitely," Inuyasha retorted with a satisfied smile.

"You two are awful," Sango chided the men. "If Kagome's face gets any redder she may burn away to ashes!"

The group laughed off the potentially awkward moment before resuming their meeting. "Okay," Inuyasha began, "What's the dress code for this shindig?"

"According to my boss it's a casual affair," Sango informed him.

"Great! That means we can use those damn t-shirts Yuka had made for us," he supplied with a grimace.

Kagome smiled at his expression. "They aren't that bad, Inuyasha."

Miroku retrieved one of the garments from the box on the floor next to him and held it up. "Honestly, Kagome, what man do you know wears hot pink?"

Sango giggled at his petulant tone. "She got them cheap and thought they would be a great way to promote our band. Cut the poor girl some slack! She's a college kid with a part time waitressing gig!"

"You know," Kagome inserted with a contemplative look on her face, "we should see if we can do this at the club."

"I'm NOT wearing this at the club!" Inuyasha and Miroku shouted in unison.

"No, that's not what I'm suggesting," Kagome told them in exasperation. "I meant maybe we could sell them. Think about it: what better way to promote our band than with walking billboards?"

Inuyasha's eyes lit up with excitement. "That's a great idea, Babe! He pulled her into a quick kiss that left the singer breathless. "Can you have Koga handle it?"

"Actually, I was thinking..." Kagome hedged.

"About?"

"Well, if we are serious about moving this band into the big leagues, we are going to need an agent." She raised hopeful eyes to the other couple, silently pleading for support.

Miroku joined in with a smile. "She's right, Inuyasha. We can't continue to exploit Koga like we did Sunday."

"We're going to need someone to actually talk to the recording companies when we cut that demo," Sango supplied.

"And we're going to be too busy with writing new material and compositions to knock on the radio stations doors for airtime," Kagome prodded.

"All right! I get the point," Inuyasha relented with a sigh. "Tell the asshole I'll meet with him on Sunday."

Kagome smiled brilliantly. "Thank you! I promise you won't regret it."

"I already do," he muttered. "Now, can we get back to the play list? 'Sorrow' is a definite." Inuyasha's lips turned up at the corners as he remembered snippets of the passionate way the argument with Kagome had concluded. "Any other requests?"

"We should end with Bye, Bye Beautiful," Sango offered. "You two blew me away with that song at the club!"

Miroku nodded. "That _was_ an impressive performance."

Inuyasha penned the song in the last spot. "What else?"

"Amaranth," Kagome suggested, "then Whisper."

Inuyasha wrote them down on the list. "Two more," he told them. "Personally I think we should do Whoever Brings the Night."

"That one's still a little rough around the edges," the drummer commented. "We could pull it off for the club next week, but I'm not comfortable with it for tomorrow."

"We could do the Gothic Angel cover," Sango chimed in. "It's easy enough to polish by tonight."

"Agreed," Inuyasha said as he wrote it down. "How about Bring Me To Life?"

"NO!" Kagome cried. At the curious looks from her band mates. "No fan favorites with Kikyo," she explained. "I just wouldn't feel right doing a 'signature' song that was hers."

"That's fair," Miroku assured her. "Unfortunately we don't have much new material that's ready for tomorrow." He contemplated their options for a moment before continuing. "Do we have to do five songs?"

"That's what she asked for," Sango informed him.

"Hmm..." The drummer leaned forward and addressed Kagome. "Do you think that perhaps you could learn one of our old songs by tomorrow?"

Kagome frowned. "Not that one!"

"No, no, not that one," he crooned. "I was thinking of something a little different and a bit easier."

"Which one?" Inuyasha queried.

"Lithium."

"No way! We only did that here because of the heavy piano in it," he protested.

"Hear me out, Inuyasha," he begged. "Sango, what are the odds this reception hall has a piano?"

"Considering it serves as a piano bar twice a week?"

"Fantastic! Piano problem solved."

"No," Inuyasha protested, "not solved. Who's gonna play it?"

Kagome asked, "Do you have the music handy?"

Inuyasha turned to her. "Well, yeah, but-"

"Then let's try it. If we can use the piano there, I can do it." At the skeptical look he gave her, she said, "At least let me try? If it doesn't work out, we can just apologize and let her know we only have four songs ready."

After an hour of sitting with Kagome and helping her through the music of the song, he told the other's to get ready to play. Kagome decided now would be the perfect opportunity to set up one of the wireless headsets to show them the advantages of them. Once everyone was set and Kagome was seated back at the piano, Inuyasha flipped the power switch.

When Miroku tapped out a soft rhythm with his sticks Kagome slid her fingers gently over the ivory keys as she began to sing. Her voice wafted through the speakers with all the desolation she could muster. She realized that the song was less about the drug, as she had first thought, but the addiction of sorrow. It was a feeling she knew only too well.

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh... but, God! I want to let it go **_

The others joined in at the end of her vow with a haunting intensity; Inuyasha's bold chord rang throughout the building as Miroku pounded the short rhythm. Lasting for only a few measures, Kagome continued to move her fingers fluidly into the next verse with the soft background melody of the others. Her tone begged an unseen lover for understanding through this difficult period in her life.

_**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me  
**_

She leaned into the pattern of her playing, letting the delicate rhythm sweep her into this dark and confusing world. The lyrics practically mirrored her own feelings of desolation, and she momentarily wondered what had caused Inuyasha so much pain to put it to music.

_**I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me  
**_

Hadn't she been asking herself these questions for the past week? Each time Inuyasha had made a move forward, Kagome had determinately taken two steps back. Even with the advice of her therapist, she couldn't seem to come to terms with this new development in her life. She desperately wanted to explore her feelings for Inuyasha, but she couldn't let go of Shiro; in her mind that would be a sacrilege to the years he had devoted to her.

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
**_

The tempo increased in volume and intensity and Kagome struggled to match it with the piano. Her finger strokes went from graceful to powerful, nearly pounding the keys to make the chords heard above the amplified guitars. However, her voice carried through with all the anger and desperation she felt in that moment, images of Shiro's funeral and Inuyasha's embraces flashing through her mind.

_**Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go  
Let me go**_

Kagome wasn't entirely sure what she was seeking to let go: Her memories or her feelings of confusion. She knew that eventually she would have to decide, but for now she would have to simply continue on. With a new determination, the singer decided to follow Nagani-san's advice. The strength of her will would keep her from falling into absolute despair, and for now that would be enough.

The tempo eased again leaving just the simple melody of the piano flowing through the speakers. Inuyasha watched Kagome, wondering what was running through her mind as he saw the emotions flicker and fade across her face. This song exposed more of his tortured soul than he thought possible. He knew she would have questions, but hopefully he could skirt around them for the time being.

_**Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes  
**_

The force of the music built once more with the strength of her desire to try again. Kagome felt free from the shackles of her grief for just an instant, letting the fledgling hope of a future with Inuyasha shine through the darkness. Shiro's warmth wrapped around her then, plunging her heart back into a state of chaos. He had loved her, devoted his life and his career to her! How could she ever dream of letting that go to be with another man?

_**I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me  
**_

Tears of frustration leaked from her eyes as her powerful voice resonated through the room. Shiro told her to let the dawn break over her, but- after living in darkness for so long- she was afraid. Yet whenever she was in Inuyasha's presence she felt a calm wash over her that was unlike anything she'd experienced. He had a way of soothing her fears and anxiety with nothing more than a look or a touch. That feeling was nearly as addicting as the shadowy world she lived in.

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with you  
Oh I'm gonna let it go**_

The players halted just before the last line, letting her desperate vow echo off the concrete walls. Kagome wiped the tears from her face and smiled weakly at them. "Well?"

Sango's radiant smile said it all. "I don't think I've ever heard it sound better!"

"Bravo, Kagome!" Miroku shouted from behind the massive drum set.

Inuyasha just stared at her. He felt like his heart had just been ripped from his chest. In all the times they had performed this song in the past, he had never had this strong of a reaction. It had merely been an outlet to his grief after...

Once the song had been written and they began playing it, the pain had eased. However, Kagome's soulful rendition had brought forth not only his remembered anguish, but he could almost feel the confusion rolling off her in waves.

The reason he had written this song was now overshadowed by the fear and uncertainty that filled her expressive brown eyes as she looked at him. Somewhere deep inside of him he knew it wasn't because she was afraid they wouldn't approve. No, this went beyond the song, beyond its meaning. She was struggling with her feelings for him and the anxiety of letting go of her tragic past. He set the guitar aside and left the stage without saying a word.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's long, determined stride as he approached with trepidation in her heart. She warred with herself over her reaction to the lyrics. She was unsure if it was possible to embrace the light this wonderful man offered her because of the darkness in her heart. Was it really fair to him to let this continue? Should she just set this whole affair aside and return to the comfortable shell of emptiness that she knew so well?

Inuyasha drew the trembling singer into a loose embrace. He stroked her hair tenderly and whispered, "It's all right, Kagome. I promise we'll get through this."

Kagome buried her head in his chest and wept. "I don't think I can do this," she said morosely. "It hurts too much. I feel like I'm being torn apart!"

"Give us a chance, Angel," he begged while his heart beat frantically in his chest. "I need you." The whispered admission felt like it was torn from his very soul. "I don't want to lose you, not when I've waited so long to find you."

"But how can I forget-"

"I'm not asking you to forget. I'm just asking you to let me in a little," he said, his voice hoarse with desperation. "Let me help you, Kagome."

"What if you can't?" She sniffled a bit as she raised tear-filled eyes to his. "I don't want to hurt you. You deserve better than this."

He smiled warmly at her. "Why don't you let me decide what I do and don't deserve. And if you are worried about hurting me, let me tell you that if you leave me now the pain would be unbearable."

Kagome wiped the tears away and stepped back from his embrace. She noticed Sango and Miroku staring at them curiously and flushed red in embarrassment. "Maybe we should talk about this later?" she suggested shyly.

Inuyasha nodded reluctantly. "I don't think we should do this song," he told her softly.

Kagome was astonished. "I know it wasn't very good, but I'm sure if I just work on it a little more we'll have it ready by tonight!"

"That's not it, Angel," he sighed. "I don't think _I'm _ready to hear you sing it again!" A shadow of pain crossed his features and he looked away.

She looked over and saw the other couple making a silent exit from the stage. Sango waved at them and led Miroku toward the door. Kagome looked up at his profile for a moment before turning his face toward hers again. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing," he insisted harshly.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be barking at me like that!"

"Keh!" The guitarist moved away from her. "Just drop it, Kagome."

"I won't," she insisted stubbornly. "How are we supposed to 'work through this' if you won't talk to me?"

"It's only going to piss you off and I would rather avoid a fight about it!" he shouted and clenched his fists at his sides in an attempt to control his temper.

Kagome moved to stand in front of him again. "Tell me!"

"You really want to know?" he snarled. Inuyasha looked down at the determined set of her jaw and the fire that blazed in her eyes. She wanted the truth, well that was fine with him! "I'm a selfish asshole, Kagome. I want you all to myself, all day everyday! I want to make you happy!" His tone softened at the shocked expression on her face. "I want to hold you, kiss you, and just _be_ with you. It's frustrating when you keep pulling away from me. I kind of understand why you do it, but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm trying-"

"No you aren't," he snapped. "The only time you are even remotely open to me is when we are alone! I've asked you out to dinner every night this week, yet you make excuses or say you'd rather just spend some time alone at my place. What's the real reason you don't want to be seen with me?"

_Busted,_ her mind taunted. "It's not like that," Kagome protested to both her own thought and his accusation. "It's not that I don't want to be seen with you, Inuyasha, I just don't want to be _seen_! Just because the reporters aren't crowding around my building these days doesn't mean they don't remember me, or want to ask me questions!"

"Are you going to hide in your glass tower forever?" he asked flatly. "Or are you going to take your life back?" He grabbed her shoulders to get her full attention. "You're a strong, beautiful woman, Kagome. Why not show them that there is life beyond the tragedy?"

"Because they don't know about the tragedy!" Kagome yelled. "As far as the entertainment world is concerned, I simply disappeared. None of them knew about my engagement to Shiro; they only knew that he was my manager and my friend. There was always speculation, but we managed to keep it a secret from the inquiring masses."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the startling confession. He now had a better understanding why Kagome wanted to avoid being recognized, but that made him more determined to win this fight. "You can't lock yourself away forever, Kagome. What are you going to do when we take this little act to the next level? People are bound to recognize your voice sooner or later, baby."

Panic swelled in Kagome's chest. "I never thought about that..." What would she do if that happened? She'd always thought that the mask and the different style of music would effectively deter anyone from ever making the connection between the Dark Angel and Higurashi Kagome the washed out pop star.

"You were the one that said we needed an agent," he reminded her. "That tells me that some small part of you wants to make it just as badly as we do. Am I wrong?"

Kagome moved to the lounge area and sat on the arm of the couch. Was he right? _Did_ she really want to return to that world? Her heart cried with a resounding YES!

However, it wasn't the thought of fame and fortune that lured her back. None of that had ever really appealed to her in the first place. No, this time it wasn't for her love of music, or her quest for acceptance in a world beyond her own backyard. Kagome lifted her eyes to Inuyasha's burning amber gaze and informed him, "I want to prove to them I can do it."

Inuyasha crouched in front of her and took her hands in his. "Prove what to whom?" he asked softly.

"I want to prove to everyone who stopped believing in me that I can follow through with my dream!" she declared triumphantly.

"Your dream?" he quizzed with an arched eyebrow.

Kagome smiled wryly at him. "Okay, with _our_ dream."

"That's better," he chuckled. Tracing the line of her jaw with a fingertip, Inuyasha's tone turned serious. "I know I said I wouldn't rush things, Kagome, but I can't help but feel we're moving backwards at times. How can we ever move forward if you continue to hide from the world?"

Kagome sighed. "I was never very good at dealing with the press. They intimidated me with all their personal questions and I always felt so exposed when they swarmed around me like flies. Shiro and Koga had both been my shield from them. After Shiro died, they were like sharks after a fresh kill, everyone wanted to know how I felt, if I was returning to the studio. One even asked me if Koga was involved! She was working the 'tragic love triangle' story. Can you believe that?" she cried incredulously before shaking her head. "That's when I started hiding my appearance in public. I've done it for so long I guess its second nature now."

"All I want is to take you out on a real date. Nothing fancy, just a day for us to be with each other and have some fun. Do you think you can do that?"

"I think I can _try,_" Kagome stressed.

Inuyasha kissed her softly and whispered, "I can live with that. How about Sunday night? Maybe we can get the other two to join us if that would make you feel better?"

Kagome beamed at him. "Like a double date?" She giggled at the girlish images that flashed through her mind. "I haven't been on one of those since high school!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Oh, that night was one of the most horribly embarrassing experiences of my life!" she replied with fondness in her tone. "My friend's hooked me up with a guy that they thought had a crush on me in junior high because he was always giving me stuff to make me feel better." At his odd look she explained, "I was a pretty sickly kid back then, and Hojo was a big health nut, always telling me about these organic home remedies that were way better than all the medicines the doctors were pumping into me. It wasn't until I turned seventeen for me to actually become a believer! He was totally right and my health improved by leaps and bounds my senior year."

Inuyasha was intrigued. This was the first time Kagome had shared any part of her past that wasn't painful. "I meant, did the guy like you or not?"

Kagome doubled over in laughter. "He's gay!" His shocked expression only made her laugh harder. When she finally sobered enough to speak again, she continued. "Nobody suspected it, but he told me while we were dancing. He said he'd always respected me and he didn't want me to hang my hopes on something that would never be."

"That took a lot of guts," he said in awe. "Wasn't he afraid of the others finding out?"

Kagome smiled sweetly. "I swore that I wouldn't tell a soul until he was ready to tell them, and we've been friends ever since! Maybe you'll get to meet him someday soon."

Inuyasha was about to tell her he'd like that when a strange voice rang through the building. "Hello? Where is everybody? Sango? Inuyasha? Miroku?" A girl with shoulder length black hair moved towards them. "There you are," she called, quickening her pace.

"Oi! Yuka, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned the girl.

"I came to drop off the latest copy of the fan club news letter for your approval," Yuka replied breathlessly. "I was hoping to hear you guys practicing," she pouted.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she looked upon the infamous Yuka-chan. "Oh my God! _Yuka?"_

The girl's soft brown eyes swiveled to the woman on the edge of the couch. "_Kagome? _ Is that really you?" she cried in excitement then leapt at her long lost friend.

Inuyasha cast questioning glances at the hugging women. "I take it you know each other?"

"I can't believe this!" Kagome laughed, momentarily ignoring the guitarist. "I was just telling Inuyasha about that wretched double date we went on!"

"You mean the one where Eri finally set you up with Hojo?" She pulled away from Kagome slightly, yet was reluctant to let go of her. "If only we'd known then what we know now!"

"HEY!" Inuyasha shouted, slightly miffed at the way they were going on without filling him in.

Kagome flushed slightly at her rude behavior. "Yuka and I went to school together, but we lost touch after our first year in college," she explained.

"Kagome here forgot all about us once Shiro stepped in the picture," the girl teased.

"I did not! I sent all three of you tickets to each performance and got you passes to the gala..." Kagome's voice faded away at the memory of that horrible night.

Yuka embraced the woman, hating to see that shadow of pain in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. Why didn't you ever call us after the funeral?"

Kagome backed away from her friend a bit and replied, "I didn't handle it very well, Yuka. I didn't talk to anyone for almost three months. It's a long story, one I really don't want to get into right now." Plastering a smile on her face once more, she began to grill Yuka on her association with the group.

Yuka giggled and said, "I was busting my ass waiting tables at Tiko's the first night they performed there. I had a big thing for Miroku back then"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Who are you trying to bullshit, Yuka? You _still_ have the hots for him!"

"I value my life, Inuyasha," she told him seriously. "Sango's pretty damn scary when it comes to that man!"

The guitarist threw a comforting hand over the girl's shoulders and informed her, "Well, you may as well hear it from a friend. They officially hooked up."

Yuka's eyes flared in disbelief. "No way! When?"

"Best guess? Just after the opening."

Just then the couple under discussion returned with four heavily laden bags of unknown content. Miroku grinned broadly and yelled, "Yuka, my darling! It's been far too long since I've gazed upon your beautiful-OW!"

"Damn pervert," Sango muttered as she brought the hefty sack back to her side. A satisfied smirk played on her features as the drummer rubbed the now tender spot on his head. Upon entering the lounge she deposited her bags and smiled at the girl. "I'm so sorry, Yuka," she said, drawing her into a friendly hug. "I totally forgot you were coming by today! Did you bring the papers?"

"Sure did! I got a great picture of you guys for the cover story!" She pulled the papers out of the large envelope and presented them with a flourish. "Chronicles from Hell" was plastered in large black typeset across the top, and beneath was the bold header "Hell's Redemption Conquers Blue Dragon". Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku perused the image while Kagome peered over Yuka's shoulder. The image in the center of the page showed the Dark Angel with her hands reaching out to the audience during the performance of Whisper.

When they were done reading the article about the contest that resulted in their victory, Yuka asked, "Come on, guys. When do I get to meet this great new singer?"

The three original band members exchanged anxious glances while trying to avoid looking directly at Kagome.

"You're looking at her." It took the singer all of ten seconds to make up her mind. Inuyasha was right; someone was bound to make the connection sooner or later. Who better to reveal her secret to than one of the four people she had shared her girlish confidences with throughout her childhood?

Inuyasha's eyes flared. Too many emotions rolled through his mind, not the least of which was utter amazement. Had Kagome really just revealed her secret?

"You're kidding me, right?" Yuka queried.

"Nope," Kagome chuckled. "But you have to swear," she crossed her fisted hands at the wrists and held up her pinkies, "that you won't ever reveal it to _anyone!_ Not even Eri, Ayumi or Hojo."

The girl looked at her childhood friend, hesitating for just a moment before copying the gesture. The girls chanted in unison, "If this promise e'er I break, I grant the Kamis my soul to take!" They smiled affectionately at each other before erupting into a fit of girlish giggles.

Yuka had stayed for the rest of the rehearsal, simply awestruck at the transformation in Kagome. She was so far removed from the gentle, carefree spirit of their school days it was almost like she was a different person. During the dinner break, Miroku and Inuyasha had both confronted the girl about the disgraceful attire she had purchased, to which she replied, "Let's trade budgets for a day, fellas, and see what you can afford! See if I ever buy anything for you guys again!" The next hour had been spent 'altering' the offensive garments to everyone's liking. While Sango, Miroku and Yuka had gathered the scraps of discarded cloth, Inuyasha had dragged Kagome into the office to "help look for something". A bewildered Kagome followed the mischievously smiling Inuyasha.

"All right you two," Yuka confronted the chuckling couple, "Lay the scoop on me!"

Miroku shot her a saccharine smile and said, "We don't know what you're talking about, Yuka darling."

The investigative reporter in her wasn't nearly satisfied with that answer. "Don't feed me that crap, Miroku dear. In the three years I've know Inuyasha he's never stepped foot in that office without knowing exactly where everything is! And I've seen those two shooting weird looks at each other all evening. Spill it!"

"Honestly, Yuka," Sango replied with a heavy sigh, "it's not our story to tell."

Yuka pouted, but let the matter drop for now. "Well, I should be going. You guys have a busy day tomorrow and I have to report to the paper. Internship sucks, let me tell you!"

Miroku walked across the building while Sango said her good-byes. Knocking softly on the door, he leaned against the door frame and called out quietly, "Come up for air, you two. Yuka's leaving." He smiled when he heard Inuyasha's swearing and Kagome's giggles. The door opened a moment later to reveal a grumbling, glaring Inuyasha and a blushing, smiling Kagome. "Forget something," he mock whispered as they passed.

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku winked at Kagome before answering him. "What ever 'it' was you two went hunting for in there."

Inuyasha glared harder at the smirking drummer, turned on his heel to re-enter the office, and grabbed some random papers from the desk. As he moved past the man once more, he snarled, "Make one sound, Asshole, and I'll break your legs. You don't have to walk to be able to play tomorrow," he provided in a cryptic tone. He approached Yuka and returned her friendly embrace. "Thanks for everything, Yuka," he told her warmly. "You really are a great asset to us."

Yuka tightened her grip around his waist until he gasped softly. Leaning up on her toes, she whispered, "If you break her heart, I will break another equally vital organ on your anatomy." She smiled sweetly into his astonished amber orbs before moving to hug Kagome. "It really is great to see you again, my friend!" Then in a lower tone she said, "I expect a lunch date soon so you can fill me in on all the juicy details!"

After the young woman had left, Inuyasha remarked, "You have very dangerous friends, Angel."


	17. Chapter 17: Sorrow

_**Two chapter updates in as many days? I know some of my faithful readers must be having heart palpitations right now! I knew this chapter was so close to being done with the final edit, I decided to just knuckle down to it! So here it is, and please review at the end. I know my stats tell me people have visited the chapters, but I always enjoy the feed back!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Chapter 17:

Sorrow

The group loaded the last of the equipment into the van, each of them more than a little relieved the chore was finally complete. They had spent four more hours rehearsing the playlist for the party, which now included Lithium as the fifth song in the lineup. After the initial run through that had caused Kagome and Inuyasha such turmoil, it had gotten easier to perform. Kagome slammed the cargo door of the van closed with a satisfied smile. She was actually looking forward to their performance tomorrow.

"Uh, Kagome," Sango whispered in her ear, "come to the bathroom with me?"

"Why? Is something wrong, Sango?" she asked, concern both on her face and in her tone.

"Not with me," was the cryptic reply as the woman grabbed Kagome's elbow. "There's something I need to show you."

"Alright," Kagome agreed even though she was still a bit apprehensive over Sango's bizarre actions.

When the two women entered the restroom, Sango turned Kagome so that her back was facing the mirror. "You're lucky Miroku didn't see that!" she chuckled, pointing to the reflection of her back.

Kagome twisted to get a better view of her black skirt and was appalled to see a smudge of grey across the curve of her ass cheek, broken by four black lines that looked suspiciously like the tracks of Inuyasha's fingers. "Holy shit," she moaned as her face flamed. "I'm going to kill him!" She swiped awkwardly at the incriminating evidence with a frown. "Thank you, Sango. I think that while the boys go meet Koga Sunday morning we are going to start cleaning this place from top to bottom!" She began twisting to get a better view in the mirror. "Did I get it all?"

"I think so." Sango giggled at the woman's consternation. "I agree with your plan. Kami only knows when the last time this place was scrubbed down! Probably shortly after we got it, I think. The painters had fits because of all the dust and cobwebs they had to remove before they could even start working."

Satisfied that all the dust had been removed, Kagome leaned against the counter and asked, "Hey, Sango?"

"Hm?" The woman had leaned forward to wipe away a smear of mascara from the corner of her eye.

"Inuyasha wants to go on a date," she murmured shyly.

Sensing the singer's unease, Sango smiled and quipped, "I'm flattered, but I think Miroku might get a bit upset."

"What?" Kagome asked a bit bewildered by the comment. "Why would Miroku..." The realization of what Sango implied finally hit her. "Oh, har har." She gave the woman a gentle shove. "I meant with me, baka."

"Well, no shit, Kagome." Sango rolled her eyes. "Personally I think it's great. Inuyasha _hates_ going out in large crowds! He's more of a stay in date kinda guy."

Kagome thought that statement a bit odd, considering his chosen career path. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, it's one thing when we're on stage at a busy club because he's separated from the teeming masses. But to get him out _in _the crowd…? You'd have an easier time pulling teeth from a rabid walrus!"

Kagome frowned in confusion. "I don't get it. Why would he insist on taking me out then?"

"That's a no brainer, Kagome," she replied smoothly. "He wants to show you off!" Seeing the woman's eyes flare in panic Sango quickly amended, "Not show off that he's dating 'Higurashi Kagome the pop star' but more like, 'check her out! She's gorgeous and she's all _MINE!_ kinda thing."

The singer contemplated this revelation for a moment, still uncertain if that was the truth. "You really think so, Sango?"

Taking pity on her friend, Sango threw a comforting arm around Kagome's shoulders. "In all the years I've known Inuyasha, he's always shied away from taking any of his girlfriends anywhere more crowded than a restaurant with a drive-thru window or a movie theater. They all had to drag him out kicking and screaming if they wanted him to go anywhere else. He never hung out in the clubs or bars after our performances because of the way the girls would hang all over him to show off that he was with them. Trust me, Kagome, you are the first woman I've seen him show this kind of attention to."

Kagome felt warmth flow through her at Sango's assurances. Feeling infinitely better about the upcoming event, she shyly said, "There's one more thing..."

"Fire away!"

"Inuyasha suggested that maybe you two wouldn't mind going with us," Kagome muttered quickly and cast hopeful eyes on her friend.

"You're shitting me!" Sango declared in astonishment. "Oh, this is priceless! If there's one thing he hates more than public dating, it's public _group_ dating!" She was truly impressed with the concessions the man was making to assure Kagome how much he cared for her. "Of course we'll go," she chuckled. "When is this miraculous event supposed to take place?"

"Sunday night," Kagome informed her. "He thought we could all use a break after all the non-stop rehearsals this past month."

"I think I'm going to faint!" Sango placed the back of her hand dramatically against her forehead, causing Kagome to burst out laughing. "The slave driver is putting away his whip for an entire day? Whatever shall I do?"

Kagome held her sides and doubled over at the woman's antics. After a few moments, they both settled enough to push away from the counter. Kagome moved to the door, saying, "Come on, we'd better get going. I still have to practice Lithium a bit more before I can hit my bed tonight!"

"I think you've got it, Angel," Inuyasha declared after an hour and a half of helping her practice.

"I still keep stumbling over this one part," Kagome protested as she positioned her fingers over the keys of her piano.

Inuyasha took her hands in his and pulled them away from the ivories. "You're stumbling over it because you are exhausted," he told her. "It's almost one a.m. and you look like you're about to fall off this damn bench!"

Kagome relented with a sigh. "My body's tired, but my mind's going a mile-a-minute! How about some tea before you go?"

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. He heard the unspoken request for some quiet 'cuddle time' in her voice and was loathe to pass up the opportunity. Following her to the small kitchen, he leaned against the door frame and watched her precise and efficient movements as she prepared the relaxing brew. "You know, Angel, I'm really proud of the way you handled the situation with Yuka today.

Kagome didn't turn to face him, afraid he would misinterpret the moisture that appeared in her eyes as regret instead of appreciation. "I've known her since I was eight years old," she said with a shrug. "If there's anyone from my past I can trust with my secrets, it's Yuka."

Inuyasha moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her slender waist. "Still, I know it took a lot for you to tell her," he whispered into her hair.

Kagome closed her eyes and absorbed the comforting warmth of his presence for a moment before responding. "The truth is, Inuyasha, I didn't do it for me."

"I don't understand," he murmered in confusion.

She sighed heavily, handed him a steaming mug and moved back to the living room. When they were settled on the couch, Kagome snuggled against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha's fingers drew lazy patterns on her arm and breathed in the intoxicating scent that was exclusively hers. They sipped their tea in silence, content for a moment with just being together.

Kagome lowered her mug to her lap before taking a deep breath. "I realized you were right, Inuyasha," she stated, finally continuing the conversation he had started in the kitchen. "Not just you, but Koga and Nagani-san as well." She took another sip of the tea while gathering her thoughts. "I've hidden myself for so long, I don't even know who I really am anymore."

"I was out of line when I said that-"

"No," she protested sharply, "you were right on target! I've never been strong, Inuyasha. Even as a child I avoided seeing life as it really is. I deluded myself into believing I lived in a world full of wonder and happiness. I thought every family was like mine; loving, caring and always there for each other. I had great friends, was a good student and everything was wonderful. Then I met Shiro and Koga, I fell in love and was on my way to becoming a star. It was perfect, yet I_ still_ hid from reality. I let Shiro deal with the press and finances, Koga dealt with the label executives and promotional aspects. All I had to do was sing and be happy." Her voice caught on the lump forming in her throat.

"When my perfect world came crashing down around me, I locked myself up in this apartment, away from all the prying eyes and false understanding. I buried my pain in my music, writing song after song that no one would ever hear." Kagome lifted the mug to her lips once again and let the tears slip silently down her cheeks.

Inuyasha listened to every word she said in silence, unwilling to disturb this outpouring of her soul. This was the first time since that terrible fight that she had opened up and really talked to him about her life. All the time they had spent alone at his apartment this past week had been either working on her music or making out on his couch. He continued to run his fingers slowly across her flesh in a comforting motion while she continued speaking.

"Well," she chuckled wryly, "at least that's what I thought." Kagome lifter her gaze to meet his. "I know this can't be easy for you, Inuyasha. I wouldn't blame you if you decide that it's not worth the trouble."

Amber eyes turned molten with his sudden anger. "I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that again, Kagome," he said between clenched teeth. When he saw the slightly frightened look in her eyes, Inuyasha took a calming breath before continuing in a softer tone. "I knew what I was getting into, Kagome. I'm not going to bail at the first little bump in the road, got it?"

Kagome nodded her head and smiled weakly at him. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He took both of their empty cups, placed them on the coffee table and gathered her close to him again. The peaceful silence enveloped them like a soft blanket and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep within moments. Inuyasha brushed his lips across the top of her head, once again thanking the fates for delivering her to him. Sighing in contentment he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed. Inuyasha tucked the comforter around her and pushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. Leaning close he whispered, "Good night, Kagome. Sweet dreams."

Kagome's hand snaked out from under the blanket to grab his shirt. "Stay," was her sleepy plea.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her, placing a kiss on the shell of her ear. Kagome sighed and smiled dreamily. Inuyasha brushed her bangs back with his fingers and watched her until her breathing evened out. Assured she was finally asleep, he leaned forward again to breathe in her ear, "I promise that I'll stay by you always, Kagome. I love you." He stood, debating on whether or not he should crawl in bed next to her when his eyes caught the picture of Shiro on the opposite nightstand. Sighing with resignation, he told the man's image, "Fine, you win this battle." With a last look at the serene woman, he turned and left the room.

Moving around the apartment to extinguish the lights, Inuyasha wondered if there would ever come a time that he would feel comfortable in that room. Casting a dejected look at the cozy sofa, he muttered, "Well, it's a good thing you make a comfy bed." He pulled a plush throw pillow from the chair and stretched out. "I just hope this doesn't become a regular occurrence."

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out what that damn annoying jingling sound was. Just as his vision began to focus, the front door opened and Kagome stepped into his view.

Seeing his amber eyes blink a few times, she called, "Finally awake, I see."

"What time is it?" he questioned as he sat up.

"About ten-thirty, sleepy head," she chuckled. "Come on, you can help with breakfast." At his groan she said in a crooning voice, "I'll put on some coffee first."

"You know how to get me to do anything you want in the morning," he teased with a smirk. "Where did you run off to so early?"

"To the market. I needed fresh ingredients to make my special omelets," she informed him with pride.

"Did you say omelets?" he drooled.

"Ah ha," she teased setting the paper bags down on the table. "I have just discovered another weakness!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and hauled her against him. "No fair," he growled playfully. "I only know one of yours!"

"Oh, I think you know one or two others," she told him with a sly wink.

Inuyasha pretended to think before flashing her a wicked grin. "You mean this?" he asked nuzzling her neck just below her ear. Kagome gasped at the erotic nips on her tender flesh. "Or maybe this?" His tongue dipped into the hollow of her ear, causing the woman to moan softly. "And of course there's this..." he whispered against her lips.

"That's the one," she murmured before his tongue invaded her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to give him better access. Inuyasha lifted her against him, leaving her curling toes dangling just above the tiled floor. When he broke away she looked into the smoldering depths of his exotic golden pools and shivered with an excited thrill. _Is it possible to build a relationship on lust?_ she wondered.

"Whadda ya say we skip breakfast and move on to dessert?" he asked, never taking his eyes from hers. He felt that delicious little shiver run through her a second time and moaned at the throbbing pressure in his loins.

Kagome drew the lobe of his ear in between her teeth and whispered, "As tempting as that sounds..."

Inuyasha sighed as he lowered her back down. "Fine, but I think I'll leave you to fix breakfast." He placed a lingering kiss on her irresistible lips before moving away. "Just remember, Angel, a man can only take so many cold showers before he goes insane!" Kagome's giggle followed him out of the kitchen. Scooping up the back pack he'd brought with him, the guitarist headed to the master bathroom. He paused when the rumpled blankets on one side of the bed caught his eye. Glaring at the picture of Shiro he growled, "Someday I'm gonna help mess up the whole damn bed!"

* * *

"Oh, quit grumbling, Miroku!" Sango chastised plucking a stray thread from the now sleeveless t-shirt. "It looks a damn site better than yesterday!"

"It's still PINK!" he cried in outrage.

The bassist rolled her eyes. "But it's so shredded it looks cool!" She eyed the sliced up front of his shirt where it looked like claws had been scraped across his stomach, revealing his black tank top. Slipping her arms through the long split down the side seams she purred, "It looks so cool it's hot!"

Miroku's mouth swooped down to claim hers in a passionate kiss. Deft hands slipped up under her cropped shirt to teasingly trace the curve of her breasts. By the time he broke away they were both panting with want. "Dammit, woman!" he growled, grinding his erection into her abdomen. "Is it too late to drag you home for another 'lesson'?"

"I think there's an empty reception room down the hall," she tempted while nipping her teeth on his chin.

"Oh, get a room you two," Inuyasha grumbled as he and Kagome approached the couple. Sango was effectively pinned by his muscular body against the side of the van. He cuffed the drummer on the side of the head.

"We were just working on that!" Miroku grinned wickedly at the pair before removing his hands from under her shirt. "We got bored waiting for you two and decided to play 'Doctor'. What took you so long?"

"There was an accident on the expressway just before the exit," Kagome explained while following Sango around the back of the van. "It would have taken even longer if we had been in the car. Inuyasha got impatient and rode the motorcycle along the shoulder to the exit."

"Yeah," he chuckled while hefting an amplifier out of the van. "The cops weren't too happy about it, but they let us pass."

"Well, we'd better get our asses in gear," Miroku grunted as he hauled the bass drum forward. "We have to be ready to play in two hours and we still need to do a sound check!"

The twenty year old girl for whom the bash was being held for was ecstatic over her surprise gift. "I can't believe it, Mama!" she cried after personally greeting the quartet. "You're the BEST!"

Kagome smiled fondly at the pair as they left the stage. Nobody noticed the brief glimmer of sadness behind the dark sunglasses that covered her eyes. Inuyasha questioned why she wasn't using the mask, to which she shrugged and said, "It didn't go with the outfit." Each member had mutilated the hot pink shirts to their own tastes. The singer opted for fringing the sleeves and cutting a deep V out of the bodice to reveal a lacey black camisole top. Today, her hair would be her wings. Kagome had endured half an hour of Inuyasha muttering about all the crap she was putting in her hair and how long it was taking to get the look she desired. Finally her mane cooperated and the sides were pulled up and away from her face until they fanned out like wings. The rest of her tresses flowed freely down her back in subtle waves.

When Inuyasha saw the final result his jaw hit the floor. "Kami's, Babe! You look good enough to eat!" At her brilliant smile he was half afraid to burst her bubble. "How do you plan to get a helmet on over that?" Needless to say, after the sound check, Kagome and Sango had to do an emergency fix to her 'do. Sango had even managed to find a shade of super high-gloss lipstick that matched their shirts. They had to warn the boys they weren't allowed to kiss them until after the performance because it might wear off on them!

Looking back at her fellow musicians, she saw that they were waiting for her cue to begin. Kagome cleared her throat delicately into the miniscule microphone at the corner of her mouth. "Good afternoon, everyone!" she called out. "We," she swept her arms out to indicate the other members of the band, "are Hell's Redemption!" The younger occupants of the room all cheered loudly, while the older, more conservative people groused and grumbled about the name she had yelled. "It's our great pleasure to wish Youkou-chan a Happy Birthday!" The singer paused long enough for the congratulatory applause to cease. "Now, for all the old schoolers out there," the younger ones laughed at her bold statement, "we aren't your run of the mill pop act. We like our music just the way our world is; Dark, hard and heavy!" The kids all crowded the dance floor, cheering the singer on. "Let's get this party rockin'!" she screamed.

Recognizing the agreed upon cue line, Miroku tapped out the beat as she shouted it and they dove into the grinding rhythm full force. Inuyasha furiously moved his pick over the guitar strings while Miroku pounded out the driving tempo. Sango dipped her head low and moved her hips in time to her thrumming bass line. When the frantic drumming ceased and only Inuyasha's last chord resonated through the speakers Kagome stepped up to the front of the stage to sing her tale. Miroku lightly tapped his sticks against the cymbals while her voice wafted through the room.

_**Sometimes life seems to quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong**_

Inuyasha delicately plucked the strings to accompany her haunting words of woe. Miroku and Sango added their solid rhythm as her tone took on a desperate, husky tone. She floated across the stage, touching her audience with her suffering.

_**Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by  
**_

Kagome raised a clenched fist to her heart to express the deep pain of loss. She bent low at the waist, feeling the anguish rip through her once again and thankful for the dark shades that covered her eyes. The truth of her agony was conveyed through the desperation in her voice as the rhythm of the drums picked up before a split second pause. Holding her other hand to the audience she moved into the chorus.

_**Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
**_

Clenching her outstretched hand and bringing it to her chest, Kagome stood and raised her eyes to the heavens to recite her vow.

_**And hold for all eternity  
**_

Looking back down at the audience she cried out the soul deep anger at the cruelty of fate.

_**For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
**_

The music calmed once more and Kagome took a step back from the edge of the stage. She looked toward Inuyasha as the softened tone of her voice drifted through the room. The words never failed to make him want to erase the loneliness he knew lingered in her eyes throughout the next lines. He gazed into her eyes beyond the smoky lenses to convey the feelings of friendship and desire, hoping to lift the burden of sorrow from her heart.

_**Left alone with only reflections of my memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering me  
**_

Unable to bear the emotional, yet silent exchange with the guitarist without breaking down, Kagome whirled back to the audience once more. She held her arms out to them while extolling the significance of her love for the one none of them would ever know. Unexpectedly, a tear rolled down her cheek as Shiro's caring visage flitted through her mind.

_**Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by  
**_

Kagome wrapped her arms around her middle as the tempo increased. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to fight the tears that were threatening to pour from them. _Get a grip, girl! _her mind screamed out. Shaking her head to dispel the memory of his face, she carried on with the song, the emotional turmoil in her heart lending a new strength to her vocals that enraptured the audience; young and old alike.

_**And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light  
**_

Inuyasha glanced at Sango, only to see the same concern he felt on her face. Kagome was falling apart before their eyes and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it. His heart raced in his chest as he witnessed the struggle the singer was experiencing, wishing he could just stop everything and drag her out of here before anyone saw her shatter.

Kagome's agony flowed through her veins like a raging river. Her voice became husky as she tried to wade through the onslaught of emotion. Why was this happening now? For the past week she had been able to perform this song without feeling the searing loss again! What was so different about this time that Shiro's memory would haunt her so? She spread her arms out, begging someone -_anyone-_ to take away this pain! Her hands shook with the torment that enveloped her as she literally wailed the final chorus.

_**Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars  
**_

Kagome's eyes flew open, determined to rise victorious over her internal struggle. Her face set into a mask of stoic resolve, she screamed the war cry that rose from the pits of her very soul.

_**Joy will come!**_

The music raged around her for a moment, giving Kagome enough time to take a calming breath before the musicians slowed again. The singer focused on restoring the quiet, haunting tone to her voice as she repeated the opening verse while the music faded away.

_**Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong**_

The audience stared in breathless awe at the woman upon the stage. When her voice ceased to echo, the entire crowd erupted into vigorous applause. Even the old and jaded lifted their voices to the din.

Inuyasha's pride swelled. _Such is the power of the Dark Angel. _She never failed to amaze him with her stage presence, nor did she ever perform any song the same way twice. Kagome was a true artist.

Moving across the stage, he leaned in until his mouth pressed against her ear. "Are you okay, or do you need a minute?"

Kagome lifted her glasses enough to wipe the last traces of her tears away. "I'm fine, now," she whispered while her hand carefully covered the microphone.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," she promised. Kagome smiled when he discretely brushed his lips across her temple before moving away again.

"Well, that was fun," Miroku commented while they loaded the equipment back into Sango's van.

"You're just happy you finally got out of that shirt," Sango teased. "I'll have to ask my boss for copies of those pictures for our album."

"I thought that poor girl was going to faint when Miroku and Inuyasha each kissed a cheek!" Kagome laughed at the memory of the brightly smiling birthday girl. "You two are so sweet," she cooed. "Giving her your autographed shirts and a kiss!"

Miroku grinned mischievously. "Anything for the fans, Angel!"

Sango growled at him and punched his shoulder. "The fact that she was drop dead gorgeous had nothing to do with it, I suppose?"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed while trying to hide his blush. "It wasn't that big of a deal!"

"Maybe not to you," Sango chided, "but for that girl it's not something she's going to forget anytime soon. Didn't you see the stars in her eyes when you called her up on stage?"

"Yeah, well..." Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly. "It was Angel's idea!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "It was my idea to wish her a happy birthday; you came up with the gift idea."

"Whatever. Are we done here?"

Miroku and Sango chuckled at Inuyasha's discomfort. Some things never changed. He wanted to take this band to the top, but after three years he still hated the star struck reactions from the young girls that fairly drooled over him. "Yeah," Sango replied, "Everything's packed up and ready to go. Are you two still coming over to my place?"

"Are you still making your famous chicken?" Inuyasha questioned back with a smirk.

Sango ruffled his bangs as she walked past him. "You bet! See you in thirty?"

Inuyasha waved as he grabbed Kagome's hand and started moving to where he had parked his bike. Handing Kagome her helmet, he told her, "Sango makes the best Teriyaki chicken in Tokyo. Just wait till you taste it, Angel!"

"Don't forget we have to pick up the wine," Kagome reminded him as she mounted the motorcycle behind him.

* * *

"Inuyasha wasn't kidding, Sango," Kagome declared after dinner. The two women were standing side by side at the sink, finishing up with the last of the dishes. "That was the best Teriyaki I've ever had!"

Sango blushed lightly at the praise. "My dad loved to cook. I learned everything I know at his elbow."

Kagome's brow furrowed at the note of sadness in her voice. "Sango?"

The woman gave Kagome a sad little smile. "He died five years ago," she explained. "I guess that's something you and I have in common. We're both orphans."

"I'm so sorry, Sango," Kagome consoled. "Was he your only family?"

"No, I have a little brother. He's in boarding school in Kyoto," she said quietly, watching the water slowly spin as it drained from the sink. "Inuyasha told me about it after Kohaku got into trouble."

Kagome could sense her friend's hesitation and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me, Sango."

Sango smiled affectionately at her. "It's all right, Kagome. Kohaku felt abandoned after Dad passed. He was only twelve at the time, so he lashed out at the world. I did the best I could, but by the time he turned sixteen he'd gotten involved with the wrong crowd and got arrested for drugs." She heaved a tired sigh before continuing. "The judge gave him two options; straighten up or go to jail. That's when Inuyasha told me about this school his brother had shipped him off to. It's a tough school, even though he said it didn't work for him. But Kohaku was just starting down that path, so maybe they could get to him."

"How's he doing now?" Kagome queried with genuine concern.

"His counselor calls me every week with a report on his progress, but I must have missed him today." Sango moved to the fridge to grab four cans of soda and handed one to Kagome before grabbing a bag of chips from the cabinet. "I think he's coming around though. Kohaku still grumbles about being there, but his grades are improving and last week he told me he's even made a few friends this year."

Kagome followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room where the two men were playing the latest kung-fu video game. She felt bad for the bassist, having to shoulder the burdens of her own troubles and those of her brother's at such a young age. It was a wonder she hadn't cracked under the strain. _If only I could be half as strong as Sango..._ Brushing the thought aside, she smiled at the grown men sitting on the floor exchanging jibes and moving their fingers feverishly over the controllers.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Miroku sneered. "One more hit and you're toast!"

"Ha! Watch this, Asshole," Inuyasha grinned wickedly. Kagome watched in horror as his ferocious looking demon moved with lightning speed across the screen to Miroku's overly voluptuous -and scantily clad- human woman. The demon picked her up by the throat and delivered a vicious blow to her head. The woman's neck snapped back with a realistic sounding _CRACK! _just before the demon flung her over his shoulder. "IN YOUR FACE!" Inuyasha shouted with victory. "When are you going to learn you can't beat me at fighting games?"

"Maybe when you learn I will slaughter you every time we play any kind of hunt down game," Miroku retorted with a sneer.

"Now, now boys," Sango warned playfully in a motherly tone. "Play nice or I'll take the system away."

"Yes, Mom," they said in dejected unison.

Inuyasha rose from his cushion and moved to the loveseat. Looking up at Kagome he patted the seat next to him and smiled. When she was settled comfortably next to him, he threw an arm casually around her shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her temple only to jerk back when a particularly stiff strand of hair poked him in the eye. "Ow! Shit that hurt!"

Kagome giggled at the mishap and checked to see if there was any real damage. "Oh, you big baby," she cooed. "Let me see!"

Inuyasha reluctantly removed his hand from his eye. "You're not allowed to wear your hair like that anymore," he groused as she prodded the afflicted area.

Placing a gentle kiss on his eyebrow she informed him, "But it's such an effective self-defense weapon!"

"Keh!"

The other couple laughed at their antics from the huge recliner across the room. "She has a point, Inuyasha," Miroku said jovially, "no pun intended."

"Oh, har har," he shot back.

When the laughter died down, Miroku looked seriously at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Mother's been after me about you, Inuyasha. She's called me every night for the last two weeks."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "I know, she's called me, too. I've been avoiding her calls."

"Has your brain fallen out of your head?" the drummer asked incredulously. "I'm surprised she hasn't shown up at your door with her spoon!"

"Have I missed something?" Kagome asked them in a puzzled tone.

"Mother wants to meet you," Miroku told her.

"So? Why would Inuyasha be avoiding her?"

"Miroku's mother is a sweet, kindhearted woman," Sango told her while frowning at the men.

"To you, maybe," Inuyasha returned petulantly. "She adores _you!_"

"Because I keep the two of you in line," she shot back.

"Anyway," Miroku continued, cutting through the argument, "Mother can be a real harpy if she thinks Inuyasha and I are keeping secrets from her. I swear that woman is clairvoyant!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a frown. "Why wouldn't you want her to meet me?"

"It's not what you think," he quickly reassured her. "Mom is nosey and a master at interrogation."

"Inuyasha!" Sango chastised.

Miroku laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. "He's right, my love. You have never been on the receiving end of that spoon." He and Inuyasha visibly shuddered at the mention of that torturous weapon. "I think she was a samurai in a past life or something."

Sango chuckled at their fear of the sweet lady. "Don't let them scare you, Kagome. Mom just knows how to keep these idiots on the straight and narrow."

"Wait, you call her 'mom' too?"

"Yeah," Sango blushed slightly. "Trust me, Kagome, once you meet her, you'll understand why."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Mom's not_ going _to meet her!"

"Whyever not, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked angrily. "Didn't you tell me she would 'eat me up'?"

"That was before you told me the way you feel about people who ask too many questions," he mumbled. "Mom is relentless if she thinks you're hiding something."

Kagome's eyes softened at the concern he was showing her. He was willing to risk the wrath of Miroku's mother just to protect her identity and shield her from the pain of answering unwanted questions. She felt the wall around her heart crack a little. "Inuyasha," she whispered softly. "It's all right. I have a feeling she may be someone I could talk to."

His eyes snapped to hers at the quiet statement. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, Angel." She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. Gathering the woman into his arms, he told Miroku, "Tell her we'll stop by next Friday for lunch."


	18. Chapter 18: Break

_**Welcome back, faithful readers! I would like to thank you for sticking with me all this time and WELCOME to all of you who are new to this story! I appreciate your support of my hobby and if you have any kudos (or complaints) please, please, please leave a review! I feed off of them! This chapter is just what the title says... a short fluffy break from all the tension. I hope you enjoy it because the coming chapters return our little group to the rollercoaster of life!**_

_**Also, many thanks to clnv, for reminding me that I can't use EVERY song that feeds the inspiration to this story! If it hadn't been for her, this chapter would have taken a lot longer to post!**_

_**Disclaimers: Still no rights to Inuyasha, BUT it has been officially announced The Final Act will be released on DVD in November 2012!**_

_**I make no profit off of the use of "Hot" by Avril Lavigne. I do suggest you listen to it while reading to enhance the scene!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Chapter 18:

Break

The rain fell in a light drizzle as Kagome looked out over the slowly awakening city from her bedroom window. "I hope Inuyasha's plans are indoors," she mumbled to the quiet room. A small smile tilted the corners of her mouth as she pondered what his big surprise was for the double date tonite. A thrill of anticipation rippled through her, but then she immediately felt the familiar twinge of guilt. She couldn't help but feel like she was betraying her promise to Shiro.

"Why won't you talk to me, Anata?" she whispered to her reflection in the glass. "I could really use your help on this one..." Silence, accompanied by the cold chill from the central air conditioning engulfed her. With a sigh of dejection, Kagome moved away from the tall windows to the bathroom to begin the day.

As the hot water from the shower cascaded over her body she tried to wash off the feeling of abandonment. Shiro had promised her that even in the darkest moments, he would be there for her. So why, when her heart was in such turmoil, had he suddenly become so silent? All this past week, Kagome had been plagued by disturbing dreams whose meanings always eluded her upon waking. All she could ever remember were large fields of lilies, dark clouds heavy with rain, and Shiro calling out to her from across the meadow. His words were always carried away on the wind and she felt aftraid that she was missing something important. It seemed like he was slipping away from her, and she cried out for him to stay just a little longer. Then a sudden flash of light would blind her and Kagome would wake with a start, panting and drenched in sweat.

"I think I prefered the old, familiar night terrors," she lamented to herself before rinsing the conditioner from her hair. Kagome exited the stall, humming the melody that haunted her after each time she had the dream. "Maybe it's just my mind giving me a story to put to the tune," she pondered aloud while drying off. "If it is, I'm just too blind to see it clearly."

After slipping into the simple grey yoga pants and faded blue tshirt, she went to the kitchen to start the coffee brewing before gathering the cleaning products from under the sink. "I need a cigarette," she ground out and then instantly felt the craving leave her. This had been the hardest part of her campaign to quit smoking. There was just something about the first cup of coffee accompanied by the first nicotine fix of the day. The morning ritual had taken weeks to overcome.

Kagome munched on a breakfast bar, drank her coffee and glanced at her watch. For the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, she wondered if Inuyasha and Miroku would stop by before heading to Koga's, or if they had gone straight to his apartment. "If they have," she mumbled to herself, "I hope they're playing nice!" After finishing her small breakfast, Kagome gathered the bag of cleaning supplies and left her apartment. While waiting for the elevator, her cell phone rang. "Hello, Inuyasha," she greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Angel," Inuyasha returned and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Are you still home?"

"I'm waiting for the elevator, actually."

"Great! Wait there," he ordered gently. "We're on our way up."

Kagome hung up with a sigh. "Sure thing, Inuyasha," she grumbled. "It's not like I have anything better to do today!" She barely had time to register the fact that the elevator doors had opened before she was swept into a pair of strong arms and being kissed tenderly yet thoroughly.

"Umm, Inuyasha," Miroku interupted, "we're going to be late."

Inuyasha broke the searing kiss and glared at his friend. "We wouldn't be if I hadn't had to wait ten fucking minutes for you to say 'good-bye' to Sango! The least you could do is let me say 'good morning' to my girl!"

Kagome decided to intervene before the argument escalated any further. "Have you had any coffee yet, Inuaysha? I still have a bit leftover. Koga doesn't touch the stuff, so this may be your last chance."

He placed another quick kiss on her lips before answering. "Sango had a pot ready when I got to her place, but thanks anyway."

"Well, then," she smiled as she hit the call button for the elevator, "why don't I walk with you guys to Koga's apartment?"

When the three of them stepped into the elevator, Inuyasha had to surpress the urge to back Kagome into the corner and ravage her lips some more. He narrowed his eyes when Miroku began to whistle innocently while leaning casually against the opposite wall. Kagome just grinned at the silent exchange before resting her head comfortingly on Inuyasha's shoulder. The guitarist lifted her hand to his lips and sighed in understanding. This wasn't the time, nor the place to give his hormones the freedom they desired.

The singer exited the elevator and led them through a series of corridors until she finally stopped in front of the agent's door. Pulling the keys from her pocket, Kagome let herself in and called out, "Koga? I've brought Inuyasha and Miroku! Where are you?"

"Be out in a sec, Princess," they heard him call back from the kitchen. A moment later, Koga emerged with a tray of mugs and a tea urn. The agent looked very laid back in his blue jeans and grey t-shirt, his long black hair spilling over his shoulders. He set the tray on a small round dining table and approached the group by the door. After shaking hands with the two musicians, he enveloped Kagome in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome understood what he was thanking her for, and why he had done it in such a hushed tone. She had done this as much for him as for the band. Koga was tired of the bands and solo acts that had minimal talent and even less ambition. They were mostly in it more for the fame than any real passion for the music they each performed. For months now he had been debating on closing up shop and looking for a position with one of the recording companies. He'd told her after their performance at the club that he really believed the band had a chance of making it in the business. The fact that Kagome was the vocalist only improved the odds for them. Signing them was the change that he had needed to keep him grounded in his own private agency.

Pulling away from him with a smile, Kagome kissed his cheek and said, "It's about time I started paying back all those favors."

"What favors?" Inuyasha snarled. The envious beast within him was raging to be let loose and he was having a difficult time keeping it under control.

Kagome grinned and explained, "I'll let Koga tell you, but it's not what you're thinking."

"You're not staying?" Koga asked, disappointment heavy in his voice.

"No," she replied apologetically, turning her attention back to the agent. "Sango and I are cleaning the garage today. Oh, I have a great idea! Why don't you join the four of us tonight?"

Inuyasha's eyes flared in surprise before narrowing on the agent. He viciously shook his head, hoping Koga would get the hint.

Koga, of course, was in a mischievious mood all of a sudden. He grinned evilly at the guitarist, wanting to see the cocky man squirm a bit. "Perhaps we could celebrate our new partnership..."

Kagome's eyes lit up at the prospect. "Yes! Do you think you could round up a date? I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem to add two more." She turned to face Inuyasha, her eyes pleading with him to agree. "Would it?"

Inuyasha plastered his sweetest- and completely fake- smile on his face and said, "No problem at all! Whatever you want, baby."

She turned back to the grinning agent, missing the death glare Inuyasha sent Koga. "See, no problem. Say yes, please?" she begged.

Koga looked at the aggravated man and saw him mouth "I'll break both your legs if you do". The agent chuckled before clasping Kagome's hands tightly between his. "Sounds delightful, Princess." He paused for a moment, relishing the way the blood was rushing into Inuyasha's face as his anger grew. "Alas, I must decline." Kagome's groan of disappointment masked Inuyasha's sigh of relief. "I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on and an early morning conference call. Maybe next time?" he offered encouragingly.

Kagome smiled brightly. "I'll hold you to that! Okay, I really have to get out of here. I'll leave you boys to it, then." She moved towards the door, but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder.

"How 'bout one for the road?" he asked in that husky voice that turned her bones to mush. She nodded mutely a mere instant before his lips settled passionately over hers. Kagome's knees weakened at the intense pleasure coursing through her veins, so she wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's neck for support.

Miroku rolled his eyes and moved toward the tea tray, deciding to stay far away from the impending battle zone. Koga cleared his throat and snarled, "Perhaps we should leave you two alone?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he broke the kiss. He looked deep into Kagome's glazed eyes before straightening. "That will have to hold you for a few hours," he informed her with a grin. "I'll see you later, Angel."

Kagome blushed slightly when she glanced at the other men. "Play nice," she warned Koga and Inuyasha. "I'm appointing you as referee, Miroku!"

"Do I look suicidal, Kagome?" the drummer asked seriously. Seeing her stern expression, he sighed in defeat. "I'll do my best."

* * *

"Kami save me," Kagome muttered when she entered the office. She grabbed a pen and notepad from the desk and quickly started listing items that needed to be purchased to make the space more effective. "How does that man find _anything _in this mess?" she asked Sango.

The bassist laughed softly at Kagome's incredulous tone. "Inuyasha swears there's a method to his maddness, but I honestly think he's the only one who sees it!"

"This is going to take all day to organize," she moaned. "Well, bitching isn't getting it done, Higurashi."

"That's the spirit, Kagome," Sango encouraged while swirling her ponytail into a bun before securing it with a pencil. The women worked tirelessly, sorting, stacking and filing all the scattered paperwork, folders and unopened mail. The two large file cabinets were filling rapidly, and Kagome was sure Inuyasha would have a conniption fit when he saw the nearly sparkling area. Finally, after three hours of work, the girls had declared the room sufficiently done.

Sango's mp3 player was hooked up to the massive stereo system to provide inspiration and motivation. The woman had eclectic tastes in music. They had heard everything from classical to death metal so far, in a variety of languages. When Kagome had commented on it, Sango merely grinned and replied, "I can listen to just about anything. I have my favorites, but I just love music in general."

Kagome and Sango hauled her boxes of song books and sheet music into the office to file it in her drawer. When Sango picked up the last notebook, a slim CD case slipped out from between the covers. "What's this?" she asked, showing it to Kagome.

"Oh my God!" the singer gasped in astonishment as she plucked the item from Sango's fingers. "I wondered what happened to this! It's the background tracks to all the songs I performed!"

Sango beamed at the revelation. "Oh, _please_ tell me it has your single on there! I'd love to hear you sing it!"

Kagome laughed at the star-struck look in her friend's eyes. "Yes, 'Hot' is on here, and I'll only sing it on one condition..."

"Anything!" Sango cried in excitement. She was fairly dancing with the opportunity to hear her favorite song performed just for her.

Kagome grinned mischieviously. "You have to sing it with me! After all, I always had backup performers with me on stage, so it just wouldn't do for me to do it solo!" Sango hugged the woman, snatched the CD from her fingers and raced to the stereo. Kagome laughed and asked, "Is that a yes?" She walked to the stage and hooked up two of the wireless head sets. Sango joined her at the bottom of the steps to accept the equipment. When they were both wired for sound, Kagome flipped the power switch.

The girls left the stage area and moved to the large open space between the lounge and the platform. Sango ran to the stereo and picked up the remote. "Which track?" Her voice rang through the speakers, followed by her giggle at the unexpected volume of it in the quiet building.

"Track five," Kagome informed her. When Sango moved next to her, the singer asked, "Think you can keep up?"

"Just try to shake me," she replied with a wink. The bassist hit the play button then slid the black plastic remote out of harm's way. The drums pulsed through the large speakers and Sango raised her voice to begin the song. The two women swayed with the gently rocking rhythm while Kagome added her own vocals to the intro.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're so good to me, baby baby **_

Kagome smiled playfully at the bassist, wracking her brain for the choreographed moves for the song. Like a bolt from the blue, she remembered the routine and began to move instinctively. She stalked the bassist with slow measured steps, substituting her for the male dancer that usually stood in her place. Kagome draped one hand over Sango's shoulder while still moving forward, forcing Sango to step backwards to avoid being pushed over.

_**I wanna lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I wanna push your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed  
**_

Sango laughed at the woman's antics and decided to play along. She placed the opposite hand on Kagome's shoulder, rocking her hips seductively to the rhythm. Without breaking stride, the singer pulled the woman to her and pulled the pencil from the hastily wrapped bun. When the dark mass of tresses fell free, Kagome wrapped her arm around Sango's neck.

_**I wanna drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud  
**_

Kagome placed her face so close to Sango's that her lips were millimeters from the bassist's. She winked at the woman's wide-eyed reaction as she fairly shouted the next line.

_**Now you're in, you can't get out  
**_

Sango giggled when Kagome suddenly released her and she almost fell over. Quickly regaining her balance, she moved to stand next to the singer to try and follow the intricate footwork that accompanied the chorus.

Kagome grinned, impressed with her friends ability to copy the patterns of steps and spins she was executing. Sango's talents never ceased to amaze her and she wondered what other surprises the woman had yet to reveal.

_**You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby **_

Sango looked at Kagome in askance, not sure where to move from here. Kagome simply moved behind her, indicating she should just stand still while they harmonized the next verse. Running her hands over Sango's shoulders, the singer leaned in close to her ear as though she was whispering to a lover.

_**I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been  
**_

Kagome moved to stand before the woman, wrapping her arms loosely around Sango's shoulders. She leaned back slowly untill the woman took the cue to hold onto her. Running her hands over the front of her body while bending backwards, Kagome closed her eyes and a vision of Inuyasha holding her like this flashed through her mind.

_**And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again  
**_

A tingle of excitement ran through her at the images that were conjured. Her eye's snapped open when she felt herself slipping too far into the imaginary world she had envoked and straightened in a fluid motion.

_**Now you're in, you can't get out  
**_

Kagome and Sango moved into the routine for the chorus, not noticing that Inuyasha and Miroku had entered the building. Miroku groaned and rolled his eyes when he recognized the song. "Just when I thought it was over!"

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the women to question the drummer. "What the hell are you babbling about, Miroku?"

"Oh, I forgot you don't know the song. Lucky bastard," Miroku commented as he watched the two women move through the intricate steps while singing the refrain. "This is Kagome's hit single, 'Hot!'. _This_ is the song that drove me to the brink of insanity for months!"

_**You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breath, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
**_

Inuyasha didn't reply to that comment, instead returning his gaze to the girls. The music gentled slowly as Kagome moved to embrace Sango and leaning back so that the bassist was 'dipping' her once again. Kagome raised her leg to Sango's hip as her sultry voice resonated through the room. It reached into the very core of his being, eliciting images of her body wrapped around his while singing a completely different tune. The electrifying image rocked through him, causing the guitarist to shift his feet to releave the pressure of the tight jeans. _If I'd known pop looked this hot, I'd have been a fan years ago!_

_**Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah **_

Miroku was practically drooling over the image of his love embracing the singer. _They're just dancing, they're just dancing! _His mind repeated the chant, but his body was responding to the purely erotic vision of the two women. It took Inuyasha smacking him in the head as he snapped, "Quit drooling!" to clear the lustful haze in his eyes. This was a scene that would haunt his dreams for weeks!

Sango decided to improvise and hauled Kagome upright so that their torso's were flush against each other. Not missing a beat, Kagome twirled away from her to ready herself for the final two refrains. Her eye's flew wide in shock when she noticed the glassy stares of the two men standing by the entrance. After a paniced glance at an equally stunned Sango, they performed the steps and shared a devilsh grin.

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me **_

Inuyasha decided to move forward, unreasonably envious of Sango's proximity to Kagome. A vision of hundreds of drooling, lust-crazed men watching her perform flashed through his mind and he suddenly felt the need to assert his claim on what was his. It was one thing for her to perform in front of those men when he shared the stage with her, but the mere thought of her moving with such seductive grace without him there to protect her set his blood boiling.

Kagome noticed him move, so she seperated herself from Sango to approach him. The world faded away, and the lyrics took on a whole new meaning. It was almost as if her body moved of it's own violition; it was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. _But what a wonderful way to burn..._

She launched herself into his arms, tangled her fingers in his hair and looked directly into those pools of molten gold.

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
**_

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her waist when she threw her head back, unsure of her next move and unwilling to drop her if caught off guard. He loved the feel of her, and when she locked her ankles behind his back, Inuyasha thought he would expire right on the spot.

_**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop **_

He held her close to him and mouthed "So don't!" which caused her to blush a deep red.

_**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
**_

Inuyasha leaned in to whisper huskily, "Soon, my angel..."

Not to be outdone, Miroku swept Sango high into his arms so that her belly was directly in front of his face. The cropped tshirt she wore left her midriff exposed and he was physically incapable of resisting the temptation to kiss the bare flesh. Sango's breath hitched, but being the professional she was, she carried on with the melodic harmonizing of the finale. When Miroku began to nibble on the tender skin, she actually cried out the word "scream".

_**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good.**_

Kagome panted heavily as the music switched to the next track. She was absorbed in the heated look in Inuyasha's eyes, not realizing that it was reflected back to him in her own deep brown ones. The rest of the world had faded into oblivion until only the two of them remained locked in each other's embrace. It wasn't until the music had been stopped that either of them remembered the intimate position they were in, and that they weren't alone.

Face flushed a deep crimson, Kagome slowly dientangled her limbs from Inuyasha and slid to the floor. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered to him. "I don't know what came over me..."

"Whatever it was," Inuyasha told her in a soft tone, "I'd be more than happy to repeat it when we're alone." His lips ghosted over hers for an instant before he pulled away and smiled at her. "That was some fancy foot work you two pulled off."

"I only spent hundreds of hours learning, rehearsing and performing it," she groaned. "Sango's the impressive one! She kept up with me the whole way!"

Miroku laughed as he pulled a blushing Sango to join them. "She only spent hundreds of hours _watching _you perform it! Kohaku always complained about her obsession with that song! It was unhealthy I tell you."

"Well, it wasn't any more annoying than your incessant tapping on EVERYTHING!" Sango groused back while smacking him in the shoulder. "At least I moved past my obssession!"

The drummer moved her to stand before him with her back nestled against his chest. "But my love, my obsession with tapping will make us rich and famous!"

Giving Kagome a playful wink, Sango replied, "So will mine!"

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha chuckled. "Enough of this stupidity! We just stopped by to go over the preliminary contract with you girls and see how the cleaning was coming along."


	19. Chapter 19: Dance

_**Here, for your reading enjoyment, is another wonderful chapter! Here we will see Kagome beginning to come to terms with her new life and her growing feelings for Inuyasha. That is until another figure from her past arrives…**_

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**Inuyasha: Nope.**_

_**Eyes on Me: As much as I love this song, Nope.**_

* * *

Chapter 19:

Dance

Inuyasha paced impatiently across the lobby of Kagome's apartment building. He had called to see if she was ready to go, to which she had replied, "Meet me in the lobby in five minutes." That had been ten minutes ago! A frown marred his face as he replayed the events of just a few hours ago.

Ever since Kagome and Sango's impromptu performance, Kagome had acted almost shy around him. When they had showed him the improvements to his office - which he still wasn't entirely sure if he liked or not - she had kept herself far enough out of his reach that he couldn't even hold her hand! _What brought on this sudden wariness in her?_ Inuyasha just couldn't pinpoint what had happened or when, but something was definitely different in her attitude towards him. _The real question is: Is it a good different or is it something that I should worry about?_

Just then the elevator doors chimed and he looked up from his inner musings. The vision that stood before him made his jaw drop. Black silk draped Kagome's form, hanging loosely from her neck to cross elegantly at her breasts. The fabric accentuated every curve as it clung to her supple skin in all the right places, leaving just enough to the imagination to make his mouth water. The silk fell gracefully from the gathered waistline to just above her knees in a layered handkerchief hem, the sections separating as she moved forward to reveal a generous amount of slightly tanned thigh with each step. Kagome's already long legs were given extra height from the black heeled sandals on her feet, the lacings that wrapped her calves highlighting the toned muscles.

Kagome couldn't help but smile with female satisfaction at Inuyasha's response to her appearance. She had carefully selected this dress from her wardrobe. It had always been one of her favorites, but since she had purchased it on a whim after Shiro's death, there had been little opportunity for her to wear it. When Inuyasha had informed them that he had made reservations at a prestigious restaurant, Kagome's mind immediately latched on to the black dress in her closet like a dog with a new bone.

Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes to see them twinkling with merriment. She had on just enough makeup to enhance her features without detracting from her natural beauty. The raven tresses were pulled up on her crown, left to cascade in a seemingly random array of loose waves. Tendrils of her hair framed her face and neck to whisper across the delicate skin. He swallowed hard to fight the growing urge to sweep her into his arms and carry her back up to her apartment. "You look absolutely stunning," he told her in a husky tone.

Kagome flushed slightly at the heat that lay just beneath the surface of both his words and the look in his eyes.

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice. "You clean up pretty nice yourself, Mr. Taisho." She drank in his features, accentuated by the fact that his long silver hair was pulled neatly into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a deep black Armani suit, complimented with a dark grey silk shirt and black tie. If she had met him for the first time right now, she would never have imagined that he was a rock star. No, this man could easily have sat in a conference room among the top executives of a high profile business. When he held out his arm for her, Kagome adjusted the black silk wrap that hung at her elbows and linked her arm through his. She nodded her thanks to the doorman as they passed, not seeing the smile of male pride that graced Inuyasha's face. He assisted her into the car and waited for her to finish adjusting the skirt before closing the door and trotting to the driver's side.

Neither spoke until he had maneuvered the vehicle into the steady flow of traffic. Kagome glanced over at him before saying, "Are Sango and Miroku meeting us there?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to see Sango's reaction to Miroku's ride!" He chuckled, remembering the sleek Maserati Gran Cabrio that the drummer had stashed in his father's garage.

"Have I missed something?"

"Miroku insists on driving that beater all over the place because he doesn't want people to know who he really is," he explained. "His family is very influential. He comes from a long line of well-to-do relatives. He's seen what happens when other people find out that he comes from old money, and lots of it. I think that's why Miroku and I became friends back in high school, because neither one of cared about each other's bank accounts."

Realization dawned on Kagome. "Wait a minute, you don't mean to tell me that Miroku Tansei is related to-"

"Yep," he cut in with a smirk. "Tansei International Enterprises, Inc." Inuyasha laughed when he glanced over to see her mouth agape.

"I thought you said his dad was in real estate!" she accused.

"He is," Inuyasha defended. "The man is a genius when it comes to anything dealing with property. That's his real passion. He lets other people deal with the gazillion other enterprises his business is involved in, but he personally oversees each one of them. How that man can be so involved in a veritable international empire and still be such a family man is truly inspiring!"

Kagome shot him a harassed look. "Well, it's a good thing you're telling me this now, before I meet them! I can't believe you didn't fill me in on this when I agreed to go there with you next weekend!"

Inuyasha grasped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Relax, Angel," he soothed. "Miroku's folks are very laid back. They both prefer jeans and t-shirts over fancy clothes. Just because they have money, doesn't mean they are snobs."

"Hmm," was her only response. The rest of the ride to the restaurant passed in comfortable silence. Kagome made no moves to extract her hand from his. She let her mind wander, refusing to allow any guilt or self-doubt shadow the evening.

Upon reaching the restaurant, Inuyasha pulled up to the valet parking attendant. The young man opened Kagome's door to assist her out before handing Inuyasha the ticket "Enjoy your evening sir, ma'am," he said with a wide smile before moving away. The couple entered the wide foyer that served as a waiting room. Inuyasha strode to the maître-d that stood behind a dark mahogany podium. "Taisho," he told the elderly man, who scanned the book.

"Ah, yes," he intoned, "here you are. The rest of your party arrived just moments ago and are already seated. Follow me, please?"

Inuyasha and Kagome followed the man through the ornate glass doors. Once she stepped into the room, Kagome paused and gasped. The lavish interior was tastefully done in dark wood. Large crystal chandeliers lent the room a soft glow, while floating candles in shallow bowls gave each table a distinct romantic atmosphere. The tables were draped in burgundy and cream colored clothes, and none were large enough to seat a party of more than four comfortably. There was more than ample room between each table to move through as the man lead them to their table. In the center of the expansive room was a large dance floor, where a few couples moved gracefully about, totally absorbed in each other. A small band was set up on the stage at the far end of the floor, the woman's soft voice carrying elegantly over the low hum of conversations around the room.

"Here you are," the elderly man informed them. "Your server will be with you momentarily. Please, enjoy your meal, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call on me."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said in a gracious tone. "We will."

Miroku stood when they reached the table. He scooped Kagome's hand into his own and bent low over her fingers. "You look truly beautiful, Kagome," he told her earnestly, yet without any hint of flirtatiousness.

"He's right, Kagome," Sango agreed. "That dress is gorgeous!"

Kagome flushed with all the praise. "Thank you. It's been hanging in my closet for an age, just waiting for the right time to wear it!" She smiled in gratitude when Inuyasha held her chair out for her. "You both look wonderful! It's hard to believe that just yesterday we were all wearing slashed up hot pink t-shirts and rocking that girls birthday party!"

The group laughed lightly. Inuyasha ordered champagne to celebrate the recent successes of the band. "To Redemption!" he called as he lifted the long, crystal flute. The others all touched the rims of their glasses together before sipping at the bubbly liquid.

The evening passed with ease, each of them seeming to be no more than two young couples sharing a quiet evening together. While they waited for the food to arrive, Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto the dance floor. He held her close to him, one arm wrapped securely around her waist while his free hand held hers close to his heart. Kagome laid her head gently upon his shoulder and let him guide them through the motions. She spotted Miroku and Sango a short distance away, gazing warmly into each other's eyes as the drummer swept her gracefully around the floor. There was so much she didn't know about these people. Every day was a new revelation, a new surprise. They were all such unique characters, had all come from different backgrounds, yet they blended together so well. She briefly wondered if she had met them before all the tragedy in her life, if things would have been different. If maybe she would have been able to handle things...

Mentally shaking that thought away, Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha. _One day at a time,_ she reminded herself with a sigh.

"What's wrong," Inuyasha murmured into her ear.

"Nothing," she whispered after raising her head to look at him.

He gave her a skeptical look. Something flashed in her eyes, but before he could examine it further it was gone. "Are you sure, Kagome?"

Flashing him a soft smile, she answered, "Everything is perfect, Inuyasha. Thank you so much for this."

Gathering the woman closer he kissed her temple. "You deserve all this and more." The music ended at that moment. They turned toward the stage to applaud the performers before moving hand in hand back to their table. Once the other couple joined them, the conversation remained light. The meal was superb, thoroughly enjoyed by all. After the dishes were cleared away, the foursome discussed plans for the coming week and tentatively set rehearsal times since Sango was returning to work the following morning.

"I can't believe your boss is so understanding," Kagome commented. "But it's wonderful that she is letting you come back to work half days, Sango."

Sango beamed at the group. "I know," she agreed. "I'll still have a lot of work to do, but she said that I could take most of it home with me. Once she heard us play, she said that she wouldn't be at all surprised to hear that we were signing to a label soon!"

"That just proves she has a good ear for music," Inuyasha quipped.

The small band was making their way back on stage after their short break. Inuyasha held his hand out to Kagome and asked, "May I have the honor?"

Kagome smiled warmly as she slipped her fingers into his warm palm. The crowd on the floor was thin, leaving plenty of room for them to move about freely. Inuyasha led her to the center of the dance floor before gathering her close. The soft strains flowed around them as the young woman stepped to the microphone. "This song is for all the secret lovers out there..."

Inuyasha gazed into the chestnut pools of the woman in his arms. All the emotions he was too afraid to give voice to shimmered in his eyes, hoping desperately that she could decipher them as he let the music move through them and guide their motions.

_**I never sang my songs**_

_**On this stage, on my own**_

_**I never said my words**_

_**Wishing they would be heard**_

_**I saw you smiling at me**_

_**Was it real or just my fantasy?**_

_**You'd always be there in the corner**_

_**Of this tiny little bar**_

Kagome was mesmerized by the shining light in Inuyasha's amber depths. The world melted away from her peripheral vision until her entire being was focused on him. They swayed and shifted as the music seeped into their pores, Inuyasha expertly moving them around the floor without ever taking his eyes from her. She felt her heart trip over itself at the raw emotion expressed in those golden orbs, yet was terrified to actually put a name to it. She had a split second to collect herself as he spun her away from him. She took a deep breath on the return, only to feel it leave her in a rush when his lips ghosted across hers.

_It feels like a dream,_ she thought absently, _it's almost surreal. Are my feet even touching the floor?_

_**My last night here for you**_

_**Same old songs, just once more**_

_**My last night here with you?**_

_**Maybe yes, maybe no**_

_**I kind of liked it your way**_

_**How you shyly placed your eyes on me**_

_**Did you ever know**_

_**That I had mine on you?**_

The other dancers on the floor moved to the edges, not willing to relinquish the floor completely, but letting the young couple that was totally absorbed in each other have enough space to move. Many of the other couples smiled warmly in remembrance of the early days of their long relationships, while others gazed longingly at them. They only hoped that they could one day find a love like that. None of them had any idea that the striking couple moving so gracefully was still so incredibly unsure of their own feelings.

_**Darling, so there you are**_

_**With that look on your face**_

_**As if you're never hurt**_

_**As if you're never down**_

_**Shall I be the one for you**_

_**Who pinches you softly but sure**_

_**If frown is shown then**_

_**I will know that you are no dreamer**_

Miroku and Sango watched the scene from the table; loathe to intrude on this moment. "This looks very promising," Miroku commented.

"Yes, it does," his companion agreed while leaning into his side. "I was beginning to wonder if there was anything besides sexual tension between them."

Miroku brushed a soft kiss across her temple. "I knew there was more, but the real question is: Can they move beyond their own pasts?"

"I hope so..."

_**So let me come to you**_

_**Close as I want to be**_

_**Close enough for me**_

_**To feel your heart beating fast**_

_**And stay there as I whisper**_

_**How I love your peaceful eyes on me**_

_**Did you ever know**_

_**That I had mine on you?**_

Inuyasha twirled Kagome in a small circle as the music swelled before pulling her close and lowering her into a dip. Kagome giggled at the move, completely trusting him not to drop her. He lifted her slowly until her body was nestled against him once more. One leg settled between her thighs as he moved them in a tight circle. "My Angel," he whispered softly into her ear. The elegant voice of the singer wafted about them, further lending to the atmosphere they had unknowingly created. "Do you know how much I need you?"

Kagome gasped. It wasn't the words, but more the anguish in his tone that sent goose bumps racing across her flesh. This had little to do with the obvious physical attraction that they had for each other. She could tell that he was trying to convey the emotions she saw in his eyes.

Inuyasha whirled her away again to compose himself. He really hadn't planned on confessing his true feelings to her this soon, but there was just something about the way she looked, felt in his arms that compelled him to speak of them. The guitarist was still unsure of what these emotions were, he only knew he'd never felt them before. It went beyond desire, beyond attraction. It went far beyond a hope that Kagome would stay with him. It was a physical _need_ to be beside her, share things with her. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw at the end of the day, only to wake and see her smiling face every morning.

_**Darling, so share with me**_

_**Your love if you have enough**_

_**Your tears if you're holding back**_

_**Or pain if that's what it is**_

_**How can I let you know**_

_**I'm more than the dress and the voice**_

_**Just reach me out then**_

_**You will know that you're not dreaming**_

Kagome felt something shift between them. It was subtle, nothing more than a feather light breeze moving around them. If she hadn't been so absorbed in the aura they shared, she might have missed it entirely. Nonetheless, in the space of one heartbeat their souls joined on an entirely new level. The raw hunger in his eyes sparked a need that had lain dormant for far too long. Frightened of the power of that feeling, she rested her chin upon his shoulder and whispered, "I know, because I feel it too."

He heard the trepidation in her voice and sought to soothe her. His hand traveled up the bare flesh of her back to gather her closer, to lend her his strength. The small shiver that flowed through her made him smile. "It scares me how much you mean to me, Kagome." Inuyasha drew back enough to gaze into her eyes once more. "I think- no, I _know_ I'm falling in love with you."

_**Darling, so there you are**_

_**With that look on your face**_

_**As if you're never hurt**_

_**As if you're never down**_

_**Shall I be the one for you**_

_**Who pinches you softly but sure**_

_**If frown is shown then I will know**_

_**That you are no dreamer**_

Tears gathered on her lashes. She'd known this was coming, had felt it ever since he had kissed her that night at the club. Her mind rejoiced at his soft declaration, yet her tattered heart lurched in fear. "Inuyasha, I can't-"

He silenced her words with a tender kiss. "I know. I just needed to tell you what was in my heart, Kagome. Nothing more, nothing less."

Kagome burrowed her face into his neck. "You're too good to be true," she whispered against his flesh.

"But not good enough for you," he returned. "I thank the fates every day for letting me find you, but I still can't figure out what I ever did to deserve you."

The music faded away, yet they continued to hold each other while they swayed. The sudden applause brought them back to reality with a jolt. Inuyasha brushed his lips across her cheek before separating from her. He led her back to the table where Miroku and Sango beamed at them. "You two looked amazing out there," Sango gushed to Kagome. "I never knew Inuyasha could dance like that!"

"I never thought those pansy dance classes would come in handy," Inuyasha laughed to Miroku. "The only reason I took them was because Myakata was hot!"

"You and me both, my friend," the drummer returned with a lecherous grin.

"You're both horrible!" Kagome chided sternly.

The waiter returned to check on them and ask if anyone would care for dessert. When they all declined, he graciously handed a slim leather case to Inuyasha and bade them all a pleasant evening.

The party rose as one and headed to the entrance. Inuyasha stopped to pay the bill. Kagome noticed the generous amount he left for their waiter before signing his name. At her astonished look he simply smiled sheepishly. "I had to wait tables for a while in college. I know what it's like to have to live on tips."

Outside the restaurant, the couples waited for the valets to retrieve the cars. When Miroku's sparkling silver Maserati pulled up, Kagome recalled the earlier conversation with Inuyasha. "That sure is a few steps up from the Toyota, Miroku," Kagome teased.

Sango flashed her friend a wicked smile. "Don't worry, Kagome. I beaned him with my purse when he pulled up in this!" The foursome laughed, exchanged warm farewells and went their separate ways.

Just as Kagome was about to step into Inuyasha's Miyata, she heard someone call her name. "Higurashi-san?" Kagome stiffened, thinking that this is exactly why she never ate in public. Someone was bound to recognize her sooner or later!

Inuyasha noticed the way she froze at the sound of someone calling her name. Scanning the people milling about, he saw a short, elderly gentleman rushing toward them, and stepped protectively in front of Kagome.

"Higurashi-san, wait!" the portly man called out. "It's me, Professor Myoga!"

Recognition dawned in Kagome's eyes and she placed a staying hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Stepping out from behind him, she waved to her one time mentor. "Sensei! My goodness! How are you?"

"Fine, fine," he replied with a warm smile. "You look beautiful, Kagome! It's so good to see you! How have you been?" The note of concern in the old man's voice soothed Inuyasha's nerves slightly. This was obviously someone Kagome trusted.

"Better every day, though some days are worse than others," she told him in a soft voice. Noticing the slightly guarded look on Inuyasha's face, Kagome blushed. "Oh, how rude of me! Sensei, this is Taisho Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Professor Myoga. Don't you remember me telling you about him?"

Inuyasha sifted through his memory, finally recognizing the name. "Your music instructor?"

"Yes," Myoga answered. I'm the head of the Music Department at Tokyo University. Kagome was my best student to date," he beamed proudly.

"You're biased," Kagome said, blushing.

"It's true," Myoga insisted. "I've had many talented musicians in my classes through the years, but none so well rounded as Kagome!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Inuyasha chuckled.

The elderly man turned back to Kagome. "So what have you been doing lately? You haven't stopped by for tea in ages, and I worry about you."

"Actually," she began hesitantly, "I've been singing."

"Really?" he asked in astonishment. "Publicly?"

"Yes." The blush deepened at the admission. "In fact, we just signed a six month contract to perform as a club house band."

"We?"

Inuyasha stepped in to explain. "I convinced Kagome to be our lead vocalist. My friends and I have a band called Hell's Redemption."

Myoga frowned in thought. "I think I've heard a few of my students mention your band. Hard rock if I'm not mistaken?" At Kagome's nod, he queried, "I don't recall hearing anyone mention your name though. Only some, let me see if I can phrase this correctly..." He scratched the top of his balding head a moment before quoting " 'Some really hot chic called the Dark Angel'? Or something like that."

"That would be me," she supplied with a shy smile. "I didn't want anyone to recognize me, so I wear a mask or dark glasses when I perform in public."

The elderly professor turned when someone called to him. "Yes, yes, I'm coming," he yelled back. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I must go. The wife insisted on coming here for our anniversary! It was good to meet you, Inuyasha," he said bowing to the young man. Clasping Kagome's hand affectionately he said, "Call me soon, Kagome-san. The summer concert is approaching and I have some ideas..."

"I will, Sensei. It was good to see you again!" She watched her mentor shuffle hastily away with a fond smile. She knew the old man too well. Myoga never had "ideas". He had plans, and something told her those plans included her in one form or another.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked softly as he took her elbow.

* * *

_**Many thanks to my dearest friend and beta, clnv, for helping the flow of this chapter stay true to my vision. You always know what I want to say when I get too carried away to say it! This chapter was such a joy to write, as "Eyes on Me" is one of my all-time favorite songs. If any of you have played, and beaten, Final Fantasy IIIV, you should recognize it. **_

_**Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to leave me a review.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Need

_**CITRUS ALERT!**_

_**This chapter contains graphic adult situations. This story is rated M for a reason folks. If you find this sort of content offensive or are of an age that you shouldn't be reading this kind of thing, please skip the last half of this chapter!**_

_**This chapter is also the beginning of a "crossover" with another anime. Clues are dropped before the juicy bit, so see if you can figure it out!**_

* * *

Chapter 20:

Need

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome's profile as he shifted gears. Ever since the meeting with her professor she had been unnaturally quiet and it was beginning to make him a bit nervous.

Staring blindly at the passing buildings, Kagome silently pondered on that last dance with Inuyasha. She couldn't recall ever experiencing anything like it before. In fact, she honestly believed scenes like that only happened in movies and sappy romance novels. Yet in those brief moments they had moved- no, more like _melded_- together with such a fluid grace that it had been as though they were one.

Kagome's heart fluttered with the feelings that had begun to surface within her, but just as suddenly those fragile emotions were squashed under the immense guilt that shrouded her heart._ How could you even __contemplate__ a thing like that?_ Kagome's conscious screamed.

_Because when I'm with him, I feel alive,_ her tender heart argued.

The small voice countered, _So, you're just going to forget everything we've been through? Everything we've survived? We built these walls for a REASON!_

Kagome sighed angrily. _I'll never be able to forget! But maybe Inuyasha's right. Perhaps I can finally start to heal…_ A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye and she surreptitiously wiped it away with the tips of her fingers. _ Even Shiro encouraged me to step into his light…._

_I doubt he meant 'jump into his bed'!_

She growled low in her throat at that thought. _It's not like I planned on being so damned attracted to him, SO BACK OFF!_

The voice remained silent after that.

Inuyasha started getting concerned with the sighs and growls that escaped her. "Are you feeling okay, Kagome?"

"What?" Kagome had jumped slightly in surprise at the unexpected question. Recovering quickly, she smiled and said, "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind tonight."

He gave her a skeptical look, but decided to let the matter drop for the time being. Instead, he asked, "Is there anywhere special you'd like to go? The night's still relatively young and I wouldn't mind showing you off a little longer."

"Could we just go back to your place?" she queried softly. "My head is about to split and these shoes are killing me!"

Inuyasha gave her that crooked grin that made her heart stutter. "I had a feeling you were going to wuss out early, so I set a bottle of wine to chill before I left."

Once they reached his complex, they walked hand in hand through the lobby to the elevators. He couldn't wait until they were sequestered inside that little box so that he could pull Kagome into his arms and kiss her the way he had longed to since he first saw her in that slinky dress!

The doors began to slide closed and just as he began to pull her closer, a body managed to slip through and intrude on their sanctuary. Inuyasha cursed under his breath when Kagome slipped to his side. He looked accusingly at the flushed, petite woman who bowed in apology. He recognized her, but her name escaped him. All he could recall was that she lived on the same floor he did and she was forever in need of a cup of sugar or some other equally mundane, idiotic thing. _Great, now I have to wait even LONGER!_ Kagome and the woman made small talk the entire way up while Inuyasha remained stoically silent.

After what seemed an eternity to him, the elevator finally dinged to announce the arrival at their floor. The woman smiled coyly at Inuyasha and said, "Well, have a good night, Mr. Taisho, and you as well Miss…?"

"Angel," Inuyasha supplied curtly. Grabbing hold of Kagome's elbow, he steered her across the hall to his door and quickly ushered her inside. "I'll go get the wine," he told her as she sat on the low bench to begin unlacing her shoes. "Make yourself comfortable."

Kagome moved to the large couch, enjoying the feel of the cool wood on her aching toes. Picking up the remote off the side table, she tucked her feet under her and turned on the high-tech stereo across the room. As she was flipping through the stations a familiar, sad tune caught her attention and she smiled fondly. "I wonder how they are all doing…."

She rested her head on the back of the couch and let the soft melody and the words of longing, loneliness and hope embrace her. Kagome recalled that this band had crashed onto the pop charts six months before she had signed with the same label. Their music was erratic, but the singer had a natural talent for drawing the listener into his music, giving them the opportunity to see just a little bit of the person behind the voice. He'd often told her that she was far better than he was, but she'd never believed him. More often than not, he'd simply laugh off her weak protests and go on about his latest exploits with his lover.

Memories flooded through her mind of those happier, carefree times at the studio. A small giggle escaped her as she recalled an incident that had involved the lead singer running down the hall screaming hysterically while their gun crazy manager chased after him, yelling at him about having yet another writing slump right before a critical deadline.

"Did I miss something?" Inuyasha asked with a puzzled look as he handed her a glass half full of rich burgundy wine.

Kagome was startled out of her reminiscence by his soft inquiry. She smiled in thanks before scooting closer to him after he settled on the couch. Savoring a sip of the sweet wine, she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I used to work with them," she explained while gesturing toward the stereo. "Great group of guys, even if they were a bit strange."

Inuyasha desperately tried to quell the unexpected panic that rose in his chest. To his surprise, and immense relief, he managed to keep his tone calm. "It sounds like you really liked them."

"We had the same producer at the label, so our recording sessions were usually set up back to back. On really long days, which happened more often than not, we would help each other out with our songs. I opened for them at a lot of the clubs early on, so we spent a great deal of time together."

Inuyasha watched the way Kagome's eyes sparkled with laughter as she regaled him with some of their outrageous antics; mostly the actions of the hyper-active lead singer and his tumultuous love life. A pensive frown settled upon his features. "You miss it, don't you?"

Kagome stared into the swirling liquid in her glass. "I guess I do, now that I think about it. For the last two years I've spent so much time mourning what was taken from me, I never really stopped to think about all the good times we had while doing it." She took a moment to sip her wine and collect her thoughts before continuing. "The music was so upbeat and _fun_! I think sometimes I totally forgot that it was supposed to be _work!__"_

"Do you want to go back to it?"

Kagome couldn't help but hear the hesitancy in his voice, nor could she ignore the slight note of panic. "I don't think I could even if I wanted to," she murmured. "I'm not the same person I was back then. Too much has changed for me since then." Setting the glass aside, she pulled his lips to meet hers in a soft kiss. "I have a new life now," she whispered against his mouth. "This life has a whole new sound and I have new friends to help me find my music again."

Inuyasha reached over to set his glass down next to hers before cupping her face in his palms gently. "Is that all we are, Kagome? Simply friends?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "No, Inuyasha," Kagome answered in earnest. "I'm not quite sure what we are, but I do know it's something that goes beyond friends."

Relief washed over Inuyasha like a tidal wave and he released the breath he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding. Gathering Kagome closer to him, he feasted on her wine sweetened mouth and let his tongue tangle with hers in a passionate dance.

Kagome gave herself over to him, letting her own desire pour through her veins. She'd been fighting this for too long, letting her tattered heart confuse what she _wanted_ with what it felt she _deserved_. Tonight she was calling a cease fire in that war! The man in her arms awakened a need she'd thought had died right along with her dreams.

However, Inuyasha had effortlessly resurrected them both.

For the first time in two years, her body begged to burn again…

Inuyasha splayed his fingers across the bare flesh of her back while his lips slowly stoked the embers of her passion. She mewled wantonly as he nipped and teased the lushness of her lower lip before delving his tongue into her hot mouth. Kagome's fingers tore the tie from his hair impatiently and fisted handfuls of the silken tresses in her hands.

Before either of them realized it, Kagome had straddled his lap, bent his head over the back of the couch and was ravishing his mouth. Inuyasha felt the molten pulse of her heat as she pressed into him and he knew he had to slow this down. At the rate she was going they'd be spent before either of them had removed the first stitch of clothing! Wrenching his mouth from hers he groaned, "Stop, Kagome!"

"Don't you want me?" she murmured sexily into his ear before capturing the lobe in between her teeth and pulled.

Inuyasha's eyes nearly crossed at the intense pleasure the slight pain shot through him. "Kami, I want you more than air right now!" He nipped at the tender flesh of her neck and delighted at her gasp. "But we need to slow down a bit. If we keep this up I don't think even an hour long cold shower will help me."

Kagome took a deep breath for courage before telling him, "What if I say I don't want to stop this time?"

His heart stopped dead for three full beats before its tempo increased tenfold. Inuyasha pushed her away slightly so that he could look her dead in the eye. He had to make sure he had heard her right, that he hadn't dreamed those words. "Kagome, this isn't what I intended tonight."

She smiled warmly at him. "I know that, Inuyasha. I never thought that this would happen so soon, either. But, I'm tired of fighting this attraction for you."

His eyes searched her chocolate depths for any sign of deceit or uncertainty. "I don't want you to regret this, Angel. I want to know that it's me you're reacting to. I can't do this if your heart isn't involved. I love you too much for it to be mere lust."

Kagome closed her eyes so he couldn't witness the turmoil within her. "I don't know what I feel yet, Inuyasha, but I know that it is more than that."

Inuyasha gently wiped away a stray tear as it escaped from the corner of her tightly closed lids. "Look at me, Kagome," he urged softly. When she complied, he kissed her lips tenderly and said, "I'm not asking for a lifelong commitment here. I just need to know that you are here with _me_, that you want me and not..." Inuyasha paused to take a deep breath, carefully choosing his next words so that he didn't scare her away completely. He fervently hoped that he wasn't killing everything that he'd worked so hard to gain. "I'm putting a lot on the line here, Kagome. I want to be with you, more than I want anything else in the world, but not before you are ready to be with me. I just need a little reassurance."

Kagome rested her forehead against his. Gathering every ounce of courage she possessed, she opened tear-filled eyes to lock with the intense golden orbs. "If I wanted affirmation, I would have slept with Miroku," she breathed. "You are the first person in a very long time to make me _feel,_ Inuyasha. If you think that I haven't struggled with this, you are dead wrong." She leaned away from him and reluctantly slipped off of his lap. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all. You preach to me about moving forward, but who's running away now?"

"I'm not running from anything!" he protested hotly. "I just need to know where we stand before we go any further!" He bolted from the couch as Kagome moved toward the door. Grabbing her elbow, he spun her to face him. "Just tell me that I'm not some temporary fix for your broken heart!"

"I'm right here, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "I never thought of you as ANY kind of fix! I fought this from the beginning, but I can't stop thinking about you! You consume almost every waking moment, not to mention half of my dreams! I'm so damn confused about everything _except_ for the fact that I want to be with you!"

Inuyasha's eyes flared with shock at the confession. Tears were streaming down Kagome's cheeks yet all he could see was the raw honesty shining in her eyes. "You really mean that," he whispered in awe.

"Of course I do," she replied sincerely while taking a determined step forward. "I can't promise it's not just physical attraction, nor can I say that it's love. To be completely honest, I don't know what it is that I feel." Kagome framed his face with her hands and leaned up to brush her lips against his jaw. "All I can give you is what I am certain of; that I am here now and that I need to be with you. Otherwise, I'll never be sure if this is real or just a dream." She released a breath of relief when she felt his arms finally wind around her waist. "Can't that be enough for now?"

Inuyasha could find no words for a suitable response. Pulling her to his chest, he allowed his body to speak where his voiced had failed. Was it enough? He couldn't be entirely certain himself. Everything within him covetously wanted Kagome all to himself. However, he couldn't deny the fire she invoked in his blood. It was that part of him that cried for just this one night with Kagome. _Just one night..._ Shaking his head, he cupped her face gently and stared into her eyes. His instincts screamed that he would _never_ get enough of her. She was right though. They would never be able to move on together without taking this crucial step. "Just promise me you won't vanish with the dawn," he whispered into her hair.

"I'll stay as long as they let me," she said against his lips.

Before he could question her meaning, Kagome pressed her body into his and took his mouth with abandon. All rational thought was consumed in the inferno that flared to life between them.

Inuyasha molded her sleek form to his, moaning his longing into her mouth. His tongue tangled with hers as she tried to literally crawl into him. Her soft mewls and grasping hands were driving him wild with need, but in the same token he wanted to move slowly to savor the experience. Desperately trying to halt her questing fingers he grabbed her wrists. "Where's the fire?" he questioned with a throaty chuckle.

"In my blood," Kagome answered in all seriousness. "You make me burn…" She wrenched her hands free to begin making short work of the tiny, gray, pearlescent buttons of his silk shirt. Without bothering to pull the tails from his waistband, her fingers lightly traced the bare, smooth skin that covered his well defined chest. "So hard…"

"You have no idea," he smirked ruefully. His eyes nearly crossed when she laid her palms flat against his nipples and smoothed them up to his shoulders, effectively pushing the shirt down his arms. He could see the heat in her glazed eyes as they scanned over his exposed torso and a wave of male pride surged through his veins. He couldn't stop the words that flowed past his lips. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, Kami," she intoned in a husky whisper before moving her lips to taste his skin. She started at his collarbone, alternately kissing and licking his salty-sweet flesh before nipping her teeth against one hardened nub. Inuyasha raked his hands through her hair at the unexpected yet thoroughly pleasurable sensation and when she repeated the action on its twin, she smiled wickedly at his groan.

Kagome moved her hands to explore the tense, rippling muscles of his back while her mouth moved back up to his neck. She scraped her fingernails gently over his flesh, delighting in the delicious shiver that followed. The pressure in her loins was increasing at an alarming rate and she squirmed against him seeking some kind of relief.

That was the last straw for Inuyasha. Squeezing her head slightly, he tilted Kagome's head so that he could ravish her mouth once more. She moved against him again, a bit more frantically this time, so Inuyasha scooped her into his arms and carried her up the stairs and directly into his bedroom. He didn't bother to turn on any lights or kick the door closed behind him, but stopped just at the foot of the bed. Their figures were bathed in moonlight, and Inuyasha knew in that moment that she truly was a heavenly being cast in human flesh. Kagome's skin was aglow in the silver light, her eyes luminescent with need. Cradling her face in his palms, he whispered, "I love you."

Kagome's heart tensed at the tender declaration. He'd said it to her before, but there was something different in his tone this time. It was as though he needed to make sure she heard it one last time. "I'm right here, Inuyasha," she told him softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Inuyasha smiled in relief as he tilted her lips to his. She had understood his fear and immediately set him at ease. Seeing her in that suspended moment of time had sent panic surging through him that she would simply fade away into the shadows again, leaving him alone to face an uncertain future.

The pace of the kiss had altered drastically from the ones they had shared downstairs just moments ago. This time he explored every inch of her mouth with slow precision, each movement deliberate. Kagome moaned at the sensual play and lifted her hands to his chest. Before their flesh made contact, he gently grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back. The position pushed her form flush against his. One hand held her hands while the other moved to the back of her neck. "My turn," he murmured huskily into her ear.

Kagome's eyes flared at the sensual timbre and she felt tiny goose bumps race along her arms. His fingers deftly unhooked the single button that held the halter top in place as he moved just far enough away to let the material slither enticingly over her skin. The cool air, combined with the intense stimulus of his kisses had caused the dusky rose peaks of her creamy mounds to pucker invitingly.

"You are more beautiful than I dreamed," he breathed reverently before taking one delectable peak into his mouth. Kagome's head fell back and she arched herself into the caress of his tongue. Liquid fire pooled at the very core of her as his teeth pulled gently just before his lips suckled fervently. Once he'd had his fill of one, he lifted his head to reclaim her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Drunk from the barrage of sensations this man invoked in her, Kagome struggled to free her hands. In the process, her abdomen rubbed against the straining hardness of him, causing Inuyasha to inhale sharply. Kagome played on this new weakness and repeated the movement, relishing the low growl in his throat for an instant before she was swept off her feet once again.

The second Inuyasha released her hands she snaked them around his neck and pressed her breasts against his hot flesh. The contact made her pulse pound and the blood flowed like molten lava through her veins. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her to grind into her moist heat. There were still too many layers between them and she was quickly running out of patience. "I need more of you," she groaned against his neck before biting into the succulent flesh.

"I know the feeling," he returned hotly as he cleared the remaining few feet to the bed. He collapsed softly over her and ground his hips into her core again. "I want to taste every inch of you, but I'm not sure I can hold out that long."

"Then don't," she begged while reaching for his belt buckle. "I don't think I can take much more of this!"

Inuyasha kissed her fiercely as he wrestled with the zipper at the small of her back. Grunting in triumph when he finally managed to slide it down, he slipped the dress, along with her panties, down her hips. She shimmied until the garment was past her knees so that she could kick it off at the same time the stubborn button of his waistband released. Inuyasha sat up on his knees to rip off his shirt while she pushed the rest of his clothing down his legs. Once he was free from the confines of his pants, Kagome gasped in aroused surprise. His smirk of masculine smugness lasted all of half a second until he felt her cool fingertips trace the fevered flesh of his hardness.

Kagome watched in fascination as the velvety steel twitched at her first tentative touch. She let her hand hover just above his flesh and giggled when it seemed to reach for her hand. Inuyasha growled in frustration at her teasing. She took pity on him and wrapped her hand around the shaft, feeling the blood in the thick vein pulse against her palm. She stroked him slowly, acquainting herself with the texture, length and weight of him, pausing to run her fingers through the crisp silver curls at his base.

His breath hissed through clenched teeth when she moved her fingers to the heavy sack nestled between his legs, caressing them slowly for a moment before moving back to firmly grasp his straining length in her hand. Unable to withstand the exquisite torture alone, he moved his hand to cup her heat, nearly expiring from the burning liquid that signaled her readiness for his touch. "Kami, help me, Kagome," he moaned when she increased the pressure of her grip. His fingers sifted through the downy softness that hid the secret of her womanhood until they encountered the pouting nether lips that begged for attention.

When Inuyasha brushed the pad of one finger over the pearl of her desire, she squeezed her hand around his shaft and jerked. "Oh, yes," she whimpered thickly. Her strokes matched his masterfully composed thrumming against her core and she could feel the essence of her pooling in the pit of her stomach. Her hips rose to meet his finger thrust into her pulsing channel with mindless abandon, crying out his name as the coil tightened. "Inuyasha-"she panted.

He knew that she had reached the point of no return because he was right behind her. Pulling her hand away from him at the same time he retreated from her hot sheath, Inuyasha leaned over her and gathered her close. "You're mine," he growled possessively against her lips before thrusting deeply into her, claiming her mind, body and soul in one swift, sure motion.

Kagome cried out into his mouth as he slid into her moist heat. Her nails bit viciously into his shoulders at the earth shattering sensation of his fullness nestled within her. When he stilled after the initial penetration, she swiveled her hips to spur him to continue.

Inuyasha was frozen in time, reveling in these first moments of being one with Kagome. He knew that this instant would never come again, and it was something he wanted to commit to memory and draw forth for the rest of his days. It wouldn't matter how many times they joined like this, it would never feel as cherished as this first joining. When his raging blood finally settled into a less life-threatening rhythm, Inuyasha began to move.

Kagome sighed into his mouth when the delicious friction resumed, though it was a bit too slow for her liking. The pleasure was mounting at an insane pace, and she urged him to move faster to give them both release. Inuyasha was adamant about maintaining the unhurried tempo of his motions, losing himself in the sensation of her hot walls pulsing and gripping his throbbing length at each retreat, only for them to clamp harder around him when he thrust back in. Kagome's cries and whimpers were eating at his control and when she arched suddenly beneath him he felt the thread of his sanity snap.

She clawed at his back, her nails leaving welts of fire along his skin. At a particularly deep thrust that buried him so deep she felt him touch her womb, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked against him, silently begging with her body to feel that incredible pleasure again. Inuyasha growled her name as he shifted his hands to cup her bottom and lift her for the onslaught of his unleashed passion. Kagome cried his name like a mantra to the heavens as he pounded into her at a furious pace. The coil within snapped under the pressure and her whole body tensed for a spit second before she was thrust over the peak of ecstasy to soar into the vast oblivion of complete fulfillment.

Inuyasha felt her stiffen, shudder and then his rod was bathed with the molten liquid of her pulsing release. The sensation burned as it rushed through him and his body refused to be denied any longer. He thrust into her once, twice and on the third brutal impact he felt his loins tighten and he screamed out her name as his essence flowed in hot spurts into her.

She melted into the mattress. It was the only thing she could think of to describe the absolute lethargy that settled into her muscles after that amazing climax. Inuyasha collapsed heavily on top of her, breathing harshly. Kagome could feel his heart pounding against her breast and she smiled contentedly as her fingers stroked his silvery hair. He kissed her neck tenderly while whispering incomprehensible words against her flesh. When his now flaccid member slipped from her sheath, he groaned and rolled to his side, pulling her against him.

Inuyasha tried to take slow, deep breaths to calm his still thundering heart. He should have known that making love to Kagome would be unlike anything in his previous experiences. Everything she did simply rocked his world, and this was no different. For the first time, he felt completely satiated. "You are an amazing woman, Kagome."

"You weren't so bad yourself," she giggled. Kagome knew that he hadn't meant it like that, but she was too content to explore his feelings—or her own for that matter—any further right now. "I could definitely get used to this."

He released a heavy sigh. _So much for that…_ he mentally grumbled ruefully. He decided to play along with Kagome for the time being. "Well, that's a good thing, then. I don't plan on getting my fill of you anytime soon. In fact, give me about twenty minutes and I'll be ready to explore all the parts I missed the first time!"

Kagome whimpered coyly. "You mean I have to wait that long?"

Inuyasha's eyes searched hers for several seconds, trying desperately to find a way to voice the many emotions running rampant through him without scaring her away. "Kagome," he began before she quickly silenced him with a kiss.

"I don't know, Inuyasha," she sighed forlornly. "I don't want to over-analyze what I feel right now. Please, don't ruin this moment. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts."

He studied her earnest expression and ignored the furious pounding of his heart. They lay cuddled together in the moonlight, each lost to their own thoughts for a long time. Inuyasha distractedly stroked her silken hair while she traced random circles on his stomach. He felt a hot tear splash against his chest and frowned. The last thing he had wanted to do was make her cry again. It seemed to be the only thing he was capable of doing lately. Deciding to change his tactics, he tilted her chin with his finger and gave her a mischievous grin. "Guess what?"

Kagome gave him a sad look. "Inuyasha, I-"

He captured her lips in a swift kiss. "What did you think I was going to say?" he asked playfully. He chuckled at her bewilderment when he rolled on top of her again and nuzzled her neck. "I just wanted to let you know that you're twenty minutes are up."

* * *

_**There you have it! Kagome has finally taken the plunge with Inuyasha! Yay! If you figured out who the 'band' she worked with is, leave me your guess in the review box! Let me know your feelings on how this chapter was... Many thanks to clnv for your drooling, I mean help, with this chapter! I know how you enjoy your lemons in your diet!**_


	21. Chapter 21:Afterglow

**Ok, I was a little disappointed that only one person even hazarded a guess at the upcoming guest appearances from another anime. There are a few more hints in this chapter, actually more like dead give-aways for anyone who watched the series or read the manga. My thanks to **Menarie _**for taking a shot at it, however it's not the gorgeous crew from YuYu Hakusho. **_

_**It's your last chance to figure it out! The next chapter will reveal all! So please leave a review and may the best fan win! :P **_

* * *

Chapter 21:

Afterglow

Shafts of bright morning sunlight filtered through the slats of the blinds into the peacefully silent room. Inuyasha groaned at the intrusion of reality on the sublime dream he'd been having. Kagome's soft laughter echoed in his half-conscious mind as he rolled away from the offensive light. The softness of her skin pressed against his, the subtle fragrance of her hair as it tickled his nose all brought back the intoxicating love-making they had shared the night before. It was an experience he was more than happy to repeat once more before facing the harsh light of day. In fact, it was something he wanted each and every morning for the rest of his days on earth. He reached out to gather Kagome closer to him and live out that very tantalizing fantasy, only to find the bed cold and empty. He sat bolt upright, panic surging through his veins. Listening intently, he detected no sounds of her movement in or around the bedroom and her dress was no longer lying in a heap at the end of the bed.

She was gone!

Inuyasha sprang from the bed, grabbed his discarded boxers from the night before and raced from the room. A quick glance into the music room revealed that she wasn't on the top floor of the apartment. His feet carried him swiftly down the stairs and through the empty living room. Discarding the idea that she would be in the guest bathroom, he ran through the dining area and came to a sliding halt in the kitchen doorway.

There at the counter stood the object of his desperate search. Kagome was going through the motions of preparing a pot of coffee while humming softly. Her raven locks were slightly damp against the black silk robe that practically swallowed her petite frame and he watched as her hips rocked to the gentle rhythm that quietly filled the kitchen.

Watching her move with fluid grace as she went through the mundane task, Inuyasha contemplated what to say to her. He hadn't imagined an awkward scene between them after the life changing events of last night, but here he was. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, to tell her, to share with her, but he knew that they were standing on very thin ice. One wrong word or gesture would have Kagome scampering back into the shadows that he was working so tirelessly to help her escape from.

_Well, standing here like an idiot isn't going to get me anywhere…._ So with a restorative breath, Inuyasha crept on silent feet to stand behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her middle. "Kami that smells good!" he murmured into her hair.

"You mean the coffee?" she giggled when his lips tickled her ear.

"No, I mean my soap on your skin."

Kagome sighed dreamily at the heavenly feel of his lips moving tenderly along the column of her throat and leaned back against him. "Coffee will be done in a few minutes. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving," he told her with a seductive chuckle.

She swatted his arm playfully. "I meant for _food,_" Kagome chided. "I'm sure I can find something to fix besides instant ramen. Do you ever cook real food?"

Inuyasha let her slip away from him reluctantly. "Actually, I'm a really good cook. I just don't see the need to fix something fancy when it's just me most of the time. Take out and instant works just fine for me."

"Well, if I'm going to be spending any significant amount of time here, we will need to stock up on a few essentials." Kagome continued to dig around in the fridge, finally emerging with a plastic container that housed what looked like a third grader's science project. "Do I even want to ask what this is?"

"Where did that come from?" he pondered aloud.

"Never mind," she groaned before pitching it into the trash can.

Just then the coffee pot gurgled, announcing the end of its cycle and Inuyasha poured them both a steaming mug full of the aromatic brew. Remembering her preference to not taste her coffee, Inuyasha scrounged up a bag of sugar from one of the cabinets. "Sorry, all I have is milk in there," he explained.

Kagome picked up the nearly empty carton and gave it a hesitant sniff. "Thank goodness it's still relatively fresh," she cried happily. "Well, looks like you're buying me breakfast. I can't believe you actually live like this!"

"Hey," he protested weakly. "You've kept the same schedule as the rest of us, Angel. How often did you go home and cook a full meal at the end of the day?"

"Point taken," she agreed.

"Besides, we all usually eat dinner at the garage, and by the time I get home, I'm ready to collapse." He stared curiously at her over the rim of his mug, heavily contemplating his next question. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha decided to take the plunge. "Did you mean that?"

"What?"

"About spending more time here?"

"Oh, that," she muttered, blushing at the reminder of her slip up. _Busted again…._ "Well, that depends…"

"On….?" Inuyasha tried to keep the elation he felt out of that one word just in case her terms weren't quite what he was anticipating.

"On you," she stated calmly. Kagome set her mug aside before looking him dead in the eye. "I meant what I said last night, Inuyasha. I don't know what's going to happen with this. I'm scared, confused and I have so much baggage that I don't know if I'm even capable of committing to anything more than," she waved her hand between the two of them, "_this_ with you. You deserve more, but I don't honestly think I can give it."

Inuyasha embraced her tenderly. "I'm okay with that for now, Kagome." At her skeptical glance he brushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "Really, I am. I promised that I wouldn't force you to move faster than you wanted, but I'm determined to help you move forward. That's enough for me."

A flurry of emotions swept through Kagome. Fear of the unknown future with Inuyasha, followed by the wave of relief over his patience and understanding. Above all, there was the paralyzing guilt over what she felt was a betrayal to Shiro. For now, she would stick with the gratitude that he was willing to let her make the next move. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You don't know how much that means to me." She leaned up on her toes to meet his sweet kiss.

Before the fires of desire could flare too brightly, Inuyasha backed away. "I'd better get a shower before we head out. I'll dig out some clothes for you to wear."

"That's okay, I can just put my dress back on and you can take me home for a change of clothes. I hung it up in the bathroom when I hopped in the shower. I'll be up in a few minutes," she told him as she shooed him out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha gave her a quick peck on the cheek when she refilled his cup and handed it to him. "You're the best, babe." She blushed prettily at the compliment and began searching for a notepad to make a shopping list. Just as he was about to go through the door, she started humming the same tune from earlier. He paused to comment, "That's a great melody. Do you have lyrics to go with it?"

She smiled saucily at him. "You bet I do! Unfortunately they aren't mine. They're already copyrighted to the band I was telling you about last night. It's one of the songs I helped them out with."

"Well, damn," he complained. "Guess we'll just have to dig through the books again. Hope you're ready for a long, grueling week, Angel! Our debut is in six short days!"

Kagome gave him another wave to get him moving. Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she let her head thump to the counter. "What have I done? What the hell was I thinking?" she moaned. The anxiety she'd been fighting off all morning gripped her chest and her breathing came in shallow breaths. She knew that she needed to get control of this in a hurry, so Kagome ran for her purse and tapped out two small pills from the prescription bottle. Was this how things would be each time they made love? Would the fear and guilt haunt their relationship forever?

No matter how many times she would ponder her future, or in how many different ways, there was always one constant.

Inuyasha. He had grabbed her by the very last thread holding her in this world and wouldn't let go.

As the pills worked their magic and she felt her breathing and heartbeat return to more reasonable rates, Kagome couldn't help let a small smile tilt her lips. Inuyasha had turned her life upside down. But there was no denying that she was definitely beginning to enjoy the ride!

* * *

Saturday morning found the group on stage at the Blue Dragon. The technicians enthusiastically watched them rehearse while making minor adjustments to the equipment for optimal sound in the expansive building.

Inuyasha finally declared the band was ready for their first official performance after two hours of non-stop practice. The remaining members cheered in mock relief, causing the guitarist to grumble about ungrateful wretches. "I'm still a bit unsure of our opening song," he told them as they left the stage.

"Why?" Kagome asked in surprise. "I think that's the best we've done it so far! I'm sure that once we get in front of the audience, their energy will only make it better."

"She's right, Inuyasha," Sango agreed with a nod. "I think it's really going to get the show rolling. Besides, I think the techs would have a fit if we changed the line-up now."

Kagome slid her hand into his and squeezed the fingers lightly in reassurance. "Relax, Inuyasha. All of the songs sound great. We're going to blow them away tonight!"

Inuyasha gave her a lopsided grin. "I know that! What makes me nervous is the fact that Koga's already started calling the labels! What if one of them shows up tonight and something goes wrong?" He released a huff of tension before growling, "We haven't even cut the damn Demo yet!"

"Koga knows what he's doing," Kagome soothed. "I'll bet he's just trying to create some buzz with all the big wigs. Maybe create some healthy competition to get us a better deal."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "I still think it's too soon for all this."

Miroku clapped a hand on his friends shoulder. "Are you really nervous that one of them will show up, or is it you're jealous because Koga has the ability to get them here?" When Inuyasha shrugged him off with a muttered curse, Miroku laughed heartily. "Yeah, that's what I thought!"

Workers were bustling all around them; setting up tables, stocking the bar and making sure everything was ready for when the club doors opened at seven o'clock. As the group reached the main entrance, two of the waitresses were ogling a large poster that showed the faces of three incredibly attractive men smiling seductively in bold, glossy color. "I can't believe my name got pulled to work the Gold Room tomorrow night!" the shorter one breathed dreamily. "I've been in love with him for years!"

The taller, older girl gave her friend a wry smile and teased, "You do know he's –"

"So what?!" she cried. "People stopped caring about that forever ago! It doesn't make him any less hot!"

"The guitarist's way better looking. Just look at all that hair! What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through that!"

When Kagome began to laugh hysterically, the two girls glared icily at her. "I'm sorry ladies," Kagome choked out as she wiped the tears from under her wide rimmed sunglasses. "A word of warning: Don't ever let their better halves hear you talk like that. They are both the jealous, possessive types! Trust me; you're better off with the keyboardist. I believe he's still single…"

The waitresses sputtered angrily as she led her friends out of the building. "I can't believe they're playing such a small venue!" Kagome chuckled. "What was that idiot of a manager thinking?! Doesn't he know there will likely be a riot?"

Sango's jaw gaped when she finally caught onto the significance of the singer's statement. "Wait a minute! You mean you actually _know _them?"

"Did I miss something?" Miroku asked in a tone of confusion.

Instead of answering them, Kagome turned to an equally bewildered Inuyasha. "Remember that story I told you after our date last weekend?" When his eyes lit up with understanding, she smiled and explained, "That's them." Finally turning to face Sango and Miroku, she asked, "How would you guys like to see how the pop scene lives?"

* * *

"Ten minutes, ladies!"

"Thanks, Ikki!" Sango called back through the door. She fluffed her bangs before giving them one last coating of hairspray. Turning in her chair, she smirked. "Ready, Angel?"

Kagome was in the middle of her pre-performance ritual of pacing and breathing deeply. At the sound of Sango's voice she stopped, shook out her arms, rolled her neck and shoulders and opened her eyes. Smiling brilliantly at the bassist, she replied, "You bet!"

Sango laughed and tossed Kagome her mask. "Then let's go knock these kids on their asses!" They left the dressing room arm in arm to join the boys at the stage door.

Inuyasha took in Kagome's luscious form with hungry eyes. Tonight she wore the tightest, shortest pair of black hot-pants he'd ever seen! Her long, creamy legs were teasingly covered by a veil-like silver skirt that hung like scarves from the belt loops of the shorts and fell to brush the tops of the calf high black leather boots. Her torso was encased in a form fitting black tank top with silver beadwork in the shape of angel wings across the bodice, enhancing the milky flesh of her chest. Said skin shimmered as she walked toward him and he noticed the silver glitter sparkling in her tousled hair.

Kagome squealed when he wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her against his solid chest. Inuyasha buried his nose in her neck and nipped the tender flesh just beneath her ear. "Is it too late to cancel the performance?"

Shivering beneath the power of the need he invoked within, Kagome breathed, "Unfortunately…"

"And they complain about us!" Sango chuckled to Miroku.

"If I didn't think you'd beat me senseless," the drummer told her seriously, "I'd be kissing you straight back to the dressing room! You look good enough to eat!"

The heat in his words caused Sango to flush slightly. "It's just a different variation on the same old look," she informed him flatly.

"Maybe I'm just looking at it with new eyes," he whispered into her ear. The sincere note in his voice made her gasp, but when she leaned back to look at him, there was a mischievous glint in those deep indigo eyes.

She smacked him playfully before clearing her throat. "Will you two get your hormones under control," Sango scolded the other couple. "We take the stage in two minutes!"

"I was just getting our Angel warmed up," Inuyasha explained with an unrepentant wink.

Kagome chuckled as she moved away from the guitarist. "I think I'm a little too 'warm'!" One of the stage hands approached her, holding out the wireless microphone. "Oh, thank you!" She had the box attached and concealed beneath the veil at her waist and the mouthpiece adjusted in a matter of seconds. "All set!"

Just then, the announcer took the stage. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to introduce tonight's live performers! Hailing from our own great city of Tokyo, please join me in welcoming the Blue Dragon's House Band in their first official performance; Hell's Redemption!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the players took their positions on stage. The heavy navy curtains were drawn tight with only minimal lighting to guide their way over the mass of cables and maze of equipment. Kagome felt her heart pounding furiously against her chest as she moved to center stage and checked to see if the others were ready. Each of them gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned tremulously before giving the waiting stage hand a curt nod. She closed her eyes, drew a deep breath and slowly released it. When she opened her eyes, the stage had already been plunged into darkness and the curtains drawn.

Inuyasha's form was suddenly illuminated by a halo of silvery blue light. He paused for the briefest instant before the strong, rich chords began to flow from his guitar. Another spotlight of red shone down on Miroku's midnight black hair a second before his powerful arms raised high above his head. Soon, his driving rhythm blended seamlessly with Inuyasha's. Sango's bass line joined them as she rocked to and fro in the violet hue that surrounded her. The colors swirled around the stage, flashing sporadically before merging and resting in a blinding aura upon Kagome at center stage.

_**God love and rest my soul  
With this sun down, never ending  
The feeling is gone, yet you ain't gonna see me fail  
I am the decadence of your world,  
I am an eider covered in oil  
Happy hunting, you double-faced carnivore  
**_

Kagome moved with fluidity as she stalked to the very edge of the stage to engage the seething mass of humanity before her. The music rose to a fevered pitch and she leaned as far as she dared over the crowd, clutching her fists tightly to her breast.

_**Tell me why,  
No heart to cry  
Hang me high!  
**_

Miroku's sticks flew at an amazing speed over the drums while Inuyasha bent low over his guitar, the chords ripping at a furious pace. Kagome moved back from the edge, strutting sensuously toward Sango. The bassist grinned at her as she moved closer to the microphone. The music mellowed slightly as their voices harmonized through the next verse.

_**The music is dead, the amen is said  
The kiss of faith is what I beg  
A loving heart and soul for sale  
**_

_**Tell me why,  
No heart to cry  
Hang me high!  
**_

Kagome turned suddenly away from her to face the audience once more. This was the part they had all worked so hard to get just right and she was sure that she wasn't the only one who had butterflies dancing in her belly! Each of the players paused for a single heartbeat before their voices joined together in a near operatic harmonization.

_**Leave me be,  
And cease to tell me how to feel  
To grieve, to shield myself from evil  
Leave me be,  
OD of lies is killing me  
Romanticide...  
Till love do me part!**_

The audience roared with approval and Inuyasha's short chords rang out through the massive speakers, enhanced by Sango's strong thrumming. Sweat coated Miroku's half exposed chest, glistening in the swirling stage lights as he moved the sticks fluidly over his beloved drums and cymbals. Kagome moved to the platform he sat upon, running her hands lightly over his muscular shoulders, amazed and enthralled at the straining chords that shifted beneath her touch.

The drummer smiled warmly at her without missing a beat before she moved away once again. The singer never ceased to amaze him with her selflessness on stage. She made sure that in every song, whether it was in rehearsal or an actual performance, that each of them got a moment to shine with her. Everyone knew that the singer was always the center of attention, but Kagome seemed to shy away from it. She was determined to draw it away from her and rest it upon the other members of the band. He watched as she moved effortlessly to shower Inuyasha with the melodious rapture of her voice.

_**See me ruined by my own creations**_

Inuyasha leaned into her slightly as he silently conveyed his need to keep her close. A smile graced his lips when he felt her gently pinch his side in acknowledgement. Although he wanted to stay in her presence, his feet propelled him to the front of the stage to deliver his powerful solo. The pick moved with practiced ease over taught strings as he crouched slightly. Closing his eyes, he let loose any inhibitions and allowed the music to pour forth from his very soul. When he felt Kagome move to his side, he leaned close until their lips were almost touching. The crowd instantly erupted with squeals and shouts of approval at the intimate scene. Almost instantly, strobe-like flashes rippled through the audience as cameras and cell phones were hastily thrust forward to capture the sensual pose.

Kagome's eyes flared with heat as she fairly drowned in the golden depths of Inuyasha's intense gaze. If they hadn't rehearsed this song into exhaustion, she might have missed her cue. Her voice echoed throughout the room before the others joined and her heart fluttered with every whispered breath across her sensitive lips.

_**Leave me be,  
And cease to tell me how to feel  
To grieve, to shield myself from evil  
Leave me be,  
OD of lies is killing me  
Romanticide...  
Till love do me part!  
**_

The music stilled once more, but Inuyasha and Kagome remained in their positions, panting heavily with exertion. Miroku and Sango quickly filled the void with a pounding rhythm as Inuyasha let loose a long wail from his guitar. The two cast uneasy glances at the motionless pair as it seemed Inuyasha would miss his lead. With a loud groan, the guitarist pivoted away and moved back to his own microphone, turning his full attention back toward the audience. Miroku and Sango released simultaneous sighs of relief as his gruff voice rose above the din of cheers and powerful music.

_**Dead Boy's alive but without sense,  
I need a near-death experience  
Heart once bold,  
Now turned to stone  
Perfection, my messenger from Hell**_

Kagome's soft voice somehow rose above his to pull the crowd's focus back to her. She moved gracefully across the stage while pouring her wounded soul out to them. Her arms lifted and moved to convey the actions of her words, painting a picture of desolation tinged with the barest hint of hope.

_**Wine turns to water,  
Campfires freeze,  
Love letters burn,  
Romance is lost  
Lord, let me be wrong in this pain**_

Inuyasha quickly dashed that feeble hope, playing devil's advocate once again. His harsh tone ripped the crowd back to him, mesmerizing them with his exotic orbs of molten gold. They were completely caught up in the war of words between their fallen Angel and the one who denied her what she sought most; love.

_**Temporary pain, eternal shame  
To take part in this Devil's chess game  
Spit on me, let me go, get rid of me,  
And try to survive your stupidity!**_

Although the energy that radiated from the throng was nearly suffocating, the musicians clearly reveled in it. Inuyasha thrashed his head in time to the steady cadence of the drums as Sango stalked like a restless, sleek jungle cat across the stage toward him. Miroku concentrated on the intricate motions, making them appear almost effortless as he continued to pound out the last of the song. The group chanted as the music swelled to its dramatic conclusion. When the final chords came to a sudden halt, the crowd erupted into thunderous cheers and applause. The writhing power swept over the band in a tidal wave and they couldn't contain their satisfied grins. It was simply intoxicating!

Kagome jogged to join Inuyasha and Sango at center stage for a quick bow. The bassist beamed at her and spoke loudly into her ear to be heard over the screaming audience. "Do you hear that, Angel? They _love_ us! They love _you!_"

* * *

Up in the owner's private lounge, two men watched the performers on the stage with a great deal of interest.

"She certainly knows how to captivate an audience," the tall American stated.

"Yes. She is definitely different from the vocalist they had before," the shorter blonde commented softly. "This one has an amazing stage presence as well as possessing a magnificent vocal range…" His striking blue eyes narrowed as his voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?" the other man queried, though he was unable to take his own hazel gaze off of the woman on the stage.

"It's nothing," he replied with a chuckle. "I think I'll be keeping an eye on them for a while longer yet."

"I thought you had lost interest in them."

"That was before they finally acquired a vocalist with real talent," he explained with a sly smile. "Stay and enjoy the rest of the show if you like. I promised my wife I would be home early tonight," he sighed as he turned toward the door. "Dinner with the in-laws is always entertaining, but get a few beers in them..."

The American laughed at the amused expression on his boss's face. "With your in-laws, I'd bet it's downright hysterical!"


End file.
